LA MARCA DE SLADE
by Usagy-J
Summary: los titanes se reunen nuevamente despues de varios años, pero terminan perdiendo lo mas valioso para ellos: descubran como Rouse y Black, hijos de Rav. y BB , lograran regresar con su familia y liberarse de la maldicion que los ata a su raptor... Slade!
1. De nuevo en casa

**HOLA!, soy una devota fan de los jovenes titanes... en especial de la pareja de CHICO BESTIA + RAVEN, esta historia es especial para los fans que comparten este gusto con migo pues su historia se centra en sus dos hijos. no se rindan y no se dejen engañar por el inicio es una GRAN HISTORIA, que incluye a todos los viejos personajes y agrega a unos nuevos (sus hijos). tiene excelentes guiones, un poco de romance, peleas e incluso algo de comedia. _NO DUDEN EN DEJAR COMENTARIOS!_**

Al pasar los años, como a todo joven le pasa, los titanes crecieron y maduraron tomando su propio camino. Y como a varios adultos les sucede formaron sus propias familias…

Como era de esperarse starfiyer y robin terminaron juntos, ambos se mudaron a tamaran como los nuevos gobernantes, como era el deber de star.

Cybor se quedo en la torre junto con Abeja cuidando de la ciudad

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Raven y chico bestia contrajeron matrimonio viviendo en azarath .

No es difícil de deducir que su amor pronto dio frutos y nació una nueva generación de superhéroes:

**-Azarath-**

En aquella inusual ciudad, flotando en medio de la nada, una risa rompía el silencio habitual de las calles. Un par de niños se perseguían tiernamente mientras reían y detrás de ellos un perro color verde que ladraba incesantemente y seguía de cerca a los niños agitando frenéticamente la cola. Era una pequeña niña de unos 3 años de edad, con un precioso y largo cabello verde jade y unos ojos de color esmeralda, su piel era pálida aunque con un ligero tono verde. Llevaba un precioso vestido rosa pastel con un listón en su cabeza que hacia juego, una tierna sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto unos pequeños colmillos en la parte superior e inferior de su boca que solo se podían alcanzar a apreciar por su sonrisa y en su cuello un bello relicario dorado en forma de una rosa.

El niño era solo un año mayor, su piel era completamente blanca como el mármol y su cabello era de un color violeta oscuro lo suficientemente largo para cubrir sus puntiagudas orejas y unos brillantes ojos que hacían juego, en la parte superior izquierda de su boca se podía observar un pequeño colmillo que sobresalía. Tenia puesta una chaqueta amarilla con unos pantalones que le hacían, juego con una camisa color negro debajo.

Ambos niños se reían y perseguían hasta que llegaron a una gran casa justo en medio de la ciudad, la pequeña niña montaba al curioso can mientras el niño observaba entusiasmado. Era una tierna escena, el perro jugueteaba persiguiendo al niño mientras la niña montaba en su espalada, las risas descontroladas del joven lo obligaron a detenerse, el perro llego hasta el cayéndole encima y dándole una tierna lamida mientras la pequeña niña se hallaba enzima de los dos, el lugar se inundo de las tiernas risas de los infantes, las cuales fueron cesadas por una voz:

Raven: -Rouse, Black, necesito hablar con su padre-dijo con su habitual seriedad

Los niños voltearon un tanto desanimados por el hecho de que su juego había sido interrumpido, de pronto el perro retomo su forma original, era chico bestia, que había estado jugando con sus dos retoños.

Chico bestia: -¿que sucede?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras Rouse se montaba en sus hombros y cargaba a Black con el brazo izquierdo.

Raven:-nos están llamando- dice un tanto exaltada

Chico bestia:-llamando, ¿Quiénes?- dice un tanto desconcertado mientras se acerca a Raven y baja a los dos infantes

Raven alzó un poco su mano y dio al descubierto un transmisor, el viejo transmisor que solian usar cuando eran titanes. Chico bestia quedo petrificado unos cuantos segundos antes de reaccionar ante tal sorpresa.

Los dos niños fueron invadidos por la curiosidad que les provocaba aquel raro objeto por lo que se acercaron mas a este.

Rouse:-¿que es eso mama?- pregunto tiernamente mientras se sujetaba de la pierna de su padre

Raven:-no es nada, tú y tu hermano vayan a jugar mientras tu padre y yo arreglamos algunos asuntos- dice en forma tranquilizadora con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Raven y Chico bestia entraron a la enorme casa dejando a los niños afuera quienes, a pesar de la petición de su madre permanecían lo mas cerca que podían de ellos para averiguar cual era ese asunto que debían solucionar.

Ya adentro de de la casa la pareja abrió lentamente el transmisor, la imagen estaba dañada, seguramente por la edad del aparato, pero se podía alcanzar a escuchar una voz aunque con algo de dificultad.

¿?:-Ra..Raven, Chico best..ia- se alcanzo a escuchar entre los siceos del aparato

Chico bestia:-¡¿Cybor?- exclamo sorprendido al reconocer la voz

Raven:-¿de verdad eres tu?-

¿?:- ne..cesito q..ue vengan los dos- respondió la voz aciendo mas difícil entender el mensaje debido a la mala transmicion

Chico bestia:-¡¿ de que estas hablando, que sucede, se encuentran bien?- pregunto sorprendido al aparato

¿?: - es..es una em…emergencia, ti..enen que venir y..ya-

Raven:-¡¿por que, que sucede?- pregunto preocupada

¿?:-ve..vengan ahora….- dijo aquella voz terminando la transmicion y dejando solo el sonido incesante del ciseo del aparato

Raven: -¡Cybor,Cybor!- exclamo acercando el aparato a su rostro tratando de escuchar la voz de su antiguo compañero, lo cual no ocurrió.

Raven cerro el transmisor y ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio viendoce con una mirada de confucion y un tanto preocupados, este estado de silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de los pequeños pasos de Rouse y Black.

Black:-¿Quién era?- pregunto curiosos algo alejado

Raven:-no estoy segura- dijo con una voz muy baja y una mirada pensativa.

Rouse llego hasta donde estaba Chico bestia corriendo y riendo con su usual actitud juguetona y dulce alzando tiernamente los brazos.

Chico bestia:-y que aremos Raven…- pregunto mientras alzaba a su hija sosteniéndola con su brazo mientras esta lo abrazaba fuertemente entre risas.

Raven:- tenemos que ir- dijo seriamente

Chico bestia:- ¿y que hacemos con Rouse y Black?- pregunto un tanto preocupado

Raven:-no podemos ignorar la llamada, pero tampoco podemos dejar a los niños solos-dijo pensativa

Rouse:- ¿a donde iran papi?- pregunto tiernamente

Chico bestia:-tenemos que ir a ver un amigo- dijo de forma tranquilizadora

Black: -¿podemos ir?- pregunto mientras alaba la capa de Raven para llamar su atención

Raven miro por un segundo a su joven hijo, desvió su mirada a Chico bestia quien bajo lentamente a Rouse, y soltó un profundo suspiro.

Raven:-supongo que no tenemos opción, tendrán que venir y quedarse en la torre mientras solucionamos ese asunto- dijo seriamente.

Los niños comenzaron a saltar y gritar por la emoción, pues en sus pocos años de vida nunca habían salido ni visto algo más que no fuese esa ciudad flotante.

Después de unas horas de preparación, en medio de la habitación se hallaba dibujado un extraño circulo blanco en el suelo, dentro de este se hallaban Raven, Chico bestia, Rouse y Black y a su alrededor varias velas blancas que opacaban la oscuridad de la habitación. Raven se posiciono en medio del círculo agachando su cabeza y juntando sus manos en una forma un tanto inusual, de repente las líneas del circulo comenzaron a brillar al igual que los ojos de Raven, las velas se apagaron y en una veloz ráfaga de luz desaparecieron.

**-Ciudad-**

E n medio de la ciudad apareció una veloz ráfaga de luz, al cesar esta apareció la inusual familia.

Los niños quedaron maravillados ante tantas cosas nuevas, alzaban sus miradas para ver los edificios, los sonidos y aromas los dejaron impactados.

Black:-¡que divertido!- exclamo en dirección a sus padres

Rouse:- ¡Nuca había visto un lugar tan grande!- exclamo mirando los edificios con una gran sonrisa

Black:-¡a puesto a que puedo llegar más rápido que tú!- exclamo retadoramente a su hermana señalando en dirección a un edificio no muy lejano

Los niños comenzaron a correr hacia la enorme construcción mientras reian.

Raven:-¡No se alejen mucho!- grito a los niños un tanto preocupada mientras caminaba junto a Chico bestia en dirección a estos.

Ganando la pequeña carrera iba Black, reia tiernamente mientras miraba hacia atrás a su hermana, casi llegaba al edificio cuando una explosión lanzo a los niños quienes rosaron con el pavimento quedando tirados en el suelo no muy alejados uno de otro y afortunadamente no se habían herido de gravedad. De repente apareció Cinderblock causando estragos en la ciudad y que se hallaba peligrosamente cerca de los dos niños quienes quedaron petrificados y asombrados ante el gigante de piedra.

Cinderblock alzo un auto que se allaba cerca de el y lo sostuvo amenazantemente cerca de los niños, de pronto un aura negra cubrió el cuerpo del gigante lanzándolo lejos lo que provoco que soltace el automóvil que callo en dirección a Rouse y Black, velozmente Chico bestia tomo la forma de un leopardo y saco a los niños antes de que el veiculo impactara con el concreto.

A varios metros de ahí se movio Chico bestia sosteniendo a Rouse con su osico y con Black sujetandoce fuertemente en su lomo dejándolos lentamente en el suelo.

Chico bestia:-¡estan bien!- dijo preocupado y arrodillado al nivel de los niños

Rouse y Black:-si- respondieron algo asustados mirando fijamente a su padre

Chico bestia:-¡quedence en un lugar seguro y no salgan!-exclamo seriamente a los dos infantes, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió en dirección a Cinderblock. Rouse y Black corrieron velozmente a una distancia segura detrás de un buson de correo mientras observaban lo que podían de la pelea que estaban teniendo sus padres. Raven lanza incesantemente diversos objetos a Cinderblock quien parecía comenzar a ceder y caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, en ese momento Chico bestia se convirtió en un triceraptop y envistió velozmente en dirección al gigante de piedra pero este lo detuvo sosteniendo sus grandes cuernos, al parecer con el pasar de los años la fuerza de Cinderblock se había incrementado al igual que su tamaño y la fuerza de la bestia en la que se había convertido Chico bestia solo pudo empujarlo unos cuantos metros hacia atrás raspando sus grandes pies de piedra con el pavimento. Cinderblock alzo con gran facilidad al animal y lo lanzo a una velosidad impresionante en dirección a una pared, antes de llegar a esta un aura negra detuvo al inmenso animal suspendioendolo en el aire, Chico bestia retomo su forma original y fue decendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al suelo.

Raven:-¿estas bien?- pregunto al acercarse a chico bestia.

Chico bestia:- si, eso creo- dijo entre jadeos

En ese momento Cinderblock tomo un gran automóvil con la intención de arrojarlo a la pareja quienes en seguida tomaron una posición defensiva , pero justo en ese momento una lluvia de esferas brillantes color verde cayó sobre el gigante deteniéndolo y provocando una espesa capa de polvo.

Raven:-¡conozco esos rayos!- exclamo impresionada volteando en dirección hacia arriba

En el cielo se podía ver a una pelirroja de ojos verdes flotando con un brillo verde en sus manos y ojos.

Chico bestia :-¡Star!- exclamo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La pelirroja volteo en dirección a Chico bestia y Raven con una sonrisa en su rostro y saludándolos como era de esperarse en la bella extraterrestre. Mientras estaba distraída, desde la nube de polvo salió volando a gran vellosidad un trozo de escombro de un edificio cercano destruido recientemente en la batalla impactando rotundamente con star la cual termino chocando con un edificio provocando un profundo agujero en este. Cinderblock salió lentamente de la nube de polvo y se dirigió en dirección a donde se había impactado star, pero en ese momento callo justo en frente del gigante un extraño y diminuto aparato que exploto en una fría ráfaga que lo detuvo en seco , Raven y Chico bestia pudieron observar arriba de una edificio la silueta de su antiguo líder.

Raven:-¡Robin!- exclamo con la mirada en su líder mientras se levantaba del suelo.

De repente un extraño sonido se hizo presente, como si algo se estuviese rompiendo, el cual se fue haciendo mas consistente hasta que las grietas en la estatua de hielo que rodeaba a Cinderblock fueron aumentando de tamaño y finalmente esta cedió ante la fuerza del gigante soltando una ráfaga de cristales que volaban hacia todas direcciones. Robin detuvo los cristales girando velozmente su baston, mientras Raven se protegió a ella y a Chico bestia con una negra aura. En ese momento Star salió desconcertada del agujero mientras tocaba su cabeza con una expresión un tanto dolorosa.

Robin:-¿Star , ¿te encuentras bien?- grito desde las alturas en direcciona la pelirroja.

Star:-¡estoy bien!- respondió cambiando su expresión con una sonrisa, lo cual era muy común en ella.

Cinderblock solto un fuerte gruñido alzando amenazantemente los brazos lo que consiguió toda la atención de los antiguos superhéroes.

Los ojos de star comenzaron a brillar de un bello color verde, y de estos salieron unos potentes rayos que impactaron con el gigante haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, un aura cubrió a varios hidrantes que habían en la calle los cuales fueron desprendidos del suelo e impactando con cinderblock. Chico bestia adopto la forma de un pterodáctilo volando alrededor de el hombre de piedra quien intentaba detenerlo, aprovechando el momento Robin , con el impulso de su baston, dio una serie de patadas y golpes con una fuerza impresionante que parecían funcionar con Cinderblock pero este alcanzo a detenerlo sujetándolo fuertemente y lanzándolo en dirección al pterodáctilo verde haciéndolos caer pero Starfiyer los sostuvo antes de que impactaran con el concreto dejándolos en el suelo

De pronto, Cinderblock alzo los brasos y los impacto fuertemente con el suelo provocando que el concreto se desprendiera y se formara una línea de relieves que impactaron con los tres y lanzándolos a algunos metros de distancia.

Rouse y Black observaban impresionados la pelea que sus padres estaban teniendo y las habilidades que esos extraños poseían, a pesar de la preocupación que los dos niños tenían de que sus padres resultaran heridos sabían que no podían hacer nada para detener al enorme villano.

Cinderblock camino lentamente en dirección a los tres superhéroes caídos que yacían un tanto inconscientes en el suelo .

Black: -¡papa!- grito aterrado al ver el predicamento en el que se encontraba su padre, ante esto Black abandono su refugio y corrió en dirección al gigante.

Rouse:-¡Black, espera!- grito a su hermano mientras se levantaba del suelo y seguía a su hermano.

Raven:-¡Black , Rouse no!- exclamo fuertemente al darse cuenta de la acción que habían tomado sus hijos quienes ya estaban muy cerca del villano como para evitarlo.

El joven niño recogió una piedra en el suelo lanzándola serteramente a la cabeza de Cinderblock lo que logro captar su atención haciendo que se olvidara de los tres inconcientes y se concentro en sus pequeños oponentes a los que cubrió con su gran sombra dejándolos inmóviles ante la impresión, pero en ese mismo momento un rayo azul impacto contra el villano deteniéndolo dándole la oportunidad a Raven de sacar a Rouse y Black del campo de batalla y dejarlos nuevamente en un lugar seguro. De repente apareció un viejo e inconfundible compañero, Cybor lanzaba su potente rayo a cinderblock quien comenzó a avanzar lentamente a Cybor hasta que este fue el que comenzó a retroceder.

Un pequeña abeja se acerco a Star, Robin y Chico bestia

Abeja:-¡ Chicos despierten! – Dijo tomando su tamaño original y ayudando a levantarse a Star

Chico bestia:- siento como si me hubieran golpeado con una piedra – exclamo tendido en el suelo mientras sujetaba su cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

Robin:-creo que asi fue- dijo levantándose del suelo con un tono un tanto sarcástico

Abeja:-¡tenemos que ayudar a Cybor!- exclamo apuntando en dirección a este quien seguía resistiéndose ante la fuerza del villano.

Los cuatro titanes se apresuraron a auxiliar a su compañero:

Abeja tomando su pequeña forma voló hasta el gigante llamando su atención con inumerables piquetes que salian de sus armas, Chico bestia se transformo en un Dilophosaurus lanzando un corrosivo e irritante escupitajo en los ojos de Cinderblock dejándolo temporalmente ciego, mientras este trataba de quitarse esa pegajosa toxina Robin logro atarlo, tras una serie de esquivos saltos, con un cable eléctrico que se había caído durante la pelea dejándolo un tanto inmóvil. Un aura negra rodeo el cuerpo del villano de piedra lanzándolo a varios metros de ahí contra el pavimento. Segundos después del impacto, Cinderblock se levanto del suelo rompiendo con gran facilidad el cable que lo rodeaba y se acerco con sus pesados pasos a donde los superhéroes pero antes de que este pudiese llegar Cybor lanzo su potente rayo azul y Star lo cubrió con una lluvia de rayos que impactaron fuertemente contra Cinderblock formando un agujero en el concreto y deteniendo pofin al enorme villano.

Cybor:-¡jaja, como en los viejos tiempos!- exclamo fuertemente acercándose a sus antiguos compañeros

Robin:-hace años que no me divertía tanto-

Star:- amigos míos, hace tanto que no nos vemos- exclamo alegremente mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Chico bestia y Raven.

Chico bestia:-no haz cambiado Star- dijo con un poco de dificultad por el empalagoso abrazo de la extraterrestre.

Raven:-que están haciendo ustedes aquí- pregunto Raven a Star mientras lograba librarse del abrazo.

Robin:-estaba por preguntarles lo mismo- dijo un tanto serio

Chico bestia:- recibimos un mensaje, dijo que teníamos que venir aquí lo mas rápido posible- dijo algo confundido

Robin:-ustedes también- exclamo un tanto sorprendido

Cybor:-aaa, algo subió por mi pierna- grito tratando de encontrar que se había trepado en el

Rouse:- guauuuu, nunca vi que alguien pudiera hacer eso, si que eres fuerte- exclamo tiernamente al llegar al hombro de Cybor como una pequeña lagartija y recuperando su forma original

Cybor:-y a quien tenemos aquí- pregunto en forma juguetona volteando hacia la pequeña que se sostenía en su hombro.

Star:- ¡es tan linda!- exclamo fuertemente con una gran sorrisa mientras sostenía a la niña y la alzaba .

Raven:- ella es Rouse, es nuestra hija… y el es Black nuestro hijo- dijo mirando en dirección a Black quien se había puesto detrás de su madre observando a los extraños a los que miraba con admiración.

Black:-¡¿Dónde aprendieron a hacer todo eso?, nunca vi algo igual en mi vida!- exclamo asombrado.

Cybor:-jaja, que no les habían dicho, sus padres y nosotros soliamos hacer esto todo el tiempo-

Black:-¡de verdad!- exclamo asombrado

Robin:- si, tenemos muchas historias-

Rouse:-¿podrían contárnoslas?- pregunto entusiasmada a Star

Abeja:-deveriamos primero ir a la torre T para balar de ese mensaje-

Black:-Torre T, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto confundido.

Cybor:-ya lo veras- exclamo un tanto orgulloso

**BUENO AQUI TERMINA EL PRIMER CAP. los siguientes son mucho mejores sigan lellendo se acercan al momento _CULMINANTE!, VALE LA PENA!_**


	2. SilverLight

**Que tal!. hojala les haya gustado el primer episodio. sigan leyendo y no duden en dejar comentarios... les va a facinar el desenlace!... NO SE DETENGAN! x3**

**-Torre T-**

Black:-¡woooow!, nunca vi nada como esto!- exclamo el pequeño niño levantaba su mirada montado en los hombros de su padre.

Chico bestia:-soliamos vivir aquí cuando heramos jóvenes- exclamo algo orgulloso

Rouse:- ¡es enorme!- gritaba entusiasmada mientras se apresuraba hasta la enorme puerta

Robin:- No a cambiado nada- exclama algo nostálgico

Star:- me trae tan gratos recuerdos- exclamo emocionada mientras flotaba en el aire

Los dos pequeños niños se apresuraron a entrar a la torre dejando a los demás atrás en su nostálgico viaje al pasado.

Rouse y Black observaban asombrados la inmensidad del interior de aquel inusual edificio, nos dos hermanos siguieron su camino hasta llegar al Lobby donde la vista los dejo maravillados. Black se acerco a las enormes ventanas y observo asombrado la hermosa vista mientras Rouse oprimía todos los votos y palancas que encontraba

¿?:-Hola- dijo una voz muy aguda y casi indetectable que salió de la nada

Rouse:-¿dijiste algo?- pregunto a su hermano al no ver a nadie mas en la habitación

Black:-yo no he dicho nada- respondió extrañado apoyando sus manos en el enorme cristal viendo hacia su hermana

Los dos niños ignoraron esto y volvieron cada uno a sus asuntos. Pero en ese momento un insecto comenzó a asediar Rouse por lo que ella respondió con constantes movimientos con sus manos con la intención de ahuyentar al molesto anima pero este no sedia

Black:-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto extrañado en direcciona su hermana

Rouse:-¡es este insecto, no me deja en paz!- exclamo irritada aun intentando alejar al animal.

¿?:- ¡oye, ten mas cuidad!- se escucho nuevamente la extraña vocecilla.

Rouse:-¡como esperas que tenga cuidado si no deja de fastidiar!- exclamo furiosa a su hermano.

Black:-¡que, yo no dije nada!-respondió molesto

¿?:-¡ahí estas!- exclamo fuertemente una niña que salió de la nada, esta volo velozmente hacia los dos niños lo que los tomo de sorpresa soltando ambos un fuerte grito y se lanzaron detrás del enorme sofá para ocultarse de lo que parecía una lunatica ya que esta comenzó a penseguir e intentar atrapar al insecto que había estado asechando a Rouse, los dos hermanos se asomaban lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver a la excéntrica niña detrás de el sofá. Esta niñita siguió volando y saltando hasta que el insecto se poso en el suelo y esta los atrapo con sus manos evitando que pudiese huir.

¿?:- ¡jaja te gane, ya ríndete!- exclamo de forma burlona la extraña niña como si le estuviese hablando al insecto

En ese momento, y para sorpresa de Rouse y Black, la niña se encontraba sobre un niño que salió de la nada.

¿?:-¡esta bien, esta bien tu ganas pero bájate de mi espalda!-grito un tanto molesto el niño

Rouse y Black comenzaron a salir un poco mas de detrás del sillón hasta que los niños notaron de su presencia

¿?:-Hola, ¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunto amablemente a Rouse y Black

Rouse:- yo soy Rouse y el es mi hermano Black- respondió siendo la primera en acercarse a los dos niños.

¿?:- no sabia que había mas niños en la torre, ¿cuando llegaron aquí?- pregunto la niña mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Rouse.

Al acercarse mas, Rouse y Black pudieron analizar mas de cerca a los dos extraños:

La niña era hermosa, su cabello era negro con unos cuantos rayos de un inusual color rojo, sus ojos eran de un exótico color cyan (entre verde y azul) que parecían brillar por si solos, sus ropas eran similares a las que star solia usar solo que estas eran de un color verde y su rostro estaba enmarcado con la típica corona que se utilizaba en Tamaran para los gobernantes.

El baron era un niño alto, seguramente uno o dos años mayor a Rouse y Black, su cabello era completamente negro y corto, su piel era morena y sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro, vestia una camiseta azul oscuro con algunos detalles en plateado y un pantalón corto hasta la rodilla de color negro .

Rouse:- acabamos de llegar, ¿como te llaman a ti?-pregunto curiosa mientras frotaba su mano, pues al parecer había subestimado la fuerza de aquella niña.

Laighfiyer:-perdonona mis modales, yo soy Laighfiyer, pero puedes decirme Ligh- respondió cortésmente

Silver:- hola, soy Silver- dijo acercandoce mas a Rouse

Rouse:-hola, entonces… eras tu ese molesto insecto- pregunto curiosa

Silver:- si, creo que tienes muy buena puntería casi me aplastas alla atrás- respondió un poco burlon

Rouse:- jaja, discúlpame- respondió con un tono apenado un tanto sonrojada sosteniendo sus mano y alzando sus hombros para disimularlo.

Black:- ¡¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?- exclamo asombrado

Silver:- es fácil, mi mama puede hacer lo mismo- exclamo con un tono algo presuntuosos

Lighfiyer:- de donde yo vengo es algo muy común-

Rouse y Black:-vaya- exclamaron asombrados al umisono

Silver:- y que hay de ustedes,¿ pueden hacer algo?- pregunto curiosos

Black:-pues si… algo- respondió un tanto inseguro

Lighfiyer:-¡de verdad, ¿que es?- pregunto emocionada.

Rouse:- yo puedo transformarme en animales, igual que mi papi- respondió entusiasmada

Silver:-¡en serio, ¿cualquier animal?- pregunto sorprendido

Rouse:- bueno… no, solo puedo tomar la forma de algunos animales pequeños, ¡papa dice que cuando sea mayor podre dominar mi transformación y convertirme en los animales mas grandes y fuertes!- respondió eufóricamente la pequeña niña

Lighfiyer:- ¿y tu que haces Black?- pregunto amablemente

Black:- en realidad no estoy muy seguro, mi madre dice que tengo mucho poder dentro de mi pero necesito mucho tiempo y control para poder utilizarlos, todavía no e podido descubrirlo, pero de vez en cuando puedo mover algunas cosas o hacer que estas se rompan pero es muy difícil- respondió un tanto desalentado

Silver:- ¡guauuu, todos tenemos poderes, somos iguales a los jóvenes titanes!- exclamo entusiasmado.

Rouse y Lighfiyer:-¿jovenes titanes?- exclamaron al unisonó

Black:-¿Qué es eso?

Silver:- ¿no lo saben?, asi se llamaba el equipo en el que mi papa estaba cuando era mas joven, todos los días protegían a la ciudad y vencían a todos los villanos que se les interponían eran unos verdaderos héroes, vengan les mostrare- exclamo mientras se daba vuelta y salía de la habitación, inundados por la curiosidad los demás lo siguieron para poder saber un poco mas de estos jóvenes titanes.

Silver siguió caminando hasta llegar al sótano,

Silver:-debe estar por aquí- exclamo mientras movia algunas cajas.

Rouse:- que oscuro esta aquí, no veo nada- exclamo observando en todas direcciones tratando de poder distinguir algo entre la oscuridad.

Black:-debe haber algún interruptor por aquí- dijo alejándose.

Ligthfiyer:-no hace falta- exclamo con un tono un tanto presuntuoso alzando su mano mientras de esta se despedía un brillo blanco que iluminaba el oscuro sótano.

En ese momento se escucho un fuerte grito, Los niños corrieron en dirección a donde provenía. Al llegar hasta ahí se encontraron a Black tendido en el suelo, con una mirada de terror mientras observaba a una extraña criatura en su pecho.

Ligthfiyer:-¡¿Qué es eso!- exclamo asqueada al ver al curioso animal.

Black:-¡quítenmelo, quítenmelo!- exclamo aterrado

Rouse:-¡ahhh, matalo,!- exclamo poniendoce detrás de Ligth asomándose ligeramente con un rostro de temor y asco.

Silver:- cálmense, solo es sedita- exclamo tranquilamente acercandoce a donde Black

Ligth, Rouse y Black:-¡¿Sedita?- exclamaron al unisonó mientras Silver recogía a la enorme larva del pecho de Black.

Silver:-si, es la mascota de la torre, lleva aquí muchos mas años que yo. Sedita ,¿sabes donde esta el libro?- exclamo viendo hacia el blanco animal.

La enorme larva asintió la cabeza y salto de los brazos del niño, de pronto comenzó a arrastrarse hasta llegar a un montón de cajas entrando a una de estas y saliendo con un enorme libro entre sus dientes.

Silver:- Gracias sedita- exclamo mientras la enorme larva se acercaba a el entregándole el libro. Pronto los niños se acercaron Silver para ver que era lo que quería mostrarles. -estos son los jóvenes titanes- dijo orgullosamente mientras dejaba a la vista una de las paginas en la que había una foto en grupo de los antiguos Titanes.

Black:-¡pero si ese es mi papa!- exclamo asombrado

Rouse:.-¡ si, y ahí esta mama!- exclamo entusiasmada señalándola en el libro

Lighfiyer:- ¡increíble, esos son mis padres!-

Silver:- si, papa me hablo mucho de ellos, dijo que eran muy buenos amigos y que incluso llegaron a ser una familia, no sabia que eran sus padres, acaso nunca les contaron nada-

Lighfiyer:- mi padre me conto algo al respecto, pero siempre crei que eran solo historias-

Black:- nuestros padres nunca nos lo mencionaron- respondió impactado

Rouse:- no entiendo porque no nos contaron, ¡es increíble!- exclamo emocionada

Silver:-por supuesto que lo es, yo he vivido aquí toda mi vida y conozco cientos de historias, cada habitación de esta torre tiene diferentes historias- dijo un tanto presuntuosos mientras subía las oscuras escaleras

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO LOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES, LA HISTORIA VA A IR MEJORANDO no se preocupen. **


	3. La Mascara de la TORRE

**Hi! que rapido estoy poniendo capitulos he?... pues les tengo buenas noticias a aquellos que les a gustado mi FIC, llevo ya mas de 5 años trabajando en este cuento y mas de 80 paginas bien planeadas y elaboradas, por lo que les aseguro que quedaran satisfechos con el desenlace de la historia. les aviso que esta historia llega hasta que los niños se vuelven ADOLESCENTES asi que tengan paciencia ya estan cerca del gran impacto. por cierto, lamento que los nombre de los PERSONAJES no sean muy ORIGINALES, pero es que asi los llame ya hace varios años y pueeees... UNA MADRE NO PUEDE CAMBIAR DE OPINION CUANDO NOMBRA A SUS HIJOS, ¿NO?. w**

* * *

Al llegar nuevamente al Lobby se encontraron con sus padres en medio de esta discutiendo el extraño mensaje que los había reunido.

Chico bestia: - si no fue Cybor quien envio ese mensaje entonces …¿quien fue?- pregunto extrañado

Robin:-no lo se, pero devio ser alguien que nos conocía, sabia todos nuestros nombres y las coordenadas de nuestros transmisores- respondió seriamente

Abeja:- pudo haber sido solo un abroma o quizás algún herror-

Star:- pero es demasiado trabajo para ser solo una broma, nuestros hogares están muy alejados- respondió un tanto preocupada.

El lobby se quedo en silencio por un par de segundos

Raven:- bueno, si no hay ninguna hemergencia deberíamos regresar a azarath – dijo seriamente.

Rouse: -¡¿que?, tan pronto!- exclamo con un tono de tristeza hacia su madre mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sedita

Black:-¡pero si acabamos de llegar!- dijo un tanto molesto

Raven:- si, y en ese tiempo ya nos a atacado Cinderblock, no podemos arriesgarnos- exclamo firmemente

Cybor:- vamos Rav, los niños acaban de conocerse, podrían quedarse unos días para que conozcan la ciudad y se diviertan- exclamo animadamente

Raven:-no lo se-dijo pensativa

Star:- será muy divertido, hace años que no estamos juntos- exclamo felismente

Raven quedo en silencio por unos segundos un tanto pensativa.

Black:- por favor mama solo unos días-

Black y Rouse se acercaron a Raven en posición de suplica

Black y Rouse:- porfavor, porfavor, por favor….- exclamaron insistentemente acercandose a su madre con una mirada suplicante.

Chico bestia:- Tal vez podríamos quedarnos un tiempo- dijo tratando de convencer a Raven

Raven:-…. Esta bien- exclamo después de unos segundos de silencio

Rouse y Black:-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- exclamaron fuertemente mientras abrazaban a sus padres, después de un gran grito de alegría ante la oportunidad de conocer aquel lugar que los tenía tan intrigados.

Silver:- vengan les mostrare el resto de la torre- exclamo a los tres jovenes visitantes mientras salía de la habitación

Durante el resto del dia Silver les conto a Ligthfiyer, Black y Rouse todas las historias que podía recordar a medida que entraban a cada habitación, pasando por cada pasillo.

Silver:- bueno creo que eso fue todo, ahora ay que subir para ver el gran final- dijo un tanto emocionado el joven niño. Los cuatro ivan caminando en una sola línea, observando cuidadosamente cada rincón, por supuesto, hasta enfrente iva Silver quien los conducía a cada parte de la torre y a final de la fila se allaba Rouse que se encontraba un tanto distanciada del grupo ya que se encontraba mas distraída.

Rouse:-¿ que es eso?- pregunto curiosa la pequeña, quien se detuvo a mitad del pasillo al ser atraída su atención por una oscura habitación que en la que Silver no había echo una parada.

Silver:-¡a casi lo olvido, esta es la mejor habitación!- dijo mientras encendia algunas luces-esta es la habitación donde se colocan los trofeos-

Ligthfiyer:-¿trofeos, acaso participaron en algunas competencias o que?- pregunto extrañada

Silver:- no me refiero a ese tipo de trofeos, estos son recuerdos de las numerosas victorias que tuvieron los titanes, cada artefacto aquí es una vitoria de nuestros padre- dijo orguyosamente.

La habitación era oscura con luces que iluminaban individualmente a cada objeto, los niños miraban detenidamente los extraños artefactos, todos aparentaban ser muy antiguos debido a la condición de la habitación. Cada uno presto cierta atención a algunos objetos pero uvo uno en especial que capto toda su atención.

Una mascara de un color anaranjado y negro justo en medio de la habitación, rodeada por la oscuridad de esta mientras la luz la iluminaba. Esta no se allaba en mejor condición que los demás objeto, estaba un tanto rota y desgastada pero algo en esta lograba destacar de el resto de los objetos.

Ligthfiyer:- ¿que es esa cosa?- pregunto extrañada de que un objeto asi se guardara como trofeo

Silver:- no lo se, mi padre nunca me ha querido contar la historia de esta mascara, solo me dijo…. Que le perteneció a alguien muy cruel…- dijo con un tono que expresaba tanto temor como confusión.

Al escuchar estas palabras los cuatro niños se quedaron en silencio mirando la mascara, preguntandoce que habrá querido decir, pero sin pronunciar alguna palabra.

Silver:- Bueno, si no nos apresuramos no llegaremos a ver la sorpresa- exclamo un tanto serio despertando de aquello que parecía un trance.

Lightfiyer y black siguieron a su anfitrión quien salió de la habitación para retomar su camino, pero Rouse se quedo en la habitación. Seguía viendo aquella inusual mascara, revisaba cada detalle detenidamente mientras tocaba el cristal que la rodeaba.

Black:- Rouse ¿no vienes?- Pregunto asomándose por la puerta de la habitación, rompiendo el silencio y sacando de ese trance a su hermana quien los siguió enseguida.

Lightfiyer:-¿y cual es esa sorpresa?- pregunto con un ligero tono de desconfianza

Silver:- ya lo verán, deje lo mejor para el final- exclamo emocionado.

Los cuatro niños caminaron por unas largas escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, la vista era hermosa y habían llegado justo a tiempo para observar la puesta de sol.

Ligthfiyer:-¡wow, es hermoso!- exclamo mirando al orizonte

Black:- ¡se ve toda la ciudad desde aquí!- exclamo emocionado mientras observaban los numerosos y enormes edificio que poco a poco ivan quedándose en la oscuridad.

Silver:- si, esta es la mejor parte de la torre T. mi padre me dijo que aquí han pasado innumerables momento, alegrías, tristezas, risas y llanto, vengo aquí de vez en cuando para observar el atardecer- dijo con una apacible voz mientras miraba al horizonte. El cielo se hallaba teñido de diversos colores mientras la luz se iba desvaneciendo hasta la llegada del crepúsculo.

Rouse:- es lo mas bello que e visto- dijo felizmente

Black:- hoy a sido un dia bastante largo, me voy a la cama- dijo entre bostezos mientras se estiraba un poco.

Ligth:-si fue un viaje muy largo para llegar hasta aquí, aunque creo que vale la pena- dijo algo adormilada.

Silver:- bueno nos vemos mañana-

**-habitacion de Raven-**

La puerta se habrio Iluminando la negra habitación que no había sido ocupada en años, los dos hermanos fueron los primeros en entrar, como era de esprarce en los jóvenes curiosos los dos se apresuraron a inspeccionar la habitación tomando cada libro y objeto curioso que hallaban. Pronto los dos niños subieron a cama y comenzaron a saltar en forma juguetona. Las risas de los niños inundaban la negra habitación.

Chico bestia:-ya fueron suficientes juegos por hoy- dijo de una forma un tanto juguetona

Los niños se dejaron caer en la extensa cama sin secar sus tiernas risas.

Black:- lo siento papa, ¡pero hoy fue el mejor dia de mi vida!- dijo alegremente arrodillado en la cama

Rouse:-¡el mio también!- exclamo tiernamente sentada en la cama mientras sostenía sus rodillas

Raven:- mañana pueden jugar todo lo que quieran, pero para eso necesitan dormir primero- dijo con su habitual seriedad

Black y Rouse:- esta bien- dijeron un tanto desalentados.

Chico bestia:- mañana pasaremos el dia en la ciudad- dijo en forma alentadora por lo que los niños respondieron con una clara emoción.-bueno, buenas noches- dijo entre un largo bostezo dejando en silencio a la torre envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche e iluminada por la luz de la luna.

La mañana siguiente se veía una clásica escena en el Lobby que traía con sigo varios recuerdos del pasado: En el sofá estaban Chico bestia, Rouse, Silver y Cybor jugando videojuegos, Robin y Abeja conversaban sobre la situación de la ciudad, Star y Ligthfiyer en la cocina mientras Raven y Black meditaban.

Cybor: -¡jaja, te ganamos chico bestia!- exclamo de forma burlona mientras chico bestia se llenaba de rabia.

Rouse:-¡ja, y yo les gane a ustedes!- dijo con un tono vengativo hacia Cybor y Silver quienes quedaron boquiabiertos.

Chico bestia:- ¡esa es mi niña!- exclamo de forma orgullosa mientras alzaba a Rouse en sus hombros.

Silver:- tengo hambre, ¿que hay de comer?-pregunto mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Cybor:- hey Star, ¿ya esta la comida?- exclamo aun concentrado en el juego

Star:- si, y hay suficiente para todos- dijo dejando caer en la mesa un enorme tason, su contenido era bastante inusual, una sustancia pegajosa y un tanto grotesca como era de esperarse de la comida tamaraneana ,

Chico bestia:- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto asqueado mientras trataba de sacar un cubierto atrapado en el menjurge.

Ligthfiyer:- es una receta familiar- exclamo muy orguyosa

Silver:-tal vez deveriamos ir por una pizza- sugirió tratando de disimular el asco ante aquel platillo

Rouse:-pizza, ¿que es?

**-Pizzeria-**

Silver:- esto es una pizza- exclamo mientras dejaba al descubierto una enorme pizza en medio de la mesa que ocupaban los niños mientras sus padres ocupaban otra.

Ligthfiyer:-nunca e visto nada parecido, ¿esto se come?- pregunto desconfiada

Silver:-¡creanme, no han vivido si no han probado una rebanada! Exclamo mientras tomaba un trozo del circulo y le daba un bocado con mucho gusto

Las dos niñas se miraron con algo de indecisión, y después de dudarlo un poco le dieron una mordida a la gran rebanada, después de esto una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros.

Ligthfiyer:-¡es lo mejor que he probado en toda mi vida!- exclamo llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

Rouse:- ¡quiero mas!- exclamo mientras ella y Ligthfiyer se abalanzaban a la pizza arrazando con esta hasta que solo quedo una pieza.

Al ver esto las dos niñas se miraron desafiantes dejando en medio de esta guerra de miradas a Silver. tomando cada una un lado de la caja las dos niñas comenzaron a jalar para obtener la rebanada, hasta que las manos de Ligth se resbalaron por lo que la pizza salió volando en dirección a Rouse estrellándose con su cara. Al ver el grasioso suceso, Black escupió la gaseosa con la que se había estado entreteniendo rociando a Silver y Ligth mientras una fuerte imparable risa invadía el cuerpo del niño.

Cuando esta risa llego a su nivel mas elevado un aura negra comenzó a rodear las bebidas en la meza las cuales explotaron de forma espontanea e inusual por lo que Black trato de detener su ataque de euforia cubriéndose la boca.

Black:-jeje, lo siento a veces no puedo controlarme .- dijo avergonzado

Silver: -ya veo a que te referías con romper cosas- exclamo con un tono bromista mientras se quitaba el liquido de su rostro

Ligthfiyer:- ¿y esto te pasa a menudo?- pregunto mientras exprimía su cabello para quitar el exceso de liquido.

Black:-de vez en cuando. Solo pasa cuando me rio demasiado- dijo con un tono algo melancólico mientras limpiaba la mesa que había ensuciado

Rouse:-ya estamos acostumbrados- dijo limpiándose la cara

Black:-mis padres dicen que tendre que vivir con esto toda mi vida- exclamo un poco triste-pero eso no me desanima- dijo cambiando su expresión por una gran sonrisa.

Silver:-¡jeje, que bien por que hay otra sorpresa!- exclamo emocionado

Black:-¿que clase de sorpresa…?- pregunto confundido

* * *

**AQUI TERMINA EL TERCER EPISODIO, NO DUDEN EN DEJAR COMENTARIOS, ESO HACE QUE ESTOS 5 AÑOS VALGAN LA PENA!**


	4. PESADILLAS

**hOLA, AQUI LES DEJO otro CAP. aqui podran conocer un poco mas sobre las personalidades de los niños TITANES: DEJEN COMENTARIOS **

**-Parque-**

Silver:- este es el parque, papa y yo siempre jugamos aquí- exclamo el joven observando el paisaje. Era una hermosa vista, verde hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, con árboles de todos los tamaños y varias personas disfrutando de la naturaleza.

Rouse:-¡que lindo!- dijo la pequeña niña quien no espero ni un segundo para correr y dejarse caer en el césped mientras sus tiernas risas resonaban

En poco tiempo todos comenzaron a disfrutar conviviendo, como antes lo solian hacer cuando eran un equipo:

Chico bestia, Rouse, Silver y Cybor jugaban con un frizbi,

Star, Abeja y Robin se recostaban en el césped observando el juego mientras Ligthfiyer jugaba en los arboles y Raven y Black se hallaban recostados a la sombra de un árbol mientras leían un libro.

Chico bestia se transformo en un perro para atrapar el frizbi.

Rouse:-¡wow!- exclamo al ver la atrapada de su padre

Chico bestia:- lo vez Rouse, asi es como se hace- dijo de forma presuntuosa hacia su hija recuperando su forma original y lanzando nuevamente el frizbi

Cybor:-¡jaja, a ver si atrapas esto!- exclamo atrapando el frizbi y lanzándolo fuertemente en dirección a Chico bestia.

El platillo fue lanzado con tal intensidad que sobrepaso a Chico bestia por lo que este se transformo rápidamente en un perro y corrió con la intención de atrapar el veloz objeto, pero antes de poder conseguirlo una cachorra salto en su espalda e impulsada con esto atrapo el frizbi en el aire cayendo al suelo y transformándose en una pequeña niña de ojos verdes.

Cybor:-¡olle que bien!, aprendes rápido, jeje, segura que eres hija de Chico bestia- exclamo de modo burlon hacia Chico bestia mientras frotaba de forma juguetona la cabeza de Rouse.

Chico bestia:-jaja muy grasioso- dijo con un tono amargado a Cybor

Cybor:-¡ veamos si atrapas esto!- exclamo de forma alentadora hacia la pequeña niña lanzando fuertemente el frzbi, pero este fue lanzado con tal magnitud que callo entre algunos arboles y arbustos un tanto alejados.

Silver:-creo que fue demasiado- dijo con un tono sarcástico

Rouse:-yo lo buscare- dijo felizmente corriendo hacia los arboles. La pequeña niña comenzó a adentrarce entre los arbusto gateando hasta que encontró el frizbi, Rouse se levanto con la intención de volver donde su familia y amigos pero algo entre los arboles capto su atención…

Una negra silueta que la observaba a la distancia de una forma acechante.

Chico bestia:-¡Rouse, ¿sigues ahí?- exclamo desde la distancia un tanto preocupado por el tiempo que su hija llevaba entre la vegetación.

La voz de su padre distrajo a la niña y al devolver la mirada la silueta se había ido.

Chico bestia:-¡Rouse!- grito a la distancia

Rouse:-¡ya voy!- exclamo un tanto distraída por su avistamiento mientras salía de los arbustos

Durante el resto del dia la pequeña olvido su extraño encuentro y se concentro mas en divertirse, las horas pasaron hasta que el cielo se tiño de naranja y los jóvenes se quedaron sin energía:

Silver:- ¡estoy muerto!, nunca había durado tanto un juego de frizbi- exclamo agotado dejándose caer en el suelo .

Ligthfiyer:- si yo también estoy agotada- dijo entre bostezos sentándose en el césped

Robin:- creo que es hora de volver a la torre-

Chico bestia:- ¡¿como?,¡ aun es temprano, ni siquiera hemos ido a la feria!- exclamo un tanto molesto

Abeja:-pero Chico bestia ,mira- dijo con un tono desalentador señalando hacia Rouse y Black quienes se hallaban dormidos debajo de un árbol totalmente agotados

Chico bestia:- supongo que tienes razón- dijo desanimado, acercandoce a los dos niños y levantando lentamente del suelo a su hijo mientras Raven recogía a Rouse.

Cybor:-calmate la feria seguirá aquí mañana- dijo de forma alentadora poniendo su mano en el hombro de su desanimado compañero.

Despues de un segundo dia tan activo, el grupo regreso a la torre para recargar fuerzas sin imaginarse lo cercano que estaba el dia que lamentarían toda su vida…

Rodeada por oscuridad se hayo Rouse desorientada de cómo había llegado hasta ese extraño lugar, trataba de encontrar alguna salida o una señal de algún otro individuo. De pronto, en medio del silencio de aquel extraño lugar alcanzo a escuchar la risa de su hermano mayor, aunque no podía verlo corrió hacia la dirección donde sospechaba que se encontraba siguiendo el sonido de su risa, de pronto, a lo lejos alcanzo a distinguir una figura en la oscuridad la cual reconoció como su hermano. Sin importan cuanto o cuán rápido corriese no se acercaba más hacia Black, hasta que de pronto Rouse se encontró en el suelo, al inspeccionar mejor encontró un objeto que se había interpuesto en su camino, al ver mas de cerca aquel objeto encontró que era la misma mascara que había llamado tanto su atención en la habitación de trofeos de la torre. Tan distraída estaba la pequeña por encontrar esa mascara en aquel sitio, no noto la presencia de una inmensa silueta a sus espaldas, la silueta poco a poco se fue acercando cuando de repente Rouse se encontraba en la habitación, despertando de un extraño sueño, al ver a su alrededor noto que llevaba ya la mayor parte del dia en la cama, y podía alcanzar a escuchar las voces y risas de sus amigos y su hermano. Lentamente salió de la cama siguiendo las voces que salian del Lobby para encontrarse con Silver, Ligthfiyer y a Black jugando videojuegos en la pantalla.

Ligthfiyer:-¡vaya por fin despertaste!- exclamo mientras acaricia a sedita volteando en dirección a la niña de ojos esmeralda

Rouse:-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?- pregunto adormilada mientras se frotaba los ojos

Silver:- llevas toda la mañana durmiendo, creíamos que ya no ivas a despertar- exclamo en modo burlon aun concentrado en el juego.

Rouse:- ¿donde están papa y mama?- pregunto extrañada mientras se sentaba en el sofá

Black:- ellos y los demás fueron a la ciudad, dijeron que ivan a detener un robo o algo asi- dijo sin apartar su vista de la enorme pantalla

Ligthfiyer:-estoy aburrida- dijo seriamente entre bostezos

Rouse:-¿Qué hay en la televisión?- pregunto felizmente mientras tomaba el control remoto y cambiaba el canal

Silver y Black:- ¡oye!- exclamaron molestos

Ligthfiyer:- o, eso me gusta- dijo emocionada mirando entretenida a la pantalla

Silver:- ¡no es justo, estábamos jugando!- exclamo enojado

Black:- ¡cambia el canal!- exclamo furioso

Rouse:-ni lo sueñes- dijo felizmente acomodándose en el sofá

Black:- ¡dije que cambies el canal!- replico enojado arrebatando el control remoto a su hermana menor.

Rouse:- ¡hey, devuélvemelo!- exclamo enojada intentando recuperar el aparato

Black:-¡claro que no!- exclamo alzando el control remoto con una mano y deteniendo a Rouse con el otro brazo.

Ligthfiyer:- ¡ahora es mio!- exclamo de forma burlona arrebatándoselo a Black mientras estaba distraído.

Black:-¡dámelo!- exclamo furioso girando hacia la niña extraterrestre tratando de alcanzar el control.

Ligthfiyer:-alcánzalo si puedes- dijo de forma burlona levitando hasta una altura donde le fuese inalcanzable a Black mientras este saltaba desesperadamente tratando de alcanzar el control remoto

Silver:-no necesitamos esto, vamos a buscar algo mejor que hacer- dijo enojado marchándose de la habitación mientras Black lo seguía

Las dos niñas ocuparon su lugar en el sofá y en forma victoriosa se palmearon las manos entre sus risas por su resiente éxito mientras los niños se tragaban su rabia sentados en el pasillo fuera del Lobby

Black:-no puedo creer que nos hayan quitado la televisión- dijo furioso cruzando sus brazos

Silver:-olvídate de eso, se me ocurre algo mejor- dijo malisiosamente

Black:-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto extrañado volteando a su compañero

Silver se acerco y comenzó a susurrar a su pálido amigo.

Las dos niñas disfrutaban su soledad en la sala aun orgullosas de su pasada victoria con los niños,

Rouse:-¡auch!- grito adolorida después de una extraña chispa que salió de la nada cerca de ella

Ligthfiyer:-¿Qué sucede?, ¡hay, algo me pico!- exclamo levantándose de golpe del sofá.

En poco tiempo esos piquetes comenzaron a aumentar fastidiando a las dos niñas quienes brincoteaban por el dolor mientras las chispas comenzaban a hacerse mas veloces.

Ligthfiyer:-¡¿Qué pasa?- exclamo furiosa entre gritos de dolor y saltos

De repente una lluvia de globos de agua cubrieron a las dos niñas empapándolas por completo, mientras Silver regresaba a su forma original y se unia a las risas incesantes de Black, hasta el punto en que lloraban de risa y casi no podían respirar, mientras las dos niñas los miraban con rencor y desprecio totalmente empapadas

Ligthfiyer:-estan muertos- dijo furiosa con una mirada rencorosa mientras salpicaba

Los dos niños secaron un segundo sus risas de victoria y se encaminaron a la uida mientras las dos niñas los perseguían con rencor por toda la torre. Las risas de los dos barones hacían eco por toda la torre T mientras las amenazas de las furiosas niñas las cortaban.

Silver:- ¡son muy rapidas, casi nos alcanzan!- exclamo entre jadeos corriendo al lado de su compañero en fuga

Black:-¡tenemos que separarnos!- exclamo igualmente cansado

En ese momento un rayo blanco lanzado por Ligth impacto cerca de los pies de Silver haciéndolo tropezar

Silver:-¡corre!- grito tontamente hacia Black quien siguió corriendo buscando algún escondite.

Ligthfiyer:-tenemos uno, nos falta uno- dijo maliciosamente a su cómplice.

Rouse:-hay que separarnos asi lo hallaremos mas rápido- sugirió la tierna niña de ojos verdes

Las dos niñas siguieron buscando en la torre al joven prófugo quien parecía no aparecer.

Rouse entro sigilosamente a la habitación de trofeos encendiendo las luces y observando cuidadosamente la habitación.

Rouse.-¡ no esta aquí!- grito fuertemente retirándose de la habitación. En cuanto fue seguro, Black salió lentamente de detrás del peldaño donde se posaba la máscara, con una sonrisa de victoria (pero sin descuidar la cautela) se acerco a la puerta para poder escapar , de repente una extraña y veloz serie de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, aunque no pudo alcanzar a distinguir ninguna, pudo sentir que eran tétricas y sanguinarias. A pesar de esto el niño siguió su camino tratando de ignorar ese extraño suceso , salió de la habitación algo desorientado por su experiencia por lo que no sintió la presencia de Ligthfiyer quien aprovecho esto para saltar en sima de el derribándolo.

Ligthfiyer:-jaja, al fin te encontré, ven ya llegaron nuestros padres dicen que saldremos- exclamo animada apoyándose en la cabeza de Black

Black:-¡auch, ¿a donde vamos?- pregunto suprimido por la fuerza de la niña

Ligthfiyer:-no lo se, solo se que será divertido- dijo alegremente quitándose de encima de Black.

* * *

**BUENO HAMMMMM... AQUI ACABA OTRO CAP. DEJEN COMENTARIO PLEASE!**


	5. La casa de los ESPEJOS

**¿COMO ESTAN?, hojala les hayan gustado los otros CAP. por que este es uno de los momentos mas IMPORTANTES que veran en mi FIC; si ustedes comparten con migo el DESPRECIO que siento hacia SALDE, les va a INTERESAR ESTE CAP. DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

**-Feria-**

Los niños miraban maravillados las brillantes luces que resplandecían, los dulces olores que los deleitaban y los gritos y risas de las personas al subir a los enormes y diversos juegos

Black:-¡nunca había visto algo asi!-exclamo fuertemente con un intenso brillo en sus ojos

Rouse:-que bien huele- dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras persibia los diversos aromas

Ligthfiyer:-¡que estamos esperando!- exclamo entusiastamente la joven extraterrestre adelantándose a todos.

Durante toda la noche los cuatro niños pasaron sus mejores momentos con sus padres y sus nuevos amigos, subiendo a todos los juegos y probando todos los platillos de la feria,( de los cuales Black fue el que más se cautivo por los sabores dulces lo que lo llevo a un ligero grado de hiperactividad)

Cybor:-¡que noche!- exclamo mientras caminaba junto con sus compañeros sosteniendo algunas rocetas de maíz

Chico bestia:-¡estoy de acuerdo!- exclamo dando la razón a su metalico compañero

Robin:-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto mientras caminaba dándole la mano a Star

Rosue:-¡ahí, subamos ahí!- exclamo fuertemente la pequeña señalando eufóricamente a la rueda de la fortuna que había logrado captar su atención con sus brillantes luces y vivaces colores. El grupo se encamino a seguir a la pequeña de ojos verdes que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Star, Robin y Ligthfiyer subieron al primer vagón, Cybor, Abeja y Silver en el segundo y por ultimo pero no menos importante Raven, Chico bestia, Rouse y Black en el tercer vagón.

La rueda giraba lentamente dejando que el viento acariciara sus rostros mientras observaban la hermosa vista, hasta que la rueda se detuvo dejando a Raven ,Chico bestia y sus dos jóvenes hijos en la sima. Chico bestia y Raven disfrutaban el silencio recargándose cabeza con cabeza disfrutando del momento mientras los niños se distraían con sus asuntos.

Rouse:-vaya… ¡Black mira esto!- exclamo mientras se encontraba hinousecada en el asiento observando la hermosa vista

Black:- estoy ocupado, lo vere luego- respondió un tanto hiperactivo mientras comia de diversos dulces.

Rouse:- tu te lo pierdes- dijo un tanto molesta devolviendo su vista al paisaje. La niña verde esmeralda ponía mucha atención a la vista, sus ojos brillaban con las luces y se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, pero algo atrajo su atención fuertemente dejándola sorprendida; a pesar de la altura pudo distinguir una figura familiar, entre la multitud pudo distinguir a un hombre, llevaba una mascara muy parecida a la que había en la habitación de trofeos de la torre T y que parecía que la estaba observando precisamente a ella.

Rouse:-¡Black, Black!- exclamo fuertemente sin apartar su vista del sujeto

Black:-que quieres estoy comiendo- dijo molesto

Rouse:- ¡tienes que ver esto, rápido!- exclamo voltenado hacia u hermano

Black:- mas vale que sea importante- dijo molesto aun con comida en la boca mientras se volteaba para complacer la petición de su hermana menor

Rouse:- lo es, ¡mira!- exclamo volteándose nuevamente y apuntando hacia donde estaba el sujeto, pero este ya no aparecía, como si se hubiese desvanecido.

Black:- yo no veo nada- exclamo enojado al tratar de encontrar algo inusual

Rouse:-pe, pero estaba ahí estoy segura- dijo confundida tratando de localizar al hombre

Black:-¿que cosa?- pregunto molesto

Rouse:-¡la mascara!- exclamo confusa

Black:- ¿que mascara?- pregunto molesto

Rouse:- ¡la mascara, del estante de la torre!- aclaro fuertemente a su hermano

Black:- no seas tonta, las mascaras no caminan debiste haberlo imaginado- responde furioso sentándose en su asiento y regresando a su gula.

Rouse:-podria jurar que lo vi- dice confundida a ella misma mientras regresa a su aciento tratando de convencerse de que solo fue su imaginación sin saber que alguien los estaba vigilando desde las sombras.

Ya era casi media noche y el grupo seguía paseando por la feria, Silver sostenía una enorme pelota que había ganado en uno de los juego, Ligth saboreaba una helado, Rouse sostenía un oso de peluche mientras que Black sostenía un globo,( dormido en los hombros de su padre debido a que se había agotado demasiado por el exceso de azúcar y la etapa de hiperactividad por la que había pasado)

Chico bestia:- creo que deberíamos volver ya es muy tarde- dijo observando en dirección a Black que dormía plácidamente en su cabeza.

Silver:- pero si aun no tengo sueño- dijo soñoliento entre bostezos

Ligthfiyer:-¿no podemos quedarnos un poco mas?- pregunto cansada tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras Star la cargaba

Robin:- tal vez podríamos subir solo a un juego mas- dijo seriamente

En ese momento Raven se detuvo en seco quedandoce un poco atrás del grupo junto con Rouse que sostenía fuertemente su mano.

Chico bestia:-¿pasa algo Rav?- pregunto extrañado parando y volteando en dirección a ella

La mirada de Raven era extraña, miraba fijamente al vasio con una mirada de confusion, por su cabeza pasaron una serie de imágenes que le provocaban escalofríos .

Rouse: -mama, ¿ que te pasa?- pregunto preocupada mirando hacia su madre quien en un golpe de dolor solto la mano de su joven hija y se sujeto fuertemente la cabeza con una mirada dolorosa. Rouse observaba preocupada el estado de su madre, pero una presencia llamo su atención… En las sombras, a la entrada de uno de los juegos pudo reconocer al mismo hombre que había visto en la sima de la rueda de la fortuna, la observaba con una mirada fría que parecía incitarla a acercarse mientras adentraba mas en las sombras.

Abeja:-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupada poniendo su mano en el hombro de Raven quien continuaba sujetando fuertemente su cabeza.

Raven:-¡tenemos que irnos!- exclamo preocupada soltando su cabeza y observando con una mirada de terror a sus compañeros.

Chico bestia:-¿Dónde esta Rouse?- pregunto preocupado al no verla

Al voltear su mirada Raven se dio cuenta de que Rouse ya no estaba a su lado.

Ligthfiyer:-ahí esta- dijo seriamente señalando en dirección a "La casa de los espejos" donde Rouse había entrado.

El grupo se apresuro a seguir a Rouse, al entrar al juego solo se podía alcanzar a escuchar la risa incesante de la niña a pesar de que no se podía ver.

Chico bestia:-¡Rouse!- exclamo fuertemente mientras avanzaba por la engañosa habitación.

Ligthfiyer:-¡¿estas aquí?- exclamo tratando de ayar algún indicio de la niña de ojos verdes

Silver:-¡responde!- dijo observando los espejos

Raven:-¡Rouse, deja de jugar ahora mismo!- exclamo molesta tratando de encontrar a la pequeña prófuga.

De repente apareció la imagen de Rouse, parada observándolos y riendo incesantemente con una gran sonrisa.

Chico bestia:-¡esto no es grasioso!- exclamo confundido mientras giraba tratando de reconocer a su hija de entre todas las copias.

Black:-¡Rouse,¿Dónde estas?- exclamo preocupado volteando en todas direcciones mientras la niña seguía riendo inocentemente. De repente paso algo que dejo a todos petrificados, en los espejos justo detrás de la pequeña niña apareció un figura conosida…

Slade:-cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo calmadamente, con sus brazos atrás.

Los antiguos superhéroes no tardaron en reconocer al sujeto a quien, a pesar de los años, no habían perdido ese odio y desprecio. Solo verlo revivía las terribles experiencias de su juventud, experiencia que los habían marcado de por vida.

Starfiyer:-¡Slade!. pe, pero es imposible, no puedes estar aquí- exclamo confundida con un tono de temor.

Cybor:- esto no puede ser verdad- exclamo aterrado

Silver:- papa, ¿quien es el?- pregunto extrañado al ver la reacción de su padre

Slade:-tal parece que no les han contado sobre mi ¿sireto?- dijo calmadamente acercandoce mas a Rouse y poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza.

Raven:-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- exclamo furiosa poniéndose en pose de ataque mientras de sus manos aparecía un aura negra al igual que sus ojos.

Robin:-¿Cómo puedes seguir aquí?- exclamo con una profunda mirada de furia mientras sacaba una de sus armas.

Slade:-saben, es increíble lo que puede hacer por ti una d estas cosas- dijo tranquilamente mientras alzaba su otro brazo dejando al descubierno una enorme arma, la misma arma que había sacado de las profundidades y con la que había atacado a Trigon. Las extrañas marcas brillaban al rojo vivo y se sentía una tétrica fuerza que se desprendía del extraño artefacto.

Chico bestia:- si llegas a hacerle un solo rasguño yo…- exclamo con una amenazante mirada y una postura de ataque.

Slade:- tranquilo, no planeo herirla, todo lo contrario- responde con su habitual calma

Abeja:-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunta con un tono de furia alzando sus dos armas

Slade:-me complace que hayan respondido a mi llamado- dijo seriamente volteando en direcciona la pequeña niña y regresando su vista al rencoroso grupo.

Robin:-¿llamado… fuiste tu quien nos contacto?-pregunto rencoroso

Raven:-¿que es lo que quieres?- exclamo con una mirada de ira

Slade:- lo que siempre he querido…un aprendiz. Y, por que conformarme con uno, cuando podría tener cuatro-dijo seriamente con un tono amenazante. De pronto en los espejos apareció la imagen de uno de los androides que Slade solia utilizar para sus propósitos. El grupo volteaba en todas direcciones tratando de reconocer al original, el grupo comenzó a retroceder hasta que se formo un circulo, y adentro de este se hallaban Ligth y Silver, quienes permanecían muy cerca de sus padres, mientras Black se sujetaba fuertemente en los hombros de su Chico bestia.

Cybor:-tengo un mal presentimiento- exclamo con un tono de desconfianza sin despegar su mirada de los espejos. De repente se pudo ver en los espejos que el androide alzaba amenazantemente su arma apuntando al grupo, al no saber cual de todas esas copias era la verdadera amenaza hacia difícil evadir el disparo

Star:- ¿Cuál es el verdadero?- exclamo algo asustada

En ese momento las imágenes en los espejos tomaron otra dimensión, como si salieran del cristal rodeando al grupo.

Abeja:- no creo que ninguno sea falso- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo observando como los acorralaban

Chico bestia:- ¿que hacemos ahora?- exclamo preocupado ante su situación

Robin observaba a sus numerosos oponentes con una mirada igual a la de un león acorralado con cierto odio en su rostro, de repente, en su boca se dibujo una confiada sonrisa mientras sacaba velozmente una de sus armas.

Robin:-¡Titanes al ataque!- tras esta motivadora frase, que traia consigo recuerdo de numerosas batallas, los titanes se dispusieron a hacer lo que mejor hacen… vencer a los villanos que se les enfrentan.

Robin vencía fácilmente a los androides con su agilidad y destreza, lanzando velozmente su numeroso arsenal de armas y esquivando con facilidad los ataques protegiendo incansablemente a su hija quien permanecía detrás de su padre en todo momento.

Star lanzaba incesantemente sus rayos verdes pero ninguno fue lo suficientemente veloz para alcanzar a los numerosos villanos quienes los esquivaban con gran facilidad, de pronto uno de estos se acerco velozmente a Star peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con la bella pelirroja. A pesar de su fuerza, a Star le resultaba difícil esquivar los golpes y patadas por lo que comenzó a retroceder. Esquivando uno de los golpes de Starfiyer, el androide se agacho y en una veloz y certera patada derribo a la extraterrestre. Antes de que el veloz villano pudiese hacer su siguiente movimiento los ojos de Star adquirieron un luminoso brillo verde lanzando un potente rayo que reboto en los numerosos espejos impactando con el androide.

Abeja pateaba velozmente y penetraba las duras armaduras de los androides con sus aguijones que lanzaban potentes descargas.

Raven utilizaba los fragmentos de espejos que se habían roto durante la pelea alzándolos con su telequinesis y provocando numerosas cortaduras y averías a los numerosos robots.

Cybor acababa con los persistentes villanos con su potente rayo azul, de pronto uno de los androides salto por detrás de el calleándole encima, pero Cybor lo sujeto fuertemente alzándolo por los aires y lanzándolo a un grupo de robots.

Chico bestia se transformo en tigre corriendo velozmente entre los androides y derribándolos con su potente fuerza.

Black:-¡muy bien papa!- exclamo entusiasta el pequeño niño montado en los hombros del potente tigre verde observando a su padre con admiración. Al distraerse con los comentarios entusiastas de su hijo, Chico bestia no pudo defenderse del golpe de uno de los androides que lo estrello contra el suelo, mientras Black caía algunos metros de distancia impactando su cabeza con uno de los espejos dejándolo inconsciente.

Robin:- mantente detras de mi- dijo firmemente viendo a su hija mientras sacaba su baston. Mientras Robin estaba distaido uno de los androides lo golpeo fuertemente haciendo que ambos atravesaran uno de los espejos entrando a un oscuro agujero.

Ligth:-¡papa!- exclamo aterrada la bella niña mientras corria para auxiliar a su padre, pero antes de poder llegar uno de los androides se interpuso en su camino observándolo de forma amenazante.

Silver:-¡Ligth!- exclamo fuertemente al ver a su amiga en peligro. En un certero tiro, el joven lanzo la pelota que tenia en sus manos haciendo que el villano perdiese el equilibrio y finalmente derribándolo antes de que pudiese siquiera tocar a Ligth.

Ligthfiyer:-gracias- dijo hacia Silver algo asustada

Silver:-no hay de que- exclamo alegremente acercandoce a su joven amiga.

En ese momento, del agujero que se había formado al romperse el espejo, salió el androide que había atacado a Robin. Los dos niños lo miraron sorprendidos imaginando que este llegaría a hacerles algún daño, pero este se desmorono cayendo al suelo. Pocos segundos después, Robin salió lentamente de hueco sujetándose de la pared debido a sus heridas

Star:-¡Robin, estas bien!- exclamo preocupada acercándose a el y ayudándolo a salir de agujero.

Robin:-si, Ligth,¿estas herida?- dijo entre jadeos recargándose en Star mientras volteaba hacia su hija.

Ligth:-no pasa nada papa, estoy bien- exclamo tratando de calmar a su padre.

En ese momento, androides comenzaron a avanzar haciendo que el grupo retrocediese.

Raven:-¡Chico bestia, chico bestia despierta!- exclamo preocupada incandoce al lado de su esposo que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

El grupo comenzó a retroceder hasta quedar arrinconado rodeados por los numerosos villanos.

Abeja:-creo que estamos en problemas- exclamo preocupada alzando sus aguijones.

Robin:-no lo creo. ¡todos al suelo!- exclamo fuertemente a sus compañeros, orden que estos obedecieron al instante, pues, en la espalda de uno de los androides se ayaba una de las bombas de Robin, la cual este había colocado segundos antes la cual exploto justo después de su orden.

El lugar donde antes estaba situada aquel confuso juego pronto quedo cubierto por una espesa capa de polvo rodeada por escombros y piezas de los androides que habían a caído tras la explosión. Poco a poco el manto de polvo se fue dispersando dejando ver un domo de aura negra en medio de todo. Al disolverse completamente el polvo, Raven desintegro lentamente el domo de aura negra dejando a la vista al grupo sano y salvo.

Cybor:-¡bien hecho!- exclamo fuertemente a su líder

Silver:- ¡lo logramos!- exclamo entusiasmado

Abeja:-Si. Creí que no saldríamos de esta- exclamo confiadamente

Ligth:-¡que bien, que bien, que bien!- exclamo entusiastamente mientras saltaba incesantemente

Raven:-¿Chico bestia, estas bien?- exclamo al ver que su marido comenzaba a despertar

Chico bestia:-¿Qué ocurrió?- exclamo desorientado mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

Raven:-¡¿Dónde esta Black?- exclamo preocupada al no notar la presencia de su joven hijo.

Black:-¡estaba junto a mi antes de que me golpeara la cabeza!- exclamo preocupado tratando de encontrar a Black

Robin:-¿¡Donde esta Slade!- exclamo con un tono rencoroso

En ese momento el grupo alcanzo a distinguir la figura del siniestro villano a la lejanía. Los titanes quedaron petrificados ante la imagen, una imagen que los atormentaría el resto de su vida….

Al lado de Slade se hallaba la pequeña Rouse que miraba con un rostro de temor y confusión al grupo, mientras el tétrico enmascarado sostenía con su brazo a Black, quien yacía aun inconsciente tras el golpe que había recibido en la pelea.

Slade:-bueno, dos de cuatro no esta mal, gracias por todo "titanes"- exclamo seriamente.

La expresión de sorpresa en los rostros de Raven y Chico bestia cambiaron a una mirada de odio. Chico bestia se transformo rápidamente en un furioso león que se apresuro a llegar hasta donde el siniestro villano pero este lanzo una bomba de humo antes de que chico bestia pudiese llegar. el furioso león atravesó la nube de humo sin encontrar ningún cuerpo. Raven fue la primera del grupo en llegar hasta donde chico bestia, parado en el lugar donde había desaparecido Slade, su mirada estaba baja y apretaba duramente los puños mientras de su cuerpo se desprendía un aura de amargura y odio hacia el mismo.

Raven:-¿Chico bestia?- pronuncio tristemente al acercarse a su esposo.

Chico bestia comenzó a alzar lentamente su mano, al abrir su puño dejo al descubierto un bello listón rosa, que había sido lo único que había encontrado de sus hijos entre la nube de humo

Al ver ese pequeño listón en la mano de chico bestia, una serie de emociones se liberaron en Raven, quien rompió en llanto en los hombros de su marido, mientras este la abrazaba fuertemente en forma consoladora.

Star, Abeja, Robin y Cybor se acercaron lentamente a la desconsolada pareja.

Abeja:-Chicos, lo siento tanto- exclamo tristemente Chico bestia y Raven

Cybor:- si no hubiéramos insistido tanto en que se quedaran entonces no…- exclamo con la mirada baja y un tono de culpa.

Chico bestia.- no, no es su culpa, nunca debimos haber traído a los niños aquí, sabiendo que era peligroso- exclamo con una seriedad muy inusual en el mientras abrazaba aun más fuertemente a Raven.

Star:-¡no hay que lamentarnos, solo tenemos que encontrar a Black y Rouse!- exclamo fuertemente tratando de animar al melancolico grupo.

Robin:-¡Star tiene razón, aun hay oportunidad!-

Cybor:-¡no descansaremos hasta que los hallemos!- exclamo animosamente

Raven y Chico bestia observaron sorprendidos el entusiasmo de sus compañeros

Chico bestia:- tienen razón, ¡ los encontraremos!- exclamo regresando a su habitual estado de animo.

Robin:- ¡hay que apresurarnos, no pudieron haber ido muy lejos!- exclamo motivadoramente mientras se daba media vuelta decidido a empezar la búsqueda.

Pronto el grupo siguió a su líder quedando rezagados Chico bestia. Raven permanecía en el mismo lugar, parada con una triste mirada sosteniendo delicadamente el listón de su hija con sus dos manos.

Chico bestia:-tranquila, los encontraremos pronto- dijo en forma tranquilizadora poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Raven y mirándola a los ojos, Raven trato de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro para infundirle alivio a su esposo, pero esto no pudo ocultar el dolor que claramente sentía.

Despues de esa fatídica noche las vidas de todos cambiaron por completo: Raven y Chico bestia se mudaron a la torre junto con Star, Ligthfiyer y Robin quienes dejaron el trono de Tamaran hasta cumplir la promesa que habían hecho a sus compañeros. Pasaron los años y, a pesar de los incansables intentos por encontrar a los dos hermanos la búsqueda fue inútil, pues no había quedado pista alguna que los condujera a Slade, pero esto no destruyo las esperanzas de hayarlos…

* * *

**SE ESPERABAN ESTE DESENLACE!... espero que les aya gustado y si es asi, dejen comentarios eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.! **


	6. la PROMESA

**YA LLEGAMOS A LAS PARTE que les comente, aqui los niños estan ya creciditos y se puede ver como han cambiado tanto en lo exterior como en loo interior... sigan leyendo ya viene las mejores partes; DEJEN COMENTARIOS **

* * *

**-12 años después, Lobby de la torre T-**

Era casi medio dia, la habitación había cambiado drásticamente con el paso de los años, la tecnología en esta era mucho mas avanzada y se podía observar a través de las enormes ventanas los numerosos y enormes edificios de la ciudad.

Como siempre, en los controles se hallaba Robin, vigilando que la ciudad estuviese bien, su cabello era mas largo y su mascara y traje eran diferentes (los mismos que llevaba cuando Star había viajado en el tiempo encontrandoce con Braiwing).

Star se encontraba en la cosina preparando uno de los platillos de su planeta natal mientras Cybor sacaba una bebida del refrigerador. En el sofá se encontraba Abeja, quien acariciaba tiernamente a Sedita mientras observaba como jugaba Silver videojuegos.

Silver ya era un joven de unos 18 años de edad, su complexión era musculosa y su cabello era negro y corto con unos gogles negros sobre su cabeza. Llevaba un traje color azul oscuro con unos detalles plateados similares a los que llevan los microchips, en medio de su pecho una especie de placa circular con la letra S en plateado y en su espalda había una especie de mochila, era un pequeño artefacto metalico del mismo color plateado que el resto de los detalles de su traje. Y en sus manos tenia puestos unos guantes negros que dejaban a la vista sus dedos.

Cybor le dio una mirada a un calendario en la pared, al ver la fecha solto un deprimente suspiro.

Silver:-hoy es el dia ¿verdad?- dijo seriamente sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

Cybor:- si, ya han pasado 12 años- exclamo con un tono algo triste mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Silver:- cada año es igual, ocupamos todo el dia buscando algún indicio de donde están… y nunca encontramos nada- dijo tristemente

Star: -quizás.. este año sea diferente- dijo con su habitual optimismo mientras batía un enorme tazón

Silver: -¿como?, no hay huellas, marcas o algo que no lleve a ellos, lo hemos revisado mas de un millón de veces- exclamo desanimado

Robin:-los encontraremos- exclamo seriamente sin voltear la vista de los controles.

Abeja:-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Robin:- se que los encontraremos, les prometí a Raven y Chico bestia que no pararía hasta encontrarlos… y cumpliré esa promesa a toda costa- exclamo seria y determinadamente.

**-la azotea-**

En la sima de la enorme T, parada en el borde se encontraba Raven quien miraba con una mirada de tristeza el horizonte hundida en sus pensamientos. El cabello de Raven era solo un poco mas largo de lo que fue hace 12 años y sus ropas eran ahora de un color blanco.

Chico bestia:- Rav… ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado sin poder disimular aquel tono de angustia.

Raven voltio por un segundo en dirección a Chico bestia, devolviendo su mirada nuevamente al horizonte.

Raven:- si. Solo necesito pensar- dijo secamente.-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- pregunto seriamente.

Chico bestia:-jeje, te conozco muy bien, se que te gusta venir aquí a reflexionar- exclamo tratando de subir el ánimo de Raven mientras se acercaba un poco a ella.

El silencio predomino por unos segundos

Chico bestia:- ¿quieres estar sola un momento?- pregunto con un tono algo preocupado.

Raven:- no- respondió después de unos segundos bajando un poco la mirada.

Chico bestia:- vamos Rav, ya verás que pronto los encontraremos- dijo plácidamente mientras se acerco hasta Raven rodeándola con sus brazos de forma consoladora

Raven:- se que están ahí… en algún lugar- exclamo casi de forma silenciosa mientras seguía con la mirada baja observando en su mano aquel relicario dorado que solía llevar su hija en el cuello, que fue lo único que quedo de Rouse y Black.

Chico bestia:- solo tenemos que esforzarnos un poco mas- exclamo seriamente mientras rosaba su cabeza con la de Raven de forma consoladora.

Un plácido silencio predomino por unos segundos dando un sentido de paz entre la pareja mientras el sol comenzaba a subir.

Chico bestia:- bueno… creo que ya es hora de irnos- exclamo algo desanimado soltando a Raven y caminando hacia la puerta.

Raven:- si- exclamo de forma silenciosa bajando la mirada hacia el relicario. – ya es hora- exclamo triste entre un suspiro acompañando a Chico bestia.

Raven bajaba las escaleras de la azotea un poco rezagada de Chico bestia, mientras se hundía cada vez más en sus pensamientos. De repente, de golpe Raven se paro repentinamente, una inusual mirada de apodero de su rostro y un extraño vértigo la hizo perder el equilibrio. Raven se sujetaba con dolor la cabeza y se recagaba en la pared mientras una extraña serie de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza tan veloces que era muy difícil distinguir alguna forma, un tipo de visión tan extraño que no había experimentado hace varios años.

Chico bestia:-¡ Raven, ¿estas bien, que sucede?- exclamo preocupado corriendo hacia Raven al darse cuenta de esto.

Raven:- si… eso creo…- exclamo confundida mientras se desmorono de rodillas en el suelo mientras Chico bestia la sujetaba para evitar que volviese a perder el equilibrio.

De repente el pasillo se cubrió de rojo seguido de la estrepitosa alarma. Chico bestia y Raven se miraron un segundo y se apuraron a la sala.

**-El lobby de la torre T-**

Raven:- ¡¿Qué sucede?- exclamo un poco exaltada después de aver corrido hasta la sala junto a Chico bestia.

Robin:- parece que hay problemas – exclamo sin quitar la vista de los controles

Silver:- hay que ir ya- exclamo acomodaba sus guantes

Chico bestia:- que paso con Rouse y Black- exclamo un poco decepcionado

Robin:- tendremos que posponerlo… ¡vamos!- exclamo apresurándose a la puerta seguido por los demás.

-¡Esperen!- se escucho fuertemente la exclamación antes de que una jovencita chocara contra Robin deteniéndolo antes de que pudiese salir de la sala.

Aquella jovencita era Lihtfiyer, después de 12 años se había vuelto una bella jovencita (muy parecida a como había sido su madre a su edad), su hermoso cabello le cubria la espalda con aquellos hermosos mechones rojos que resaltaban entre el cabello negro. Llevaba una pequeña camiseta y un short que dejaba a la vista su abdomen con un diseño muy parecido al que Robin usaba cuando era joven, solo que llevaba un L a un costado del pecho de la camiseta.

Ligtfiyer:- jeje, perdón por la tardanza- exclamo entusiasmada mientras miraba a su padre.

Robin:- Lightfiyer, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorpendido

Ligthfiyer:- No ,me digas que lo olvidaste. Hace unas semanas me prometiste que te acompañaría por fin a una misión- exclamo molesta meintras cruzaba furiosamente los brazos mirando a su padre.

Robin:- si, pero no a esta- exclamo firmemente mientras pasaba de largo a Lightfiyer

Lightfiyer:- ¡ ¿entonces cuando?, siempre me prometes que algún dia pasara y cuando llega el momento lo pospones siempre es asi, ¿puedo ir esta vez?.. por favor!- exclamo suplicante mientras seguía decidía a Robin tratando de disuadirlo.

Robin:- No, aun no estás lista para eso- exclamo sin detenerse, aun firme en su decisión

Lightfiyer:- ¡¿de que hablas?, siempre completo perfectamente los entrenamientos, ¿hasta cuando confiaras en mi?- exclamo furiosa mientras Robin se detenía aun dándole la espalda.

Robin: -cuando estés preparada, aun eres muy joven para esta responsabilidad- exclamo seriamente mientras volteaba a ver a su hija.

Lightfiyer:- si claro… a mi edad tu ya habías comenzado a combatir villanos.. ¡papa por favor ya estoy lista!- exclamo tratando de convencer a Robin mirándolo de forma suplicante mientras Star se acercaba a ellos dos tratando de intervenir en la discusión.

Star: - quizás ya sea hora de que la dejes acompañarnos, ella tiene razón- exclamo con su habitual optimismo mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su hija quien continuaba suplicando con la mirada a Robin esperando una respuesta positiva.

Robin se quedo pensativo unos segundo, observo detenidamente a su hija y luego la mirada de Star quien siempre había tenido el poder de convencerlo de cualquier cosa.

Robin:- … esta bien..- respondió con un tono algo molesto

Lightfiyer cambio drásticamente su expresión por una enorme sonrisa, entre risas y gritos de emoción abrazo fuertemente a su madre como muestra de agradecimiento por convencer a Robin

Robin: - … pero te quedaras atrás, y no podrás intervenir…. Exclamo decididamente

El festejo de victoria de Lightfiyer no duro mucho y su expresión cambio nuevamente al escuchar esta respuesta.

Lightfiyer:-¡¿Qué?... pero eso no es justo!- exclamo furiosa acercándose a su padre

Robin:- mi decisión es firme- exclamo seria y decididamente

Lightfiyer:- mama- exclamo como berrinche volteando a ver a Star.

Star:- lo lamento Light, estoy de acuerdo con tu padre- exclamo tratando de tranquilizar a Lightfiyer.

Entre berrinches y ravietas Light continuo caminando por el pasillo dejando atrás a Robin y Star.

Star:- hasta cuando dejaras de sobreprotegerla asi- exclamo entre suspiros sujetando tiernamente a Robin del brazo

Robin:- sabes bien porque lo hago, por un simple descuido podría haber sido Light la que desapareció… jamás me lo hubiese perdonado- exclamo seriamente mientras observaba como poco a poco Light se alejaba, Star miro a Robin por unos segundos con una mirada consoladora y se recargo gentilmente su cabeza en su hombro mientras abrazaba su brazo observando a su hija tratando de no pensar en aquella terrible idea.

Al poco tiempo los titanes se dirigían velozmente a la ciudad a controlar el problema:

Star, Abeja y Raven volaban velozmente por los cielo junto con Chico bestia que planeaba en el aire como un halcón, Robin conducía audazmente su motocicleta mientras Cybor, Silver y light se encaminaban en el auto T.

Lightfiyer: -porque papa es asi, no lo entiendo- exclamo silenciosamente en la parte posterior del automóvil mientras entrecruzaba los brazos y se encorvaba ligeramente en el con una mirada enojada.

Silver:- solo es algo sobre protector light, asi son todos los padres- respondió tratando de disminuir su disgusto.

Lightfiyer:- ¡claro que no, mi papa nunca confía en que pueda hacer algo bien siempre a sido así! , desearía que hubiese una forma de enseñarle lo que he aprendido, que puedo tomar el control al igual que él lo hace-. Replico furiosa mientras observaba por la ventana

Silver:- ya llegara tu momento, solo tienes que ser paciente, debiste verme la primera vez que me dejaron ir con el grupo, paso un largo tiempo pero finalmente vieron cuanto había progresado- exclamo de forma alentadora

Lightfiyer: -lo que digas… papa nunca me tratara como una verdadera heroína… no importa lo que haga- exclamo negativa y desanimadamente mientras recargaba su mejilla en su mano observando el camino por la ventana.

**-La ciudad-**

En poco tiempo los titanes llegaron a la escena. Robin bajo de su motocicleta evaluando los alrededores mientras Abeja, Star y Raven aterrizaban, Chico bestia volvía a su forma natural y Cybor, Silver y Light salía del auto T.

Lightfiyer:- ¡que emoción, mi primera misión de verdad!- exclamo animada mientras salía del automóvil.

Robin:- alto, te quedaras aquí a una distancia segura- dijo seriamente impidiéndole el paso a Light.

Light:- pero.. pero- exclamo reclamante mientras miraba de forma suplicante a su padre.

Robin:- recuerda nuestro trato Light, puedes venir solo si no intervienes- replico seriamente

Lightfiyer:- esta bien, lo que digas- exclamo entre suspiros de forma caprichosa

Silver:- no te desanimes Light, me quedare contigo ,asi podremos disfrutar de la pelea- exclamo tratando de animar a Lightfiyer mientras Robin se alejaba dejando a los dos jóvenes en el auto T.

* * *

**se que estuvo algo aburrido, pero les juro que el siguiente CAPITULO es en SERIO EL MEJOR HASTA AHORA! lo disfrutaran MUCHOOOOOO!**


	7. EL PAQUETE

**YA LLEGAMOS A LAS PARTE que les comente, aqui los niños estan ya creciditos y se puede ver como han cambiado tanto en lo exterior como en loo interior... sigan leyendo ya viene las mejores partes; este CAPITULO esta MUY LARGO pues la pelea es EXTENSA; DEJEN COMENTARIOS **

* * *

Abeja: - Robin, ¿estas seguro que son las coordenadas correctas?, no veo nada aquí- exclamo confundida mientras observaba el entorno.

El lugar se veía completamente normal, no había ninguna señal de problemas lo cual resulto muy extraño.

Cybor: - quizás hubo algún problema en los controles de la torre-

Robin: - ¡Titanes dispérsense!- exclamo fuertemente mientras evaluaba el entorno

Al instante en que Robin termino esa oración un estruendo sacudió el suelo y el humo de una explosión salió muy cerca de su posición sacando a volar la puerta de un edificio. La atención de los titanes fue completamente captada por un par de siluetas que comenzaban a distinguirse entre la nube de polvo las cuales resultaron muy familiares. Eran un par de androides de los que solia usar Slade: llevaban el característico color naranja y negro que partía su cuerpo a la mitad pero con unos detalles en los brazos que simulaban rasguños y unos cuantos mas en los pómulos y la frente, además de los característicos ojos blancos y la S en el pecho. uno de los androides sujetaba un portafolio metálico mientras el otro un par de bolsas blancas.

Chico bestia:- no puede ser- exclamo sorprendido al ver aquellas figuras

Antes de que los titanes pudiesen reaccionar uno de los androides soltó una pequeña bomba que callo en medio del grupo explotando con una gran magnitud dejando una enorme nube de escombros y polvo cubriendo la zona.

Lightfiye: - ¡Ho no!- exclamo preocupada al ver aquel suceso, saliendo rapidament del auto T con la intención de auxiliar al grupo.

Silver: -¡espera!- exclamo mientras detenía a Light sosteniéndola del brazo.

Al ver el camino libre, las dos siluetas caminaron tranquilamente marchándose de la escena después de haber cumplido su misión, cuando llevaban unos cuantos metros, de repente una especie de látigo le arrebato al androide el portafolio sorprendiendo a las dos figuras quienes voltearon velozmente a la nube que habían dejado atrás.

Robin: - no tan rápido, tenemos cuantas pendientes que arreglar- exclamo seriamente mientras sujetaba el portafolio alzándolo de forma retadora hacia las dos figuras y comenzaba a dispersarce lentamente aquella nube dejando a la vista al resto de los titanes quienes habían salido ilesos de la explosión sin rasguño alguno.

Lightfiyer: - ¡wow!- exclamo fascinada al ver la inmunidad que mostraron "los titanes"

Silver: - espera a ver lo que viene- exclamo de forma animosa aumentando las ancias de Lightfiyer.

Enseguida los androides se dirigieron a gran velocidad hasta donde se encontraban los titanes con la intención de recuperar el portafolio que les fue arrebatado.

Robin: -¡titanes al ataque!- después de escuchar esta memorable frase exclamada por su líder, los "titanes" no dudaron en contraatacar:

Star lanzaba incesantemente sus rayos hacia los androides quienes los esquivaban sin ningún problema a medida que se acercaban a gran velocidad, en un simple descuido uno de estos desapareció frente a sus ojos dejándola confundida mientras trataba velozmente de localizar su posición, de repente el androide apareció detrás de esta golpeándola fuertemente lanzándola hacia el asfalto varios metros de distancia sin darle oportunidad a Star de voltear. Aprovechando la momentánea distracción que se genero entre la pelea de esta figura contra Star, Abeja se acerco desapercibida en su diminuta estatura hasta el androide tomando rápidamente su forma natural y lanzando una fuerte patada la cual no fue lo suficientemente veloz como para derribarlo, este esquivo el golpe con gran facilidad agachándose y lanzando una certera patada de contraataque que lanzo a Abeja hacia un automóvil.

Cybor: -muy bien amigo, no me obligues a hacerte daño- exclamo de forma algo amenazante hacia el otro androide que permanecía parado en posición defensiva mientras Cybor alzaba su cañón en dirección a este.

Cybor:- bien viejo, tu lo pediste- exclamo lanzando su rayo hacia la extraña figura quien saltando constante y velozmente hacia atrás esquivo siempre por una corta distancia aquel rayo azul, en un rápido movimiento inclino todo su cuerpo dejando pasar el rayo sobre su cuerpo sin que este pudiese tocarlo dejando anonadado a Cybor. Ya habiendo pasado el rayo (el cual termino impactándose contra Raven) el androide saco de su cinturón una especie de arma, que tenia la forma de un medio circulo, lanzando un sertero disparo hacia Cybor derribándolo y embistiendo a Chico bestia que venía en auxilio a Cybor.

Cuando parecía que aquellas figuras llevaban la delantera, Robin sorprendiendo a uno de los androides pateándolo fuertemente e impulsándolo contra el pavimento hasta llegar hasta donde estaba su compañero.

Robin: - si quieren esto… tendrán que vencerme primero- exclamo de forma retadora, alzando el portafolio en dirección a las misteriosas figuras. Ambos androides miraban de una forma rencorosa a Robin, mientras uno ayudaba a levantarse a su compañero caído. Sin dudarlo un segundo, ambos se abalanzaron contra Robin con la intención de recuperar su extraño paquete lanzando patadas y golpes que, aunque muy veloces, no fueron lo suficientemente certeros para alcanzar al líder de "los titanes", quien logro emparejar la pelea lanzando uno artefactos que poseían bordes afilados y que lograron alcanzar a uno de los androides clavando su traje en una pared impidiendo que pudiese participar en la pelea.

Pareciese que tanto Robin como el androides leyeran los movimientos del otro por los que la pelea era muy pareja, de repente, y de forma muy inusual, Robin perdió el equilibrio momentáneamente otorgándole la oportunidad al enemigo de derribar a Robin dejándolo en el suelo. Estando Robin caído, el androide intento un letal golpe impactando fuertemente su pie contra este, pero Robin logro levantarse en un rápido movimiento antes de que el golpe lo alcanzase y continuando con el constante intercambio de patadas, golpes y esquivos entre el enemigo y este.

Mientras Robin se encontraba concentrado en uno de los androides, la otra figura logro liberarse y lanzo un eficaz disparo con su arma impactando contra Robin lanzándolo a una distancia considerable y separándolo delo portafolio. Despues del golpe, aun estando en el suelo, Robin intento alcanzar el paquete que se encontraba a una corta distancia de el, pero antes de que pudiese alcanzarlo un pie fue puesto en su garganta, al androide lo miraba de forma despiadada mientras su compañero recuperaba el portafolio.

Lightfiyer:-¡Papa!- exclamo fuertemente preocupada mientras corría en su dirección a toda prisa.

Silver: -¡Light, no!- exclamo fuertemente mientras corría tratando de alcanzar a su terca amiga.

Unas vez que recupero el portafolio, el androide apunto su arma hacia Robin mientras su compañero seguía impidiendo que se levantase aun con su pie en su garganta.

De repente, antes de que el arma pudiese lanzarse Light lanzo una fuerte patada hacia el androide que, aunque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para derrivarlo por completo, si lo fue para desarmarlo y separarlo del extraño paquete impactando contra su rostro partiendo su cara.

Poco a poco los titanes caidos se alzaron y quedaron asombrados al ver aquella escena:

Al partirse aquella mascara la figura dejo al descubierto un largo cabello verde esmeralda mientras cubria la mitad de su rostro con una mano dejando a la vista sus ojos verdes y su palida piel verdoza , con un rostro horrorizado mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Los titanes quedaron anonadados al ver aquel rostro, aquella cara que sabían haber visto y que habían buscado hace años. Light no compartía aquella magnitud de asombro al ver aquel rostro que había olvidado con el pasar de los años aunque en su cara si podía apresiarce una ligera sorpresa al encontrar a una simple chica detrás de aquella mascara, la cual trataba de cubrir con una mirada rencorosa y defensiva mientras observaba a la joven verde.

La muchacha alzo la mirada, aun cubriendo un poco de su rostro, hacia Light descubriendo lentamente su cara y cambiando aquel rostro de horror por una sonrisa macabra y unos extraños y cambiantes ojos que penetraban en Light causándole sierta inquietud.

Robin miraba impactado a su hija mientras este yacía aun en el suelo.

Muchacha : -valla, valla, valla, al fin un buen rival. Eres la primera que a alcanzado a tocarme.. me impresionas- dijo de forma siniestra mientras se movía lentamente hacia la izquierda cuando Light caminaba hacia la derecha en forma defensiva formando una especie de círculo sin perderse de vista ni un momento.

Lightfiyer: -no haz visto nada- dijo seria y amenazantemente mientras sus ojos brillaban en un luminoso y amenazante color blanco.

En poco tiempo la pelea entre ambas chicas comenzo: Light lanzaba sin cesar los blancos y potentes rayos de sus manos mientras la joven de ojos verdes los esquivaba fácilmente con piruetas y saltos.

Robin aprovecho la distracción que genero la pelea entre ambas jovencitas para sujetar la pierna del androide y lanzarlo lejos pudiendo al fin alzarse.

Chico bestia y Raven observaban a aquella joven de cabello esmeralda con una mirada de asombro, una numerosa mezcla de emociones se genero dentro de estos y un sinfín de preguntas que requerían respuestas.

El androide se levanto rápidamente y retomo su posición defensiva contra Robin, pero al ver la dificultad que se le había presentado a su compañera su enfoque se concentró en Light y cambio su dirección hacia las dos jóvenes, pero antes de que pudiese llegar ,un aura negra lo sujeto y lo impacto contra una pared manteniéndolo inmóvil por más que luchase.

Raven: - ¿Black?- se escucho una placida voz que, a pesar de ser un tono muy tenue, pareciese que fue el único sonido que se escuchara en kilómetros. Al oir aquella voz el androide ceso su lucha y quedo completamente quieto con su mirada en el suelo, como si algo lo hubiese perturbado.

Raven: -¿Black… eres tú?- pregunto plácidamente mientras comenzaba a acercarse con un ligero tono de ilusión que le provocaba la idea de que aquella figura pudiese ser su hijo.

El androide comenzó a alzar la mirada hasta Raven observándola detenidamente; era como si su mente se desconectara, aquella voz le parecía extrañamente familiar y le causaba una gran confusión.

Poco a poco Raven se fue acercando a aquel extraño, el cual seguía paralizado observándola detenidamente, la mano de Raven se alzo lentamente hacia el rostro del androide pero antes de que pudiese tocarlo este se volvió una aura negra que atravesó la pared pasando a un lado de Raven hasta llegar atrás de ella retomando su forma. Antes de que Raven lograra voltear en dirección a aquel extraño, este la atrapo con una enorme aura negra que tomaba la forma de la garra de un cuervo estrangulando fuertemente su cuerpo. El androide extendia su brazo en dirección a Raven apretando cada vez mas fuerte el puño lo que provocava un dolor aun mas fuerte en Raven, de pronto, un leopardo verde lo envistió fuertemente acabando con su concentración liberando a Raven quien callo al suelo tratando de recuperar su aliento mientras sujetaba su cuello. El androide llacia en el suelo mientras Chico bestia sujetaba sus brazos con sus garras quedando ambos cara a cara, el golpe había desprendido un pequeño fragmento de la mascara dejando a la vista un sombrio ojo violeta y una palida piel, en un rápido golpe logro patear a Chico bestia lanzándolo algunos metros. Chico bestia volvió a su forma original una vez que impacto con el suelo, lo primero que vio al alzar su mirada fue la figura de aquel extraño que se alzaba a la distancia dándole la espalda, este volteo quitándose la mascara mostrando finalmente su rostro: era un joven formido, de cabello corto violeta que cubria sus orejas, su piel era pálida y sus ojos hacían juego con su cabello. Todo era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, no cabía la menor duda de que aquellos dos jóvenes eran Rouse y Black.

Chico bestia: - ¡¿Black?- exclamo alzándose del suelo sin perder la mirada en el joven violeta, quien cambio su mirada por un rostro de sorpresa ante la exclamación.

Black: -quienes son ustedes, ¿y como saben mi nombre?- pregunto seriamente bajando ligeramente la guardia observando desconcertado.

Antes de que Chico bestia pudiese dar un paso, Un automóvil lo envistió con fuerza estrellándose contra un edificio, Black bajo lentamente su brazo después de aquel exitoso ataque observando los restos estrellados del auto con una mirada fría. De pronto, Robin lanzo desde atrás una extraña arma que atrapaba a Black tomándolo por sorpresa y sujetando su torso con una especie de pinza metálica, evitando que pudiese mover sus brazos.

Robin: - no queremos lastimarlos- exclamo mientras sujetaba la cuerda que estaba atada en el arma.

Star: - Solo queremos hablar- exclamo con su típico tono dulce y amistoso tratando de convencer a Black de secar la pelea mientras ella se paraba al lado de Robin esperando lo mejor.

Black apenas si volteo la mirada un poco hacia su espalda y de repente el arma que lo sujetaba fue cubierta por una aura negra que cubría hasta la cuerda, el arma se habrio soltando a Black y se dirigió con gran rapidez hacia Robin y Star atrapándolos en el poderoso agarre.

Lentamente Black comenzó a acercándose hasta ellos, que se hallaban sentados en el suelo tratando de liberarse, Black los miraba con un rostro frio y serio que parecía no cambiar mientras extendía su brazo hacia ellos y su puño se cubría de aquella aura negra de forma amenazante preparándose para el golpe mortal, antes de que pudiese hacerlo unos fuertes brazos lo atraparon y alzaron con gran fuerza.

Cybor: - oye amiguito deja de hacer tanto alboroto, solo conversemos un momento- exclamo con los brazos extendidos ligeramente hacia arriba mientras sujetaba con gran fuerza los hombros a Black que seguía con aquel rostro apagado y tétrico observándolo desde arriba. En ese momento el cuerpo de Cybor se cubrió por una oscura aura que sometió a Cybor y aplicando una gran presión termino hundiendo el cuerpo de este en el pavimento hasta que Black llego al suelo.

Abeja: - ¡Cybor!- exclamo fuertemente abeja desde la distancia asombrada con el estado actual de Cybor, rápidamente se dirigió hasta donde el estaba pero antes de que pudiese siquiera llegar a la mitad del camino, Black voltio su mirada en dirección a esta y de pronto los escombros que se habían generado en el pavimento se tornaron negros y se lanzaron con gran velocidad hasta donde ella estaba. En seguida Abeja redujo su tamaño y volo a gran velocidad tratando de evadir aquellos pedazos de concreto que la seguían con rapidez mientras esta disparaba sus aguijones rompiendo uno por uno aquellos obstáculos, después de varios giros y disparos finalmente los escombros desaparecieron dándole un respiro a Abeja, el cual no duro mucho pues dos grandes escombros se impactaron desde atrás y delante de ella aplastándola con gran fuerza y dejándola caer inconsciente en el suelo.

De pronto, aquel automóvil estrellado en el edificio se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Black, impulsado por el fuerte golpe de un mamut, dejando al joven palido atrapado entre el auto y una pared.

Chico bestia: -¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto al llegar con Raven asegurándose de que esta estuviera bien.

Raven: - si… eso creo- respondió entre jadeos

Mientras tanto Light y Rouse seguían en una pelea muy reñida la cual era tan intensa que pareciese que ambas eran enemigas desde hace años.

Lightfiyer: - no te será.. tan fácil ..vencerme- exclamo con un tono furioso y retador mientras ella se encontraba tendida en el suelo sujetando con fuerza la cabeza de Rouse quien se había convertido en una enorme anaconda de un hermoso aunque muy sutil color verde mientras intentaba con esmero dar una poderosa mordida con sus afilados dientes a solo unos centímetros del rostro de la joven alienígena. Cuando casi alcanzaba a Light, Rouse fue sujetaba por unos fuertes brazos volviendo a su forma original.

Rouse: -¡Suéltame tonto!- exclamo fuertemente mientras Silver la sujetaba

Silver: -Claro que no, no te soltare hasta que te rindas- exclamo con un ligero tono burlón mientras sujetaba el cuello de Rouse con el antebrazo y sostenía los brazos de la joven poniéndolos en su espalda y sujetándolos con fuerza.

En ese momento la atención de Rouse se desvió a Chico bestia y Raven quienes se dirigían hasta donde Black quien seguía atrapado entre el automóvil y la pared tratando de liberarse. La furia de Rouse se concentro a un gran nivel y de pronto su pequeña forma comenzó a cambiar hasta llegar a ser mas grande que Silver transformándose en una búfalo, Silver termino montado sobre Rouse quien comenzo a relinchar y saltar hasta lanzar a Silver sobre Light dejándolos en el suelo. Antes de que Chico bestia y Raven llegaran con Black Rouse los detuvo como una imponente tigresa con un tono verdoso que tomaba su posición para atacar, rápidamente Chico bestia se transformo en un tigre tratando de detenerla. Ambas bestias se alejaron mientras Rouse perseguía a Chico bestia lanzando poderosos zarpazos mientras este evitaba a toda costa herir a la joven tigresa esquivando sus rasguños y alejándose de ella lo mas posible lo cual le resultaba muy difícil.

Black seguían intentando liberarse cuando vio acercarse a Raven. Raven observaba con angustia a Black, los tiernos ojos del aquel niño que solían mirarla hace 12 años habían cambiado por una fría mirada y por un rostro de odio que no reflejaba culpa alguna por sus acciones, los ojos de Black brillaban con un tétrico color negro preparándose para defenderse a medida que Raven se acercaba, pero en ese momento el automóvil que presionaba su cuerpo se cubrió por un aura negra moviendo el vehículo liberando a Black quien callo al suelo recargándose en sus palmas y rodillas mientras observaba a Raven con un rostro de confusión y extrañeza.

En ese momento un rayo golpeo a Raven alejándola de Black haciendo que su cuerpo rosara fuertemente contra el suelo dejándola ligeramente inconsciente, al voltear la vista Black pudo ver a Rouse extendiendo su arma mientras Chico bestia se encontraba unos metros mas lejos en el suelo con una cuantas heridas en el cuerpo.

Black se alzo del suelo, volteando unos pocos segundos a donde Raven, preguntándose por que se sentía asi, porque aquella extraña le causaba tan raras sensaciones.

Black: - es suficiente, vámonos ahora- exclamo seriamente mientras se dirigía hasta donde había quedado el portafolio, pero en cuanto lo alzándolo del suelo, Robin lanzo su baston a gran velocidad que le arrebato el paquete al joven pálido estrellándose contra una pared a varios metros atravesando la agarradera del portafolio y tomando por sorpresa al par de delincuentes.

Al voltear su mirada, los dos hermanos pudieron ver a lo lejos a Robin parado junto a Star quien sostenía el arma que los había atrapado y la rompía con gran facilidad, un fuerte estruendo se escucho provocado por los pedazos de concreto que se desprendía cuando Cybor salía del suelo; poco a poco los titanes fueron alzándose rodeando a Rouse y Black.

Black: -yo me encargo de esto, recupera el paquete- exclamo seriamente sin hacer contacto visual con su hermana mientras se ponía en posición de ataque. Rouse no perdió tiempo y se dirigió velozmente hacia el portafolio mientras aquella aura negra formaba un gran y oscura esfera alrededor del cuerpo de Black, la cual comenzo a girar a gran velocidad hacia "los titanes"; Cybor lanzaba su poderoso rayo hacia la esfera, el cual impactaba certeramente con esta aunque no parecía causarle daño alguno, justo antes de fuese embestido Cybor se quito del camino dejando pasar la negra esfera la cual giro abruptamente dirigiéndose hasta donde Robin quien lo esquivo con facilidad. Rouse tomo con gran facilidad aquel extraño portafolio pero en cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos una larga lengua se lo arrebato, al alzar la mirada Rouse se encontró con Chico bestia quien se había convertido en un camaleón sujetando el portafolio con su asicó, con mucha rabia, Rouse se convirtió en una feroz halcón volando hacia chico bestia ,pero antes de poder llegar este lanzo el paquete al aire siendo atrapado por Star que se alejo velozmente de Rouse quien no dudo en perseguirla con la intención de recuperar el paquete. Al poco tiempo de la persecución Rouse se perdió de la vista de Star quien miraba todas direcciones tratando de localizar su posición, sin aviso , un fuerte pterodáctilo verdoso embistió desde arriba a Star lanzándola hacia el suelo y atrapando el portafolio plateado con sus enormes garras . A medio vuelo un diminuto, aunque poderoso piquete desconcentro al feroz pterodáctilo quien soltó el extraño paquete siendo este atrapado por Abeja quien recupero su tamaño original después de escarmentar a la joven de ojos verdes. Rouse persiguió con esmero a Abeja pero esta soltó el portafolio antes de que pudiese alcanzarla, dejándolo caer al suelo siendo atrapado por Silver, quien dejo a la vista aquel par te alas metalizadas que lo elevaron rápidamente mientras Rouse trataba con gran empeño alcanzarlo.

Silver: -jeje, tienes que ser mas rápida si quieres alcanzarme- exclamo de forma burlona mientras volteaba ligeramente la mirada hacia atrás incitando la furia de Rouse quien lo perseguía. Rouse volaba cada vez más cerca de Silver pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, este soltó el portafolio y cambio súbitamente su dirección hacia arriba dejando a la vista un edificio en el camino, el cual apenas pudo evitar Rouse agitando con fuerza sus alas y apoyándose en el edificio con sus enormes patas.

Desde arriba, Rouse pudo ver como caía el portafolio siendo atrapado por un perro verde que corrió velozmente con el portafolio en el osico. Rouse persiguió a aquel perro desde las alturas posando su enorme sombra sobre el animal la cual se hacia mas grande a medida que esta se iva acercando al suelo, antes de que Rouse pudiera atrapar a Chico bestia con sus afiladas garras este se convirtió en un pequeño ratón sujetándose lo mejor que podía del portafolio el cual era alzado hasta las alturas por el feroz pterodáctilo. Ya en las alturas, el pequeño ratón verde tomo la forma de un elefante haciendo que Rouse cediera al peso cayendo ambos al suelo. Después del impacto Chico bestia retomo su forma original, sujetando con dolor su cabeza por el golpe.

Chico bestia: -¡lo tengo!- exclamo al retomar el paquete plateado del suelo alzándolo en forma victoriosa, pero de pronto un rayo lo golpeo alejándolo del portafolio.

Rouse: - tal parece que no- exclamo con un tono sarcástico y frio mientras bajaba su brazo extendido con el arma en su mano aun humeante por el reciente disparo. Tranquilamente la joven de cabello esmeralda se dirigió hasta donde el portafolio recogiéndolo del suelo con calma, en cuento se incorporo, Rouse fue envestida fuertemente por Light, quien le guardaba aun cierto rencor por la pelea , el impacto lanzo el paquete al aire cayendo en las manos de Light.

Light: -ups.. lo siento- exclamo sarcásticamente mientras miraba a lo lejos a Rouse tendida en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Robin y Cybor seguían esquivando la persistente esfera negra que los envestía con persistencia.

Robin: - ¡Cybor!- exclamo llamando la atención de su compañero metalico lanzándole el estremo de una de sus cuerdas, ambos héroes extendieron rápidamente la cuerda la cual impulso la esfera en sentido contrario hacia un edificio, pero al llegar esta esfera a la pared se desvaneció en las sombras como si hubiese atravesado la oscuridad del edificio.

Cybor: -¿A dónde se fue? – exclamo mientras ambos héroes observaban a su alrededor tratando de encontrar al tétrico joven. De pronto, Black salió desde atrás entre las sombras de un edificio, del cual Cybor le estaba dando la espalda, golpeándolo con fuerza dejándolo semiinconsciente. Black permanecía parado en la pared del edificio, bajando lentamente hasta llegar al suelo quedando a unos metros frente a Robin mirándose ambos a los ojos. De pronto unas enormes garras negras aparecieron detrás de Robin entre las sombras, pero antes de que pudiesen cerrarse, Robin reacciono y esquivo fácilmente su agarre el cual persistía con cada esquivo del líder de "los titanes".

Robin: -¡espera..!- exclamo fuertemente deteniéndose después de una serie de saltos y piruetas tratando de esquivar el ataque. Las negras garras se detuvieron en seco alrededor de Robin.

Robin: -no queremos pelear… solo queremos hablar Black- exclamo mirando a los ojos al joven violeta. Las garras desaparecieron entre las sombras y Black cambio su posición atacante mirando con extrañeza y algo de desconfianza al líder.

Black: - ¿quiénes son ustedes… y como saben quiénes somos?- pregunto fríamente sin bajar la guardia mirando con desconfianza a Robin.

Robin: - si quieres saberlo… detente ahora- exclamo seriamente clavando una mirada seria y convincente. Al oir estas palabras Black bajo completamente la guardia, aunque estaba algo dudoso, las palabras del líder de los titanes dejaron intrigado al joven palido, pero antes de que pudiese dar un solo paso, un poderoso rayo blanco lo golpeo fuertemente en el brazo, aunque el rayo no fue lo suficientemente poderoso para derribar a Black, si tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para impulsarlo bastante lejos de donde estaba alzando una gruesa capa de polvo.

Lightfiyer: -¡le di!- exclamo fuertemente y con orgullo a la distancia aun alzando su brazo en aquella dirección

Robin:-¡Lightfiyer!- exclamo sorprendido al ver la imprudente e irracional acción de su hija

De pronto, la espesa capa de polvo comenzo a desvanecerse lentamente dejando a la vista la silueta del muchacho violeta; su mirada estaba baja mientras sujetaba fuertemente el brazo que había recibido el impacto cubriendo la herida que le había dejado. En ese momento alzo la vista, mostrando un rostro de ira y furia y unos ojos que brillaban con un tétrico color negro. Entonces un poste de luz se desprendió violentamente del suelo impactando contra el cuerpo de Lightfiyer incrustando sus extremos en la pared de un edificio impidiendo que esta pudiera liberarse por mas que lo intentara, mientras un letrero golpeaba a Robin dejándolo tendido en el suelo a varios metros.

De repente un par de garras negras comenzaron a salir en el suelo donde se hallaba Black, pero antes de que estas pudiesen cerrarse este salto rápidamente aterrizando en un poste de luz, miraba rencoroso al grupo de titanes con una postura de ataque preparandose para su siguiente ataque, pero en ese mismo momento algo pareció haber captado su atención, su postura defensiva cambio a estar erguida sin presentar sin mostrar ningún problema por mantener el equilibrio mientras presionaba ligeramente una especie de comunicador que se hallaba en su oído y ponía una total atención, como si alguien estuviese hablándole.

Black: -¡Rouse es hora de irnos!… exclamo seriamente hacia su hermana quien voltio de forma obediente hacia su hermano mientras este saltaba aterrizando sin problema en el suelo…

- volveremos por el resto después- exclamo nuevamente a su hermana mientras caminaba recogiendo aquellos sacos que habían robado, y comenzo a avanzar sin preocupación alguna hasta donde se encontraban los titanes. Se movia despreocupadamente entre ellos sin siquiera voltear a verlos mientras estos lo miraban atonitos, antes de que Chico bestia pudiese siquiera tratar de tocarlo Rouse se atravezo quedando frente a ellos con una postura defensiva y un rostro malicioso

Black:-ya sabes que hacer- exclamo seriamente hacia su hermana aun caminando tranquilamente unos metros adelante dándoles la espalda

De pronto la sonrisa de Rouse se volvió perturbadora, sus afilados incisivos comenzaron a sobresalir y sus verdes ojos se volvieron de un exótico color amarillo ambar mientras sus pupilas se volvían una finas agujas negras; de su espalda comenzaron a salirunas curiosas extremidades similares a unas alas, sus manos se volvieron filosas y poderosas y su tamaño comenzó a incrementarse considerablemente, los titanes comenzaron a retroceder mientras miraban como cambiaba aquella delicada forma que tenia la joven verde hasta convertirse en un enorme dragón, su cuerpo apenas cabía en la ancha avenida y sus alas no llegaban a extenderse completamente, su piel era de un hermoso color verde esmeralda y unos enormes ojos ámbar.

El enorme animal sonreía mientras mantenía una posición defensiva apoyandoce en sus enormes patas observando al grupo de héroes que la miraban atonitos al ver el drástico cambio que había sufrido la joven.

Black: -¡date prisa!- exclamo secamente mientras levitaba varios metros arriba sujetando aquellas bolsas que habían hurtado

Al oir esto, la bestia se apoyo con mas fuerza en sus patas delanteras, tomo un profundo respiro mientras de sus fosas nasales se asomaba el azufre, y solto un potente suspiro acompañado por unas potentes llamas en dirección a los titanes.

Lightfiyer: -¡NO!- exclamo preocupada al ver como el fuego impactaba contra su "familia"

Al terminar la potente llamarada, Rouse volvió a su forma original alzándose del suelo, mientras miraba con un rostro cruel y lleno de satisfacción la destrucción que había provocado su ataque, solo se alcanzaban a ver edificios y autos calcinados y una gruesa masa de ceniza que se había levantado y que no dejaba nada a la vista. Lentamente se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la escena y se convirtió en un halcón volando hasta donde su hermano desapareciendo rápidamente ambos del lugar sin dejar rastro atravesando un extraño agujero negro que parecía haber sido formado por unas gruesas garras que rasgaban el mismo aire.

En ese momento, después de mucho luchar, Lightfiyer logro liberarse y se apresuro hasta la gruesa capa de ceniza

Lightfiyer: ¡mamá, papá, chicos…!- exclamo desesperada mientras trataba de divisar alguna figura entre el polvo

Su rostro angustiado cambio drásticamente al ver como, al comenzar a dispersarse la ceniza levantada, se alcanzaba a ver una aura negra que cubría un gran espacio. Al desvanecerse el aura quedaba a la vista Raven mientras alzaba las manos al aire después de haber producido el campo de fuerza, en el suelo estaban Chico bestia, quien había tomado la forma de un armadillo protegiéndose con su armadura, y Robin junto con Starfiyer quien lo ayudaba a alzarse del suelo, de pronto, a la distancia, un auto carbonizado salió despedido por un fuerte golpe de Cybor al tratar salir de los escombros, y de unas cuantas ruinas un par de pequeñas figuras (Abeja y Silver) salieron volando tomando su forma original.

Robin:-¡¿estan todos bien?- exclamo apoyándose en Star

Chico bestia:- si…. Eso creo- exclamo algo desorientado regresando a su forma original

Cybor: -vaya… cuanto daño hicieron esos chicos- exclamo de forma algo burlona observando el desastre que los rodeaba

Silver: -no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar- dijo secamente sin aun poder creer lo que había sucedido con la mirada algo perdida

Star: -es impresionante la presicion con la que nos enfrentaron- exclamo entristecida

Raven: -tenemos que ir por ellos- exclamo con un tono algo preocupado

Abeja:- ¿y como?, se llevaron todo, ¿como los encontraremos?- exclamo frustrada mientras miraba a su alrededor

Robin: -volveran- exclamo serieamente a su equipo

Chico bestia: -¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- pregunto curioso

Robin: -no se llevaron todo… volverán por el- exclamo seriamente mientras dejaba a la vista aquel portafolio plateado que tan forzosamente trataban de conseguir el par de villanos

* * *

**se lo ESPERABAN?... AHORA que lo leyeron SABEN que lo que HIZO que Robin perdiera el EQUILIBRIO fueron los PODERES d BLACK por si les confunde esa parte. NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. esta MUY MUY BIEN! **


	8. SANTUARIO

**YUJUUUUU!; este ya es el CAP. 8, y es uno de mis FAVORITOS; a PARTIR d AQUI SE DESARROLLA lo mas IMP. de la HISTORIA q como YA LES DIJE se PONDRA MUCHO MEJOR!; dejen COMENTARIOS, eso me SIGUE MOTIVANDO!**

* * *

**-EN LA TORRE T-**

Se encontraban todos en la sala, sentados, aun tratando de asimilar lo que les había sucedido. Nunca antes habían salido tan derrotados de una pelea lo que para Lightfiyer, con su gran necedad y orguyo le era muy difícil de aceptar:

Abeja: -bueno, si volverán… ¿como esperas que los venzamos?, los viste pelear ahí, apenas si pudimos tocarlos, ¿que te hace pensar que los podremos convencer de hablar?- exclamo incrédula hacia su líder

Chico bestia: - es cierto, tenemos que buscar la forma de que confíen en nosotros lo suficiente para discutir con ellos- exclamo seriamente

Lightfiyer: -¡ ¿a que se refieren con conversar?, son villanos, solo debemos vencerlos y ya, unos cuantos ataques bastaran!, solo…- exclamo con confianza la joven extraterrestre

Robin: -¡basta, no te entrometas, este no es tu asunto!- exclamo furioso hacia su hija interrumpiéndola

Lightfiyer: - ¡¿de que hablas?, ¡claro que es mi asunto!… ¡soy parte del equipo papa!- exclamo terca e insistentemente a su padre

Robin: - ¡no, eres mi hija antes y te prohíbo volver a una misión!- exclamo furioso acercándose a su hija y mirándola seriamente a los ojos

Lightfiyer: -¡¿por qué?, lo hice todo bien, de no ser por mi ese sujeto te hubiese atacado!- exclamo furiosa y terca acercándose mas a su padre y mirándolo seriamente

Robin: - ¡no iba a atacarme, no tenias por que hacer eso te había dicho que no debías intervenir en la misión!- exclamo furioso

Lightfiyer: -que importa, solo era otro villano yo solo…- exclamo desviando un poco la mirada algo confundida ante la reacción tan hostil de su padre

Robin: -no era solo un Villano Light…. No quiero hablar más de ello, quedas fuera de la misión y es mi última palabra- dijo firmemente quedando cara a cara con su hija, mientras ambos clavaban en si una mirada penetrante tratando de disuadirse entre ellos.

Aun conservado su aliento, tratando de no seguir con la discusión, Lightfiyer se dio media vuelta emanando un aura de rabia y frustración retirándose silenciosamente de la sala hasta su habitación dejando la torre en un momentáneo e incomodo silencio.

Silver: -bien…. ¿Que aremos sobre el asunto con Rouse y Black?- pregunto después del silencio, seriamente y entre suspiros recargándose en el sofá

Abeja: -no podemos convencerlos de que hablen con nosotros, eso es seguro- exclamo seriamente sentada en el sofá cruzando los brazos de forma pensativa

Cybor: -ja… después de la pelea de hoy, ni siquiera nos dejaran acercarnos sin disparar- exclamo de forma burlona

Robin: -no nos queda otra opción…. Tendremos que obligarlos- exclamo seriamente de forma pensativa

Chico bestia: - ¡que!, ¡ho no!, ¡¿no estarás pensando en herirlos, verdad?- exclamo preocupado

Raven: -no podemos hacerlo, debe haber otra opción- dijo algo preocupada acercándose a Chico bestia poniendo su mano sobre su hombro de forma tranquilizante.

Robin:-no nos darán la oportunidad de hablar con ellos, tenemos que inmovilizarlos lo suficiente… pero no será fácil contenernos a su ataque. Se que es difícil, pero nos guste o no ahora Rouse y Black son villanos, y tenemos que cumplir con nuestro deber- exclamo seriamente quedando la torre nuevamente en silencio mientras los titanes bajaban la mirada tristemente al darse cuenta de la difícil tarea que tendrían que cumplir y el daño que podrían producir.

Pasaron días, semanas y meses desde el primer encuentro que los titanes tuvieron con Rouse y Black desde hacía ya 12 años y comenzaba a parecer que no volverían… hasta que un día una potente explosión surgió en la ciudad, en una bodega dos figuras salian entre el polvo levantado de los escombros sujetando el preciado portafolio que habían tratado de conseguir meses antes.

Rouse: -cual es la prisa Black, acaso no deseas practicar un poco con ese grupo de perdedores- exclamo de forma cruel y burlona

Black: -tenemos el paquete, no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí- exclamo seriamente sin poder ocultar la inquietud que sentía mientras se abría en el aire aquel agujero por el cual solían desaparecer el par de villanos.

Rouse:- de acuerdo, nada de diversión este dia- exclamo de forma burlona acercandoce junto con su hermano al agujero

Al instante en que dieron un paso, un rayo verde se impacto a sus pies, obligando al par de hermanos a retroceder. Al alzar la mirada, se encontraron con los Titanes que los miraban seriamente.

Rouse: -que bien, un poco de ejercicio no me ara mal- exclamo sarcásticamente posicionándose para atacar mostrando su aterradora y cruel sonrisa.

Black: -quitense de nuestro camino, no nos hagan perder el tiempo- exclamo seriamente extendiendo su brazo frente a su hermana para evitar que esta hiciera algo irracional.

Robin: -es su ultima oportunidad… se rinden y hablan con nosotros… o nos obligaran a hacerles daño- dijo seriamente

Rouse: -jaja, ¿herirnos?... inténtenlo- exlcamo de forma retadora dando un paso delante de su hermano.

Tras este comentario, la joven verde tomo la forma de un rinoceronte y envistió fuertemente al equipo de héroes quienes la evadieron con facilidad dispersándose en todas direcciones. Al ver que no había logrado impactar contra ellos, la joven se detuvo rosando fuertemente sus patas con el pavimento y dando media vuelta repitiendo su ataque en dirección a Cybor quien detuvo su envestida en seco al sujetarla de su cuerno y alzarla lanzándola contra un edificio.

Sin darle oportunidad alguna, Star voló sobre Black lanzando incesantemente sus rayos, pero este desapareció en el asfalto volviéndose una sombra que se movía por el suelo, hasta llegar a varios metros lejos de ahí retomando su forma original y haciendo aparecer en el cielo un par de garras a los lados de Starfiyer mientras esta volaba, haciendo que se impactaran fuertemente entre ellas aplastando a Star como un simple insecto y dejándola caer semiinconsciente.

Al pie del edificio, entre los escombros formados por el impacto, se encontraba tendida en el suelo Rouse, recargándose en sus codos y muñecas, sus cabellos cubriendo su rostro y una mirada furiosa hacia el grupo de héroes. Se alzo emanando un aura de rabia y tomo la forma de un enorme pterodáctilo aleteando fuertemente, alzando el polvo del asfalto, se elevo girando alrededor de Cybor igual como lo hace un ave de carroña sobre los moribundos, este comenzó a lanzar su cañón hacia la prehistórica bestia, pero esta los evadía con facilidad hasta que, en una certera caída en picada logro atrapar a Cybor con sus garras y alzarlo a grandes alturas.

Cybor:-hey bajame- exclamo fuertemente mientras la bestia lo sujetaba de sus pies.-bien chica, tu lo pediste- exclamo como advertencia mientras apuntaba su cañón sujetandolo con su otro brazo hacia Rouse. Al disparar aquel potente rayo azul, en un rápido movimiento Rouse cambio su forma a un águila esquivando el disparo y dejando caer a Cybor desde las alturas, pero antes de que este se asercara al suelo fue atrapado por Abeja quien lo dejo sano y salvo en el asfalto.

Black se encontraba peleando contra Chico bestia, quien había tomado la forma de un tigre. El joven violeta esquivaba fácilmente los ataque del felino verde, pero no podía ocultar aquella extraña sensación que le causaba enfrentarse contra el grupo de héroes, de pronto, del suelo surgió una enorme silueta negra (de Raven) que en un veloz movimiento consumió a Black desapareciendo en el asfalto y reapareciendo a algunos metros de distancia dejando caer al joven en el suelo. Black no podía ocultar la frustración que le causaba estar siendo superado por sus adversarios, pero no podía llegar a concentrarse pues al ver aquellos rostros, ver aquellas figuras que traían consigo una serie de imágenes que le causaban inexplicablemente un gran dolor. Aprovechando la momentánea distracción, chico bestia se abalanzo contra el muchacho violeta, pero Rouse, habiendo tomado la forma de una leona, intercepto el ataque y envistió fuertemente al tigre de color verde tendiéndolo en el suelo. Antes de que el par de villanos pudiese hacer algo, una cuerda los rodeo rápidamente atrapándolos en su agarre dejando al par de hermanos espalda con espalda sin poder llegar a moverse aun sujetando el valioso paquete. Sujetando el otro extremo de la cuerda se encontraba Robin, quien junto con los demás titanes se acercó lentamente a los dos hermanos.

Robin:-listo… ahora vendrán con nosotros- exclamo seriamente.

De pronto los ojos de Black brillaron de un penetrante color negro y ambos hermanos desaparecieron en una sombra negra reapareciendo a varios metros de ahí, sin perder el tiempo Black alzo su arma y disparo en dirección al grupo de héroes, pero Raven formo un campo de aura negra a su alrededor evitando el impacto del rayo. De pronto, nuevamente algo llamo la atención del joven pálido, sujetando el transmisor en su oídio escuchando atentamente sin perder de vista a sus adversarios.

Black: -¡basta, no podemos perder más el tiempo… termina con esto de una vez Rouse!- exclamo a su hermana con un tono de ira aun viendo al grupo de titanes que los enfrentaba

los verdes ojos de Rouse volvieron a verse amarillos y de su espalda comenzaron a asomarse las características alas que advertían el cambio de forma a un dragón que estaba sufriendo la joven verde, en ese momento Robin lanzo una especie de bomba hacia Rouse que al impactar con ella se volvió una red lanzándola a varios metros quedando inmóvil en el suelo tras una descarga eléctrica de la misma red, evitando darle la oportunidad de completar su cambio y produciéndole un gran dolor.

Al ver esto, la furia de Black se incremento y se escucho el estallido de una ventana en una tienda saliendo de esta varios muebles y productos electrónicos dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia los titanes; Robin esquivo con gran facilidad los obstáculos debido a su gran agilidad, Star desintegro aquel sofá dirigido a ella antes de que siquiera pudiese acercarse. Raven detuvo varios de estos artefactos en seco evitando que pudiesen causar cualquier daño, pero el ataque de rabia de Black logro alcanzar a Cybor, Chico bestia, Abeja y Silver impactándolos fuertemente contra el suelo y dejándolos algo fuera de la jugada. Transformándose en una cobra, con gran dificultad debido a su estado, Rouse salió entre las aberturas de la red volviendo a su forma original esforzándose por mantenerse de pie, en ese momento esta se convirtió en un mamut y envistió con fuerza a Star, quien a pesar de la considerable diferencia de tamaño logro detener la envestida solo con sus manos mientras ambas aplicaban presión tratando de hacer ceder a Rouse ante su fuerza. Black no perdió tiempo en buscar la ventaja en la pelea y ataco incesantemente a Raven y Robin lanzando escombros formados por los ataques: autos, postes de luz y lo que lograse encontrar, pero los dos titanes lograban detener siempre su ataque. De pronto Black lanzo un automóvil hacia Robin casi impactando con el, pero este en un veloz movimiento salto sobre el mientras seguía en el aire e impulsándose con este llego hasta el joven villano dando una fuerte patada enviándolo a algunos metros de ahí rosando fuertemente con el asfalto y avivando su furia. Rápidamente, el muchacho violeta se alzo y comenzó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra Robin mientras trataba de evadir los ataques que Raven le lanzaba. En un rápido giro, de pronto el suelo se sacudió y del concreto salieron unas tuberías cubiertas por un aura negra, que atraparon en una llave a Raven dejándola inmóvil, Robin aprovecho la distracción para golpear a Black con su báculo impactando fuertemente al joven contra un edificio dejándolo al pie de este, sin perder un segundo lanzo nuevamente otra bomba que, al instante en que llego hasta donde Black, exploto dejando una nube de vapor formada por el frio de la bomba congelante. Al dispersare este vapor quedo a la vista una especie de esfera de hielo, en ese momento, el hielo comenzó a agrietarse rompiéndose y dejando ver el campo de aura negra que Black había formado segundos antes de que la bomba explotase protegiéndose del ataque. Velozmente, alzo su mano hacia Robin, y los filosos trozos de hielo que se habían formado se dirigieron velozmente en dirección al líder titán, pero este hizo girar rápidamente su báculo haciéndole imposible a los cristales llegar hasta el. De pronto, Star consentro toda su fueza y logro alzar el enorme mamut lanzándola hacia donde Black, Rouse cambio su forma antes de impactar con el suelo quedando tendida en el asfalto aun conciente.

Black:-¿te encuentras bien?- exclamo seriamente, entre jadeos mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Rouse

Rouse:-si… eso creo- exclamo algo molesta entre jadeos recargándose un poco en su hermano mayor

En ese momento, Raven logro desdoblar las tuberías que la aprisionaban mientras Abeja, Cybor, Chico bestia y Silver salieron de entre los artefactos que había lanzado Black contra ellos, encaminándose a ayudar a Star y Robin.

De pronto al ayudar a alzarse a Rouse, vino a Black un agudo dolor en el cuerpo y la cabeza lo cual fue muy evidente tanto para Rouse como para los titanes.

Rouse: -¿que sucede?-exclamo preocupada al ver a su hermano sujetarse la cabeza con dolor

Black:-nada… no podemos quedarnos mas tiempo, tenemos que entregar el paquete ahora- exclamo entre jadeos mientras sujetaba el transmisor en su oído.

Rouse:-estoy muy débil como para cambiar aun dragón- exclamo entre jadeos mientras miraba a sus oponentes

Black:-ya sabes que hacer- exclamo seriamente mientras se alejaban ligeramente uno del otro sin perder de vista a los Titanes.

Rápidamente ambos villanos alzaron sus armas disparando hacia el grupo de héroes, pero estos lo esquivaron con facilidad y los rayos solo se impactaron contra un edificio. En ese momento, unas grandes garras negras surgieron de las paredes con la intención de atrapar a Rouse y Black pero estos las esquivaron antes de que se cerraran. Robin lanzo nuevamente su cuerda atrapando a Black impidiendo que este pudiese mover sus brazos, pero la cuerda se comenzó a cubrir de una aura negra hasta que llego al extremo sujetado por Robin cubriéndolo a el por esa misma aura y enviándolo fuertemente contra una pared. Al instante en que este se puso de pie, Black se apresuro a dispararle pero antes de que el rayo lo alcanzase Star sujeto a Robin quitándolo del camino. Chico bestia se convirtió en un T-rex y ajitando su cola intento derribar a Rouse y Black, pero ambos esquivaron los golpes mientras el enorme animal verde solo lograba dañar una pared con su ataque. En ese momento, Rouse y Black comenzaron a lanzar una serie de armas, que simulaban la forma de una especie de S, contra los titanes, pero estos lograron esquivarlos.

Cybor: -parece que ya no tienen tan buena puntería- exclamo de forma burlona hacia el par de villanos

Rouse: -ja… no apuntábamos a ustedes- exclamo con su característica sonrisa maliciosa, mientras Black abría una especie de brazalete metálico en su muñeca que dejaba a la vista un pequeño botón rojo, al presionarlo, aquellas armas que habían lanzado y fallado comenzaron a zumbar cada vez mas rápido haciendo implosión, los daños provocados tanto por los ataques "aparentemente" fallidos de Rouse y Black, como por los de los titanes empeoraron ante la explosión y los dos edificios dañados comenzaron ceder ante su propio peso. Al instante en que esto paso, los Titanes se apresuraron a cumplir su deber; Star sujetaba lo mejor que podía al edificio para evitar que llegara a caer, Chico bestia se convirtió en un estegosaurio empujando con su largo cuello el edificio ayudado por Raven y Cybor, Robin utilizaba su armas para congelar las aberturas de las paredes para retener su caída mientras Silver y Abeja utilizaban sus "aguijones" para soldar los simientes del los edificios.

Black: -vamonos- exclamo seriamente en forma de orden. Rouse se convirtió rápidamente en un Pterodáctilo y ambos aprovecharon la distracción del grupo de héroes para alejarse de la escena.

Black: -estoy muy débil como para transportarnos, busquemos un sitio donde recuperar fuerzas- exclamo mientras ambos volaban sobre la ciudad, ya a algunos metros de la "escena", aun sujetando el portafolio.

Mientras volaban, Rouse no noto que Black comenzaba a quedarse atrás, su vista comenzaba a alterarse; veía doble, su pecho le dolia intensamente y su repiracion era irregular. Al llegar a las afueras de la ciudad su vista se nublo y el dolor se incremento, Black comenzo a descender rápidamente al suelo, pero Rouse se encontraba lo suficientemente adelantada como para no percatarse de esto.

De pronto, al girar la vista, la joven verde se dio cuenta de que Black no se encontraba cerca, detuvo desesperada su vuelo agitando sus alas manteniéndose en el mismo punto tratando de divisar a su hermano en las altura, al bajar la mirada pudo ver que en el suelo, a orillas del mar se encontraba Black y a algunos metros de ahí podía observar que se acercaba aquel extraño auto en el que venían el grupo de Titanes que había enfrentado con anterioridad. Desesperada, la muchacha de ojos esmeralda se apresuro hasta ahí.

En el suelo se encontraba Black, tirado sobre la arena apenas con las fuerzas para apoyarse en sus manos y rodillas. A algunos metros de el se encontraba el portafolio plateado tendido en la arena, su mirada estaba baja cubriendo su rostro con sus cabellos violetas, su respiración era dificultosa y jadeaba incesantemente, de pronto el auto T se detuvo a algunos metros de donde él se encontraba. De este salieron lentamente el grupo de héroes, preocupados al ver el estado del muchacho (principalmente Chico bestia y Raven), lentamente Robin comenzó a acercarse a Black extendiendo lentamente su brazo hacia el, al llegar frente a donde este se encontraba, pero antes de que pudiese poder ponerle una sola mano encima, un zarpazo de una leona de un pálido color verde lo alejo velozmente de él.

Rouse: -¡apártense!- exclamo furiosa, mas furiosa de lo que nunca antes la habían visto, recobrando su forma, mientras miraba al grupo con una furiosa aunque dolida mirada manteniendo una posición defensiva

Robin:-escucha, solo queremos ayudar- exclamo tratando de tranquilizar a la muchacha de ojos verdes

Rouse:-¡mienten, si se acercan a él… los mato!- exclamo furiosa conservando su posición

Robin:-no les aremos daño ni a ti ni a tu hermano- exclamo tratando de tranquilizar a la furiosa hermana mientras avanzaba un poco hacia ella

Rouse:-¡Cállate, no dejare que lo toque, largo!- exclamo furiosa tratando de contener las lagrimas de preocupación, rabia y tristeza que se asomaban de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

Robin: -escucha, tu hermano necesita asistencia médica, tenemos que tratarlo de inmediato… y no creo que puedas hacer mucho tu sola- exclamo seriamente acercándose un poco más a Rouse. Al oír estas palabras la joven quedo petrificada, bajo lentamente sus manos y su mirada observando el suelo como si estuviese en un transe, por pensar en la simple idea de perder a su único hermano. Voltio lentamente la vista a su espalda, mostrando una mirada pensativa, observando a Black, como sufría y se esforzaba por respirar, cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los puños haciéndose a un lado permitiéndole el paso a los titanes.

Los titanes movieron cuidadosamente a Black recostándolo en la auto T; dentro iba Rouse sujetando fuertemente la mano de su hermano, que se encontraba recostando su cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras jadeaba incesantemente.

**-en la torre T-**

Lightfiyer: -hola, ¿como les fue en la misión?- pregunto despreocupada mientras probaba una bebida en su mano al ver llegar a Silver.

Silver: - no tenemos tiempo Light, necesitamos ayuda- exclamo apresurado mientras detrás de el llegaban Cybor y Chico bestia, cargando a Black de sus brazos y pernas mientras al lado de estos los seguía muy de cerca Rouse, desesperada por el estado de su hermano

Light:-que, ¿que es esto?, pero.. ¿como?, ¿papa que hacen?, son villanos ¿por que están aquí?, acaso se volvieron locos?- exclamo, después de haber escupido la bebida en su boca, al ver a su padre llegar a la torre y no hacer nada por la presencia de aquellos delicuentes.

Robin:-lo discutiremos luego, ayuda a los demás en la enfermería- exclamo srieamente sin mirar a su hija a los ojos encaminándose a la enfermería.

Lightfiyer:-¡no papa, estoy harta de que me ocultes todo y me hagas a un lado, quiero saber por que ellos dos están aquí!- exclamo seriamente interponiéndose en el camino se su padre, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

El silencio se apodero por unos segundos de la torre, frente a ellos se encontraba Silver, que había respetado la discusión entre ambos.

Silver: -Light, tenemos que hablar, te lo contare todo- exclamo calmadamente tratando de calmar la tensión entre el padre y la hija, mientras ponían sus manos en los hombro de Light invitándola a salir a conversar. Aun furiosa por la actitud desconfiada de su padre, Light siguió a Silver dejando solo a Robin, quien se quedo ahí, parado en silencio pensando.

Durante las siguientes horas, Rouse solo pudo observar desde lejos como sufría su hermano, como se esforzaba por respirar hasta perder la conciencia, mientras aquellos, en los que no sabía si podía confiar, tenían la vida de Black en sus manos. Rouse no se separo de la enfermería en todo el día, se quedo ahí, parada en la puerta en silencio observando detenidamente a su hermano descansar profundamente, una vez que los titanes lograron poner su condición estable. Black se encontraba recostado en una de las camillas de la enfermería y el silencio se apodero de la torre, la noche callo y aun así Rouse continuo de pie tratando de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido.

Chico bestia: -necesitas descansar- exclamo seriamente acercándose a la joven verde, quien le daba la esalda aun observando a su hermano a través de la puerta.

Rouse:-no- respondió casi silenciosamente, de una forma seca y fría

Chico bestia:- no haz dormido nada- exclamo seriamente, pero Rouse no respondió, aun dándole la espalda

Chico bestia:-tranquila, el estará bien, nosotros nos encargaremos, solo…- exclamo seriamente poniendo una mano en el hombro de la joven esmeralda.

Rouse:-¡no me toque, que no lo vez, no se por que confio en ustedes!- exclamo furiosa, volteando rápidamente al instante en que Chico bestia toco su hombro

Chico bestia: -espera…- respondió manteniéndose sereno y con un tono de voz bajo y serio

Rouse: -¡todo esto es su culpa, ustedes le hicieron esto, por poco lo matan!- exclamo furiosa, alzando ligeramente sus brazos apretando fuertemente los puños mirando a Chico bestia a los ojos, quien los mantenía ligeramente cerrados tratando de serenarse ante la reacción de la audaz muchacha.

Chico bestia: -escucha un momento…- respondió aun seria y silenciosamente, a pesar de la actitud de Rouse

Rouse:- ¡no, no escuchare, como pueden esperar que confie en alguien que le hizo eso a mi único hermano. Pudieron matarlo, ustedes no saben lo que significa para mi!- exclamo furiosa dando un paso hacia adelante subiendo el tono de su voz. Chico bestia mantenía sus ojos cerrados, tratando de mantener su serenidad, pero aquellas palabras, aquellos comentarios audaces de la joven esmeralda eran como fuertes golpes para Chico bestia, cerraba cada vez con mas fuerza sus ojos y apretaban mas duramente sus puños a medida que subia el tono de voz de Rouse.

Rouse: -¡a ustedes no les importa su vida!- exclamo furiosa, con una voz mas fuerte de lo que había hecho antes y con mas intensidad que cualquier otra exclamación. Estas palabras rompieron a Chico bestia. En un rápido movimiento, impulsado por la rabia, Chico bestia sujeto bruscamente a Rouse de sus hombros mirándola con furia, aquella furia dirigida por el dolor de la palabra.

Chico bestia: -calla, no vuelvas a decir eso. Puede que él sea tu hermano pero él es mi…!- exclamo furioso sujetando a la joven. Pero antes de terminar la oración su boca callo. Su mirada de furia cambio al ver a Rouse: su rostro mostraba un temor y tristeza que él no alcanzaba a soportar, de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda brotaban lagrimas que los hacían lucir como enormes espejos, mientras lo miraba con gran sufrimiento y temor

Chico bestia:-escucha… te prometo que no dejare que nada le pase- dijo calmadamente, después de tomar un profundo respiro desviando ligeramente la mirada para tratar de tranquilizarse, sujetando con más delicadeza a la joven verde.

Rouse lo miro por unos segundos, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar por sus mejillas, y sin pensarlo un segundo se lanzo a los brazos de Chico bestia y comenzó a sollozar sin control en su pecho. Chico bestia quedo impactado por unos segundos, la abrazo fuertemente tratando de consolarla, mientras veía con tristeza a su hijo en aquella cama.

* * *

**bien ya termino; esperen a ver CUANDO BLACK se DESPIERTE, GRACIAS por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo; por cierto GRACIAS ROUGA18 y RAVEN-ANGEL-OF-DARKNESS por ser mis PRIMEROS LECTORES y dejar comentarios!**


	9. CONVIVIENDO con el ENEMIGO

YA DESPERTO; las cosas ya se ponen INTERESANTES si les gusto O no dejen COMENTARIOS PLEASE!

* * *

**-A la mañana siguiente-**

Unos ojos comenzaron a abrise lentamente: Black se sentía mareado aun, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. Volteo ligeramente a su alrededor extrañado de no reconocer el sitio en el que se encontraba o de cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Al bajar ligeramente la barbilla, encontró dormida en su pecho una pequeña gatita blanca, cuya pálida piel resaltaba con un ligero toque de verde esmeralda.

Black: -¿Rouse?- exclamo algo confundido, con un tono de voz suave. Al oir su voz la pequeña felina se levanto de su pecho, saltando de la cama al suelo y regresando a su forma original

Rouse:-¡Black, ¿como estas?, ¿te sientes bien?- exclamo emocionada

Black: - si… eso creo- exclamo algo confundido, con el dolor aun en su voz

Rouse: -¡que alegría!- exclamo emocionada, con un tono de alivio en su voz, lanzándose a el abrazándolo fuertemente rodeando su cuello con sus brazos

Black: -¡ah!- exclamo con dolor al recibir aquel eufórico abrazo

Rouse:- lo siento, pero… ¡me alegra mucho de que estes bien!- exclamo un poco avergonzada soltando el cuello de su hermano y alejándose un poco de el.

Black:- ¿que sucedió?… ¿dónde estamos?- pregunto algo desorientado por el dolor, esforzándose por alzarse un poco de la cama, recargándose en sus codos y muñecas mientras miraba confundido a su hermana.

Robin:- están en la torre T- exclamo seriamente entrando a la habitación.

Black quedo impactado al ver entrar al líder titán, sin poder ocultar la desconfianza y rivalidad que expresaba su rostro

Cybor: - ha, despertaste, que bien- exclamo entrando a la habitación con algunos datos en papel que venía observando.

Black:-¿Qué es esto?, ¿por que estamos aquí?- exclamo furioso sin perder de vista a Cybor y Robin

Cybor:- tranquilo chico, tu sistema inmunológico colapso tras la pelea de ayer, seguramente por tantos golpes que recibiste- exclamo con un tono algo burlón mientras revisaba detenidamente los datos, acercándose un poco a Rouse y Black.

Robin:-te trajimos aquí ayer cuando perdiste la conciencia- exclamo seriamente mirando al joven violeta a los ojos.

Black: - no necesito esto, no tenemos por que estar aquí- exclamo de forma orguyosa y furiosa mientras con gran dificultad se reincorporaba, quedando sentado a la orilla de la cama y levantándose de esta.

Cybor:- no deberías hacer eso, necesitas reposar un tiempo hasta que tus heridas se cierren- exclamo tratando de convencer al sombrío muchacho a recostarse nuevamente.

Black: - no nos quedaremos aquí- insistió de forma furiosa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

Robin: -escucha, no están obligados a quedarse, pero si no atiendes tus heridas, podría ser fatal- exclamo seriamente tratando de disuadir a Black de quedarse

Black: - no sucederá nada, no necesito su ayuda- exclamo de forma desconfiada dándoles la espalda, ya habiendo llegado a la puerta.

Rouse:-¡Black espera…!- exclamo angustiada( aun estando ella parada cerca de la cama). Al oir su voz, Black se quedo completamente quieto en la puerta, aun dándoles la espalda, apoyándose con una mano en el marco de esta.

Rouse:-por favor quedate Black, necesitas ayuda, no importa lo que digas. Tus heridas son graves deja que te atiendan hasta que sanes, por favor, eres mi hermano…. No quiero perderte- exclamo angustiada con un tono de voz algo suave, apretando ligeramente su pecho con sus puños. El silencio se apodero de la habitación por unos segundos, aquellas palabras impactaron mucho en Black quien seguía dándoles la espalda sin dar una respuesta. Suspiro profundamente bajando un poco la mirada, y aunque con dudas y disgusto, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la cama, recostándose en esta mirando hacia la pared y dándoles la espalda a todos quedando en silencio.

Al ver esta situación, aliviados por la decisión que había tomado el joven, Robin y Cybor se marcharon de la habitación para dejar descansar al paciente. En el rostro de Rouse se asomaba una sonrisa de alivio, mientras miraba a su hermano recostado en la cama por el simple hecho de que ella se lo pido. Feliz, se acerco ligeramente a el, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, para luego retirarse de la habitación con la intención de darle tiempo para reposar.

Rouse:- por cierto, hay unas prendas al lado de tu cama, úsalas… si lo deseas- exclamo calmadamente, ya habiendo llegado a la puerta volteando ligeramente la cabeza hacia su hermano, quien seguía dando la espalda.

Segundos antes de que su hermana saliera de la habitación, el orgulloso joven volteo ligeramente la mirada hacia la puerta, fue entonces cuando pudo notar que las ropas de Rouse eran ahora diferentes al traje que ambos usaban; llevaba un traje, un poco similar al que Raven usaba, color blanco que dejaba ver su cuello, tenia detalles en los brasos y abdomen que dejaba a la vista su ombligo y un poco de sus hombros, terminando las mangas en su dedo medio con una pequeña piedra rosa. Tenía una pequeña falda y una capa, que llegaba a la altura de sus codos con una capucha recogida a su espalda sujetada en su cuello por una piedra un poco mas grande que las que tenia en sus manos, ambas prendas de un color rosa muy oscuro y unas botas del mismo color.

Black se reincorporo en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta, apoyándose con su brazo. Quedo pensativo unos segundos guardando su habitual silencio, volteo ligeramente la mirada al lado de la cama, y pudo notar un pequeña mesita en la que había algunas prendas bien acomodadas. al bajar su mirada, pudo notar lo gastado que se encontraba su traje tras la pelea. Suspiro un poco, sentándose con dificultad a la orilla de la cama mirando la mesita por unos segundos, entonces se alzo de la cama recogiendo aquellas ropas.

**-en la habitación de Silver-**

En una recamara de un color azul oscuro con muchos detalles y artefactos metalicos, que dejaban en evidencia el profundo interés de Silver por la tecnología, se encontraban Silver y Light discutiendo:

Silver: -… entonces desaparecieron con el y le prometimos a Chico bestia y Raven ayudarlos a encontrarlos- exclamo tratando de dar una explicación a la presencia del par de villanos en la torre.

Lightfiyer:-pero no lo entiendo, ¿por que nadie me lo dijo?- pregunto furiosa moviéndose ligeramente hacia la puerta.

Silver:-Robin nos hizo jurar que no te lo contariamos, el no quería involucrarte en esto- respondió tratando de tranquilizarla

Lightfiyer: -típico de papa excluirme de asuntos de los titanes, pero algo tan importante… ¿Por qué no me contaste?, creí que nos decíamos todo- exclamo algo molesta al principio, cambiando a un tono algo triste

Silver: -asi es, pero ordenes son ordenes, no quería preocuparte. Además, nunca hubo la necesidad de mencionar el tema… claro, hasta ahora- exclamo tratando de confortar a la joven alienígena, con un tono algo apenado (ante el hecho de no haberle contado nunca de esto)

Lightfiyer: -claro, y que, ahora esos dos vivirán con nosotros- exclamo algo molesta cursando los brazos mirando a Silver

Silver:- esperamos que si, pero parece que ellos no saben aun que son hijos de Chico bestia y Raven, tenemos que esperar- exclamo seriamente

Lightfiyer:- bueno, creo que no me queda nada mas que soportar a esos dos. Ire a la cosina- exclamo un poco amargada, dando media vuelta saliendo por la puerta dejando a Silver en su habitación.

Light camino por el pasillo, tratando de asimilar la información que le acababa de ser revelada, pensando en su situación con una actitud algo amargada. De repente, al pasar justo frente a la enfermería, un movimiento dentro de la habitación capto su atención y se detuvo curiosa frente a la puerta, asomo su mirada a través de la puerta que se encontraba ligeramente abierta. Solo pudo divisar a Black parado en la habitación, quitándose la parte superior de su traje dejando a la vista algo que la impacto; por todo su torso y brazos solo se veían una larga serie de cicatrices, algunas abiertas, otras cerrada, largas y delgadas de diferentes tamaños. Y justo en medio de la espalda, resaltando en su pálida piel, se encontraba la cicatriz mas grande y visible de todas, que llevaba la extraña forma del símbolo de** trigón**. Al ver esto rápidamente la joven apoyo su espalda en la pared al lado de la puerta, quedando en silencio impactada por lo que acaba de ver. La desconfianza que tenia hacia los dos extraños jóvenes resalto ante este detalle, y en silencio se alejo de la puerta, sin dejar de pensar en aquellas extrañas marcas en el cuerpo del joven violeta.

En la habitación, al instante en que Light se alejo, Black termino de ponerse su nuevo atuendo, dando la espalda a la puerta. Volteo ligeramente la mirada hacia esta (al haber sentido la presencia de otra persona), miro la puerta unos segundos dándole la espalda con su habitual expresión seria, y en un rápido movimiento la puerta se cubrió por un aura negra cerrándose completamente.

Lentamente, Black se recostó en la cama; colocando sus manos en su nuca cerrando los ojos tratando de pensar un poco, abrió ligeramente los ojos y volteo mirando hacia la pared, de pronto movió su mano debajo de la almohada sacando un pequeño Chip **(que era el único contenido del valioso portafolio plateado, que el había logrado sacar al haber caído a orillas de la ciudad antes de que los Titanes llegaran**), era de un fuerte color rojo y negro que por su pequeño tamaño no aparentaba tener mucha importancia. El joven observo detenidamente el artefacto, y lo oculto nuevamente debajo de la almohada cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en la situación en que se había metido.

Pensativa y distraída, Lightfiyer siguió caminando por el pasillo reflexionando lo que acababa de ver, hasta llegar a la sala principal.

Lightfiyer:-¡que estás haciendo aquí!- exclamo furiosa al ver a Rouse sentada en el sofá.

La joven esmeralda estaba sentada, con la mirada triste tratando de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, dándole la espalda a Light.

Rouse: - solo descansaba… ¿algún problema?- exclamo de forma burlona, al instante en que escucho la voz de su nueva "rival" volviendo a su típica actitud confiada y competitiva, mientras la miraba seriamente cruzando los brazos y alzándose del sofá

Lightfiyer:-yo no me pondría tan comoda, al instante en que tu amigo se recupere, el y tu iran directo a prisión- dijo de forma amenazante poniendo sus manos en su cadera con una mirada confiada dando un paso adelante hacia el sofá

Rouse: -ja, no lo creo, ni siquiera pudieron vencernos las ultimas dos veces, siendo 8 contra dos... debe ser muy vergonzoso…¿no lo crees?. Es imposible que nos puedan ganar - dijo de forma cruel y burlona, saltando del sofá quedando frente a frente de Light a solo unos cuantos metros.

Al instante en que escucho estas palabras, la sonrisa confiada de Light cambio drasticamente

Lightfiyer: -¿a si?, ¿por que no lo demuestras?- exlamo furiosa con una posición algo atacante acercándose a Rouse

Rouse: -te reto princesita- exlcamo confiada y burlona acercándose a la joven extraterrestre

Se podían sentir las chispas de furia entre las miradas punzantes de ambas jóvenes.

Silver: -¡wow, wow, chicas!, cálmense un momento no es necesario que peleen- exlcamo algo nervioso ante la tensión del ambiente, llegando justo a tiempo a la habitacion.

Rouse: -deberias escucharlo, no tienes oportunidad- exclamo de forma retadora emanando confianza

Lightfiyer-¿¡que!- exclamo furiosa apretando con fuerza los puños mientras sus ojos brillaban de un luminoso color cyan, y a su alrededor se sentía una fuerte aura de furia

Silver- vámonos Light- exclamo de forma cansada, como si estas situaciones fuesen muy comunes en Lightfiyer, mientras la arrastraba con gran dificultad (debido a su fuerza) alejándola del "campo de batalla"

Rouse, Cruzando los brasos, sin perder su expresión de furia, salto sobre el sofá, con la mirada baja y pensativa sentado en silencio.

Chico bestia: -¿te sientes bien?- pregunto calmadamente apareciendo de repente detrás del sofá.

Rouse: -ja, ¿qué le sucede a esa chica?- pregunto furiosa sin dejar de darle la espalda, aun furiosa

Chico bestia:- no es nada, solo desconfia un poco , ya se le pasara- exclamo tranquilamente tratando de apagar la rabia de la joven verde, sentándose en el sofá junto a Rouse

El silencio prevaleció unos segundos, sin aver cambios en la terca actitud de Rouse.

Chico bestia: -yyyyyy…. ¿quieres jugar?- dijo algo animado, volteando ligeramente a la joven de ojos verdes mientras alzaba un control de videojuego con una sonrisa en el rostro

Rouse: -¿Qué es eso?- exclamo algo confundida dejando de lado su furia

Chico bestia: -¿Qué, nunca habías jugado un video juego?- exclamo mofándose un poco con una gran sonrisa mientras lanzaba uno de los controles a Rouse

Al tener el control en sus manos, una extraña sensación de **"D' Yabu"** lleno a La joven verde.

Rouse: -no… creo que no- exclamo algo distraída sin quitar la mirada del control

Chico bestia: - vamos inténtalo, o que, ¿eres gallina?- exclamo de forma burlona y retadora.

Al instante en que Chico bestia pronuncio estas palabras, la natural y exagerada naturaleza competitiva de Rouse se encendió como el fuego.

Rouse: -¡ja, ya veremos quien es el gallina!, ¡te voy a desplumar!- exclamo retadora y llena de confianza alzando los hombros con una gran sonrisa y los ojos bien fijos en el objetivo.

**-En la habitación de Cybor-**

Frente a una gran pantalla llena de graficos y cálculos se encontraba Cybor, oprimiendo algunas teclas tratando de desifrar los datos encontrados

Robin:- ¿haz encontrado algo?- pregunto seriamente a unos metros de Cybor

Cybor: -aun no, e hecho todas las pruebas que conozco, pero todavía no he podido desifrar de donde viene ese par- exclamo ligeramente frustrado, refiriéndose a los dos hermanos recién llegados, mientras caminaba hacia una mesa metalica de trabajo, que sobre esta descansaban las viejas prendas de Rouse y la dañada mascara de Black

Robin:-debe haber algo, una fibra, una mancha, lo que sea- exclamo algo desesperado mientras se acercaba con cierta rapidez a la mesa y alzaba las ropas extendiendo los brazos un poco mas arriba que su cabeza, mientras trataba de encontrar algún detalle que Cybor pudiese haber ignorado

Cybor: -¿por que es tan importante, saberlo?- exclamo confundido, con un ligero tono de molestia debido al meticuloso trabajo que su líder le había impuesto, mientras volvia hacia los controles

Robin: -donde hallan pasado estos años esos dos… esta Slade- exclamo seriamente

Cybor: -¡Slade, ¿ es solo por eso que tengo que estar trabajando sin descanso?, Slade!- exclamo enojado hacia su lider

Robin: -el sigue siendo una amenaza, especialmente ahora, no podemos darle la oportunidad de volver a hacernos un daño tan grande- exclamo con una extraño tono, como si ocultara otro motivo detrás de esa declaración

Cybor: -¿Qué…. Te refieres a Light?, no te preocupes por ella, a su edad nosotros ya defendíamos la ciudad sin ayuda, ni siquiera dejas que nos acompañe a las misiones, apenas puede salir de la torre, tienes que calmarte, la estas sofocando- exclamó con un tono ligeramente burlón, mientras volteaba la mirada ligeramente hacia Robin

Robin: -aun no esta lista para eso- exclamo seriamente, con un tono enojado en su voz, tratando de engañarse a si mismo

Cybor: -lo que digas, y en cuanto a Slade, tienes que soltarlo viejo, no puedes seguir con ese rencor tanto tiempo, te hara daño- exclamo de forma burlona mientras se acercaba a su líder Poniendo de forma apoyadora su mano en el hombro de Robin, tratando de convencerlo

Robin: -eso no importa, es nuestro deber detener a los criminales… aunque sea un psicópata- exclamo firme y seriamente

Raven: -eso no importa ahora- se escucho su voz en la habitación, haciendo que impulsivamente Cybor y Robin voltearan hacia ella. –lo que importa es que Rouse y Black ya están aquí- dijo seriamente mientras se acercaba, desde la puerta hacia ellos, abriéndose paso entre los dos hasta la mesa, tomando con delicadeza aquella extraña mascara resquebrajada.

Robin: -tienes razón… hay cosas mas importantes- exclamo seriamente tratando de ocultar aquel tono que expresaba la firme postura de Robin sobre encontrar cuanto antes a Slade, mientras se retiraba de la habitación seguido por Cybor que lo acompañaba algunos pasos atrás.

Raven observo calmada como sus dos compañeros, cuando la habitación quedo vacia, voltio su mirada a la mascara en sus manos…. Sin saber que a través de aquellos deteriorados ojos, alguien mas la observaba…..

* * *

**YA SE ACABO; DEJEN COMENTARIOS PORFAVOR, se los agradecere mucho! +w+**


	10. JUEGOS EN LA TORRE T

UNA ESCENA PADRE E HIJO!, que INCOMODO; ojala les guste leerla tanto como a mi me gusto ESCRIBIRLA, si es asi DEJEN COMENTARIOS

* * *

**-En la sala principal-**

Entre sonidos de golpes y ataques electrónicos, Rouse y Chico bestia movían los controles de un lado a otro, oprimiendo frenéticamente los botones.

Rouse: -¡yuuuujuuu, si gane!- exclamo llena de entusiasmo parándose sobre el sofá, con el control en una de sus manos alzadas, mientras una orgullosa sonrisa dejaba ver los ligeramente sobresalientes incisivos de su boca, tras el sonido de una explosión que le había dado la victoria en el juego de video.

En ese momento la extrovertida actitud de la joven de ojos esmeralda, cambio súbitamente por la vergüenza, dejando en su rostro un evidente sonrrojo

Rouse: -amm, disculpe- exclamo avergonzada, dejándose caer en el sofá, con la mirada baja tratando de no hacer evidente el color rojo de sus mejillas, colocando sus manos entre sus piernas

Chico bestia: - jeje, no te preocupes, eres una gran jugadora- exclamo de forma animadora, dejando a la vista una amable sonrisa mirando hacia la chica verde

Ante esta tierna reacción, Rouse volteo algo sorprendida hacia Chico bestia, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa y entusiasmo, alzando la mirada

Chico bestia: -¿Qué dices.. revancha?- exclamo animosamente sujetando mejor el control entre sus manos

Rouse: -vas a caer- dijo confiadamente, después de un muy breve silencio en el que presto completa atención en la mirada de Chico bestia, para devolver sus ojos a la pantalla con una mirada competitiva

Chico bestia: -¡jaja, ya lo veremos!- exclamo entusiasmado comenzando a apretar los botones, concentrándose en la enorme pantalla

Ambos jugaron sin parar por horas, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, lanzándose competitivos, aunque amistosos comentarios y empujándose de forma burlona con el costado de su brazo

Fue tanto el entusiasmo y simpatía que había entre ambos, que sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, con los controles aun en sus manos.

Se quedaron ahí, cambiando constantemente ambos de posición (seguramente por el parentesco entre ambos), hasta llego la mañana

Lentamente los primeros rayos del sol golpearon la cara de Chico bestia, quien despacio comenzó a abrir sus ojos, estaba algo desorientado por el cansancio, y sobre su pecho estaba su joven hija acurrucada, el tenia su mejilla apoyada sobre su cabeza y un brazo rodeándola de forma paternal, mientras ella lo abrazaba entre sueños. Sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro cansado del Hombre de ojos verdes, trayéndole esta escena aquellos gratos recuerdos cuando solía jugar con su pequeña hija, ahora convertida en una vivaz joven.

Lentamente, cuidando de no despertar a Rouse, se movió del sofá dejando a la joven en este cómodamente dormida. Con los ojos ligeramente serrados (debido al cansancio) se movio solo unos centímetros del sofá para recibir los revitalizantes rayos solares, alzando los brazos para estirarse entre silenciosos gemidos, pero de repente la puerta de la sala se abrió bruscamente:

Cybor: -¡DESAYUNO!-exclamo vivaz y escandalosamente entrando a la habitación seguido por el resto del equipo (a excepción de Robin, quien seguía obsesionado con encontrar pistas sobre el paradero de Slade, y Light, aun invadida por la rabia ante la actitud de su padre)

La sorpresa del repentino y estruendoso ruido activo los rapidos reflejos de Rouse, quien en un veloz movimiento de sorpresa se transformo en un furioso gato blanco (con una ligera coloración verde), lanzandoce con furia al rostro de Chico bestia;

Chico bestia comenzó a tambalearse de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse al furioso gato de su cara, pero en un movimiento, provocado por su temporal ceguera, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás tropezándose con el sofá cayendo en la parte posterior del mueble.

Rouse: -¡discúlpeme!- exclamo sorprendida, regresando a su forma original, mirando ligeramente avergonzada el suelo, colocando su mano ligeramente cercana a su boca

Chico bestia: -no te preocupes- exlcamo con un tono algo extraño, tratando de ocultar el dolor que lo invadía, mientras se levantaba con torpeza del suelo dejando a la vista una comicas marcas de garras en su rostro

Abeja: -buenoooo….. ¿Quién quiere desayunar?- exclamo (primero con una sorpresa pasiva, pasando a un estado de animo mas animado) mostrando una amigable sonrisa

De repente Rouse, estaba sentada frente a la barra de la cocina, y callendo estruendosamente frente a ella un enorme tazon con un extraño menjurge de origen dudoso.

Starfiyer: -¡pruébalo, estoy segura de que te encantara!- exclamo con su animoza actitud aun sujetando el gran recipiente con una gran sonrisa

Rouse miro con rareza el menjurge, mostrando una mirada escéptica de que eso pudiese comerse.

Rouse: -mmmmm, no estoy segura- exclamo extrañada arqueando ligeramente la voca, y levantando con sutileza la mejilla, mientras alzaba una cuchara que había sumergido en el extraño alimento.

Star: -claro que si, nadie se resiste a la comida de mi planeta- respondió animosa sin perder su amable expresión.

Detrás de Star, al ver las alarmantes (aunque cómicas) señales de Silver, Chico bestia y Cybor, que la advertían de no probar ni un bocado (además de el hecho de que el cubierto comenzo a disolverse lentamente después de haber tocado el menjurge):

Rouse: -creo que no es lo mío, no soy fanática de… ahmmm, la comida extranjera- exclamo aun con su cara escéptica y ligeramente seria. –gracias- exclamo con una forma algo burlona, arrebatándole sin previo aviso un plato con huevos, tocino, jamon y salchichas que llevaba consigo el joven Silver que pasaba detrás de ella, comiendoce de un vocado la vasta variedad de alimentos animales

Silver: -¡HEY, eso es mio!- exclamo furioso

Rouse: -….. lo siento- exclamo indiferentemente, hablando con dificultad debido a la comida en su boca, aun masticando

Silver: -¡tu ni siquiera deberías comer eso!…. ¡Tu te conviertes en animales, estas loca!- exclamo furioso

Rouse: -y que, los animales se comen entre si- exclamo indiferentemente, sosteniendo otro trozo de tocino, comiéndoselo de una mordida, dejando a todos perplejos ante sus modales y su voracidad

**-En la enfermería-**

La habitación estaba en un silencio casi sobrehumano, vacia, salvo por un jovencito de ojos violeta parado inmóvil frente a una pequeña mesita al lado de una de las camas de la enfermería. Se encontraba dando la espalda a la puerta, sujetándose el brazo izquierdo, sumergido enteramente en sus pensamientos. Miraba fijamente a la mesa, donde descansaba un pequeño artefacto, un auricular que traía en su oído durante la pelea anterior con los titanes, había sufrido un grave daño; parecía ser un trozo de cables enmarañados.

Black lo recogió con lentitud, tratando de evaluar el daño del dispositivo, mirándolo en silencio con una mirada con cierta desesperación y frustración.

Chico bestia: -¡que tal chico!- exclamo amistosamente, quedándose en la puerta

La voz estruendosa del Chico bestia saco a Black de sus pensamientos, con sutileza y rapidez dejo el auricular en la mesa y se dio vuelta a donde Chico bestia

Chico bestia: -¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?- exclamo un poco mas serio, sin resivir respuesta del joven de piel blanca, que continuaba silencioso mirándolo con esa mirada fría e intimidante, sin moverse de ese mismo lugar

Chico bestia: -bueno…. ¿Tienes hambre?- dijo seriamente, prensando en la salud de su hijo, quien desde que llego hacia difícil la tarea de ayudarlo.

Black seguía sin responder, mostrando esa misma mirada tratando de ocultar la sorpresa que sentía ante el hecho de no haber podido prevenir la presencia de Chico bestia, lo cual le demostraba que su estado era mas grave de lo que pensaba.

Chico bestia: -vamos Black, solo queremos ayudar, ¿Por qué no vienes?, tu ahmm "compañera" está en la sala y….- exclamo con un tono ligeramente serio y disuasivo, con la esperanza de que Black confiara mas, tratando de ocultar aquellas cosas que sabia sobre sus hijos

Black: -ella no es mi compañera- exclamo fríamente interrumpiendo a Chico bestia. Lo dijo de una forma seca y cortante, casi silenciosa, pero que pareció poder oírse por toda la torre

Chico bestia: -¿Cómo dices?- pregunto algo sorprendido, quedándose en el mismo lugar

Black: -ella no es mi compañera…. Es mi hermana- respondió seriamente dándose lentamente la vuelta

Chico bestia: - tu hermana… vaya…- exclamo tratando de exponer sorpresa, aliviado de que Black comenzara responder.

El silencio prevaleció por unos cuantos segundos, volviendo el ambiente tenso.

Chico bestia: - escucha, no queremos herirlos, solo nos preocupa que te mejores, y para eso tienen que confiar en nosotros… es por su bien- dijo seriamente tratando de convencer al frio muchacho

Black: -¿nuestro bien?- exclamo con un tono escéptico sin voltearse. -¿en serio crees que voy a creer eso?, por que ustedes se interesarían en nosotros, no representamos nada para ustedes, solo somos una amenaza- dijo fríamente volteándose hacia Chico bestia caminando algunos pasos hacia el

Chico bestia: -¡¿Qué!... oye no, solo queremos…- exclamo sorprendido tratando de solucionar la situación

Black: - ya basta, sea lo que sea, los estaré vigilando… y si llega a pasarle algo a Rouse… se las verán conmigo- exclamo seriamente, con los ojos fríos aunque intimidantes, haciendo énfasis en cuanto a su hermana, mirando directamente a los ojos a Chico bestia

El silencio predomino nuevamente por un par de segundos, Black se dio vuelta recostándose en la cama de la enfermería, con su cara seria cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos, con una fuerte aura de resentimiento y rabia

Chico bestia se quedo ahí, en silencio sin moverse del mismo lugar, soltando un profundo suspiro.

Chico bestia: -oye Black….- exclamo seriamente, con la intención de contarle toda la verdad, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier otra palabra, la habitación se ilumino con una fuerte luz roja acompañada de una estruendosa alarma. Chico bestia salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando solo al joven de ojos violeta

-en la sala principal-

La habitación esta también cubierta por la estrepitosa alarma y el intenso color rojo, poniendo alerta a todos los presentes.

Rouse: -¡¿Qué sucede?- exclamo, parándose rápidamente, cerrando los puños en forma atacante y alerta

Silver: -calma es solo la alarma- dijo tranquilamente, aun sentado disfrutando de su comida.

Robin: - hay problemas en el banco de la ciudad- exclamo seriamente mientras movia los controles de la enorme pantalla en la sala

Cybor: -¡bueno el deber llama!- exclamo animadamente dirigiéndose a la puerta

Robin: - volveremos pronto- exclamo seriamente dirigiéndose hacia su hija parándose frente a ella

Lightfiyer: -si- exclamo de forma cortante, parada cruzando sus brazos con la mirada baja, con una clara aura de disgusto

Abeja: - ¿están seguros de que estarán bien solos?- pregunto hacia los jóvenes tratando de calmar un poco la tensión entre padre e hija

Silver: -si mama no se preocupen- respondió, acercándose a Light poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de esta de forma animadora

Al ver la mirada confiable de su hijo Abeja se encamino a la puerta seguida por Robin, quien se detuvo en la puerta

Robin: -recuerda Light, no debes salir de la torre- exclamo seria y acusadoramente dando media vuelta en dirección a su hija, quien aun con la mirada baja y los brazos cruzados volteo fríamente la mirada en dirección contraria.

Al ver que no recibiría respuesta alguna, Robin salió de la habitación dejando atrás una atmosfera tensa e incomoda, que fue rota por la inoportuna Rouse.

Rouse: -vaya, parece que la princesita tiene problemas en su reino- exclamo de forma burlona, cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa cruel.

Light cambio drásticamente su cara seria, cruzando los brazos con una mirada de ira hacia la habladora muchacha de ojos jade

Rouse: -¿que sucede, acaso no puedes hacer nada sin el permiso de papa?- exclamo cruel y burlonamente mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

Al escuchar esta burla la seria cara de Light, se lleno de rabia, mostrando una mirada llena de llamas rechinando fuertemente los dientes mientras tensaba los brazos y los puños

Silver: -tranquilízate light, solo…- exclamo preocupado acercandoce mas a la joven extraterrestre tratando de apagar el aura de rabia alrededor de la chica, siendo interrumpido por un potente golpe que la furiosa muchacha le dio con el codo justo en su estomago dejándolo cómicamente sin aliento.

Rouse se acomodo en el sofá, con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro cerrando los ojos, cuando de repente sintió algo extraño que roso su nariz, obligándola a moverla un poco debido a la comenzó, lentamente abrió los ojos, entonces solto un potente y escandaloso grito al encontrar en su abdomen un gran gusano de seda mirándola cariñosamente.

Rouse: -¡quítamelo, quítamelo!- exclamo aterrada mientras movía con terror los brazos y piernas tratando de quitarse al pequeño insecto de enzima

Silver: -tranquila solo es sedita- exclamo tratando de tranquilizar a la alterada Rouse, mientras al lado de este se encontraba Light con un sonrisa malévola de satisfacción ante la reacción de su audaz enemiga

Rouse: -¡no me importa lo que sea solo quítamelo de encima!- exclamo furiosa y aterrada cerrando con fuerza los ojos retrayendo sus brazos y crispando los puños, retrayendo sus piernas mientras el tierno gusano rosaba cariñosamente la mejilla de Rouse.

Silver: -calma, lo vez no hace nada, es inofensivo- exclamo apurándose a quitar a sedita de Rouse, mientras esta se levantaba con rapidez sacudiendo su ropa.

Rouse: - ¡no me importa, es asqueroso, no lo quiero cerca de mi!- exclamo volviéndose hacia Silver

Lightfiyer: -no lo es, Sedita es la mascota de la torre T, a estado mas tiempo aquí que nosotros

Silver: -vamos, es lindo, solo míralo- exclamo animosamente extendiendo sus brazos hacia Rouse con sedita en sus manos. Rouse lo miro con una cara asqueada moviendo su rostro hacia un lado tratando de alejarse del la pequeña larva mirándolo de reojo, lentamente lo sujeto con cuidado, manteniendo sus brazos extendidos para alejarlo, despacio movió su rostro frente a frente con el pequeño insecto mirándolo con una cara escéptica. Lo miro por unos segundos, viendo su tierna carita.

Rouse: -bueno… creo que si es lindo- exclamo acercando a sedita hacia ella, mostrando un rostro feliz, sentándose lentamente en el sofá con sedita en su regazo, brindándole total atención.

Silver: - bien, que tal si vemos algo de televisión- exclamo felizmente saltando al sofá acompañado con paso lento por Light, sentándose el estratégicamente entre las dos feroces jovencitas para evitar cualquier pelea. Al momento en que Silver extendió su brazo con el control remoto para encender el televisor, sedita salto del regazo de Rouse al suelo, a unos metros del sofá, con el control en su glotona boca.

Light:-¡o no!- exclamo con un tono de sorpresa y preocupación al ver al pequeño insecto con el aparato

Silver: -¡sedita, vuelve aquí!- exclamo algo furioso lanzándose al suelo con la intensión de atrapar al gloton insecto, pero este se movio velozmente unos metros mas lejos antes de que Silver callera al suelo, obligando al joven de alas de insecto, lanzarse continuamente de un lugar a otro con la intención de recuperar el control, pero, aun con la ayuda de Light, quien estando de pie trataba de arrinconarlo, no lo conseguia.

Rouse: -¿cual es el problema?, es solo un control remoto.- exclamo indiferentemente aun sentada en el sofá

Silver: -no es solo un control remoto, es "EL" control remoto- exclamo entre saltos. –sedita ya se comio todos los controles de repuesto que teníamos- exclamo volteando brevemente hacia la joven verde, aun en el suelo

Light: -ya van 5 este mes- exclamo volteándose hacia Rouse

Silver: -este es el ultimo que nos queda, y si no….- exclamo, aun en sentido a Rouse, volteándose lentamente hacia su principal objetivo, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que sedita ya no estaba, pues había aprovechado el momento en que Light y Silver se distrajeron para escapar

Silver: -¿A dónde se fue?- pregunto atonito acostado en el suelo

Light: -estaba aquí hace un segundo- exclamo atónita

Rouse: - se fue mientras ustedes hablaban- exclamo graciosamente con una sonrisa algo cruel

Silver: - ¡o no, si papa se entera que perdimos otro control remoto.. nos matara!- exclamo aterrado, arrodillándose y sujetando con fuerza su cabeza

Light: -calama, solo hay que buscarlo, yo te ayudare, entre los dos lo ayaremos- exclamo de forma tranquilizante acercándose hacia su joven amigo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro

Rouse: -suena bien… yo ayudo- exlcamo seriamente, alzándose del sofá, colocando sus manos en sus caderas y sus ojos cerrados

Silver y Light: - ¿¡tu!- exclamaron al umisono sorprendidos ante la proposición de la malvada muchacha

Light: -desde cuando te preocupas por ayudar- exclamo con una mirada incrédula volteando hacia la joven de ojos esmeralda cruzando los brazos

Rouse: -desde nunca, solo estoy aburrida de estar aquí sentada, me aria bien algo de ejercicio- exclamo de forma indiferente girando la mirada hacia Light

Silver: -¡con eso me vasta!- exclamo felizmente

Light: -¡oye, ¿Qué?...- exclamo sorpendida viendo con una mirada furiosa a su joven amigo, antes de que este tomara su brazo para una conversación en privado

Silver: -escucha, tu y yo sabemos que solos no encontraremos a sedita antes de que se coma el control remoto- exclamo como susurro a Light mientras ambos se encontraban dando la espalda a Rouse, con las rodillas ligeramente dobladas

Light: -eso creo- exclamo con una mirada de derrota ante la lógica de Silver

Silver:-ademas, necesitamos que vea la torre, le prometi a Robin que se la mostraria, necesitan revivir las experiencias que tuvieron cuando eran niños, tenemos que intentar que despierte su memoria- exclamo silenciosamente volteando de reojo a la joven verde

Light: -esta bien- exclamo calmadamente enderezándose con los brazos cruzados en forma de protesta

Silver: -bien sugiero que busquemos en….- exclamo enderezándose volteándose en dirección a Rouse, pero su consejo fue interrumpido al no encontrar a la joven intrépida. -¿A dónde se fue?- exclamo sorprendido

Rouse: -que están esperando, ese insecto no se encontrara solo- exclamo asomandose por una de las esquinas de la puerta que los llevaba fuera de la habitacion, retirándose rápidamente seguida por Silver y Light quienes trataban de seguirle el paso

Mientras tanto, un joven sombrío se movía lenta y sigilosamente por los pasillos de la torre, con su mirada seria y fría, apoyándose ocasionalmente en las paredes debido al dolor que invadía aun a su cuerpo. Examinaba con detalle cada habitación, como si estuviese buscando algo en particular, de repente al pasar frente a una habitación la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista solo oscuridad. La oscuridad y el silencio atrajo la atención del joven, con paso lento entro al cuarto. La luz que dejaba entrar la puerta abierta a la habitación alcanzaba para iluminar lo suficiente como para que le fuera posible distinguir las figuras postradas ahí, era una habitación llena de pequeñas columnas, y en la sima de cada una, diversos artefactos, aquellos materiales que los titanes habían guardado de sus victorias anteriores con los villanos de esta ciudad. Black se quedo parado ahí frente a la puerta, manteniéndose en silencio observando con cuidado de un lado a otro de la habitación. Comenzó a adentrarse mas y mas en la oscuridad pasando frente a cada columna observando con cuidado los artículos que sostenía, de repente, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás, sabiendo bien que estaba desviándose de su objetivo, pero debido a la distracción que inevitablemente le ocasionaban aquellas figuras termino por impactarse con una columna, la cual comenzó a tambalearse ligeramente amenazando con desplomarse, lentamente y con cuidado, Black apoyo su mano sobre la cima de la caja de cristal que se hallaba sobre la columna, deteniéndola en seco.

Mantuvo su mano sobre la figura por unos segundos, observando detenidamente aquella caja que sobresalía de los demás artículos:

Se veía olvidada, cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo, como si nadie la hubiese visto ni tocado en años. Al alzar su mano, un poco del polvo de la caja se retiro dejando a la vista un par de colores que le resultaban familiar al joven de ojos violetas. Camino hasta quedar justo en frente de la caja de cristal, e inclinándose coloco cuidadosamente su mano sobre una de las caras de esta moviéndola de un lado a otro quitando el polvo.

Lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido; era una vieja mascara, aquella mascara que los titanes habían conservado la primera vez que derrotaron a Slade, aunque se veía desgastada y agrietada, aun era reconocible para aquellos que conocieran al tirano villano. Se enderezo rápidamente, observando fría aunque con sorpresa aquella mascara, quedando hundido en sus pensamientos. Después de unos segundos, regreso en si e indeciso dio media vuelta tratando de concentrarse en su deber.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta su mirada estaba baja, pensando en aquella mascara, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado indeciso de si seguir con lo que debía hacer o quedarse y averiguar el por qué aquellas personas poseían esa mascara. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta dando una última mirada a la habitación antes de retirarse, mientras la puerta se cerraba llenando nuevamente al cuarto de oscuridad , sin saber que entre las sombras los ojos de aquella mascar volvían a brillar de un intenso rojo.

* * *

**YA SE ACABO; DEJEN COMENTARIOS PORFAVOR, se los agradecere mucho! +w+**


	11. ESCONDIDILLAS

**gRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE HAN DEJADO, LES QUIERO RECORDAR QUE ESCRIBI ESTA HISTORIA PENSANDO EN LA SERIE, POR LO QUE LAS PERSECUCIONES COMO EN ESTE CAP. son mas o menos iguales, tambien quiero darles una pequeña leccion de vocabulario;**

**_EPIFANIA:_ REVELACION REPENTINA DE UNA VERDAD; es decir, cuando te das cuenta de repente de algo que es cierto **

* * *

Mientras tanto, los demás seguían en su persecución, en el pasillo se detuvieron Light y Silver después de correr un largo tiempo tratando de alcanzar a la intrépida joven de ojos verdes.

Silver: -¿ahora donde se fue?- pregunto entre jadeos , tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus piernas. -¿¡Rouse… estas ahí?- pregunto recuperando su postura mirando hacia todos lados tratando de encontrarla

Lightfiyer: -¡oye, salvaje!- exclamo algo molesta, cruzando los brazos mirando hacia un lado, sin poner mucho empeño en encontrar a Rouse

Rouse:-si- exclamo con una sonrisa en su cara que le daba el desesperar a la joven extraterrestre. Estaba de cabeza sujetándose del techo con sus piernas, lo cual tomo de sorpresa al pobre Silver, quien cayó al suelo después de soltar un grito.

Silver: -¿¡que estas haciendo!- pregunto exaltado tratando de recuperarse de la sorpresa que le había dado la repentina e inusual aparición de la joven esmeralda

Rouse: -esperar, tardaron demasiado , que pasa princesa, no puedes seguirme el paso- exclamo de forma burlona y sarcástica, incorporándose en el suelo

Entre las dos jóvenes se intercambiaron unas furiosas miradas, como si tuvieran una pelea en silencio, entonces Silver interrumpió inteligentemente el tenso ambiente:

Silver: -y bien…. ¿Dónde empezamos a buscar? Exclamo interponiéndose entre las miradas del par de oponentes

Rouse y Lightfire: -¡por aya!- dijeron al unísono señalando caminos opuestos, volviéndose a lanzar una a la otra esas peligrosas miradas

Lightfire: -yo he vivido aquí casi toda mi vida, conozco perfecto la torre y digo que es por aquí- argumento dirigiéndose a Rouse, con un tono algo molesto

Rouse: -sí, pero yo me he convertido antes en gusanos, se bien como piensan- exclamo con un tono algo presumido y satisfecho esperando ridiculizar a Light con su lógica

Lightfire: -¡sorpresa sorpresa!- exclamo sarcásticamente con una cruel cara burlona. Las dos jóvenes retomaron nuevamente esas punzantes miradas, asomando sus dientes y crispando los puños acercándose, señal de una próxima pelea, mientras de sus ojos salía chispas furiosas.

Silver: -esperen, esperen; Light, tu y yo vamos por este lado, Rouse tu ve en la otra dirección, ¿de acuerdo?- exclamo firmemente separando a ambas chicas, quien tras oír la razonable solución de Silver, se miraron (aun con algo de molestia en sus rostros) asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces los tres jóvenes tomaron su camino en busca de la escurridiza criaturita:

Rouse entro a la habitación de Raven, caminando lentamente en la oscura habitación observando con cuidado los detalles, asomandose bajo la sombria cama, y revisando los estantes repletos de libros y extrañas figurillas. Despues de inspeccionarlos y, al no encontrar nada, se retiro de la habitación, pero justo cuando la puerta se cerro, una de las blancas almuadas que se hayaban sobre las negras sabanas de la cama comenzó a moverse, mostrando su tierna cara de larva, aun con el control remoto en su glotona boca.

**Luego…**

Light se movia alrededor de la sala principal, quedándose parada frente al sofá, cruzando los brazos con una mirada pensativa y atenta analizando la habitación, tratando de pensar en el sitio donde se ocultaba sedita. Entonces se fijo en el sofá, lo sujeto con una sola mano y lo alzo con facilidad, se fijo en el suelo pudiendo ver solo unas cuantas pelusas, polvo y algunas golosinas extraviadas, dejándola entonces, nuevamente en el suelo. Dando una ultima mirada a su alrededor, la joven extraterrestre se retiro, pero justo en ese momento un pequeño bulto blanco salió del pequeño espacio formado entre los asientos y la espalda del sofá, sujetando el preciado aparato entre sus dientes.

**Luego….**

El refrigerador se abrió, dejando a la vista la variedad de comida que contenía, Silver hecho un vistazo al contenido, tomo una pierna de pavo cerrando la puerta del aparato al no encontrar lo que buscaba, cuando de pronto, un platillo color blancuzco del refrigerador comenzó a moverse dejando a la vista la verdadera forma de este…sedita.

**Luego…**

En el pasillo principal, la entrada, con un par de largas filas con pequeños sillones, se encontraba Rouse moviéndose de uno en uno revisando debajo, arriba y atrás, sin poder encontrar nada. Se retiro desilusionada, y entonces de uno de los sofás se asomo sedita, arrastrándose lentamente, se retiro cuidando su pequeño bocadillo.

De pasillo a pasillo, los tres jóvenes persiguieron a la escurridiza mascota, lanzándose sobre él, siguiéndolo por los ductos, por los cuartos, chocando unos con otros al tratar de capturarlo.

Perseguido, el pequeño sedita entro apresurado a la habitación del gimnasio, seguido por Light y Silver quien se lanzo sobre la pequeña sabandija, pero no fue capaz de atraparlo antes de que se ocultara entre una gran pila de enormes y pesados bloques dorados (usado como pesas para desarrollar la fuerza). Entonces Light los alzo con sus dos manos, sosteniéndolo sobre su cabeza, dejando a la vista, en el suelo, al pequeño gusano.

Silver: -bien sedita, no queremos hacerte daño, solo queremos el control remoto- dijo calmadamente con un curioso tono, mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta sedita, antes de lanzarse nuevamente sobre él, el cual lo esquivo apresurándose a correr pasando entre los pies de Light, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio dejando caer los bloques sobre Silver, quien soltó un cómico y estruendoso grito antes de que estos se impactaran con fuerza en el suelo aplastándolo.

Light:- ¡oh no!, ¿¡Silver, estas bien!- exclamo preocupada, apresurándose al par de dorados pilares, colocando sus manos sobre los bloques observándolos con cuidado tratando de ver alguna señal de movimiento. Entonces entre las filas de bloques se asomo un pequeño personaje, cansado y con sus pequeñas alas de abeja ligeramente arrugadas, jadeando y exaltado.

El pequeño insecto rodo sobre la superficie de los bloques hasta caer al suelo donde retomo su tamaño natural:

Silver: -estoy bien, estoy bien- exclamo jadeando boca arriba sobre el suelo, -¡el control!- exclamo al recordarlo, reincorporándose lo más rápido que pudo del suelo apresurándose a la puerta para reiniciar la persecución seguido por Light.

En ese momento, por las escaleras del sótano, bajaba con delicadeza una gata. Observo a su alrededor, tratando de distinguir todo en la oscuridad mientras caminaba, hasta que termino chocando con unas cajas apiladas. Estas se tambalearon hasta caer, dejando por los suelos papeles y piezas olvidadas, y de estos, cayó una vieja linterna la cual rodo hasta quedar bajo las patas de la curiosa gata, encendiéndose e iluminando su silueta.

Rouse retomo su forma humana, y con cuidado recogió la linterna del suelo. Aprovechando su luz, se acerco a los estantes llenos de objetos y cajas, revisándolos con cuidado asegurándose de que la escurridiza mascota de los titanes no hubiera encontrado un escondite ahí. De pronto, al iluminar cierto punto, un pequeño destello golpeo sus ojos llamando su atención. Se acerco lentamente, manteniendo la luz enfocada en el mismo punto. Al fijarse bien, observo que aquel destello era una pequeña herradura de un libro, coloco con cuidado la linterna en su hombro asegurándola con un costado de su cabeza para que no se callera, sostuvo con cuidado el grueso libro, quitando el exceso de polvo que había almacenado sobre su cubierta, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel libro era en realidad un viejo álbum de fotos.

Observo sorprendida las bellas escenas que contenía; la época de juventud de los titanes originales, e imágenes de la niñez de Silver y Lightfiyer. Le traía mucha paz interna ver la felicidad con la que crecían aquel par de jóvenes, rodeados de sus seres queridos, riendo y disfrutando de la vida. Fue en ese momento cuando un fuerte estruendo, que sacudió el techo (provocado cuando Light soltó los bloques dorados al suelo "aplastando" a Silver), la hizo soltar el álbum por la sorpresa. Observo un par de segundos el techo tratando de escuchar algún otro movimiento, apresurándose a las escaleras para saber que sucedía allá arriba, mientras varios papeles cayeron de los estantes cubriendo el álbum dejándolo nuevamente en el olvido.

**Mientras tanto…**

Una puerta se abrió mostrando una silueta frente a ella, dándole paso a una oscura habitación. Black se adentro al dormitorio de Cybor, repleto de partes metálicas y varias herramientas, sujetando con fuerza su brazo herido observando con seriedad la habitación. Se acerco lentamente a una pequeña mesa de acero, en cuya superficie se hallaban varias herramientas y partes electrónicas diversas, con cuidado tomo una de esas herramientas; un pequeño aparato no más grande que un simple lápiz, con cuidado la acerco a su rostro observándolo detenidamente, y presionando un botón se enciendo una delgada llama en su extremo superior de un brillante color azul, iluminando su rostro en la oscuridad.

Dejando de presionar el diminuto botón, la flama se apago, y cuidadosamente, Black pasó su brazo sobre su cabeza colocando el aparato en su capucha. Tras esto, el joven sombrío se encamino a su objetivo una vez localizado: a un extremo de la habitación, se encontraba una enorme pantalla y en su base un tablero. Se quedo parado frente a este, observando con su apagado rostro la pantalla por un par de segundos, entonces fijo su vista en el tablero, coloco su mano sobre el sin fin de teclas (sin tocarlas) de este y su mano comenzó a cubrirse de un aura negra. Lentamente, deslizo su mano de un extremo al otro del tablero, y de este salieron una cuantas chispas, la pantalla comenzó a distorsionarse, hasta que se apago y la habitación quedo sumida en una oscuridad aun más densa.

Como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe, Black se recargo en la pared, nuevamente su respiración se dificultaba (seguramente por el esfuerzo que acababa de realizar) y observaba su mano la cual temblaba por el dolor. Tras recuperar el aliento con un profundo respiro, se encamino hasta la puerta, moviéndose aun más lento y torpe de lo normal, sujetándose con más fuerza su brazo herido. Justo cuando llego a la puerta alzo su cara, la puerta comenzó a abrirse pero antes de que se abriera por completo el se coloco con rapidez a un lado de la puerta asegurándose de que la oscuridad lo ocultara.

Silver:-¡no esta aquí!-exclamo desilusionado, tras quedarse unos segundos en el marco de la puerta observando la habitación de reojo.

El joven abeja se retiro de la puerta siguiendo su camino, al asegurarse de esto, Black movio ligeramente su pie para salir de la habitación, pero lo regreso inmediatamente a su posición, cuando paso corriendo frente a la puerta Light:

Lightfiyer: -¡Silver, ahí va, va hacia ti!- grito la joven extraterrestre mientras iba persiguiendo al escurridizo sedita, el cual paso de largo a Silver, quien solo pudo voltear unos segundos antes de que lo rebasara.

Silver se apresuro a perseguirlo seguido por Light. En ese momento Rouse estaba subiendo el ultimo escalón de las escaleras del sótano, cuando vio a una pequeña bolita blanca pasar frente a ella con rapidez, al mirar a un costado pudo ver como el par de titanes corrían hacia ella apresuradamente.

Silver: -¡es sedita, Rouse no dejes que escape otra vez!- exclamo Silver a distancia. Entonces Rouse se apresuro a ir tras el escurridizo gusano, que mantenía entre sus fauces el preciado control.

La joven bestia llego a una encrucijada de pasillos, quedándose quieta y confundida de que dirección había tomado el polizonte.

Rouse: -lo perdimos… de nuevo- exclamo frustrada cruzando los brazos, cuando Silver y Light lograron alcanzarla.

Lightfiyer: -¿y ahora que?... ya buscamos en todas partes… ¿A dónde pudo haber ido esta vez?- exclamo enojada tratando de recobrar el aliento colocando sus manos en su cadera mostrando una mirada molesta ante la dificultad.

Silver: -¡pero claro, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?... la azotea, es ahí donde siempre guarda todo lo que se come!- exclamo efusivamente entre jadeos.

Rouse: -¡por aquí!- exclamo al oír la epifanía del joven abeja, tomando una de las direcciones sin pensarlo un segundo

Silver: -¡espera, no sabes donde es!- exclamo a la audaz chica verde, apresurándose los dos jóvenes titanes a seguirla

Cuando se alejaron, Black salió de la oscuridad de la habitación. Parado en medio del pasillo, observo cómo se alejaba su hermana, permaneció pensativo por un par de segundos y tras un profundo suspiro se encamino a esa misma dirección con la intención de seguirla de cerca para asegurarse de que lo le ocurriera nada malo.

Más adelante, el trió de persecutores pudo divisar al hambriento gusano correr hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a la cima de la torre t.

Rouse: -¡ya lo vi!- exclamo emocionada apresurándose a perseguir al travieso sedita por las escaleras mientras Light y Silver la seguían por detrás

Light: -¡lo tenemos, no hay camino mas allá de la azotea!- exclamo feliz al ver que habían al fin acorralado a la glotona mascota

Silver: - ¡SEDITA, por favor!…. ¡Si quieres comete las piernas de repuesto de papá, pero deja el control remoto!- exclamo algo cansado mientras subía las escaleras tratando de seguirle el paso al par de muchachas.

Al llegar a la cima, sedita se apresuro a correr para no ser capturado y que lo le fuese a ser confiscado su bocadillo

Rouse: - ¡te tengo!- exclamo entusiasmada, tras haberse lanzado sobre Sedita, cayendo al suelo boca abajo, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos. Con cuidado, la joven verde se levanto del suelo sujetando a la escurridiza larva entre sus brazos, y con algo de esfuerzo logro quitar el control de su boca.

Rouse: -aquí esta- exclamo asqueada sujetando el control cubierto de baba de gusano, con su dedo incide y pulgar alejándolo lo más que pudo de sí misma, en dirección a Silver quien lo tomo con el mismo asco sacudiendo el exceso de baba.

Rouse soltó una pequeña risa, y se inclino dejando cuidadosamente en el suelo a Sedita, fue entonces cuando volteo:

Rouse: -vaya….. ¿Qué es eso?- exclamo calmadamente observando hacia la nada.

Silver: -¿Qué cosa... el atardecer?- exclamo algo confundido acercándose a ella seguido por Light

Rouse: -es… asombroso- exclamo con la misma calma, acercándose a la orilla sin perder de vista el paisaje.

Silver: - bueno…. Eso creo, es solo un atardecer, cuando has visto uno los has visto todos, ¿no?- dijo algo extrañado, soltando una pequeña risa, la cual seso al ver el cambio en el rostro de la joven de ojos verdes. –hamm, espera, ¿acaso… nunca habías visto uno antes?- pregunto calmadamente, extrañado.

Rouse: - es difícil detenerse a ver el horizonte cuando te están persiguiendo- exclamo apoyando sus manos en el borde de la azotea, sin dejar de ver al sol.

Silver:- oh, lo siento…. Sabes, es gracioso, fue esta misma razón la que hizo que nuestros padres construyeran la torre aquí. En cuanto vieron al sol ponerse supieron que este era el lugar indicado para vivir- exclamo plácidamente

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron observando el paisaje, viendo como el sol se partía en el horizonte, mientras el mar brillaba como si tuviera incrustados cientos de gemas que destellaban con el rose de sus rayos y el cielo se teñía de un color anaranjado. Estaban tan concentrados en observar la belleza del atardecer, que no se percataron de que en la cima de las escaleras, oculto por las sombras, se asomaba Black quien se encontraba tan impactado por ese simple fenómeno, como Rouse. Sorprendido, observo cada detalle del paisaje, pero entonces un agudo dolor golpeo a su cabeza, la sujeto con fuerza con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra se apoyo lo más que pudo del barandal de las escaleras mientras se esforzaba por ahogar el gemido inducido por ese dolor. El joven se apresuro a bajar las escaleras con el mayor silencio posible, sentía como si una aguja atravesara su cabeza velozmente una y otra vez y veía frente a sus ojos varias imágenes que pasaban cada vez más rápido y que no podía distinguir. A pesar del dolor, el joven violeta se apresuro a seguir tratando de llegar a la habitación de la enfermería para que nadie se enterara de su estado.

Mientras tanto, los tres jóvenes seguían observando al horizonte, hasta que las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer.

Silver: -bueno….. se hace tarde, creo que es mejor bajar- exclamo , mientras se estiraba dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Light:- si, hoy fue un largo día- exclamo siguiendo a su compañero.

Rouse, volteo ligeramente en dirección al par de jóvenes, y dando una última mirada a la lejanía, los acompaño con paso lento.

Tiempo después, los titanes regresaron a la torre esperando recibir buenas noticias en relación a sus nuevos huéspedes:

-En la sala-

Chico bestia: -¿no dijeron nada, cualquier cosa?- pregunto curioso y preocupado a Silver, esperando que sus hijos hubiesen mostrado cualquier señal de recordarlos

Silver: - lo siento, no…aunqueeee- respondió, quedando algo pensativo al recordar un detalle

Abeja: -¿Qué cosa?- exclamo al ver la reacción de su hijo al responder

Silver:- bueno, dirán que estoy loco, pero Rouse conocía demasiado bien la torre, sabía exactamente como llegar a la azotea- respondió extrañado

Chico bestia: - entonces, ¿si recuerda algo?- pregunto ilusionado al escuchar esto

Robín:-al parecer no han olvidado todo…. Mañana deberán mostrarle con más detalle la torre, cada rincón que hayan visitado antes, tal vez así recuerde algo mas- ordeno el líder titán al joven abeja, volteando su mirada a lo lejos, en dirección al sofá donde se encontraba Rouse completamente dormida con una sabana sobre su cuerpo, y a su lado Raven quien, sentada a orillas del sofá la miraba tiernamente mientras movía algunos cabellos que cubrían su rostro, esperando poder recuperar algún día a sus dos hijos.

* * *

**YA SE ACABO; DEJEN COMENTARIOS PORFAVOR, se los agradecere mucho! +w+**


	12. COMPAÑERAS de Cuarto

**Hola, perdon por haber tardado, pero se los conpenso por que este CAP. es mas largo; VA A SER DE MUCHA COMEDIA y ACCIDENTES, CON CHIBI y gritos, JEJEJE XD. lesquiero havisar que es probable que no pueda publicar mas CAPITULOS hasta SEMANA SANTA o en VERANO, por que la ESCUELA ESTA POR EMPEZAR, pero aun asi NO DUDEN EN DEJAR COMENTARIOS... tal vez asi escriba mas rapido...**

* * *

Al dia siguiente los dos jóvenes titanes se dieron a la difícil tarea de vigilar a la rebelde muchacha de ojos esmeralda, siguiendo las órdenes de su líder:

Silver: -¡bienvenida a la torre t!- exclamo animosamente, extendiendo los brazos, mientras observaban el esplendor de la curiosa construcción a sus afueras.

Rouse:-vaya, una T gigante en medio del mar no debe ser difícil de encontrar, ¿no?- exclamo de forma sarcástica mientras observaba extrañada la torre, pues realmente no había puesto mucha atención a su diseño antes de entrar.

Silver: -jeje, eso creo, bueno… sigamos- exclamo con una risa algo forzada, dejándole el paso a Rouse para que caminara a la entrada de la torre. Antes de que Silver pudiera seguir a Rouse, Light lo detuvo sujetando su brazo.

Light: -por que tengo que estar yo aquí, ni siquiera me simpatiza – exclamo molesta como susurro a su compañero.

Silver: -por que ordenes son ordenes, además, no pienses en dejarme solo con ella, ¡esa chica esta loca!, no puedo manejarlo yo solo- exclamo como susurro. Light puso una mueca molesta y berrinchuda. – se amable- le ordeno firmemente.

Silver se adelanto para seguir a Rouse a la torre, dejando a tras a Light molesta por la tarea que debía cumplir y tras soltar un profundo y molesto suspiro, los acompaño con paso lento.

Silver: -bien como decía antes, esta es la torre T. desde que esta torre fue construida en este islote la ciudad a estado protegida de cualquier peligro. Desde que fue edificada, se han ubicado varias torres en diferentes partes del mundo, todas dirigidas por un equipo calificado de titanes que se ocupan de preservar la paz y proteger- exclamo orgulloso mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la entrada.

Silver: -bueno aquí esta la sala principal… esta es la cocina, el televisor el solfa…- exclamo mientras caminaban frente a estos.

Rouse: -si el sofá lo conozco bien, e dormido ahí los últimos días- exclamo sarcásticamente mientras sobaba ligeramente su espalda y mostraba una mirada algo cansada. –¿no hay nada nuevo que puedan mostrarme?- pregunto escéptica

Light: -estan los controles principales- exclamo sin mucho animo mirando hacia su compañero

Rouse: -¿controles, que es eso?- pregunto extrañada y confundida

Silver: -pueees, es el monitor que reporta y detecta problemas en la ciudad, y lleva registro de los datos de cada villano al que nos hemos enfrentado- dijo algo indeciso de si decirlo o no, señalando ligeramente su ubicación

Rouse: -¡que bien!, muéstrenmelo- dijo apresurándose al lugar señalado por el joven abeja

Silver: -¿Por qué le dijiste eso?, nunca vieron eso antes, ¿que caso tiene?- pregunto algo molesto procurando que su invitada no los escuchara

Light: -crei que seria divertido, además, dijiste que fuera amable- dijo algo cruel e ironica con una sonrisa en la cara, dejando a su compañero atrás muy molesto.

Rouse se acerco a una enorme pantalla ubicada en un extremo de la enorme habitación, presiono un botón en la pared y salió un enorme teclado, fue tan rápido que Rouse tuvo que moverse casi saltando ante la sorpresa.

Rouse: -lindo- exclamo acercándose a la pantalla y observando cada tecla del teclado, presionando con cuidado una, lo cual encendio la pantalla dejando a la vista varias imágenes y graficos.-¿que hice?- pregunto soprendida y asombrada al ver la rapidez y exactitud con la que pasaban las imagenes

Silver: -es la base de datos, aquí se registran las fuerzas, habilidades, poderes, ubicación, peleas pasadas y estado actual de cada villano con el que los titanes han peleado a lo largo de su vida- exclamo algo serio, alfin llegando hasta donde Rouse estaba, tomando control del teclado.

Rouse: -son bastante- exclamo distraída mientras observaba con cuidado cada imagen quedándose en silencio.

Light:-si es increíble, pero tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos ver toda la torre antes del anochecer- dijo seriamente

Silver: -tienes razón, ven Rouse hay que seguir- exclamo caminando los dos jóvenes a la puerta. Light permaneció en su lugar observando con cuidado como Rouse y Silver se retiraban, cuando se aseguro de que ninguno se encontraba en la habitación, presiono con cuidado una tecla parando en seco una imagen; se veía claramente una imagen de cuerpo completo de Slade que se movia permitiendo verlo en todos los angulos, tenia un registro inmenso, varios simbolos y apuntes.. era claro de que era dierente a los demás villanos. La joven extraterrestre observo con cuidado una esquina de la pantalla:

**ESTADO: "Desconocido"**

Y entonces apago con cuidado la pantalla, y camino lentamente para alcanzar al otro par de jóvenes.

Silver: -este es el cuarto de trofeos, donde conservamos un recuerdo de cada batalla- exclamo mientras los tres entraban a la oscura habitación, cada quien tomando su camino. Rouse se acerco a unos artefactos y paso con cuidado su mano en la superficie de los pilares donde se apoyaban estos.

Rouse: -no limpian mucho por aquí, ¿cierto?- exclamo al ver su mano manchada de negro

Silver: -en realidad no, varios de estos objetos traen malos recuerdos- exclamo fríamente, mientras observaba aquel pilar donde reposaba la máscara cubierta de polvo, cuidando de que la joven de ojos esmeralda no pudiera seguir la dirección de sus ojos.

Rouse se acerco a un pilar donde descansaba una especie de arma, no demasiado grande como para que su mano no pudiera sostenerla, con una mirada traviesa mientras se mordía ligeramente los labios, observo de reojo a sus acompañantes que se encontraban dándole la espalda observando cada uno un objeto diferente. Al asegurarse de que no estaba siendo vigilada recogió el arma con el mayor silencio que pudo y lo inspecciono, pero en un descuido presiono un botón y una serie de luces comenzaron a brillar en el acompañadas de tintineo, el cual trato nerviosamente de silenciar, pero entonces el arma se disparo formando un agujero en la pared frente a ella, que aunque no era demasiado grande era un daño considerable.

Light: -¿Qué fue eso?- exclamo girando en dirección a Rouse, tras escuchar el sonido provocado por el impacto.

Rouse: ¿que cosa?... yo no escuche nada- exclamo nerviosamente, manteniendo sus manos hacia atrás ocultando el aparato, y interponiéndose entre las miradas de los dos jóvenes y el agujero recién formado, mientras reía mostrando sus pequeños colmillos tratando de disimular su "crimen".

Light: -estoy segura de que escuche algo- exclamo desconfiada acercándose a Rouse y tratando de ver detrás de ella.

Rouse: -saben que… tal vez tengan razón, porque no van a buscar de donde vino ese ruido- exclamo nerviosa mientras sonreía. Silver y Light la miraron desconfiados, y sin prestar mucha atención se retiraron de la habitación, mientras Rouse se movia ligeramente asegurándose de cubrir la escena. Una vez que se fueron se dio vuelta y coloco el aparato nuevamente sobre el pilar, echándose a corre como un niño después de romper el jarrón de la casa, dejando a la vista el agujero frente a este, mientras pequeños fragmentos de la pared se caían ligeramente.

**Mas adelante…**

Silver: -este es el baño- exclamo indicando la puerta, mientras las dos chicas lo miraban escépticas ante la tontería.

Rouse: - ¿8 personas y un baño?... debe ser difícil- exclamo extrañada

Silver: -ni te lo imaginas- exclamo con una graciosa expresión, algo molesto

**Después…**

Silver: -bien, aquí tenemos el gimnasio. Como titanes es nuestro deber estar preparados, y este es el lugar indicado para esto. Tenemos que levantarnos todos los días y entrenar- exclamo mientras entraban a la habitación, cerrando los ojos con orgullo al mencionar su deber.

Rouse: -¡lindo!- exclamo con un tono de impresión, al subirse a una especie de caminadora muy moderna, mientras observaba y oprimía los botones haciéndola encenderse.

Silver:-¡ten cuidado!, es algo complicado- exclamo exaltado, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa de que la muchacha de ojos verdes la controlara tan bien.

Light: -déjala, es su problema si se hace daño- exclamo seriamente dando media vuelta para retirarse de la habitación.

Rouse: -que pasa princesa, temes no poder alcanzarme- exclamo de forma retadora mientras corría, alzando la barbilla de forma orgullosa.

Light se paro en seco y se dio media vuelta hacia la joven salvaje, con una mirada molesta.

Light: -yo he corrido en esto mas tiempo que tu niña- exclamo rencorosa mientras se acercaba cada vez mas hasta llegar hasta donde Rouse.

Rouse:- demuéstralo- le dijo retadoramente.

Light:-oh, claro que lo hare- exclamo furiosa subiendo a una caminadora ubicada al lado de la que Rouse utilizaba, comenzando a subir la velocidad. Ambas chicas se miraban con una cara cada vez mas rencorosa a medida que iban aumentando la velocidad cada vez más, como si fuese una competencia, sacándole chispas y humo a las pobres maquinas que no aguantaban mas su rivalidad.

Silver:- ammm… chicas… creo yo que… tal vez deberíamos ammmm… seguir y… mmmm, olvídenlo- exclamo algo asustado ante las caras que se intercambiaban entre si las dos muchachas, tratando de que escucharan sus palabras, pero ya estaba demasiado cansado de batallar con sus absurdas peleas, se encorvo cansado bajando ligeramente la cabeza y se retiro dejando a las dos competitivas chicas terminar su ridícula carrera.

**Luego…**

Silver: -aquí tenemos pasillos…. Pasillos… pasillos…- exclamaba cada vez mas cansado mientras los tres caminaban por un sinfín de pasillos cada vez con un semblante mas aburrido en su rostro.

Rouse: -que es esto- exclamo deteniéndose en uno de los pasillos cuando algo llamo su atención: era la puerta de una habitación

Silver:-es la habitación de Raven y Chico bestia , pero nos está prohibido entrar, bueno y aquí tenemos…- explico sin prestar mucha atención, lo cual cambio cuando al girar ligeramente la cabeza vio como la joven se encaminaba a la puerta.

Rouse: -¿Chico bestia?- exclamo, quedando unos segundos pensativa al recordar aquel hombre que había sido tan gentil con ella, y del cual sentía por alguna extraña razón mucha confianza.

Silver:- ni siquiera lo pienses- exclamo interponiéndose frente a ella, sujetándose del marco de la puerta con brazos y piernas, justo antes de que Rouse pudiese abrirla, y Light la sujeto fácilmente de la capucha colocándola en la otra dirección.

Rouse:-¡que, ¿Qué tiene ese cuarto?- pregunto extrañada y algo molesta ante la insistencia de los dos titanes.

Silver: -solo te diré que han pasado cosas muy locas en esa habitación, y es mejor no arriesgarnos porque…- dijo firmemente Silver mientras caminaba empujando a Rouse, pero sin que se diera cuenta Rouse ya no estaba con ellos. Al voltear solo pudieron ver cómo, de alguna forma, Rouse logro pasarlos y llegar frente a la puerta. Light y Silver se apresuraron para detenerla pero solo lograron impactarse contra ella, impulsándola y abriendo la puerta mientras caían encima de ella dentro de la habitación.

Rouse:-¡¿Qué les pasa?, es solo una habitación!- exclamo molesta mientras se alzaba del suelo mientras se sacudía adentrándose más en la habitación. Light y Silver se quedaron temblorosos frente a la puerta, pero después de dar un vistazo les parecía solo una simple habitación, así que adquirieron la suficiente confianza para entras mas alla.

Rouse se sentó en la cama, que continuaba siendo oscura y tétrica debido al gusto de Raven, haciendo que rebotara y dejándose caer cómodamente. Después de unos segundos se acerco a un escritorio y recogió un objeto que le llamo la atención, un extraño espejo de diseño extravagante, lo miro extrañada y empezó a hacer muecas para reírse un poco. Al bajar ligeramente el espejo y desviar la mirada no se percato de que su reflejo comenzaba a moverse solo, sus ojos se tornaron de un intimidante color ámbar y con una sonrisa aterradora convirtiéndose en un perro demoniaco.

Rouse:-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto distraída hacia otra dirección, dejan el espejo en el escritorio y moviendo en otra dirección. De pronto del espejo, una enorme garra formada de una especie de aura roja comenzó atacar a Silver y Light quienes se esforzaban por esquivarla mientras Rouse observaba con cuidado un estante que se encontraba algo alejado dándoles las espalda sin percatarse lo más mínimo de lo que ocurría.

Rouse: -¡mira cuántos libros!, y todos son aburridos… aburrido… aburrido,- exclamo tomando uno de los numeroso libros que contenía el estante, mientras los miraba con una cara de aburrimiento lanzándolos sobre su hombro, los cuales, sin darse cuenta golpeaban incesantemente la enorme garra, que termino por sucumbir ante los golpes y se regreso al espejo dándoles a Light y Silver un momento de respiro.

Silver: -oye Rouse…- exclamo cansado entre suspiros, acercándose a la joven salvaje (quien seguía dándoles la espalda concentrada en revisar cada esquina) descansando una mano sobre su hombro tratando de convencerla de retirarse.

Rouse: -sostén esto por favor- exclamo interrumpiéndolo, dándole un extraño libro rojo, sin siquiera voltear a ver al joven abeja, que el tener el libro en sus manos las paginas se abrieron saliendo del libro el enorme rostro de una extraña criatura amenazante.

Rouse: -que gusto tan extraño tienen aquí, "Chacra", "magia negra y blanca", "¿Cómo imponer una maldición", "viajes trasdimensionales"…- leía la joven en voz alta sin prestar atención a su entorno, mientras detrás de ella Silver se tambaleaba cómicamente alejando lo mas que podía la amenazante cabeza de él, tratando con esfuerzo de serrar el libro aplicando todo su peso sobre la portada arrodillado en el piso presionando con sus brazos. Aun así, la bestia fue más fuerte y empujo con fuerza al pobre Silver, pero Light se acerco calmadamente y sin esfuerzo le dio un puñetazo en el ojo y con un patético chillido, la cabeza volvió al libro.

Tras este cómico incidente los dos chicos se dejaron caer sobre la cama mientras Rouse continuaba revisando el estante sin haberse dado cuenta de nada de lo que había pasado.

Rouse: -que aburrido, no hay nada que hacer aquí, no veo por qué el alboroto- exclamo algo molesta saliendo de la habitación sin notar al par de jóvenes desplomados por el cansancio.

**Mas tarde…**

Silver: -aquí está el sótano… la azotea… la cocina…. Lavandería…- señalaba Silver cada vez que llegaban a un nuevo punto, tratando de mostrarle a la invitada la torre con el mayor detalle posible.

Silver:- y esta es la bodega, aquí guardamos todas la herramientas y transportes que tenemos- exclamo ya sin mucho ánimo, pues llevaban todo el día recorriendo cada rincón de la torre, sin contar los percances ocasionados por su inquieta invitada, quien observaba maravillada los artefactos.

Light: -ja, hace mucho que no veía este vejestorio- exclamo sorprendida y nostálgica al remover una sábana blanca y polvorienta que cubría una vieja motocicleta.-papa la solía utilizar cuando era joven- exclamo la muchacha removiendo un poco de la tierra acumulada en el viejo asiento y sosteniendo con cuidado el casco que colgaba frente al aparato.

Silver: -si si muy lindo, ¿podemos irnos ya?, estoy demasiado cansado y no he comido nada desde hace, ammm no se… ¡hace 12 horas!- exclamo cansado y sarcástico.

Rouse: ¡que!, ¿tan pronto, no podemos quedarnos un poco mas- rogo, quitando sus manos del auto t en dirección al joven abeja

Silver:- ¿para que?, ya vimos todo, no tiene sentido quedarnos más tiempo, solo por quedarnos aquí sentados no quiere decir que cambiara algo en esta habitación…- exclamo sarcástico acercándose a la joven, quien lo veía con una cara que expresaba lo cansada que ella estaba de su actitud tan responsable y fastidiosa.- y otra cosa, yo….- exclamo preparándose para empezar otro reproche apuntando su dedo en dirección a donde se supone que se encontraba la joven, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ya no estaba ahí.

Silver: -¿a dónde se fue?- pregunto molesto hacia Lightfiyer, quien se encontraba a unos metros de él, a lo cual ella simplemente señalo en dirección hacia arriba con una seria mirada. Al seguir la dirección, Silver se sorprendió de ver a Rouse sentada en uno de los asientos de la nave t. –recuérdame que debo ponerle una correa la próxima vez- exclamo cansado caminando en dirección a la nave.

Silver:-¡Rouse baja de ahí!- grito como orden el joven abeja

Rouse:- ¡en un momento!- respondió sin tomarlo muy en serio, mostrando una clara sonrisa en su rostro mientras jugaba con el volante de la cabina.

Light:-yo voy por ella- exclamo la joven extraterrestre algo molesta, mientras se elevaba hasta donde Rouse.

Rouse:-como quieras- exclamo molesta tras un suspiro. Comenzó a levantarse del asiento, pero sin darse cuenta, al apoyarse presiono un botón y de pronto uno de los cañones de la cabina que se encontraba justo detrás de Light se disparo casi dándole a ella, pero logro esquivarlo cayendo en la misma cabina que Rouse, impactándose el disparo contra la pared.

Light: -¡oye que te sucede!- exclamo furiosa hacia la joven bestia, tras haber esquivado el ataque.

Rouse:-tranquila, solo fue un pequeño error- exclamo algo molesta empujándola pues no había mucho espacio. Las dos jóvenes comenzaron a patalear y empujarse entre gritos e insultos mientras oprimían botones y palancas sin que se dieran cuenta, dejando al pobre Silver aterrado con solo pensar en los problemas que se avecinaban.

Silver:- -hay no- dijo pasmado al observar como las turbinas de la nave se encendida y la cubierta de cabina se cerraba, cuyo ruido fue lo único que pudo cesar la pelea entre las dos jóvenes que estaban ahora atrapadas. La nave comenzó a temblar, y sin perder tiempo, Silver se apresuro hacia una pared donde al presionar una botón se abrió una enorme puerta justo antes de que la nave saliera volando, aunque llevándose un poco de escombros haciendo la salida "mas grande" debido a la inexperiencia de las pilotos.

Las dos muchachas soltaban un fuerte grito observando cómo se movían a gran velocidad, mientras Lightfiyer sujetaba con fuerza el volante. De pronto, entre sus gritos de pavor, el comunicador de Light comenzó a sonar, acallando a las dos jóvenes que se observaron extrañadas.

Light: -…¿hola?- pregunto extrañada al contestar el transmisor, mientras sujetaba con una mano el volante de la nave.

Silver: -¡Light, detente ahora!- se escucho una estrepitosa voz que le reclamaba furiosa, tan fuerte que Light tuvo que alejarse un poco del transmisor

lightfiyer: - lo lamento, pero…. Silver, ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto extrañada acercándose un poco al transmisor para ver mejor la imagen

Silver: -justo aquí- exclamo molesto Silver, quien se había subido a la nave justo antes de que partiera, sujetándose de la cabina inferior que formaba la nave T. – escúchame bien Light, quiero que bajes la velocidad, no aguantare mucho aquí atrás- exclamo tratando de reprimir su enojo, mientras se resbalaba ligeramente por la fuerza que el viento le imponía.

Lightfiyer:- ammm, de acuerdo, creo que este…- exclamo nerviosa observando los múltiples botones de la cabina y presionando el primero que vio. De pronto dos misiles salieron disparados de la nave, impactándose con el agua empapando a Silver quien ya se encontraba de por sí bastante molesto.

Silver: ¡Light, espera a que te alcance, después de que te ponga las manos encima no quedara nada de lo que tu padre pueda encargarse!- exclamo furiosamente en el trasmisor, haciendo que este temblara y que las dos jóvenes se apartaran nerviosas del aparato.

Rouse: -No sabes elegir botones, yo presiono el siguiente- exclamo molesta, tomando el lugar de Light y presionando otro botón.

Silver: -y déjame decirte algo…- exclamo furioso al transmisor, mientras el agua escurría de su cara por el salpicón, pero su boca quedo en silencio cuando un sonido cercano lo desconcentro: mas delante de él, una de las cabinas de los extremos de la nave comenzó a encender sus turbinas y se separo tomando rápidamente un camino al aza. Al ver esto, la cara del Joven cambio a una pánico profundo, especialmente cuando la cabina en la que el se sujetaba comenzó a temblar ligeramente a causa de las turbinas que comenzaban a encenderse. Rápidamente guardo su transmisor y comenzó a avanzar lo mejor que pudo, saltando justo a tiempo a la cabina siguiente antes de que la anterior se separara tomando otro camino. Cansado, tomo un pequeño respiro, pero entonces la cabina al lado de él se separo también, y se apresuro a moverse llegando al fin a la cabeza, sujetándose lo mejor que podía.

Terminando el mar, la nave llego a la ciudad, pasando muy cerca del suelo haciendo que los automóviles se apartaran y las personas quedaran sorprendidas y alteradas. Rouse comenzó a alzar el volante, haciendo que tomaran mas altura tratando de no impactarse con los anuncios y edificios. Pero de pronto frente a ellas un joven salto cubriendo su vista haciendo que ambas chicas soltaran un fuerte grito.

Silver: - les dije que bajaran la velocidad, ¡¿en que están pensando?- exclamo enojado mientras se sujetaba con manos y pies de la cubierta de la cabina mirándolas acusadoramente.

Lightfiyer: -ammm, Silver….- exclamo palidecida mientras señalaba hacia atrás de el.

Silver: -¿Qué?- exclamo aun molesto, volteando ligeramente sobre su hombro, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que se dirigían a un enorme rascacielos, el cual no habían notado ya que Silver cubría la vista de las pilotos. Silver soltó un enorme grito al igual que Rouse y Light, pero entonces Rouse sujeto con fuerza el volante hacercandolo lo mas que pudo hacia ella, haciendo que en un veloz movimiento, la nave se colocara verticalmente volando muy cerca de uno de los lados de la enorme construcción y dando un jiro que dejo a la cabina de cabeza.

Silver: -… ¡gíralo ya, gíralo ya!..- exclamo entre gritos aterrado, mientras miraba el suelo que se encontraba a gran distancia y pataleaba incesantemente tratando de sujetarse bien de la pequeña nave. De pronto no aguanto más, y el joven abeja resbalo cayendo a gran velocidad. Todo paso tan rápido, que olvido que podía volar, pero afortunadamente, Rouse bajo con rapidez la nave posicionándose justo debajo de el, abriendo la cubierta de la cabina atrapándolo sano y salvo.

Silver: -…bien hecho… ahora, hay que volver…- exclamo entre jadeos mientras su corazón latia fuertemente, tomando el lugar del piloto estabilizando mejor la nave y tomando curso hacia la torre. De pronto, a algunos metros de la torre, un incesante sonido retumbo en los oídos de los pasajeros.

Lightfiyer: -¿ qué es eso?- pregunto algo preocupada asomándose sobre el hombro del piloto tratando de observar mejor los controles.

Silver: -se acabó la energía- exclamo petrificado mientras observa como tintineaba la luz

Rouse: -¿eso es algo malo?-pregunto preocupada asomándose sobre el otro hombro del piloto

Lightfiyer: -significa que estamos muertos- exclamo cansada y amargada volteando hacia la joven de ojos verdes

Rouse: -ooom- exclamo con el mismo rostro, antes de que todos soltaran un estrepitoso grito mientras caían en picada. La nave se impacto en el agua arrastrándose rápidamente por el impulso y deteniéndose a un par de metros de la torre.

Sobre la cabina, Rouse se sujetaba con garras como un gato temeroso de caer al agua, completamente empapada mostrando una graciosa cara de terror mientras sus pequeños colmillos se asomaban. Silver se sujetaba a un costado de lo que quedaba de la nave t, mientras de su espalda el aparato que almacenaba sus alas roboticas sacaban unas cuantas chispas debido al agua.

Entonces, Light salió de golpe del agua, impulsando su cabezo hacia atrás al tomar un gran respiro, y comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente hasta la orilla de la torre, pero al llegar ahí, con la mirada en el suelo, se encontró un par de pies ,se detuvo en seco e insegura comenzó a subir la vista para encontrarse con su padre que la miraba de forma acusadora, mientras detrás de el estaban todos los demás titanes completamente empapados por el enorme salpicón provocado por el choque de la cabina, que no dudaban en clavar la misma mirada sobre los tres jóvenes.

**Mas tarde….**

**-La sala principal-**

Cybor: -aquí esta, se encuentra a unos 500 km al norte- exclamo cybor en el transmisor, donde se podía ver detrás de él una parte de la nave que se había estrellado en la arena de una playa distante

Robín:-Tráelo de inmediato, sigan buscando el resto- ordeno el líder titán, cerrando el transmisor y observando frente a él a los dos jóvenes titanes empapados esperando su castigo.

-¿tienen idea de en cuentos problemas están? hay desastres por toda la ciudad a causa de su tontería, y ahora la nave T necesita una reparación- exclamo el líder furioso hacia los dos jóvenes.

Silver: -no olvide la pared de la bodega- exclamo de forma casi silenciosa, siendo acallado por un golpe de la joven extraterrestre

Robín: -debes comenzar en pensar en tus acciones Light, no siempre podre corregir tu errores- exclamo firmemente hacia su hija, quien desviaba la mirada, mientras crispaba los puños con furia. A distancia, Rouse sujetaba su cabello quitando el exceso de agua cuando vio a los jóvenes abrumados mientras el líder titán les reprochaba bruscamente, comenzó a sentir algo extraño para ella… culpa, lo cual en su actitud no era normal, especialmente hacia aquellas personas que apenas conocía, pero al ver la reacción de Light no lo pudo soportar.

Rouse: -no fue su culpa- interrumpió seriamente la joven acercándose

Robin: -¿ que cosa?- pregunto el líder titán, distraído por la interrupción de la joven volteando hacia esta

Rouse: -fue culpa mía, quería ver más de cerca la nave y pues…creo que cometí un erros, ellos solo querían ayudar- exclamo seriamente sujetando su muñeca viendo cara a cara a Robin, quien la miro por un par de segundos, pensativo. Light y Silver no podían dejar de ver a Rouse sorprendidos ante esta reacción.

Robín: -¿es eso cierto?- pregunto seriamente volviéndose hacia Silver, quien asintió ligeramente con la cabeza mostrando en su rostro aun un poco de sorpresa por el inesperado detalle de la joven salvaje.

Robín: -bien…vayan con los demás y ayuden a encontrar el resto de la nave T, mientras yo hablo con Rouse un momento- exclamo seriamente después de un profundo suspiro dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes titanes, quienes con paso lento lo obedecieron. Antes de dejar la habitación, Light volteo sobre su hombro para ver a Rouse, que permanecía con la cabeza baja, mirándola y mostrando una ligera sonrisa apagada, fue Lo último que pudo ver antes de que las puertas se cerraran tras de ella.

**Mas tarde…**

Era ya de noche y la luna brillaba sobre el cielo oscurecido, una joven de pelo negro y rayos rojizos abría con pesadez la puerta de su habitación tras un largo día apenas pudiendo mantener los ojos abiertos, encendiendo con dificultad la luz debido a la oscuridad.

Lightfiyer: -¿¡que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto sorprendida y molesta al encontrar a Rouse recostada cómodamente sobre su cama, la cual se veía completamente desgastada, como si un gato furioso la hubiera rasguñado completamente.

Rouse: -¿Qué, no te lo dijeron?, este será mi nueva habitación durante el tiempo que nos quedemos aquí- exclamo maliciosa y sarcásticamente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Lightfiyer: -¿tu habitación?..¿¡desde cuanto!- exclamo confundida y furiosa.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Rouse se encontraba cansada, después de una larga platica con el líder titán. Se hincaba sobre el sofá arqueando con dolor su espalda masajeándola ligeramente con su mano.**_

_**Abeja: -¿te sientes bien linda?- pregunto acercándose a la joven al notar la molestia en su rostro.**_

_**Rouse: -si, solo es un poco de dolor en la espalda- exclamo apagada dejándose caer completamente en el sofá**_

_**Abeja: -no me sorprende, has dormido ahí desde que llegaste- exclamo de una forma casi burlona**_

_**Rouse: -si.. Pero, he dormido en peores lugares, estaré bien- exclamo calmadamente sin poner mucha atención al asunto, mientras giraba boca arriba cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo para conciliar el sueño. Abeja desvió la mirada un poco quedando pensativa unos segundos**_

_**Abeja: -tengo una idea- exclamo felizmente la titán.**_

Lightfiyer: -¡y te dio mi habitación!- exclamo furiosa, interrumpiendo su retrospectiva, acercándose a la joven quien seguía reposando en su cama

Rouse: -si..¿qué te parece "compañera?- exclamo sarcásticamente mientras sonreía, enfatizando en lo de "COMPAÑERA" tratando de enojar mas a la joven extraterrestre.

Lightfiyer:-¡esto es increíble!, haces un alboroto en la ciudad, nos metes en problemas a Silver y a mi, ¿y te dan mi cuarto?- exclamo molesta poniendo su mano en su frente, fúrica y cansada.

Rouse: -que te parece?... bueno, estoy muy cansada podrías apagar la luz, gracias- exclamo sarcástica y satisfecha entre bostezos, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa triunfante. Light puso una mirada matadora, acercándose a la cama mientras crispaba los puños y tensaba los brazos, entonces, se inclino ligeramente sujetando la base de la cama y, sin ningún esfuerzo, la inclino sin aviso haciendo que Rouse callera al suelo. La joven de ojos verdes alzo molesta el rostro del suelo, soplando ligeramente para quitar los cabellos que cubrían su rostro, cuando una almohada le golpeo graciosamente el rostro.

Light: -buenas noche- exclamo felizmente la joven extraterrestre tendida en su cama, apagándose las luces.

Muy tarde ese día, más allá de la media noche, una joven de ojos esmeralda deambulaba por la cocina de la torre sujetando un vaso de agua para apagar su sed, con los ojos cerrados, se dirigió lentamente hacia su habitación, cuando capto un ruido a la lejanía. Al principio no le prestó mucha atención, pero al escucharlo por segunda vez se dedico a encontrar el origen de ese sonido. Su búsqueda la llevo hasta la entrada de la enfermería, la puerta permanecía cerrada y Rouse apoyo silenciosamente su oreja sobre la puerta tratando de escuchar algún movimiento, entonces se escucho claramente cómo, a través de la puerta un objeto se rompía en pedazos y , preocupada, entro rápidamente a la habitación:

En la cama estaba Black, tensando los músculos casi de forma involuntaria, mientras su rostro se encontraba bañado en sudor mostrando un gran sufrimiento cerrando con fuerza los ojos, y tratando de ahogar los gemidos de dolor que querían escapar de su boca.

Rouse: -¡Black, ¿estás bien, que te sucede?- exclamo asustada corriendo hacia su hermano mientras colocaba su mano en su frente. – ¡estas hirviendo, Black, por favor, ¿qué te pasa háblame?- grito la joven aun más desesperada, pero por más que insistía no le respondía.

-¡quédate aquí, iré por ayuda!- exclamo tratando de tranquilizarlo dándose vuelta con la intención de marcharse, pero entonces Black la detuvo sujetando con fuerza su brazo.

Black: -no… no le digas a nadie- dijo dolorosamente, apenas podía escucharse su voz y no podía siquiera abrir los ojos a causa de dolor.

Rouse: -pero Black…- exclamo un poco más calmada al ver a su hermano reaccionar

Black: -…no le digas a nadie- exclamo esta vez con más determinación abriendo un poco los ojos y mirándola fijamente. Rouse lo vio confundida y preocupada, pero al verlo mirarla así e insistir tanto en eso se sentó con cuidado en una silla al lado de su cama, mientras Black volvía a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos luchando con el dolor. Por horas Rouse vio impotente como su hermano sufría, solo pudiendo apretar con fuerza su mano para tranquilizarlo, mientras las cosas de la habitación comenzaban a quebrarse, moverse y explotar. Entonces, el dolor ascendió súbitamente haciendo que Black soltara un gran grito que sacudió toda la torre.

* * *

**AHORA SI, me retiro deseandoles lo mejor!**


	13. UN VISTAZO AL PASADO

**Hola, ME DA GUSTO ESCRIBIRLES ESTE CAPITULO, POR SUERTE E TENIDO SUFICIENTE TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR un capitulo mas, hojala pueda seguir asi; este capitulo, al contrario del anterior no se trata de risas y comedia sino de algo MUCHO MAS SERIO, en este CAP. conoceran el PORQUE DE LA FORMA DE SER TANTO DE ROUSE COMO de BALCK y daremos un vistazo a la vida que tuvieron que vivir al separarse de su familia, se que hasta ahora Black a sido mucho mas terco en CONVIVIR con el resto, PERO ESTO LES DARA UNA OPINION NUEVA ASERCA DE ESTE SOMBRIO PERSONAJE, DISFRUTENLO y dejen MUCHOS COMENTARIOS si les GUSTO!**

* * *

Poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia, al calor de los primeros rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana de la enfermería, estaba algo desorientado, no más de lo que se había sentido los últimos días. Con mucho cuidado, apenas pudiendo abrir los ojos, se deslizo por la cama permaneciendo unos segundos sentado en la orilla, al alzar la mirada, pudo notar a su hermana aun sentada en la silla al lado de la cama apoyándose en esta mientras permanecía profundamente dormida. El joven no le dio mucha importancia y se levanto, sin hacer más ruido que los resortes hacían al quitar el peso de su cuerpo de la cama, camino un poco dirigiéndose a la puerta, aun adormilado, cuando se detuvo en seco, sus ojos se abrieron por completo al darse cuenta que se había levantado de la cama; no había sentido tanto dolor como el que debería haber sentido y se movía mucho más ágil. Desconfiado, estiro un poco su mano hacia un botiquín ubicado en una pared lejana, este comenzó a tambalearse mientras era cubierto por un aura negra, abriéndose y dejando salir un pequeño frasco que contenía algunas pastillas. Este, aunque algo lento, se dirigió hasta el muchacho de ojos violeta que lo miraba asombrado, aterrizando en su palma. Black quedo anonadado unos segundo, con la misma mirada de sorpresa, y miro sus manos ante el hecho de que hubiera recuperado el control de sus poderes, ya que hace unos días (e incluso horas) no era capaz de moverse. De pronto, detrás de él, una jovencita comenzaba a levantarse lentamente después de una terrible noche:

Rouse: -¿Black?….- pregunto desorientada por el cansancio apenas abriendo un poco los ojos mientras movía los largos cabellos que cubrían su vista. -… ¡ESTAS DE PIE!, pero ¿Cómo?, digo, ¿te sientes bien?- exclamo sorprendida la joven alzándose rápidamente corriendo hacia su hermano tratando de asegurarse de que no tuviera ningún problema resultado de la noche anterior.

El joven no le respondió, apenas si le dirigió la mirada, pues estaba muy ocupado mirando con asombro aquel botiquín que había sido capaz de abrir.

Rouse: -¡no te muevas, vuelvo enseguida!- exclamo tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras salió a toda prisa de la enfermería.

Black continuo parado justo ahí, sin darle importancia a la reacción de su hermana, miro nuevamente hacia el botiquín observándolo a la lejanía y en un veloz movimiento una ráfaga de energía sombría pareció atravesarlo como si fuera una filosa cuchilla partiéndolo rápida y certeramente en dos.

Unas horas más tarde, el joven de mirada fría volvía a estar sobre la cama, cruzaba con resentimiento los brazos mostrando una cara algo molesta apenas detectable, desviando su mirada a una esquina de la habitación, extendiendo una pierna y retrayendo otra hacia el, tratando de no prestar atención a las personas que se encontraban en la habitación.

Cybor: -¡esto es sorprendente!, fue una recuperación muy veloz- exclamo sorprendido mientras alzaba algunos datos obtenidos de un examen resiente, mientras mostraba una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza

Rouse: -entonces… ¿Está mejor, se repondrá pronto?- exclamo preocupada la joven de cabello jade sentada en una de las esquinas de la misma cama

Cybor:-si sigue así, solo le harán falta un par de semanas más para recuperarse por completo- exclamo alegremente el hombre de metal, dando una de esas sonrisas que le inculcaron mucha tranquilidad a la muchacha. –solo para estar seguros, es mejor que repose un día más en cama- exclamo estando ya en la puerta mientras sujetaba aquellos datos extendiendo su brazo fuera de la puerta como una invitación a Rouse de dejar descansar al paciente. Lentamente, la jovencita se dirigió a la puerta, volteando ligeramente sobre su hombro a la habitación pudiendo ver a su hermano en la cama, aun desviando la mirada, antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella.

Las horas pasaron, y Rouse no era capaz de conciliar la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba, se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a su hermano; mientras ella había estado disfrutando, él se encontraba sufriendo, solo, en aquella habitación y ella no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo. Solo podía pensar en su rostro cuando lo encontró y como podía sentir el dolor emanando de su cuerpo. Rouse no se movía, sentada en la misma silla de la cocina con la mirada baja y apagada sumida en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba tiernamente a Sedita tendido en su regazo. En la habitación, solo podían escucharse los ruidos del televisor mientras Silver cambiaba incesantemente los canales, recostado en el sofá, mientras Light permanecía en el suelo, al pie del sofá, observando con una mirada aburrida las imágenes pasar frente a sus ojos. Sin subir la mirada, sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor, Rouse se levanto de la silla de la cocina y se sentó en el extremo más alejado del sofá, aun acariciando el pequeño gusano de seda que se frotaba contra su vientre con cariño, sin que ella pronunciara palabra alguna. Al notar su presencia, Silver paro al fin de cambiar los canales del televisor prestando atención a la joven de piel verdusca mirándola con melancolía al poder percibir la tristeza que la afligía.

Silver: -oye… ¿Cómo está tu hermano?- pregunto calmadamente, esperando que la conversación la alegrara un poco.

Rouse: -…. Estará bien…creo- exclamo apagada después de unos segundos, cuando la voz de Silver la saco de sus pensamientos.

El silencio prevaleció unos segundos, a excepción de los ruidos del televisor, mientras Silver pensaba que decir analizando sus palabras con cuidado.

Silver: -vamos… no tienes de que preocuparte, si tu hermano es la mitad de fuerte que tu, estará sano en poco tiempo- exclamo de una forma algo bromista aunque sincera, mientras miraba a la joven con una sonrisa amistosa. Rouse alzo la mirada un poco en dirección al joven abeja, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario que, aunque algo apagada, mostraba cuanto apreciaba su preocupación.

De pronto, el cuarto volvió a inundarse de una luz roja y una alarma escandalosa, los dos jóvenes titanes no le prestaron la más mínima atención, como si no estuviera pasando nada fuera de lo común mientras continuaban viendo calmadamente el televisor, Rouse alzo la mirada un poco en dirección a aquel destello rojo, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo girar un poco la mirada. Los Titanes corrían como siempre, al llamado de la alarma.

Starfiyer: -Niños, tenemos que ir a la ciudad, volveremos pronto- exclamo deteniéndose frente a la puerta dirigiendo su mirada en dirección al sofá.

Lightfiyer: -si mamá- exclamo la joven extraterrestre sin prestar mucha atención, levantando un poco la barbilla para volverla a apoyar sobre sus rodillas.

Cybor:- ¡No se metan en problemas- exclamo de forma burlona, dándole paso a Star al otro lado de la puerta.

Silver: -no prometemos nada- exclamo devolviendo ese tono de burla, sin siquiera voltear, aun concentrado en cambiar canales.

La puerta se cerro, y volvió a prevalecer los sonidos del televisor en toda la habitación.

Rouse: -¿Qué acaso nunca descansan?, he oído sonar esa alarma por lo menos 4 veces desde que llegue aquí- exclamo extrañada mientras miraba la puerta por donde habían salido los titanes.

Silver: -es un trabajo difícil, tienen que estar siempre al pendiente de toda la ciudad y, aquí hay muchos locos causando problemas- exclamo concentrándose en el televisor

Rouse: -pero es que, ¿acaso nunca hacen otra cosa?- pregunto volteando en dirección al joven.

Lightfiyer: -claro que si, salimos a comer, vamos al parque, de compras, al cine…- exclamo algo contenta al recordar todos esos momentos

Rouse: -¿enserio?- pregunto algo sorprendida al escuchar el sin fin de actividades

Silver: -¡claro!... ¿Qué hacen tu y Black normalmente?- pregunto sin pensar.

Rouse: -¿disculpa?- pregunto algo distraída.

Silver: -salir, ya sabes, caminar, pasear, hacer algo divertido- dijo animosamente viendo hacia Rouse. Rouse permaneció callada, con una mirada opaca sin mover un musculo, los dos jóvenes titanes intercambiaron una veloz mirada al comprender la causa de su reacción.

Lightfiyer: -¿estás diciendo que nunca han salido, jamás han hecho algo solo por diversión?- pregunto extrañada, pero tratando de medir sus palabras. Rouse no respondió, desviando su mirada.

Light: -¿y bien?, ¿has hecho algo,?... …¿Rouse?- exclamo de una forma más insistente al no recibir respuesta de la joven salvaje.

Rouse: ¡NO, de acuerdo!- exclamo furiosa volteando repentinamente la mirada en dirección a los dos jóvenes, para después bajar la mirada con una mirada molesta aunque serena.

Silver: -pero, ¿porque?- exclamo un poco más comprensivo

Rouse:-…. Solo puedo salir, cuando tengo asignada una tarea…al terminarla…debo volver- exclamo más calmada, pudiéndose detectar en su voz un tono apagado y melancólico, mientras bajaba ligeramente mas la mirada.

Silver: -pero, eso no esta bien. ¿Que acaso no pueden divertiré una vez?- pregunto un poco molesto.

Rouse: -esa no es decisión nuestra- exclamo la joven manteniendo esa mirada triste, sin mirar a Silver ni Light. Aunque su respuesta fue dada con una voz apagada se podía detectar una firmeza tan grande que era casi intimidante, los dos jóvenes titanes solo pudieron verla algo exaltados pudiendo sentir fácilmente la desesperación de la muchacha, mientras la habitación permanecia en un silencio inusual.

Rouse: - E-estoy cansada… necesito dormir- exclamo la joven después de un breve silencio que pareció una eternidad, evitando cualquier contacto visual se levanto del sofá, mostrando esa misma mirada vacia, se alejo saliendo de la habitación dejando esa sensación de tristeza en el ambiente, haciendo que por primera vez desde que conocieron al par de misteriosos hermanos sintieran tanta lastima y empatía hacia ellos. Sin saberlo, en un extremo alejado de la habitación, que daba camino a un pasillo se asomaba Black, ocultándose habiendo podido escuchar toda la conversación mostrando una mirada que, mas que sombria, era de tristeza. Se dirigió mas pensativo de lo usual a la habitación, ya ni siquiera teniendo ese cuidado tan meticuloso que tenia de no ser visto ni escuchado por nadie, no ponía la mas minima atención a su alrededor y sentía el cuerpo pesado. Al entrar a la enferemeria solo se dejo caer sobre la cama mirando al techo, tras una profunda respiración desvio lijeramente la mirada a un lado, observando aquel pequeño comunicador que se encontraba destrozado, con cuidado lo sujeto alzándolo sobre su rostro para observarlo mejor, y pasando su mano sobre su cabeza, sujeto aquella herramienta que había tomado de la habitación de Cybor, comenzando así a repara el artefacto;

Los minutos pasaron, mientras sentía el calor de aquella fina llama azul golpear con delicadeza su rostro, esa sensación era tan agradable para el que, sin darse cuenta, fue quedandoce poco a poco dormido, mientras sus ojos pesaban cada vez mas, quedando sumergido en sus recuerdos:

Escuchaba llanto, no eran de dolor si no de miedo, poco a poco fue despertando encontrándose rodeado de oscuridad. La cabeza le dolia por una erida reciente y se encontraba sumamente desorientado, a su lado, una pequeña niña sollozaba sin control haciendo que sus ojos de esmeralda brillaran mas con las lagrimas. Con dificultad el pequeño niño comenzó a incorporarse, apoyándose con sus manos logro levantar un poco su cuerpo tratando de recordar como había llegado ahí… pero su mente estaba en blanco. De pronto se pudieron escuchar unos pasos en la oscuridad, eran cada vez mas fuertes, lo que hizo que la niña se callara observando la oscuridad con gran temor. Entre las sobras se mostro una figura, una mascara color negro y cobre que resaltaba entre la oscuridad, la niña lo abrazo con fuerza comenzando a llorar nuevamente sobre su pecho como si quisiera protegerse de aquella extraña figura. El pequeño niño solo pudo sentir como temblaba de temor la niña, y observo confundido al hombre que salía de las sombras.

Slade: -despertaste…..que bien- exclamo cono ese mismo tono sereno que acostumbraba, manteniendo un brazo en la espalda, mientras con el otro sujetaba una colozal y extraña arma con la apariencia de una enorme hacha.

Black: -¿Q-qué paso?- pregunto confundido, apenas pudiendo formar esas palabras, sin perder de vista a aquel sujeto.

Slade:-¿no lo recuerdas?...claro, debe ser a causa de ese golpe- exclamo serenamente, mientras caminaba rodeando a los niños. El niño de piel pálida, presiono con cuidado su nuca, sintiendo mucho dolor, lo que confirmaba aquello que había dicho sobre un golpe en la cabeza.

Slade: -bien, creo que tendré que aclarar un poco las cosas….. tu y tu, "hermana", son mis aprendices de ahora en adelante; cuando yo pida algo, lo traerán, cuando yo exija algo, lo harán, obedecerán cada tarea que les asigne y se entrenaran aprendiendo mis enseñanzas. Que quede algo bien claro, ustedes nunca han tenido una familia… y nunca la tendrán, no tuvieron un hogar ni un pasado, lo único que tienen ahora es el uno al otro y si quieren que permanezca asi….. mas vale que no me decepcionen- exclamo seriamente, aunque de una forma algo amenazante, deteniéndose al llegar frente a ellos mientras les daba la espalda, volteando sobre su hombro dando esa mirada que infundía terror. Slade camino hacia las sombras, dejando a los dos niños rodeados de sombras. Black seguía algo desorientado, aunque había podido escuchar y comprender bien sus comentarios.

Black: -¿mi hermana?- exclamo en voz baja y confundida, bajando la mirada sobre esa niña que sollozaba sin control sobre su pecho. Con cuidado coloco una mano sobre su cabeza abrazándola con su otra mano. –te prometo que no dejare que nada te suceda- exclamo mientras descansaba su rostro sobre la cabeza de Rouse abrazándola con mas fuerza, mientras esta seguía derramando lagrimas sobre su camisa y sollozaba sin control.

Lo siguiente que pudo ver, era a el mismo corriendo, tenía en ese momento unos 10 años de edad, llevaba puesto un traje color negro y bronce, muy parecido al diseño original del traje que había usado Robín en su juventud cuando había sido chantajeado por Slade, y sus ojos habían perdido algo de aquel bello brillo que tenía cuando era más joven. Corría rápidamente mientras de su espalda colgaba una enorme arma de gran tecnología. A pocos metros de el la seguía Rouse, que iba un poco rezagada, mostrando un cabello que había crecido con los años sujetado por un listón a excepción de unos cuantos cabellos sobre su frente, mientras detrás de ellos los perseguía el personal de seguridad encargado de proteger aquel arma que el par de niños habían robado. Los rostros de los dos niños mostraban miedo, preocupación y, sobre todo cansancio, cuando Rouse tropezó cayendo al suelo, rápidamente el niño de ojos violetas se detuvo corriendo hacia su hermana para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Black: -¡Rouse, ¿estás bien, estas herida?- pregunto preocupado hincándose en el suelo ayudando a la pequeña niña a incorporarse.

Rouse: -estoy, muy cansada- exclamo entre jadeos

Black alzo la mirada detrás de ella, viendo como a lo lejos se acercaban sus perseguidores, apresurándose a apoyar a Rouse sobre el para que se levantara del suelo.

Black: -¡ven, te sacare de aquí!- exclamo apresurándose a seguir su camino.

Poco a poco aquellos oficiales fueron alcanzando al par de ladronzuelos, pero en una vuelta de su camino, cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarlos, el par desapareció dejando, en un callejón abierto, confundidos a sus perseguidores. Manteniendo sus armas alzadas, se movieron por aquel camino lleno de objetos amontonados y abandonados donde perdieron de vista a los dos niños observando cada rincón pero al no divisar nada, continuaron su camino.

Rouse: -¿se fueron?- pregunto silenciosamente una voz

Black: -sí, eso creo- exclamo sacando un poco la cabeza de la caja donde se habían ocultado.

Rouse: -¿y qué aremos ahora?- pregunto preocupada la niña mirando a su hermano.

Black: -esperar, en poco tiempo estaré mejor, ahora solo podemos descansar y ocultarnos- exclamo tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana apoyándose en el fondo de la caja para acomodarse mejor. Con cuidado, Rouse se acerco hasta su hermano apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de el cerrando tranquilamente los ojos, Black la miro unos segundos y sujeto el arma que habían robado rodeando con el mismo brazo a Rouse y apuntando frente a ellos manteniendo bien abiertos los ojos. Por horas permaneció en guardia, sin cerrar ni un poco los ojos a pesar de su agotamiento, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte. Poco a poco los ojos de Black se fueron cerrando, y su mano comenzó a ceder ante el peso del arma, cuando un estruendoso trueno los hizo despertar de golpe. Después de ese sonido, el silencio prevaleció, aquel ruido era algo que jamás habían escuchado lo que les causaba mucha intriga, observaban sobre sus cabezas esperando escuchar de donde provenía, pero solo pudieron oír como las primeras gotas de lluvia golpeaban la superficie de su escondite y el concreto. Observaron sorprendidos como, frente a ellos, caían gotas de agua desde el cielo, el joven niño de cabello violeta extendió ligeramente su cuerpo hacia enfrente y estiro el brazo fuera de la caja, dejando que las gotas calleras sobre su mano. Así se quedaron los dos hermanos, observando a la lluvia cubrir la tierra, mientras las pequeñas gotas de agua se acumulaban sobre la palma de Black y se desbordaban inhalando el dulce olor de la lluvia que refrescaba el ambiente, aquel recuerdo se fue haciendo cada vez mas borroso hasta que desapareció. Después de eso, Black solo pudo ver escenas del pasado desde su niñez; aun siendo tan joven, era sometido a duros entrenamientos junto con su hermana, veía a los dos pelear contra aquellos androides que Slade tenía bajo su mando, que atacaban a los dos niños sin piedad ni compasión, los cuales no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para contraatacar, comenzó a ver como esas imágenes iban cambiando, veía como tanto el cómo su hermana crecían y les era más fácil pelear contra aquellos androides, a medida que mejoraban y crecían iban cambiando drásticamente; aquella dulce mirada y tierna sonrisa que tenia Rouse se fue convirtiendo en una mirada vengativa y amenazante con una sonrisa que intimidaba, mientras el brillo de los ojos de Black se volvían cada vez mas opacos con el tiempo y su mirada se hacía cada vez mas apagada, hasta el momento en que ya no quedaba rastro de lo que eran antes y les era tan sencillo acabar con aquellos obstáculos de la forma más cruel y fría posible.

De Golpe, el joven de ojos violetas regreso de su viaje a los recuerdos, estaba ligeramente exaltado sujetando en aquellas piezas que manejaba antes de quedarse dormido, volteo su mirada pudiendo así ver brillar la luna en la ventana, había dormido todo el día, lentamente coloco ambos artefactos bajo su almohada y coloco su brazo sobre sus ojos tratando así de controlar su mente y cesar aquellos recuerdos que tanto pesaban sobre él.

* * *

**AHORA QUE LO LEYERON OJALA TENGAN UNA NUEVA OPINION SOBRE BLACK, quiero aclaras que esa arma que sostenia Slade cuando vimos los recuerdos de Black era esa misma hacha roja y demoniaca que vimos en el cap. de la CASA DE LOS ESPEJOS, porfavor dejen COMENTARIO!**


	14. Una fiera suelta en la ciudad

**HURRAAAAA! X3, pude escribir otro capitulo mas, e tenido por suerte suficiente tiempo, espero poder seguir asi,. SI TIENE ALGUNA DUDA o comentario NO DUDEN EN PUBLICARLO!**

* * *

El día siguiente había pasado con suma tranquilidad, no había habido ningún cambio e incidente, solo los tres jóvenes sentados en la sala ocupados en sus asuntos. Estaban completamente solos, mostrando en sus rostros unas miradas de aburrimiento y desinterés. Silver y Light sujetaban entre sus manos los controles de videojuego y jugaban sin hacer más ruido que el que provenía del televisor al realizar algún movimiento y ataque mientras Rouse permanecía en el suelo, mostrando la misma mirada, recostada boca arriba observando la pantalla de cabeza.

Rouse: -que aburrido, han hecho esto todo el día. ¿Qué no pueden hacer otra cosa además de jugar videojuegos? - exclamo incorporándose un poco del suelo apoyándose con sus codos y muñecas dirigiéndose en dirección a los dos jóvenes titanes.

Lightfiyer: -desde que nos metiste en problemas…no- exclamo seriamente sin mirar a la joven salvaje, concentrándose en el juego

Rouse: -vamos me siento asfixiada aquí adentro, no podríamos tal vez, solo por unos minutos, salir yyyy…..- exclamo tratando de dar un tono de voz tentador ante la idea

Silver: -¡o no, claro que no, así empieza todo, dices que ágamos algo, prometes que no pasara nada malo, y segundos después estamos en más problemas que antes!- exclamo algo molesto ante el habito que tenia Rouse, mientras volteaba en dirección a ella calvando una mirada algo acusadora para evitar que siguiera insistiendo.

Lightfiyer: -¡jaja, gane!- exclamo emocionada la joven extraterrestre, quien había aprovechado la breve distracción para tomar la delantera en el videojuego

Silver: -¡¿Qué?, hey eso no está bien, quiero la revancha!- exclamo volviéndose rápida y competitivamente hacia la pantalla

Rouse: -de acuerdo, prefiero ver como se seca la pintura antes de quedarme aquí mas tiempo- exclamo molesta saliendo de la habitación, mientras Light y Silver se mantenían concentrados en sus asuntos.

Rouse camino hasta la enfermería, entrando con el mayor silencio y cuidado posible verificando antes si su hermano se encontraba dormido. Al entrar solo lo pudo ver recostado, aun sumergido en un profundo sueño y cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo. Se sentó junto a él en la misma silla permaneciendo así por horas, mientras ocasionalmente volteaba su mirada por la ventana observando como el sol brillaba reflejado en el inmenso mar y a lo lejos la ciudad pasaba otro día más. Los segundos se volvieron minutos y los minutos se transformaron en horas, pronto la luna comenzó a ocupar el lugar del sol, y el bello matiz azul del cielo se fue ennegreciendo y cubriendo de estrellas.

Silver: -que rápido paso el día- exclamo cansado mientras se estiraba alzándose del sofá después de una sumamente larga sesión de juegos

Lightfiyer: -si, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes- exclamo de forma sarcástica caminando hacia la salida

Silver: -oye, ¿Dónde esta Rouse?- pregunto extrañado al no verla por ahí

Lightfiyer: -no lo se, seguramente en mi habitación arañando mis sabanas- exclamo cansada sin darle mucha importancia.

Silver: -ham, bueno… te veo luego- exclamo entre bostezos, con un tono aburrido y cansado en su voz.

**-Habitacion de Light-**

La joven de ojos cyan entro a su habitación, estaba demasiado oscuro como para que pudiera ver algo y sus ojos muy pesados como para darle importancia, pero al encender la luz pudo divisar a lo lejos, en su ventana como una muchacha de un largo cabello verde permanecía parada en el marco de esta dándole la espalda y observando hacia el horizonte.

Lightfiyer: -¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto sorprendida al ver a la joven tratar de saltar

Rouse: -¡shhhhhhh, que parece estoy tratando de salir!- exclamo dándose la vuelta, hincándose ligeramente haciendo una seña para acallar a Light

Lightfiyer: -¡no nos has metido en bastantes líos!- exclamo molesta acercándose hacia ella.

Rouse: -tranquila, solo quiero ver mejor la ciudad, es todo- exclamo animosamente dándose nuevamente la vuelta.

Lightfiyer: -claro que no, se lo diré al equipo- exclamo dándole ligeramente la espalda, sacando su transmisor con la intención de llamara a todos.

Rouse: -¡vamos, que no puedes hacer nada sin permiso ni supervisión, vive un poco!...o que, ¿tienes miedo?-exclamo de una forma burlona sujetándose de una esquina del marco de la ventana mirando con unos ojos retadores. Light se detuvo ante este comentario cerrando su transmisor.

Lightfiyer: -¡¿Qué dijiste?- exclamo molesta volteándose hacia ella

Rouse: -si no es así, demuéstralo- exclamo con la misma mirada y tono retador.

Lighfiyer: -¡¿quieres que te lo demuestre?, pues te lo demostrarte!- exclamo con furia y confianza, caminando hacia la ventana levitando fuera de esta mientras Rouse comenzaba a salir sujetándose de la base del marco.

Silver: -Light, ¿has visto donde deje mi….- entro el joven abeja, distraído sin prestar mucha atención, deteniéndose al observar a las dos muchachas en la ventana con la intención de fugarse. -¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto extrañado

Rouse: -saldremos un rato- exclamó felizmente aun sujetándose de la base de la ventana

Silver: -¿Salir ,P-pero a donde, porque?- exclamo confundido acercándose hacia ellas

Lightfiyer: -iremos a la ciudad unos momento, volveremos luego- exclamo seriamente la joven, fuera de la habitación mientras levitaba.

Silver: - que, a no no no, estoy arto de que me den toda la culpa a mí, esta vez no las voy a encubrir, llamare a Robín- exclamo molesta y firmemente sacando su transmisor y dándoles la espalda.

Las dos muchachas se dieron una rápida y malévola mirada, y antes de que Silver pudiera llamara a los titanes, unos tentáculos verdes rodearon su boca y lo arrastraron en dirección a la ventana haciendo que soltara su transmisor.

**-la ciudad-**

La ciudad se encontraba sumamente poblada y llena de actividad; las personas caminaban sujetando bolsas, charlaban, disfrutaban, mientras las luces y anuncios llamaban la atención con sus colores y destellos. En la acera una joven de cabellos verdes caminaba con una sonrisa en su cara mientras observaba asombrada los enromes letreros, y detrás de ella, venia Light arrastrando por el suelo, con una sola mano al pobre de Silver, sujetándolo del cuello de su traje.

Rouse: -¡qué hermoso!- exclamo sorprendida deteniéndose unos segundos aun observando las luces, dejando así que Light y Silver la alcanzaran.

Light:-es solo un anuncio- exclamo extrañada observándolo

Rouse: -jamás había visto uno tan, pues colorido- exclamo alegremente sin desviar la vista caminando un poco hacia adelante

Silver:-no puedo creer que me hayan sacado de la torre en contra de mi voluntad, nos meteremos en graves problemas…..¿¡podrías soltarme ya?- exclamo sumamente enojado sacudiendo los brazos y piernas como un loco. Light le dio una ligera mirada cansada y molesta de todo su parloteo y fácilmente lo levanto del suelo, continuando su camino para seguir a la intrépida joven de ojos jade.

Light:-calmate si, será solo por un rato- exclamo hacia su preocupado amigo

Silver: -¡no me voy a calmar, ¿que pasara cuando tu padre se dé cuenta de que no estamos en la torre?, no quiero problemas!- exclamo enojado tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su compañera mientras caminaban un poco mas alejados de Rouse.

Rouse: -tranquilo, el y el resto del equipo salieron- exclamo de forma tranquila

Silver: -¡pero pueden volver en cualquier momento!- exclamo preocupado tratando de alcanzarla

Lightfiyer: -salieron de la ciudad, hubo un incidente hacia el norte, así que relájate... Y diviértete un poco- exclamo relajadamente, deteniéndose para mirar a los ojos a su neurótico amigo, dándole una pequeña palmada en la mejilla y una sonrisa burlona.

El joven abeja no pudo hacer más que seguir al par de muchachas con una actitud molesta.

Silver: -bueno, creo que así podremos darle a Rouse su primera salida por diversión- exclamo un poco menos molesto ante la idea de hacer aquella buena acción.

Durante las siguientes horas el trió paso su tiempo haciendo varias actividades por toda la ciudad:

Pasaban caminando al lado de una larga línea de tiendas observando cada vitrina que mostraba sus artículos, Light y Silver se detuvieron unos segundos frente a una tienda, cuando al voltear se encontraron con Rouse que lucia orgullosamente un enorme collar de diamantes y detrás de ella apareció el dueño de una tienda de joyería fina, un hombrecillo francés malhumorado acompañado de dos oficiales que habían seguido a la joven por haber tomado el collar sin pagar, debido a sus viejos hábitos. Light solo pudo entregar al dueño el costoso collar, mostrando una sonrisa avergonzada tratando de remediar el incidente, mientras Silver se esforzaba por sujetar a Rouse quien pataleaba a causa de que le habían quitado el collar que acababa de obtener.

**Luego….**

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en una tienda de artículos tecnológicos, donde por supuesto Silver se sentía sumamente cómodo observando cada aparato, mientras las otras dos chicas se esforzaban por comprender que era cada objeto. En eso Rouse, se acerca a un pilar donde se anunciaba un nuevo artefacto, era algo así como un pequeño robot, en forma de media luna con un pequeño lente rojo justo en frente, la joven se inclino hacia este y presiono un botón que se encontraba justo sobre el aparato, de pronto de este comenzaron a salir muchos artefactos de limpieza, trapos, escoba, recogedor. En eso, el pequeño artefacto roció a Rouse en el rostro lo que la hizo enfurecer, sacando con esa mirada furiosa (y mojada) las garras y entre zarpazos y gruñidos destruyo al pequeño objeto así como casi todo a su alrededor. La gente comenzó a amontonarse alrededor de "el campo de guerra" que había quedado, asombrados por el desastre, mientras Light solo pudo escapar con cautela de la escena seguida por Silver que llevaba cargando con un solo brazo a la salvaje muchacha, mientras esta llevaba entre sus dientes un poco de la tela que había arrancado del trapo del pequeño robot que había destrozado.

**Mas tarde….**

Rouse y Light entraron a una sala de cine, la película estaba comenzando, mientras ellas traían algunos bocadillos y golosinas para comer durante la función. Light buscaba entre la multitud a Silver, ubicándolo en el centro de la sala dándoles este un saludo para que lo vieran bien, pero Rouse se encontraba muy concentrada en los nachos con picante que tenía en sus manos. Sin esperar un segundo, comenzó a comerlos salvajemente, masticando animosamente mientras cerraba los ojos para degustar bien el sabor, pero entonces, cuando las dos muchachas estaban justo frente a la enorme pantalla, Rouse se detuvo en seco mostrando una graciosa mueca, su rostro empezó a tornarse rojo y al abrir la boca, una enorme llamarada golpeo a la multitud, seguramente por su aliento de dragón. Al cesar la pared de fuego, el público se quedo en silencio unos segundos, con los rostros negros por el hollín y los cabellos chamuscados, pero entonces todos se levantaron gritando de asombro acreditando aquella llamarada a los efectos 3D de la película que estaban viento, mientras entre l publico el único personaje sentado era Silver, que miraba frente a él con una graciosa expresión, mientras los lentes azul y rojo se rompían a la mitad dejando a la vista su rostro ennegrecido y su peinado levantado por la ráfaga de fuego, mientras algunos de sus cabellos continuaban encendidos.

**Después….**

Tras varias horas y cientos de actividades, el trió continuaba disfrutando el tiempo: se encontraban en una sala de videojuegos, Rouse y Light llevaban puestos unos cascos y guantes de realidad virtual, sujetando el aire como su sostuvieran un arma real, mientras eran rodeadas por una pequeña multitud de adolescentes que las miraban asombrados (sobre todo los muchachos) a medida que el marcador de sus puntajes subía incesantemente.

Rouse:-¡excelente día!- exclamo la joven, aun poniendo atención al juego, mientras movía los brazos como si estuviese disparando lo que se veía claramente en la pantalla frente a ellas.

Lightfiyer: -si, jamás creí que haríamos tanto en solo una noche- exclamo concentrada mientras movía su cabeza y disparaba atinando a cada objetivo.

Silver: -si si, a sido divertido, ¿podemos irnos ya?- exclamo cansado y amargado, mientras se esforzaba por abrirse paso entre la multitud llegando al frente. De pronto comenzó a escucharse música a las afueras haciendo que las dos jóvenes dejaran su juego volteándose.

Rouse: -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto extrañada alzando un poco su casco para poder ver mejor.

Silver: -es solo el desfile- respondió, volteando hacia su espalda.

Rouse: -¿acaso están celebrando algo hoy?- exclamo extrañada.

Lightfiyer: -no, es solo la campaña de reelección del viejo alcalde, siempre hace esto para conseguir más votos- exclamo con un tono de voz que demostraba lo cansada que estaba de aquel evento (lo que demostraba que eso era algo habitual) mientras alzaba ligeramente su casco para ver a los ojos a Rouse.

Silver: -podríamos verlo antes de marcharnos- propuso mirando hacia las dos muchachas

Rouse: -aun no me quiero ir, ya casi rompo la máxima puntuación y….- exclamo firmemente sin perder de vista al joven, pero mientras Rouse reclamaba, Light se coloco de nuevo su casco, moviendo sus brazos como si tuviera un arma apuntando hacia Rouse, pudiéndose solo escuchar un disparo en la pantalla, seguido por unas enormes y coloridas letras que decían "GAME OVER".

Lightfiyer: -listo, ahora si podemos ir- exclamo con sarcasmo y una malévola sonrisa, mientras Rouse la miraba sumamente molesta dejando caer ambas muchachas los cascos y los guantes para abrirse paso entre la multitud y salir a las calles.

La calle se encontraba repleta de personas, que observaban emocionados a los carros alegóricos pasar y los enormes globos volar sobre sus cabezas, era muy difícil observar todo el evento desde el punto donde se encontraban, Rouse saltaba incesantemente tratando de divisar algo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Silver y Light ya no se encontraban con ella.

Silver: -¡por aquí, buscaremos un mejor lugar!- exclamo el joven hacia Rouse invitándola a seguirlos.

El trió camino hasta un callejón, Silver y Light volaron hasta la cima del edificio mientras Rouse, convertida en un lémur, escalo la escalera para incendios hasta llegar a la cima. Desde esas alturas observaron cómodamente el evento, dejando que el tiempo pasara.

Rouse: -jamás había estado tanto tiempo afuera- exclamo serenamente, con una calmada mirada, mientras observaba las luces y los carros que pasaban, sentada cómodamente en el borde del edificio dejando sus piernas al aire.

Lightfiyer: -si, esta tontería no es tan, ya sabes, tonta, cuando la miras bien- exclamo algo burlona la joven refiriéndose al desfile al darse cuenta de lo entretenido que llego a ser.

Rouse:-me gustaría hacerlo otra vez- exclamo aun serena

Lightfiyer:- si… a mi también- respondió con la misma calma sin quitar su vista del espectáculo.

Silver: ahmmm, Light….¡Light!, ¿N-no dijiste que nuestros padres habían salido de la ciudad?-

Se escucho la voz preocupada y alterada de Silver detrás de ellas.

Lightfiyer: -si, no volverán hasta mañana- exclamo sin prestarle mucha atención.

Silver: -entonces…¿Qué es eso?- exclamo con un tono alterado en su voz, haciendo que las dos jóvenes voltearan con una expresión molesta en sus rostros al creer que seguramente solo era una tontería, pero se encontraron con Silver dándoles la espalda y señalando aterrado a las lejanías la figura de la nave T que se acercaba a la ciudad.

Lightfiyer: -¡hay no, llegaron antes, P-peor dijeron que no volverían hasta mañana!- exclamo exaltada alzándose rápidamente.

Rouse:-pues parece que sus planes cambiaron- exclamo sarcásticamente aunque tranquila mientras se levantaban.

Silver:-¡rápido, hay que llegar a la torre antes de que ellos lleguen!- exclamo apresurado, comenzando a mover sus alas metálicas y separarse del techo, pero entonces Light sujeto su pie para que no se marchara.

Light: -no, no podemos volar, están demasiado cerca, nos verán con facilidad- exclamo seriamente.

Rouse: -descuiden, yo me encargo. Si de algo se, es como escapar de una nave- exclamo con mucha confianza haciendo crujir los huesos de sus dedos. Entonces sin aviso, la joven dio un enorme salto aterrizando en la esponjosa superficie de uno de los enormes globos.

Rouse: -¿¡que están esperando?, vamos!- grito hacia ellos saltando ahora hacia un techo de un edificio más adelante. Los dos jóvenes titanes solo se dieron una rápida mirada antes de seguir el ejemplo de la audaz muchacha. Y así fueron saltando de un globo a otro y de un techo a otro, pero en un momento, cuando Silver salto a unos de los enormes globos, dio un paso en falso, estando a punto de caerse, de no ser por qué se sujeto en el último momento, dejando caer una de sus botas, la cual golpeo la cabeza del alcalde que pasaba justo debajo de ellos, mientras desfilaba en una lujosa limusina, dejando sumamente molesto al viejo hombrecito.

Silver:-¡esperen, mi bota!- exclamo incorporándose mejor sobre el globo, mientras trataba de divisar donde había caído.

Rouse:-¡calma, "cenicienta", luego volveremos por el!- exclamo de forma burlona, estando sobre un techo más adelante. Aunque molesto por el comentario el joven continúo saltando tratando de alcanzar a Rouse y Light.

Afortunadamente, los tres jóvenes lograron llegar a la torre antes que sus padres arribaran. Cansados se dieron una rápida despedida y se retiraron a sus alcobas para dormir un poco para variar. Rouse se dejo caer sobre aquel rincón que tenía en el suelo de la habitación de Light, sumergiendo su cabeza en la mullida almohada, mientras Light solo se pudo arrastrar a la cama dejándose caer sobre el colchón mientras su cabeza colgaba por el cansancio. No pasaron ni 5 segundos, antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Abeja: -¡Chicas levántense, es hora de la sesión de entrenamiento!- exclamo animosamente invitando a las muchachas, quienes solo pudieron dar un fuerte y gracioso gemido a causa del cansancio y el enojo, que se escuchaba entre las sabanas y almohadas.

* * *

**AHORA SI, me retiro deseandoles lo mejor!**


	15. ¿QUIERES SALIR?

QUE TAL... soy yo de nuevo, se que dije que ya no iba a seguir escribiendo por entrar a clases de nuevo, pero mi **fastidiosa **hermana... perdon CO-PRODUCTORA, no me dejo de presionar estos dias para seguirle a la historia (bruja, ella no sabe lo dificil que es x() asi que si les gusta mi fic, y este cap, pueden agradecerle y ADORAR a mi hermana **(NEKO**), DISFRUTEN y dejen comentarios, mientras mas allan mas **CAPITULOS VOY A HACER...**

* * *

**-El gimnasio-**

En la habitación solo se podían escuchar los sonidos que hacían las pesas que Silver levantaba con esfuerzo, se encontraba recostado en una especie de camilla sujetando unas enormes pesas con las dos manos, lo cual le era bastante difícil ya que apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos debido a la desvelada anterior. A unos metros de él, Lightfiyer se encontraba realizando una serie de abdominales, aunque se encontraba igualmente cansada ponía mucho esfuerzo en mantener los ojos abiertos y realizar aquel difícil trabajo, mientras Rouse sujetaba sus tobillos. Rouse estaba bastante cansada, comenzaba a cabecear debido al cansancio, mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco, hasta que se quedo dormida, aun estando hincada en el suelo.

El escuchar la profunda respiración de la joven de ojos jade, Light se detuvo por unos segundos, mostrando una mirada molesta estiro su brazo hacia la joven y jalando con fuerza unos mechones de cabello la despertó.

Rouse:-¡hey.. ¿Qué pasa contigo, estas loca?- pregunto molesta, mientras acariciaba con cuidado su cabeza debido al dolor causado por la reciente agresión de la joven extraterrestre

Lightfiyer: -lo siento, estabas comenzando a babear mis botas- exclamo desinteresada y con un tono sarcástico mientras volvía a realizar sus ejercicios

Rouse: ¿y eso que?, yo ni siquiera soy una titán, ¿porque tengo que estar aquí?- exclamo molesta mostrando una mirada fatigada, sujetando aun los tobillos de Light

Lightfiyer: -si acaso no lo recuerdas, es culpa tuya el que todos estemos tan fatigados, tú y tu loca "excursión" improvisada a la ciudad- exclamo sarcásticamente, aunque con un tono algo serio y molesto

Rouse:- oye, yo no los obligue a venir- exclamo molesta ante el comentario

Silver: -¡¿de que hablas?, ustedes me sacaron arrastrando de la torre t!- exclamo molesto aun sujetando las enormes pesas y mirando en dirección a ambas jóvenes con un tono de reclamación

Las dos jóvenes miraron a Silver con una mirada seria y desinteresada que demostraba que no les importaba lo mas mínimo sus reclamaciones.

Rouse: -como decía, yo no los obligue a ir- exclamo un poco más calmada, regresándose a Light

Lightfiyer: -aun así, no te puedes ir, nos lo debes después de todos los problemas en los que nos has metido, y además…- exclamo seriamente la joven extraterrestre ,siendo interrumpida cuando se percato de que Rouse ya no la estaba escuchando, pues se encontraba recostada boca abajo sobre sus piernas.

Lightfiyer: -oh dios, ¿puedes creer esto Silver… Silver?- exclamo molesta y cansada dirigiéndose hacia su compañero, para verlo profundamente dormido aun sujetando las pesas, cuyos extremos se encontraban apoyados sobre la camilla, haciendo que la barra que los unía apretaran el cuello del joven haciéndole imposible la tarea de levantarse, lo cual no era ningún problema para él pues se encontraba ya roncando entre sueños.

Lightfiyer: .-¿sabes que?.. olvídalo- exclamo molesta y cansada dejando caer el resto de su cuerpo al suelo, extendiendo las brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Abeja: -vaya vaya, parece que hoy no están muy animados, ¿no es así?- exclamo de una forma burlona y sarcástica, apareciendo en la puerta de la habitación manteniendo sus manos en su espalda

Silver: -si…¿eso creo?- exclamo apagado el joven, despertándose al son de la voz de su madre, moviendo con suma facilidad las pesas, dejándolas caer en el suelo, haciendo que la habitación resonara, mientras él se incorporaba quedándose sentado en la camilla con una mirada soñolienta

Lightfiyer: -es que, no dormimos muy bien que digamos- exclamó molesta con los ojos apenas abiertos mientras se apoyaba con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la capucha de Rouse levantándole de sus piernas y lanzándola a un lado sin el menos cuidado.

Abeja: -¿enserio, que paso anoche chicos?- pregunto algo extrañada.

Rouse: -nada, solo fue una mala noche- exclamo con un tono algo nervioso aunque cansado, mientras se incorporaba del suelo, hincándose apoyándose con una mano y con la otra sobando su cabeza debido al golpe que acababa de sufrir.

Abeja: -oh, bueno, si les es tan difícil creo que es mejor que no hagan entrenamiento este día- exclamó alegremente la mujer abeja

Silver: -enserio…¡que bien!- exclamo alegremente, alzándose de la camilla

Abeja: -claro, que tal si mejor, limpian cada rincón de la torre, alimentan a sedita, ordenan los archivos de Robín….- exclamo aun con esa actitud alegre, mientras dejaba a la vista una de sus manos levantando un dedo por cada actividad que mencionaba y desviando la mirada mientras pensaba en lo que decía

Lighfiyer: -¡P-pero eso nos llevara todo el día!- exclamo sorprendida y asustada ante la idea, mientras mostraba una cara de angustia al igual que Silver y Rouse.

Abeja: -descuiden tienen tiempo suficiente… ohm, por cierto, creo que olvidaste esto hijo- exclamo aun tan feliz y tranquila aunque con una mirada algo malévola, volteándose ligeramente para retirarse; pero viendo ligeramente hacia ellos, lanzo una bota hacia Silver el cual la atrapo al momento, reconociendo rápidamente que era la misma bota que había perdido la noche anterior, lo que les demostraba que al parecer sus padres se habían enterado de su pequeña salida nocturna.

Los tres jóvenes no pudieron hacer más que soltar un quejido debido al enorme cansancio que sufrían y al duro trabajo que les esperaba:

Durante todo el día el trió se ocupo de limpiar toda la torre t; la sala, la cocina, el refrigerador (del cual Rouse se ocupo fácilmente, pues devoro todo lo que pudo), los pasillos, la azotea, el baño (que fue una tarea tardía ya que Silver se encargo de limpiarlo con un cepillo de dientes, aprovechando la habilidad que tenia para reducir su tamaño para limpiar mas meticulosamente, para terminar cayendo dentro de la taza…). Alimentaron a Sedita, lo cual es una tarea mucho más difícil de lo que suena, debido a la voracidad del pequeño gusano que casi se come completa a Light; y por último se ocuparon de archivar y organizar los archivos y reportes de Robín, que eran miles de columnas de papeles, hundiendo a los ya agotados jóvenes entre hojas y hojas de papel.

**-cuarto de Lightfiyer-**

Ya comenzaba a tornarse el cielo de esa paleta de colores anaranjados, y el sol comenzaba a descender para no robarle protagonismo a la luna, la puerta de la habitación se habría rápidamente dejando pasar a una joven de cabello jade, encorvada, sucia y adolorida después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho en el día. Tan cansada estaba que solo pudo caminar hasta la cama de Light y dejarse caer sobre el colchón sin importarle nada, cerrando por primera vez los ojos, disfrutando del momento de descanso que tan bien merecido tenía. Cuando comenzaba a dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo, unos sonidos a la lejanía la despertaron, al principio no les puso demasiada atención, pero a medida que las voces parecían acercarse e intensificarse, Rouse se levanto y camino con cuidado y silencio hasta la puerta, la abrió ligeramente para echar un vistazo pudiendo así ver a unos metro en el pasillo a Light caminar sumamente molesta y apresurada, mientras su padre la seguía de cerca; él se veía igual de molesto hablándole sin cesar a la joven de rayos rojizos, antes de que llegaran frente a la puerta, Rouse la cerro rápidamente, manteniéndose muy cerca tratando de escuchar a través de la puerta la conversación entre el líder titán y su hija.

**-del otro lado de la puerta-**

Robín: -es enserio Light, no puedes seguir haciendo estas cosas- exclamo molesto y acusativo, una vez que su hija paro frente a la puerta aun dándole la espalda

Lightfiyer: -¡no paso nada, solo nos divertimos un poco, es todo, no volverá a ocurrir- le respondió molesta y a la defensiva, volteando hacia el

Robín: -nunca serás una titán si sigues haciendo estas tonterías- le dijo seriamente

Lightfiyer: -¡¿una titán… una titán?, ni siquiera me dejas salir de la torre, estoy asfixiándome aquí adentro!- exclamo molesta e incrédula

Robin: -es necesario, hasta que aprendas a actuar con más conciencia, no siempre estaré aquí para solucionar tus errores, tienes que aprender a hacerlo tu misma- exclamo serio y molesto

Lightfiyer: -¡¿y cómo quieres que lo haga si nunca me das la oportunidad? Siempre que hago algo bien lo pasas por alto y buscas cualquier pretexto para convertirlo en un error, pero siempre que me equivoco, siempre que cometo una pequeña faya lo explotas y lo dejas en evidencia!…..- exclamo molesta terminando con un breve silencio. – Jamás seré una verdadera titán, mientras siga bajo tu sombra- exclamo seriamente tras aquel silencio que pareció durar horas, dejando de tensar su cuerpo dándole nuevamente la espalda a su padre para entrar a la habitación.

Light se sentía molesta, pensando en su padre, sin prestar atención a su alrededor tensando con fuerza los puños para ahogar su rabia.

Rouse: -¿Qué pasa princesita...Problemas en tu reino?- pregunto de forma sarcástica y burlona, recargada sobre la pared al lado de la puerta, dejando en evidencia esa sonrisa causada por la dicha que le daba molestar a Light, la cual volteo sorprendida al no haberse percatado de que se encontraba ahí.

Lightfiyer: -¿hace cuanto que estas ahí?- pregunto molesta mirando hacia Rouse

Rouse: -lo suficiente como para escuchar la pelea que acabas de tener- exclamo sin cambiar ese molesto tono. –parece ser que por aquí no te tienen tanta confianza… o si- exclamo de forma sarcástica cruzando los brazos con una mirada satisfecha

Lightfiyer: -sabes que no estoy de humor, solo cierra la boca- exclamo molesta aunque, con un tono apagado en su voz, dándole la espalda a Rouse para dirigirse a su cama y dejarse caer boca arriba sobe la cama cubriendo su rostro con una almohada.

Aquella reacción de Light sorprendió a Rouse, normalmente ella no dudaba en enfrentarla con palabras audaces al borde de una pelea. Podía sentir fácilmente la angustia y desesperación de la joven de ojos cyan, y la expresión de Rouse cambio a una mirada comprensiva.

Rouse: -O-oye…¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto indecisa acercándose a Light

Lightfiyer: -como si te importara… solo déjame en paz- exclamo molesta cambiando su posición para apoyarse con la mitad de su cuerpo y poner la almohada sobre un costado de su cabeza tratando de no ver ni escuchar a Rouse.

Rouse:-no tienen que ponerte así, no es la primera vez que te metes en problemas esta semana, no es para tanto- exclamo un poco molesta colocando sus manos en sus caderas e inclinándose un poco hacia enfrente ante la reacción de la joven extraterrestre.

Lightfiyer: -tu no lo entiendes, no son los problemas en los que nos "haz metido" lo que me molesta. No sabes lo que se siente el que nunca confíen en ti, que nunca te valoren o te den la oportunidad de hacer algo por ti sola…- exclamo molesta incorporándose apoyándose sobre sus manos y mirando duramente a Rouse, para después dejarse caer nuevamente sobre el colchón cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada

La habitación quedo en silencio por unos segundos, mientras la expresión de Rouse cambiaba nuevamente por una de confusión y compasión.

Rouse: -pues de hecho…..si lo sé…- exclamo algo triste con un tono suave y calmado, entre suspiros, sentándose en la cama, quedando a un lado de Light.

Lightfiyer: -si claro, que buena broma- exclamo molesta y sarcástica, mantenido su rostros bajo la almohada.

Rouse:-sientes, que nunca serás lo suficientemente buena, te sientes vigilada todo el tiempo, que te vigilan para reclamarte cualquier faya. A veces te sientes impotente, y tienes que luchar contra el deseo de desobedecer una orden aunque es algo imposible para ti… como un peso muerto- exclamo con una mirada triste y alejada, mirando el suelo y quedando en silencio. A medida que escuchaba estas palabras, la actitud de Light fue cambiando, observando sorprendida a Rouse, incorporándose de la cama quedando sentada junto a ella

Lightfiyer: -¿cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto extrañada

Rouse:- porque yo vivo eso a diario- exclamo volteando hacia Light

Lightfiyer:-si claro, ¿tu?- exclamo incrédula, pues eso era algo impensable después de haber visto la seguridad y audacia de la joven salvaje

Rouse:-jamás, ni una sola vez, he ido a una "misión" yo sola. Mi hermano ha hecho el trabajo solo muchas veces, piensa que no soy lo suficientemente buena para encargarme y busca cualquier excusa para que no lo acompañe… estoy harta de no sentirme como su apoyo, solo soy la hermanita que espera en casa hasta que su hermano mayor regrese- exclamo molesta dejándose caer en la cama extendiendo los brazos.

Lightfiyer:-¿enserio?…jamás me lo hubiese imaginado- exclamo extrañada

Rouse:- ¿de verdad?- pregunto extrañada aunque contenta por el comentario

Lightfiyer:- si… eres muy buena luchadora- exclamo de forma alagarte

Rouse:- tu tampoco lo haces mal- exclamo regresando el cumplido, y empujando ligeramente a la joven extraterrestre. Una ligera risa salió de los labios de ambas jóvenes.

Lightfiyer:-solo, tenemos que esperar la oportunidad para demostrar lo que tenemos- exclamo confiada, al parar la risas.

Rouse:- si… eso creo- exclamo tranquila mirando hacia el techo.- bueno….. Es muy tarde y no he dormido nada….. creo que es hora de un merecido descanso- exclamo estirándose entre bostezo, alzándose del colchón y dirigiéndose a aquel rincón donde dormía

Lightfiyer:-si, tienes razón- exclamo un poco apagada debido al cansancio

Rouse:-descansa-

Lightfiyer:-descansa- respondió la joven dándole la espalda al acomodarse en su cama, cubriéndose por las sabanas y cerrando los ojos preparándose para dormir. Cuando sin previo aviso, se encontraba en el suelo con el colchón y las sabanas sobre su cuerpo. Ella solo puso arrastrarse hasta que su cabeza y manos quedaron liberadas de la trampa, observando molesta a la culpable.

Rouse:-por cierto…. Esto es por lo de la otra noche- exclamo de forma sarcástica frente a ella, dirigiéndose felizmente hasta su rincón dejando a la joven sobre el piso, que si bien, mostraba una mirada molesta, su expresión cambio con una ligera sonrisa.

**-Al día siguiente-**

**-la cocina-**

En la habitación, como siempre, solo se encontraban los tres jóvenes; Rouse, Light y Silver:

Silver: -bien…¿qué te parece?- pregunto el joven abeja, a Rouse, que se encontraba dándoles la espalda, mientras metía la cabeza en el refrigerador buscando algo que comer

Rouse: -no lo sé… ¿no se supone que no pueden salir de la torre, porque ahora de repente les dejaron pasear por la ciudad?- pregunto desconfiada, mirando de reojo sobre su hombro

Silver: -buenooo….- exclamo el joven observando hacia un lado mientras los recuerdos venían a él.

**-FLASH BACK-**

**- en la sala-**

Ya eran tardías horas de la noche, con esfuerzo, Silver arrastraba sus pies para llegar al sofá después de un día de tareas y labores como castigo, solo podían escucharse sus graciosos gemidos a causa del dolor muscular, hasta que al fin logro llegar al sofá para desplomarse sobre él.

Chico bestia: -¿duro día no?- exclamo de forma burlona apareciendo de repente detrás del sofá

Silver:-no siento mis brazos….ni mis piernas… ni nada- exclamo adolorido apenas pudiendo girar su cuello para ver a Chico bestia.

Chico bestia:-si eso pensé….- exclamo entre algunas risas -Yyyy, a habido alguna señal, algún cambio en Rouse?- pregunto algo esperanzado

Silver:-bueno, se ha acoplado mejor que su hermano, no lo hemos visto desde que llego, pero parece que no tiene muchos deseos salir de esa habitación-

Chico bestia se quedo pensativo unos segundos.

Chico bestia:-tal vez nosotros no podamos, pero sé que Rouse si- exclamo confiado

Silver:-Rouse, si claro, ¿porque ella querría ayudar?, y aunque fuera así, ese chico es frio como el hielo, no creo que le haga mucho caso- exclamo extrañado

Chico bestia:-confía en mi, conozco perfectamente a mi hija, y sé que ella puede hacer que Black haga cualquier cosa- exclamo confiado, mostrando una sonrisa al recordar los viejos tiempos

Silver:-bien pero….¿como la convencemos a ella?-

Chico bestia:-eso te lo dejo a ti- exclamo retirándose de la habitación, dejando al pobre Silver con toda la carga, y responsabilidad, de ese plan.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BLACK-**

Silver:-…tal vez sea una recompensa por el excelente trabajo de ayer- termino la oración, al regresar de sus recuerdos, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa que trataba de ocultar su plan. Rouse lo miro con una cara desconfiada, regresándose al refrigerador.

Rouse:- preferiría que no, dudo mucho que Black quiera salir, ¿no se si lo han notado?, pero a el no le agradan mucho que digamos- exclamo de forma sarcástica mirándolos de reojo.

Lightfiyer:-sí, pero tú puedes convencerlo- exclamo la joven extraterrestre mientras cruzaba los brazos mostrando una confiada sonrisa

Rouse:- ¿y por que haría eso?- pregunto con un tono sarcástico e incrédulo, volteándose hacia ellos, mientras se apoyaba sobre la puerta abierta del refrigerador y colocaba su mano en su cadera.

Silver:-bueno ahm, pues…. Es el momento perfecto para que conozcas el invento más grande de todos: la pizza- exclamo, al principio pensativo, tratando de pensar la forma perfecta de motivarla. Rouse lo miro extrañada y confundida, regresándose nuevamente al refrigerador.

Rouse:- no me interesa conocer ese Pizza, no le pediré a mi hermano arriesgar más su salud solo por un sitio nuevo que conocer- exclamo seriamente, ocultando la angustia que le causaba recordar el dolor que había sufrido su hermano estos días.

Lightfiyer:-la pizza no es un lugar, Einstein, es comida- exclamo sarcásticamente con una mirada algo amargada

Rouse:-¿Comida... qué clase de comida?, aquí hay mucha, ¿que tiene eso de especial?- pregunto extrañada, aunque un poco más interesada, mientras se devolvía hacia ellos, sujetando una pierna de pavo y dándole una gran mordida.

Silver:-no es cualquier comida, es "la" comida. Tiene, ahm, queso….Salami, tocino, peperoni, jamón- exclamo el joven, al principio desesperado por llamar su atención ante la idea, pero al recordar el voraz gusto de Rouse por la carne, y al comenzar a notar la reacción que tuvo, capto completamente la atención de la joven de cabello esmeralda, que a medida que escuchaba esto, en su mente aparecían las imágenes, mientras de su mano caía su bocadillo, como si no fuese nada ahora.

Lightfiyer:- ¿y bien?…..- pregunto confiada, esperando la respuesta que deseaban

Rouse:- ¡yo me encargo!- exclamo animosamente, una vez despertando de su sueño, y dirigiéndose a toda prisa hasta la enfermería, seguida a paso lento por Silver y Light, quienes después de chocar sus manos entre sí, mostraban una mirada feliz y calmada.

**-Pasillo fuera de la enfermería-**

En el pasillo, solo se escuchaban los gritos y comentarios de los dos hermanos que hablaban al otro lado de la puerta. Silver se inclinaba hacia esta, apegando su oreja sobre la superficie para escuchar bien como iba el intento de Rouse de sacar por fin a su hermano del encierro.

Lighfiyer:-¿que no tienes respeto por las conversaciones de la gente?- pregunto molesta, aunque con una mirada seria y acusadora.

Silver:-ah, vamos se que tienes tanta curiosidad como yo- exclamo halando del cuello de las ropas de Light, haciendo que esta se hincara y escuchara la conversación:

Black:- ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así?- se escuchaba la voz del joven molesto al otro lado de la puerta, con un tono sorprendido y furioso

Rouse:-¡solo será un momento, no has comido nada desde que llegamos, así nunca mejoraras!- exclamo igualando el volumen de su voz, permaneciendo firme ante su petición con un tono algo molesto

Black:- ¡no pienso salir de aquí, hasta que tengamos que irnos!- exclamo conservando ese tono alto y furico

Rouse:-¡y como esperas que eso pase si no te esfuerzas un poco por mejorar!- exclamo con el mismo tono

Silver:-vaya, la niña es buena- exclamo volteándose hacia Light, sorprendido de las habilidades de persuasión de la joven salvaje

Black:-¡oh vamos, ¿acaso escuchas lo que me estas pidiendo?- exclamo molesto y cansado

Rouse:- Por favor Black….- esta vez ese tono era más suave, aunque podía escucharse claramente. No tenía furia ni potencia en la voz, era como una súplica firme. El silencio predomino un par de segundos en el pasillo al no escuchar ningún otro sonido salir a través de la puerta.

Black:- …de acuerdo- exclamo derrotado y calmado el joven después de un profundo suspiro.

Light y Silver se miraron sorprendidos al escuchar que la insistencia de Rouse había funcionado, fue en ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió frente a ellos: Black estaba parado ahí, bajando esa mirada seria e intimidante (casi podían escucharse los gruñidos de una bestia al ver esa expresión), rápidamente los dos titanes se alzaron y se hicieron a un lado abriéndole paso al joven sombrío, quien camino con paso molesto dejándolos atrás.

Lightfiyer:-¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto?- exclamo molesta volteando hacia su dirección viendo como se alejaba

Silver:- no es muy amistoso, He- exclamo de forma algo sarcástica, observando como el joven se alejaba.

Rouse:- ¡listo, vamos!- exclamo animada y con una gran sonrisa, pasando entre ellos en dirección a su hermano. Los dos titanes intercambiaron una rápida mirada, y siguieron su camino.

**-la pizzería-**

El día estaba hermoso, cielo azul, nubes blancas, varias personas charlando y pasando el tiempo.

Rouse: -que extraño lugar- exclamo confundida y sorprendida, mientras permanecía sentada en la mesa, observando a su alrededor.

Silver:- si, este lugar no ha cambiado desde que nuestros padres eran jóvenes titanes- exclamo algo orgulloso-…. Y tampoco la comida- dijo mientras observaba felizmente como su orden se acercaba hasta su mesa, mientras frotaba gustoso las palmas de sus manos.

Una señorita dejo la caja sobre la mesa retirándose. Rouse observo extrañada el "paquete" mientras Black no le prestaba la gran importancia, mostrando esa mirada seria y molesta.

Rouse: -no se ve muy apetitoso- exclamo extrañada inclinándose un poco

Silver:- esa es solo la caja- exclamo soltando una pequeña risa, mientras abría el empaque, dejando, a la vista su contenido. Cuando el aroma golpeo el rostro de Rouse, sus ojos se cerraron para disfrutar la fragancia la cual le causaba una extraña sensación, como si lo hubiese olido antes… hace muchos años, y aunque Black no lo demostrara, ese olor le era igualmente familiar.

Rouse:-huele delicioso, pero…- exclamo abriendo sus ojos con una mirada relajada - no es como me lo imaginaba- exclamo cambiando esa expresión por algo de extrañeza debido a la apariencia que tenia la pizza; la pizza estaba dividida en dos partes, un lado era sencillo, queso, tomate, carne, pero el otro no era tan común: una combinación de varios ingredientes, algunos que ni siquiera deberían agregarse a la piza, mostrando varios colores y texturas. Light tomo una rebanada de ese lado, dándole una mordida sin prestarle nada de importancia, mientras Rouse mostraba una cara asqueada y sorprendida, pues si bien su paladar no era el más sofisticado del mundo, ella jamás comería algo así.

Silver:-si lo se, cuesta acostumbrarse, los tamaraneanos tiene un extraño gusto por la comida- exclamo como susurro inclinándose un poco hacia la joven de ojos esmeralda.

Rouse:- que asco- exclamo casi silenciosamente, mostrando esa graciosa expresión de asco. A pesar de esa pésima primera impresión, Rouse extendió su mano para tomar una rebanada (por supuesto que del lado mas normal), algo dudosa lo sujeto y lo acerco hasta su boca, tomando una pequeña mordida, en cuanto esto toco sus papilas, la expresión de Rouse cambio completamente por una enorme sonrisa.

Rouse: -¡esta delicioso….nunca había comido nada así en mi vida!- exclamo abalanzándose a la pizza tomando varias rebanadas y devorándolas en segundos.

En eso, un plato con una rebanada llego deslizándose frente a Black, quien se había encontrado sumamente cayado, solo apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y su barbilla sobre su palma tratando de ignorar a los dos jóvenes titanes.

Silver:- come una rebanada, antes de que el "foso sin fondo" se lo acabe todo- exclamo de forma algo burlona

Black no emitió ningún sonido, ni siquiera se movió, solo dirigió la mirada hacia el joven abeja, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con un aura negra cubriendo de esa misma energía el plato, haciendo que tanto este como el pedazo sobre él se derritiera como si hubiese sido puesto sobre el ardiente fuego

Silver:-tomare eso como un no- exclamo entre una risita nerviosa, ante la reacción de joven sombrío

Rouse seguía tomando cuanto podía inclinándose hacia enfrente masticando lo más rápido que podía. Silver la miro con una mirada sorprendida, acercando con cautela y lentitud su mano para tomar una rebanada, pero antes de que pudiese ponerle un solo dedo encima al solitario pedazo, Rouse se abalanzo sobre la rebanada enterrando las garras en la mesa defendiendo la pizza, soltando unos intimidantes gruñidos y mostrando los colmillos mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color ámbar y su pupila tomaba la forma de una aguja, haciendo que Silver retirara velozmente las manos de la mesa.

Después de varios bocados, Rouse dejo de tomar cada pedazo que pudo, inclinándose en su silla y sobando su vientre mostrando un rostro satisfecho y contento.

En ese momento, a lo lejos se escucho una potente explosión, saliendo disparado un camión estrellándose a algunos kilómetros de donde ellos estaban.

Rouse:-¿¡que fue eso?- exclamo algo sorprendida estirándose tratando de ver aquel incidente.

Lighfiyer:-¿Qué, eso?, es algo normal- exclamo sin haberle prestado la mas mínima atención

Silver:-si, a estas horas del día los problemas comienzan a surgir, y los titanes tiene que encargarse de ello- exclamo algo orgulloso

Lightfiyer: - para ser un titán, uno tiene que acostumbrarse al caos y los problemas diarios-

Rouse: ¿y como es que se hicieron titanes, como llegaron a este lugar?- exclamo con curiosidad apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y cruzando los brazos mirando al par de jóvenes

Silver:- yo nací aquí, mis padres me enseñaron todo lo que se y siempre me he entrenado para ser un titán-

Lightfifyer:- mi familia llego a este planeta hace años, cuando era muy joven. Crecí y me crie aquí, en esta ciudad, nos conocemos desde que puedo recordarlo- exclamo animadamente

Sin darse cuenta, esa conversación había afectado un poco al par de hermanos, que si bien lo ocultaban muy bien, aquellas palabras habían quedado sonando en sus cabezas: crecer, padres…. Familia, esas palabras que siempre les habían causado un gran dolor durante toda su vida.

Rouse:-que suerte tienen…comer pizza, pelear todos los días, manejar armas y artefactos…- exclamo estirándose un poco, tratando de ocultar su tono apagado.

Silver:- si, tuvimos mucha suerte, pero no siempre es así-

Rouse:- ¿de qué hablas?- pregunto algo confundida

Silver:-bueno, hay días en que las armas se salen de control…-exclamo mirando de forma acusadora a la joven salvaje al recordar lo que ocurrió hace unos días cuando tomo el mando de la nave T. – y otros días el trabajo es tan duro que no podemos descansar ni un segundo- dijo recordando aquellos días en los quelas peleas y vigilancia parecían llevar todo el día.

Light:-he vivido aquí casi toda mi vida, y parece ser que esta ciudad tiende a atraer problemas- dijo de una forma algo burlona, subiendo los codos a la mesa.

Rouse:- es mejor que ser perseguida siempre- exclamo de una forma algo sarcástica y burlona, apoyando uno de sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla.

Lightfiyer:-¿enserio, que es lo que hacen normalmente?

Rouse:-bueno hacemos algunos, "encargos" de vez en cuando, aunque es difícil encontrar que la gente cooperen cuando los recogemos- exclamo con un tono algo malévolo, mientras miraba sus uñas, y de reojo al par de jóvenes.

Lightfiyer:-"encargos", si claro, sabemos bien eso- exclamo sarcástica con una mirada seria recordando lo problemático que fue tratar de detener al par de hermanos para que se llevaran ese "encargo" cuando los encontraron por primera vez - pero, esa forma de pelear, esas habilidades… no son comunes en un ladrón cualquiera..¿a que se dedican, donde aprendieron eso?- pregunto curiosa y confundida inclinándose un poco hacia delante de ella, en dirección a Rouse.

Rouse:- bueno, nosotros….- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración una mano la acallo.

Black:- eso no es de su incumbencia- exclamo fría y amenazantemente, mientras mantenía una mano sobre la boca de su hermana y con la otra se apoyaba sobre la meza inclinándose hacia enfrente.

Silver:- tranquilo compañero- exclamo tratando de calmar al joven

Black:- no soy tu compañero- exclamo fríamente

Lightfiyer: - solo era curiosidad, no tienes por reaccionar así- exclamo molesta, apoyándose con un codo sobre la mesa y colocando su otra mano en su cadera

Silver:- si viejo, era solo una pregunta- exclamo tratando de calmar el ambiente

Black:- pues es mejor que no se metan en lo que no les importa- exclamo de forma amenazante regresándose hacia su haciendo y soltando la boca de Rouse, quien bajo un poco la mirada, con un rostro apagado ante la reacción de su hermano.

Lightfiyer:- no puedes culparnos por tener ciertas dudas- exclamo molesta

Black: -no me interesa- exclamo fría y furiosamente

Silver:- solamente queríamos saber "¿de donde son?"- esas palabras sonaron con fuerza en la cabeza de Black, haciendo que de pronto sus ojos brillaran de un color oscuro, cubriendo la pizza con un aura negra haciendo que explotara llenando de restos al par de titanes, llegando incluso a salpicar a algunas mesas a sus alrededores. Sin nada que decir, Black se levanto de la mesa para marcharse. Entonces, Lightfiyer, limpio su rostro, quitando el queso y peperoni que lo cubrían dejando a la vista una mirada furiosa y unos ojos que brillaban de una luminosa y amenazante luz blanca.

Lightfiyer:- ¡ya me canse de ser amable, ¿cuál es tu problema?- levantándose dirigiéndose hacia el pálido muchacho que se detuvo en seco dándole la espalda a la joven extraterrestre.

Black: -ustedes- exclamo malhumorado con una mirada amenazante y un tono algo serio volteándose hacia la joven quedando frente a frente

Lightfiyer:- ¡¿así es como nos pagas por haberte dejado entrar a nuestro hogar?- exclamo furiosa, estirándose hacia Black

Black: - yo no sé los pedí- exclamo fúrico inclinándose hacia ella

Lightfiyer:-eso se llama piedad, seguramente tu no conoces el termino- exclamo molesta y sarcástica colocando una de sus manos en su cadera y la otra sobre su pecho

Black: -la piedad es para los débiles- exclamo fríamente, ya quedando cara a cara con la joven, intercambiándose unas punzantes miradas.

Lightfiyer:- ¡se acabo, no lo soportare mas, será mejor que te vayas despidiendo porque te enviare de un solo golpe a la luna!- exclamo rabiosa, alzando el brazo y preparando el puño para el golpe, a lo cual Black no hizo ni la mas mínima reacción

Silver:- ¡cálmate Light!- exclamo, llegando justo a tiempo para sujetar el brazo de Lightfiyer evitando que pudiera cumplir su cometido, realizando un gran esfuerzo por retenerlo debido a la potente fuerza de la joven tamaraneana. Black solo se dio media vuelta retirándose sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

Una vez que se marcho aquel joven, frustrada por no poder haber cumplido su cometido, Light bajo el brazo dejando caer cómicamente a Silver, quien en un esfuerzo por detener a la joven se había subido sobre su brazo halando con fuerza de el para bajarlo.

Rouse:- bueno…. Salió mejor de lo que pensé- exclamo de forma sarcástica y burlona, estando completamente limpia, aun en la mesa, pues conociendo bien el temperamento de su hermano, había alzado la caja de la pizza frente a su rostro, segundos antes de que esta explotara.

**-en la torre t-**

Abriendo las enormes puertas de la entrada, entro el joven de ojos violetas, con esa mirada fría e indiferente apresurándose para retirarse a sus aposentos, dejando atrás y rezagados a los dos jóvenes titanes que se encontraban algo frustrados ante el hecho de que su plan había fracasado, pues en lugar de haber logrado que Black confiara mas en el equipo solo habían provocado que se encerrara mas en sí mismo, mientras Rouse entraba felizmente pasándolos con facilidad, sin mostrar ninguna sorpresa ni conflicto ante el suceso.

**-pasillo de la enfermería-**

Black había llegado con rapidez y sin detenerse a la enfermería, pero se quedo ahí parado frente a la puerta, con la mirada baja y una expresión de ira y confusión recordando esas palabras "¿de donde son?". No dejaba de hacer eco en sus oídos.

Black: -….no lo sé- exclamo como un susurro inaudible más que para sí mismo, cuando de pronto unos brazos rodearon su pecho y una cabeza se postro sobre su espalda sorprendiendo un poco al joven y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Rouse:- gracias por intentarlo….- exclamo con un tono dulce y silencioso abrazando a su hermano con fuerza, y retirándose sin decir mas, dejando un plato en la mano de Black.

El joven sombrío solo vio como se alejaba su hermana, mirando de reojo el contenido del plato que tenía en las manos; una rebanada de pizza que había quedado. Sin prestar atención ni mostrar expresión alguna, entro a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda dirigiéndose a la cama y dejando aquel plato con desdén sobre la mesita al lado de esta.

Saco sin tardanza aquel diminuto comunicador debajo de su almohada y tomando la extraña herramienta que había obtenido comenzó a seguir con su tarea. Las chispas volaban soldando los delgados cables del artefacto, cuando después de unos minutos se detuvo…. No dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando el aparato por unos segundos, entonces desvió la mirada hacia la mesita observando el pequeño plato. Soltó un profundo suspiro y con cuidado, estiro su brazo tomando la rebanada y dándole una pequeña mordida, mientras observaba por la ventana la luna partida por la oscuridad, brillando en el cielo tratando de combatir, junto con las estrellas, a las tinieblas que cubrían los cielos

* * *

BIEN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, estuv algo tranquilo, pero ese es el sistema que tengo para que los capitulos importantes RESALTEN MAS, Y NO SE PREOCUPEN, EN UN PAR DE CAPITULOS MAS bLACK COMENZARA a salir y convivir, es mas el siguiente CAPITULO a fuerzas estara con Silver y Light y tambien empezara a hablar con RAVEN, CHICO BESTIA y el resto del equipo... please DEJEN COMENTARIOS!


	16. El LIBRO

**HOLA HOLA!. he regresado, ya se acabaron mis primeros parciales, asi que ya tengo un poco de tiempo para escribir. este capitulo si esta bastante lento, pero oles quiero decir que NO escribo cap. lentos por que no se me ocurra que hacer, sino para darle un mejor desenlace a la historia... y CREANME, los momentos CUMBRE estan INCREIBLES!. **

**Mi HERMANA me ha presionado mucho para escribir, asi que agradescanla a ella este capitulo. PORFAVOR, dejen MUCHOS COMENTARIOS, quisiera ver varios la PROXIMA VEZ que escriba un CAP... lo cual sera PRONTO si si dejan REVIEWS.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, en una tienda de videos, Rouse, Silver y Light se encontraban caminando entre los pasillos que formaban los estantes llenos de películas.

Lightfiyer:-repíteme porque estamos aquí- pregunto algo molesta a su compañero, tratando de medir el volumen de su voz para que la joven de ojos jade no los escuchara, encontrándose esta algunos metros rezagada, distraída por los colores e imágenes de los anuncios, cajas y sonidos de la tienda.

Silver: -por que ayer no salió nada bien, y tenemos que tratar de compensar las cosas…. ¿Podrías ser un poco más gentil?- exclamo molesto y como regaño a su compañera, remontándose a la escena que ella y Black hicieron ayer en la pizzería por no saber controlar su carácter tan explosivo.

Lightfiyer: -¡¿gentil?, no puedo ser gentil con ese tipo, es que… es tan terco, orgulloso, cree que lo sabe todo y que puede mandar a quien sea….- exclamo bastante molesta, recordando rencorosa al muchacho de ojos violeta, mientras caminaba manteniendo esa molesta mirada hacia enfrente.

Silver: -ahmmmm…. ¿Si sabes que acabas de describir a tu padre… cierto?- exclamo mirando a la joven extraterrestre, algo extrañado al escuchar esas palabras.

Al oír esto, la expresión de Light cambio mostrando una cara sorprendida, la cual cambio rápidamente por una escéptica y molesta ante el comentario.

Light:-no seas ridículo… elijamos ya algo de una vez, y volvamos a la torre antes de que algo mas pase- exclamo algo más calmada, apresurando un poco el paso, mostrando una mirada seria.

Silver:-como digas- exclamo algo frustrado ante la molesta y terca actitud de Light, dejando que esta se alejara. –Rouse, date prisa, y… trata de no romper nada- exclamo volteándose ligeramente hacia la joven salvaje, con un tono algo burlesco, aunque consiente del caos que la chica podía causar si se le perdía de vista por un cierto tiempo.

Rouse:- no te prometo nada- exclamo con un tono malicioso en su voz, y una seria mirada, estando parada a unos cuantos metros atrás, frente a un estante, mientras observaba el interior de una de las cajas que contenía una película.

Silver: -pensándolo bien… ¿por que no mejor vas a la dulcería?- exclamo algo preocupado ante ese tono de voz de la joven de cabello jade, acercándose hacia ella y quitando lentamente la caja de entre sus manos.

Rouse: -si tu lo dices- exclamó seriamente, dándose media vuelta para hacer aquel encargo.

**-algunos minutos mas tarde-**

Silver:- bien, ya elegimos una película, ahora solo falta encontrar a Rouse, y nos podremos ir- exclamó mientras caminaban los dos jóvenes por uno de los pasillos, mientras sujetaba la película observando un poco los detalles de su cubierta.

Rouse:- ¡listo.. Vámonos!- exclamo animosamente, apareciendo de la nada la joven, teniendo entre sus brazos una gran cantidad de dulces, golosinas, palomitas, gaseosas y mas.

Lightfiyer: -¿de dónde sacaste todo eso…. Acaso hay una promoción especial hoy?- exclamo sorprendida y extrañada al ver tal cantidad de botanas.

Rouse: -si, digamos que si- exclamo calmadamente, con una sonrisa y un tono malicioso en su voz.

Silver: -ahm, bueno, vallamos a la torre T- exclamo sin prestarle atención, caminando hacia la puerta seguido por Light, quedándose Rouse unos segundos ahí parada, mostrando una pequeña y malévola sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus pequeños colmillos, para luego seguir a paso lento a los dos jóvenes titanes, pudiéndose ver más atrás, a una esquina, a la pobre encargada del puesto de dulces; con una manga arrancada, el cabello desalineado, temblando y mostrando una aterrada aunque cómica cara, mientras en el suelo se encontraban algunos paquetes destruidos, varios arañazos en todas partes, y calleándose al suelo la caja registradora dejando por todas partes el dinero.

**-en la enfermería-**

En la habitación, como siempre, el silencio reinaba completamente. Solo estaba un joven, trabajando en componer un diminuto aparato destruido tras una fiera pelea. Black observaba con cuidado cada cable tratando de componerlo. De pronto con mucho cuidado y lentitud, sujeto un par de cables, tratando de ensamblarlos en una punto del comunicador, seguro de que si lo hacía bien lograría hacer que funcionara, pero al hacer contacto las chispas compensaron a saltar y pararon en seco, estropeando nuevamente el aparato. Black solto un profundo y frustrado respiro, moviendo algunos de sus cabellos que cubrían su vista con la mano y cerrando con furia los ojos. Al abrirlos, se dio media vuelta para tomar aquel aparato que había robado de la habitación de Cybor, para intentar reparar el error.

Rouse: -¡hola Black!- el joven de ojos violetas se encontró con la mirada alegre de su hermana tras de él, tomándolo por sorpresa haciendo que soltara el pequeño aparato.

Black: -¡¿Rouse, que haces aquí?- exclamo sorprendido ante la sorpresa, ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a no percatarse de la presencia de los demás, dando un rápido vistazo al suelo para ubicar el transmisor y moverlo con el pies debajo de la cama, sin que su hermana lo notase.

Rouse:-solo vine a ver como estas hoy. Vamos, Light, Silver y yo veremos una película en la sala- exclamo alegremente sujetando el brazo de su hermano y sacándolo de la habitación, casi a rastras.

-en la sala-

Silver: -¡esta todo listo!- exclamó acercándose al sofá, donde Light se encontraba sentada plácidamente, con un tazón lleno de palomitas y dulces.

Rouse:- vamos, se que te gustara- se escucho la vos de la joven entrando a la habitación, ya haciendo mas esfuerzo para que su hermano cooperara, hasta llevarlo al sofá.

Al ver que Black se acercaba, en el rostro de Light se mostro una mueca clara de rabia e indiferencia, la cual compartió el joven al encontrar su mirada con la chica tamaraneana. Black se sento a unos centímetros de Lighfiyer en el sofá, meintras ambos se intercambiaban unas intimidantes miradas tensando el ambiente, lo cual, afortunadamente, Rouse puso fin dejándose caer en medio de los dos en el sofá.

Silver: - bien, que comience la función- exclamo el joven sentándose en el suelo, al pie del sofá, con el tazón en su regazo, extendiendo el control hacia el enorme televisor, pudiéndose escuchar ahora solo el sonido de la pantalla y el aplauso de emoción que Rouse hacia mientras saltaba ligeramente en el sofá.

Paso el tiempo, Rouse estaba bastante emocionada de las imágenes y sonidos, manteniéndose siempre a la orilla del asiento, mientras Light se estiraba ligeramente para robar algunas palomitas a Silver. Estaban tan centrados en la pantalla, que son se percataron de que alguien entro a la habitación;

Por la puerta entro Raven, caminando, concentrando su atención en un libro que traía entre manos, y cuyos ojos solo se despegaron de sus páginas al ver a los jóvenes sentados en el sofá. Una ligera sonrisa se asomo en sus labios al ver a su hija tal feliz, le recordaba aquel tiempo en que era una pequeña niña y no paraba de reír y jugar junto a su padre y su hermano. Al desviar un poco la mirada, pudo ver desde atrás del sofá que Black no estaba tan atento como los demás; su mirada estaba perdida, más concentrado en mirara a través de las enormes ventanas el paisaje cambiando con el pasar de las horas. La mirada de Raven tomo de nuevo esa seriedad que acostumbraba, se coloco la capucha de su blanca capa, y sin hacer el menor ruido se retiro de la habitación.

El tiempo y las horas siguieron pasando, hasta que el sol ya no reinaba los cielos. En la habitación solo se escuchaba la estática del televisor y los sonidos entre sueños de los jóvenes que se habían rendido ante el cansancio: sobre el suelo, con el tazón casi vacío volteado, estaba Silver, usando el sofá como cabecera, Light permanecía ahí sentada, dormida profundamente, apoyando su mejilla sobre la muñeca del brazo que descansaba sobre el respaldo del sofá. A una esquina, Black se encontraba también dormido, simplemente sentado con esa postura recargando su cabeza en el respaldo, mientras Rouse descansaba sobre el pecho de su hermano, rodeándolo cariñosamente con sus brazos.

En un momento, entre sueños, Rouse abrazo con mas fuerza a Black soltando un pequeño suspiro, haciendo que este se despertara. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, para encontrarse con la sonrisa de su hermana grabada entre sueños, una sonrisa que el no estaba acostumbrado a ver…. Pero que le causaba gran alivio y dicha.

Con cuidado, sujeto a su hermana alzándose del sofá, caminando con cuidado hacia la habitación de Lighfiyer:

Abrió con el mayor silencio que pudo la puerta, siendo iluminada la habitación solo por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, las cuales eran suficientes para hacer claro el camino. Aun con los ojos pesados y la mente fatigada, el joven se dirigió, con su hermana entre brazos a aquella esquina donde esta dormía.

Raven: -¿es difícil.. No?- se escuchó la voz en la habitación, tomando por sorpresa al joven, quien abrió rápidamente los ojos y se dio media vuelta, para encontrarse con la figura de aquella mujer de ojos violeta.

Black: -… que es difícil?- pregunto desconfiado, después de un breve silencio, tratando de no perder de vista aquella figura. No lo demostraba, pero se encontraba bastante sorprendido de no haberse percatado de su presencia, pues si bien, estos días eso le había sido difícil de detectar, había notado que para él, le era imposible anticipar los movimientos de aquella mujer.

Raven: -ser diferente… a veces es duro sentir que no encajas bien. Pude ver que no disfrutaste tanto la película, ¿no es asi?- exclamo tranquilamente mostrando una ligera sonrisa permaneciendo en la puerta

Black: -…no necesito encajar- exclamo aun a la defensiva dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a aquel rincón, dejando suavemente a su hermana sobre el suelo, y quitando sus brazos que se aferraban a su cuello.

Raven: - A veces es más fácil alejar a los demás, que enfrentarse a lo que uno desconoce… ¿verdad?- dijo, aun usando ese placido tono

Black: -¿y usted que sabe?- exclamo sin prestarle atención, arrodillado, mientras cubría a su hermana con una sabana.

Raven: -yo pase por lo mismo cuando tenía tu edad. Sé que puede ser algo difícil abrirse, pero.. en vez, de mirar al vacio… podría ser mejor leer un buen libro- exclamo mostrando entre sus manos un pequeño libro de cubierta azul oscuro. – este fue mi libro favorito, quizás pueda gustarte a ti también-

Black no dijo nada, se alzo del suelo aun dándole la espalda, mientras miraba a su hermana, y escuchaba con cuidado las palabras de Raven. Pero, al darse media vuelta, antes de que pudiese decir algo, Black se encontró solo en la habitación, ya no había nadie, más que él y su hermana, no se percato en qué momento Raven se había ido. Permaneció ahí parado viendo la puerta, y al desviar un poco la mirad hacia la cama se encontró con aquel libro. Con cuidado lo sujeto ojeando un poco las páginas, para encontrarse con la cubierta oscura de libro pasando sus dedos sobre la superficie.

Aun algo extrañado, por el gesto de aquella mujer hacia él, se dirigió hacia la puerta, dando un último vistazo a la habitación, antes de que se cerrara.

* * *

**AVISO!: para hacer mas entretenido el cuento, y resolver algunas DUDAS que pudieran presentarse, de ahora en adelante dejare un cacho de informacion SOBRE COMO Y PORQUE hice la historia, asi como datos de los perosnajes; aqui va el primero:**

**¿SABIAN QUE... esta historia lleva mas de 5 años de elaboracion; en mi version original, Chico bestia y Raven aun viven en la tierra, y salvan a Black y Rouse antes de que pase un año, por lo que en mi opinion NO ERA una muy buena historia. despues de que me entere de que cancelarian los titanes, BORRE el texto original, pero años despues comence a rediceñar la historia, aunque usando los mismos personajes, esta vez para poder ver a mis niños con MAS EDAD y poder asi inlcuir ROMANCE en la HISTORIA. **

**¿TAMBIEN SABIAN que a mi HERMANA no le agrado para nada esa idea que tenia de rediceñar el cuento?... ellla esta muy apegada a la imagen de niños que le habia dado a mis personajes, y la idea de verlos como ADOLESCENTES le rompia el corazon, pero al leer los PRIMEROS CAPITULOS se VOLVIO la FAN NUMERO 1 de mi FIC. **


	17. A OSCURAS

**QUE TAL FANS DE LOS JOVENES TITANES... HE REGRESADO. perdon por haber tardado tan en publicar, pero es que este capitulo fue bastante largo y tube problemas para adoptar el bocabulario de un personaje que aparece en este cap. tambien les quiero decir que por favor DEJEN COMENTARIOS, PUES NECESITO SABER LO QUE OPINAN PARA VER SI TENGO QUE CAMBIAR ALGO EN MI HSITORIA O SI SIGO ASI. les ruego que dejen muchos REVIEWS si no NO PODRE CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO, y ya se acercan los MEJORES CAPITULOS!**

**este es un capitulo muy GRACIOSOS y DIVERTIDO ... DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

El día siguiente fue bastante calmado…. Por un tiempo; durante todo el día, los jóvenes se habían quedado solos en la torre. Desde temprana hora del día, los titanes habían acudido a una llamada, algún extraño suceso en la ciudad que requería su presencia, por lo que en todo este tiempo los 4 chicos permanecieron solos en la torre t, sin supervisión alguna:

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, y los minutos en horas, y así hasta que la noche cayo y la oscuridad cubrió la torre.

Rouse: -no es algo tarde como para atrapar villanos- exclamo la joven con un tono indiferente y sarcástico, mientras permanecía cómodamente sentada en el sofá, con un mondadientes en su boca después de haber asaltado el refrigerador minutos atrás.

Silver: - debe ser una misión difícil, ¿te dijo algo tu padre antes de irse, Light?- pregunto algo preocupado

Lightfiyer: -ya conoces a papá, no dijo nada, solamente que volverían lo mas rápido posible, que no rompamos nada mas, y bla bla bla…. Exclamo indiferentemente, mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor.

Silver: -como sea. Estaré trabajando en mi habitación, llámenme si hay noticias de los demás- exclamo algo molesto ante la actitud de Light dirigiéndose a la puerta, dejando solas a las dos jóvenes.

Rouse: - ¿que le sucede, acaso es la primera vez que pasa esto?- pregunto algo extrañada por la preocupación del joven, aunque sin poder quitar esa mirada de indiferencia en su rostro mientras se levantaba y dirigía a la cocina.

Lightfiyer: -es parte de ser hijos de superhéroes de profesión- exclamo sin prestar mucha atención, aún concentrada en el televisor

Rouse: -tu no luces muy preocupada que digamos- exclamo extrañada acercándose al respaldo del sofá, con dos bebidas en las manos, lanzando una hacia Light, quien la atrapo al instante sin siquiera voltear.

Lightfiyer: - no. Estarán bien, papá es un gran líder, y todos juntos son un gran equipo, no hay nada que no puedan controlar- exclamo sin perder de vista la pantalla, mostrando una ligera sonrisa de orgullo.

Pero en ese momento, sin previo aviso, las luces se apagaron en toda la torre: en la sala donde estaban Rouse y Light, en los pasillos, en la habitación de Silver, en la enfermería, donde Black había cesado unos momentos de trabajar en aquel comunicador para leer el libro que Raven le había dado. Cada parte de la torre había quedado sumida en la oscuridad.

Rouse: -¿que sucedió?- exclamo confundida y exaltada alsandose del sofá y mirando a su alrededor.

Lightfiyer: -no lo se, debe haber alguna faya en algún cable, o algo asi- exclamo levantándose tranquilamente del sofá

Rouse: -¿y qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunto algo preocupada, pues aunque no lo admitiera, el hecho de no poder ver nada la tenía algo nerviosa

Lightfiyer: -quizás solo sea cosa del interruptor- exclamo tranquilamente caminando hacia una pared de la habitación, donde había un pequeño interruptor digital, pero por más que presionara la superficie, no había cambio alguno en las luces.

Lighfiyer:- excelente- exclamo molesta y frustrada al ver que el problema era mas complicado

Rouse: - ¿se te ocurre alguna otra cosa?-

Lighfiyer: - no hay opción. Tendremos que ir a la fuente- exclamo seriamente dejando de presionar el interruptor, cuando de repente, Rouse sintió una mano en su hombro, la sorpresa hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera por el susto, girando lenta e indecisamente la cabeza, para encontrarse con una oscura silueta detrás de ella. Por el susto y la sorpresa, Rouse solo pudo soltar un fuerte grito y un feroz arañazo hacia la figura, la cual, después de recibir el golpe, comenzó a tambalearse hacia atrás por el dolor hasta tropezar y caer al suelo, mientras las dos chicas gritaban graciosamente por el terror.

Rouse: -¿¡que es eso?- exclamo aterrada sin soltar a Light, ni esta a Rouse

Lightfiyer: -N-no lo se…- exclamo tratando de controlar el pánico, haciendo que de su mano surgiera un destello de luz blanca, acercándose cuidadosamente a la figura misteriosa, para descubrir que no era más que el pobre de Silver, quien había llegado de la forma incorrecta, en el momento menos oportuno.

Lighfiyer: -¡Silver, ¿Qué crees que haces?, casi nos matas de un susto!- exclamo molesta al ver al joven

Silver: - ¡yo casi las mato, ustedes son las que casi me rompen el cuello!- exclamo furioso, alzándose del suelo mientras sobaba su cabeza adolorida y se apreciaban las profundas marcas de uñas en su rostro.

Rouse: -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Silver: -vine a ver si estaban bien, no hay energía en toda la torre-

Lightfiyer: -excelente, ¿y ahora qu…- exclamo sarcásticamente, con un tono de frustración en su voz, sin poder terminar la oración, pues de pronto se escucho a lo lejos un extraño sonido que capto la atención del trío, quienes se quedaron en silencio ante la sorpresa.

Rouse: -¿Qué fue eso?- exclamo extrañada, poniendo suma atención para ver si se podía captar ese sonido nuevamente

Silver: -N-no lo se…. Pero tenemos que averiguarlo. Vamos- exclamo en forma de orden, prestando igual atención para escuchar el origen de aquel ruido. Y salió de la habitación seguido por las dos jóvenes.

Por los pasillos deambulaban los tres jóvenes, Light procuraba ir enfrente para alumbrar el camino en la oscuridad, manteniéndose atentos a su alrededor.

Rouse: - no hay nada aquí… quizás solo lo imaginamos, deberíamos regresar- exclamo desinteresada, mientras seguía con paso lento a los dos titanes.

Lightfiyer: -¿qué sucede, te asusta la oscuridad?- exclamo de forma burlona y sarcástica, haciendo que nuevamente entre las dos jóvenes surgieran esas chispas de rivalidad, mientras Silver se esforzaba por separarlas y evitar otra pelea, cuando de repente se volvió a escuchar ese extraño sonido, pero esta vez, se encontraba mucho mas cerca.

Silver: -ahmm, Chicas…. No creo que hayamos imaginado eso- exclamo desconcertado, mirando hacia enfrente, pues aquellos ruidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Hasta que el sonido estaba justo a la vuelta de una esquina del pasillo, enfrente del trío.

Pudieron observar una enorme y espantosa sombra en la pared, que hizo que los tres jóvenes se pusieran en guardia, esperando lo peor: Rouse se volvió rápidamente en un tigre posicionándose para abalanzarse sobre aquella figura que se acercaba, Light extendió los brazos mientras sus manos destellaban por aquellos rayos y Silver saco aquellos aguijones listos para disparar. Permanecieron en esa pose de ataque a medida que la sombra se hacía cada vez más grande, pero de pronto su tamaño comenzó a disminuir hasta que de la esquina, se asomo Sedita acercándose cariñosamente a los tres anonadados chicos.

Rouse: -supongo que este era el ruido que escuchamos- exclamo algo burlona, regresando a su forma original y sujetando a la pequeña larva para alzarse del suelo y voltear en dirección a los jóvenes titanes. Pero al figar su mirada en ambos, vio mostraban un rostro de desconcierto y terror mientras miraban detrás de ella. Ante esto, Rouse volteo lentamente la mirada hacia atrás, encontrándose con una enorme y sombrías garras de cuervo negro que parecían salir de la pared, y abrían de forma amenazante sus garras hacia ellos. Silver y Light no podían perder esa mirada de terror, que realmente resultaba graciosa, mientras Rouse observaba con toda calma el extraño fenómeno.

Rouse: -hola Black… ¿Qué haces?- exclamo animadamente, volteándose, dirigiéndose hacia las garras. Al oír esto los dos jóvenes titanes solo pudieron dar una rápida mirada de sorpresa y desconcierto ante la oración de la muchacha salvaje, para regresar rápidamente su vista hacia las enormes garras negras, las cuales se detuvieron en seco al pronunciar aquellas palabras la joven de ojos esmeralda. De pronto, aquellas amenazantes patas desaparecieron, y en la esquina del pasillo se asomo la figura siniestra del joven sombrío.

Silver: -viejo…. No vuelvas a hacer eso en la vida- exclamo entre jadeos, a causa del susto que había experimentado, apoyándose ligeramente en sus rodillas por tanta tensión que había sufrido esta noche.

Lightfiyer: -¡¿qué te pasa?, no puedes deambular por los pasillos asi!- exclamo molesta

Black: -es difícil no hacerlo, cuando no paran de gritar- exclamo seriamente sin prestarle mucha atención al enojo de la bella extraterrestre.

Rouse: -disculpa, la luces se fueron y, creímos que podías ser un intruso- exclamo un poco avergonzada

Silver: -será mejor que arreglemos esto de inmediato- exclamo presionando un botón en su muñeca, haciendo que se proyectara una brillante luz azul y apareciendo una especie de pantalla digital proyectada, la cual mostraba un mapa detallado de la torre t. –Light, tu y Black tienen que ir al corredor este, en este punto. Es el lugar donde se interceptan todos los cables eléctricos de la torre, vayan a ver si hay algún problema con ellos. Mientras tanto Rouse y yo bajaremos al sótano e intentaremos activar el interruptor de emergencia- exclamo el joven abeja, apagando aquellas graficas al terminar sus indicaciones.

Lighfiyer: ¿¡que, yo, con él?, claro que no. ¿Por qué tengo hacer eso, acaso no puedo ir contigo?, me conformo con ir con esta salvaje, ¿Por qué tengo que ir con él?- exclamo molesta e insistente, señalando a Black, quien tampoco parecía muy contento con la propuesta

Silver: -por que no podemos ver en la oscuridad, y tu y Rouse son las únicas que pueden emitir luz. Además, solo tú y yo conocemos bien la torre, y necesitamos separarnos para solucionar el problema antes de que el sistema de seguridad quede dañado- exclamo sabiamente el joven dándose media vuelta al terminar, seguido por Rouse. Light se quedo para ahí, con una expresión de derrota y frustración dándole la espalda a Black, quien al escuchar aquel posible hecho de que el sistema fallara mostro por alguna razón cierta inquietud.

Lighfiyer: -andando, terminemos con esto- exclamo molesta y desanimada, mientras de su mano centellaba aquella luz blanca que iluminaba el camino, apresurándose a llegar al punto indicado, seguida con paso lento y molesto por Black.

La caminata hacia aquel punto distante de la torre pareció mucho mas larga de lo que debía, se sentía mucha tensión en el aire debido al resentimiento de los dos jóvenes, quienes apenas se intercambiaban de vez en cuando un vistazo de reojo para vigilar los pasos de uno y otro.

Lightfiyer: -podrías apurarte, quiero acabar con esto lo mas pronto posible- exclamo la chica molesta hacia el joven sombrío, el cual solo dio una mirada mas furica ante la orden de la joven de mechones rojos, sin que ambos pararan de caminar. De pronto, Light sintió algo sobre su hombro, como si algo hubiese rozado su cuerpo, a lo cual ella se detuvo y volteo rápidamente. -¿Quién rayos te crees?, no vuelvas a tocarme- exclamo molesta mostrando una postura algo atacante, pues ella aun desconfiaba mucho del joven de cabellos violetas

Black: - de que hablas, ni siquiera me he acercado- exclamo molesto ante la acusación.

Lighfiyer: -lo que digas, solo mantén tu distancia- exclamo molesta, dándose vuelta para continuar caminando.

Mientras tanto, entre las sombras que cubrían al sótano, una ligera luz verde jade resplandecía en la oscuridad, a causa de una luciérnaga que se mantenía posada sobre una pared, donde se encontraban varios controles e interruptores, de los cuales se asomaban algunos cables sueltos.

Silver: -que extraño. Los circuitos están completamente bien, no hay ningún desgarre o fundimiento. Parece como si simplemente los hubiesen desarmado.- exclamo desconcertado, mientras analizaba el estado del interruptor, permaneciendo ligeramente incado.

Rouse: -¿podrás arreglarlo?- pregunto, regresando a su forma original y asomándose ligeramente sobre el hombro del joven que se mantenía observando aquel tablero.

Silver: -no será difícil. Luz por favor- exclamo de forma algo presuntuosa, ante lo cual Rouse solo hizo una cara de ingenuidad y desinterés, regresando a iluminar las sombras con el brillo que emiten la luciérnagas, posándose sobre el hombro del joven abeja quien prosiguió a comenzar su labor, sin saber que entre las sombras de la habitación…. Eran observados.

Fuera de los cimientos de la torre (el sótano), aquella pareja que se repudiaba tanto, continuaba su camino: extrañamente, durante el transcurso de su caminata mientras el silencio reinaba, Black solo pudo poner su atención en las cámaras de seguridad que se encontraban en las esquinas de los pasillos, ni siquiera parecía interesarse en sus pasos o el camino que le aguardaba, cosa que Light noto al dar un vistazo de reojo al joven.

Lighfiyer: -solo son cámaras, si has visto una has visto todas. Ahora concéntrate mas en el camino, si no terminaras tropezándote y entonces…..- exclamo la joven volteando ligeramente la vista hacia el muchacho, sin dejar de caminar, cuando de pronto fue interrumpida al chocar con algo que se interpuso en su camino, no pudo ver que fue ya que no prestaba tanta atención frente a ella, y aquello paso demasiado rápido para fijarse bien, solo logro que la joven perdiera el equilibrio, y en un reflejo impulsivo sujeto con fuerza el traje del joven sombrío haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, dejando la habitación en completa oscuridad, y solo podían escucharse algunos gemidos y gruñidos por el dolor del impacto.

Lighfiyer: -¡oye, quítate de encima!- exclamo molesta mientras empujaba un poco el rostro de Black para alejar su cuerpo de el de ella.

Black: -¡tú fuiste la que me hizo caer!- exclamo molesto sujetando la muñeca de Light para que dejara de empujar su rostro, haciendo su mano a un lado, y alzándose torpemente del suelo.

Lighfiyer: -no fue culpa mía, algo se interpuso en mi camino- exclamo enojada, levantándose y quitándose el polvo de encima, mientras volvía a iluminar el pasillo con su luz.

De pronto, algo paso rápidamente cerca de ellos tomándolos por sorpresa, fue tan veloz que no alcanzo a verse con exactitud lo que fue, y la oscuridad que los rodeaba no ayudaba mucho. Aquella cosa paso con gran rapidez dando un giro en la esquina del pasillo donde ellos se encontraban.

Black: -¿Qué fue eso?- exclamo desconcertado mirando perplejo la esquina del pasillo, mas adelante.

Lighfiyer: -no lo se… pero no puede ser algo bueno- exclamo algo preocupada apresurándose a tratar de seguir aquella cosa. Black se quedo ahí, un par de segundos mirando frente al pasillo, para desviar su mirada luego hacia aquellas cámaras desconectadas, y tras un ligero suspiro se apresuro a seguir a la joven extraterrestre.

Mientras tanto, en el sótano continuaban con su labor Rouse y Silver:

Silver: - solo unimos este cable con este y entonces….hágase la luz- exclamo dichoso al escuchar aquellas chispas saltar, prendiéndose así las luces de toda la torre.

Rouse: - bravo genio, al fin puedo ver mis propias manos- exclamo algo burlona y dichosa, retirándose un poco del lado de Silver, quien continuaba revisando aquel tablero.

Silver: -aun no entiendo cómo pudieron desarmarse solos- dijo extrañado manteniendo su atención en los fusibles.

Mientras él se concentraba en ello, Rouse inspeccionaba un poco mejor el entorno, ya que ahora le era posible observar todo perfectamente, de pronto algo capto su atención; sobre una pequeña pila de cajas y papeles había un sombrero negro de copa que resaltaba mucho de entro todo lo demás.

Rouse: -¿Qué es esto?- exclamo extrañada aun dándole la espalda a Silver, mientras alzaba el sombrero entre sus manos y lo inspeccionaba un poco

Silver: -¿Qué es que…- pregunto sin poner mucha atención, aunque volteando ligeramente la cabeza hacia la joven que se encontraba a algunos cuantos metros de distancia. –¡Rouse, suelta eso!- exclamo fuerte y alertantemente alzándose por completo, pero antes de que la joven de ojos jade pudiera siquiera reaccionar, el sombrero comenzó a vibrar con fuerza entre sus manos, y en un veloz movimiento algo salió de el abalanzándose hacia los dos jóvenes.

Por los pasillos, Light seguía persiguiendo en la oscuridad aquella sombra que había visto, deteniéndose en una encrucijada de pasillos al no saber qué camino tomar, llegando pocos segundos después Black, tras ella.

Black: -no hay nada aquí, debió ser solo una sombra o algo así- exclamo molesto deteniéndose para respirar un poco

Lightfiyer: -no era una sombra- exclamo con suma seriedad, sin perder de vista cada camino de los pasillos, cuando de pronto la habitación se lleno de luz tomando por sorpresa a los dos jóvenes.

Black: -parece que ya solucionaron el problema- exclamo, sin dejar de ver al techo donde las luces volvían a desplegar aquella luz.

Light: -si, volvamos a…..- exclamo observando el mismo punto que el joven sombrío, para bajar un poco la mirada hacia él, pero antes de que pudiese terminar esa frase, algo la sujeto con fuerza del tobillo y la arrastro con rapidez.

Al instante, Black se apresuro a perseguirlo, tratando de alcanzarlo. Light era alada con gran velocidad por el piso, y al lograr alzar un poco su barbilla pudo observar que aquello que la sujetaba era una larga cadena de pañuelos coloridos atados entre si. Con algo de esfuerzo, debido a la fuerza del aire generado por la rapidez con la que se movía, Light logro apuntar su puño hacia la cadena y con un solo disparo la corto liberándose de su atadura al romper unos cuantos eslabones, quedando al fin quieta en el suelo, mientras el resto de la cadena de pañuelos se alejaba con rapidez.

Black: -¡¿Qué era esa cosa?- exclamo extrañado, llegando corriendo hasta donde Light estaba

Lighfiyer no dijo nada, solo se levanto del suelo limpiándose un poco el polvo, cuando noto aquellos trozos de tela que se habían desprendido de la cadena con su ataque, se arrodillo ligeramente y sujeto uno de los pedazos observándolo detenidamente, apareciendo en su rostro una mirada de sorpresa y preocupación al reconocerlo.

Lighfiyer: -hay no…- exclamo casi como susurro manteniendo esa mirada, cuando de pronto se escucho por toda la torre un fuerte grito a lo lejos.

Black: -¡Rouse!- exclamo fuertemente con un claro tono de preocupación en su voz al reconocer aquel grito.

Lightfiyer: -¡vamos, apresúrate!- exclamo casi como orden, apresurándose los dos jóvenes a llegar hasta donde se encontraban Silver y Rouse.

En otro punto de la torre, por un largo corredor Rouse y Silver corrían con rapidez tratando de esquivar unos enormes y afilados naipes que volaban desde atrás hacia ellos como misiles.

Mientras corría, tras haber esquivado un gran número de naipes, Rouse volteo la mirada hacia atrás:

Rouse: -¡cuidado!- exclamo fuertemente abalanzándose sobre Silver haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, justo a tiempo para evitar que varias dagas los alcanzaran, clavándose en su lugar sobre la pared metros a delante.

Silver: -wow… gracias chica…- exclamo algo burlón y alegre entre jadeos.

Rouse: -luego me lo agradeces, ahora corre- exclamo alzándose con rapidez mientras alaba del brazo del joven abeja hasta llenar a un punto del pasillo donde se conectaba con otro en dirección a la izquierda, moviéndose rápidamente a este, permaneciendo pegados a la pared mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

Silver: -¿estás lista?- pregunto seria y decididamente viendo hacia la joven, mientras sacaba sus aguijones

Rouse: -siempre lo estoy- exclamo con una mirada decidida y un tono de confianza, saltando entonces los dos hacia el pasillo donde habían recibido los ataques, mientras Silver apuntaba con sus armas y Rouse se convertía en una leona…. Pero el pasillo estaba vacío. Todo estaba en calma, nada se veía a lo lejos ni se escuchaba ningún ruido.

Rouse: -¿Qué paso?- exclamo desconcertada regresando a su forma original, cuando de pronto un ligero sonido tras ellos los hizo voltear alzando las armas y posicionándose en forma atacante, solamente para encontrar la misma calma y silencio. Entonces, al bajar un poco la mirada se encontraron una pequeña caja de cuerda musical.

Rouse:- jaja, en serio piensa que esto nos asusta- exclamo burlándose mientras recogía la pequeña caja que comenzaba a producir aquel clásico sonido, mientras la manija se movía.

Silver: -¡Rouse no….- exclamo con fuerza, pero sin darles tiempo de hacer nada, la caja se abrió y salió un enorme guante de box que golpeo a la joven impulsándola con fuerza hacia atrás, llevándose consigo por el impacto a Silver terminado los dos en la sala principal.

Rouse: - que juguete tan rudo- exclamo levantándose del suelo, mientras sobaba un poco su espalda por el dolor.

Silver: -no vuelvas a tocar nada… las cosas no son lo que parecen- exclamo algo molesto mientras se reincorporaba un poco del suelo

Lightfiyer: -¡Silver, Rouse, ¿están bien?- exclamo la joven extraterrestre al llegar a la habitación, seguida por Black

Silver: -no del todo- exclamo con algo de dolor en su voz

Lightfiyer: -dime que no es quien creo que es- exclamo la joven mientras ayudaba a su compañero a levantarse por completo.

En ese momento se escucho una estruendosa música, trompetas y tambores; la luz de la habitación bajo un poco y comenzaron a brillar unas potentes luces que segaron por unos segundos a los cuatro jóvenes, hasta que se movieron apuntando ahora a un extraño escenario que salió de la nada.

MJ: -¡damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, con ustedes el grandioso, el único, MAMBO JAMBO!- se escucho con fuerza la molesta y egocéntrica voz mientras las luces bailaban sobre el escenario, para detenerse en el centro al salir el engreído hombre azul luciendo su sombrero y barita.

Silver: -tiene que ser una broma- exclamo frustrado mientras todos miraban desconcertados al extraño personaje.

Lighfiyer: -¿tú qué haces aquí?- exclamo molesta sin perder de vista al villano

MJ:-solo vine de paso… considérenlo, una función gratis, va por mi cuenta- exclamo con ese molesto y burlón tono mientras bajaba de un salto del escenario, desapareciendo este en una nube de humo.

Lighfiyer: -deberías irte antes de que los titanes acaben contigo como la ultima vez- exclamo algo amenazante, aunque con un tono de burla hacia el villano mientras cruzaba confiada los brazos

MJ:-¿Cuál es la prisa?, los titanes se quedaran un tiempo más en la ciudad, todavía no ha acabado mi truco, tenemos tiempo suficiente- exclamo sin perder ese molesto tono

Silver: -¿de qué truco hablas?- exclamo sin perder ese tono a la defensiva

MJ:- solo una pequeña ilusión que deje sobre la ciudad para distraerlos, para poder pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi joven publico- exclamó el mago con un tono burlón y sarcástico, haciendo entender entonces que él era quien había causado aquel extraño suceso por el que Robín y los demás habían dejado la torre, solamente para tener la oportunidad de atacar a los miembros más jóvenes del equipo (Light y Silver).

Rouse: - espera un momento, ¿fuiste tú el que estuvo usándome como tiro al blanco?, esto no se quedara así, prepárate para comer un platillo de garras- exclamo molesta alzando ligeramente los puños y dejando a la vista las afiladas garras con una mirada amenazante

De pronto, de la nada, volvieron a caer esos afilados y enormes naipes obligando a los 4 jóvenes a saltar incesantemente para esquivar sus ataques.

MJ:-lo siento jovencita, pero esta función es privada y está programada solamente para dos invitados- exclamo de forma burlona soltando una molesta risa mientras veía como saltaban y esquivaban sin cesar los tiros. – un momento… yo los conozco, ¿no son ese par de chiquillos que causaron un gran alboroto en la ciudad?- exclamo (sin perder esa arrogante voz y esa sonrisa en su molesta cara azul) un poco sorprendido al reconocer a Rouse y Black, pues los desastres que habían hecho semanas atrás no había quedado desapercibido por nadie.

MJ:- disculpen, pero este espectáculo solo tiene una estrella. Pero no se preocupen, les dejare lo que quede de ellos- exclamo de forma burlona, fijando su atención en Silver y Light, pero antes de que pudiese hacer el primer movimiento con su varita, una pared de fuego se atravesó frente a él desconcertándolo.

Rouse:- no les pondrás una mano encima, mientras aun los necesite- exclamo de forma amenazante (refiriéndose al hecho de que los necesitaba todavía, mientras su hermano aun necesitara atención medica), mientras de su boca se asomaba el hollín y el humo debido al fuego de dragón que había lanzado, quedando aquel naipe frente a ella carbonizado hasta la mitad.

MJ:-como quieran, tengo suficientes trucos bajo la manga para todos- exclamo de forma burlona mientras se remangaba, y tras decir una de sus clásicas frases de magia, apareció de la nada aquella cadena de pañuelos coloridos abalanzándose hacia Rouse, quien lo esquivo justo antes de que la atrapara. A Light comenzaron a lloverle de las nada varias espadas obligándola a moverse con gran velocidad para esquivarlas.

Silver voló a gran velocidad hacia Mambo para envestirlo, pero al hacerlo solo pudo caer al suelo tras sentir un gran dolor en su rostro, pues aquello contra lo que se había abalanzado no era más que una ilusión óptica con un espejo.

Silver:-como odio la magia- exclamo molesto alzándose del suelo mientras sobaba su rostro adolorido.

MJ:- siento que pienses eso mi querido amigo, porque apenas estoy comenzando- exclamo entre risas, y después de decir sus palabras mágicas, apareciendo una manguera frente al joven abeja la cual lanzo un potente chorro de agua que lo envió hasta el otro lado de la habitación impactándose contra el tablero.

Las incesantes risas del molesto mago fueron interrumpidas cuando frente a el aparecieron dos enormes garras de cuervo negro.

Black:- ¿por qué no intentas hacer eso contra un verdadero hechicero?- exclamo de forma seria y amenazante mientras de sus manos se extendía aquella aura negra que formaba esas enormes garras, como si fueran una extensión más de su cuerpo.

MJ:- ¿Un mano a mano?, como quieras- exclamo como burla agitando su varita y diciendo las mismas palabras, aparecieron entonces dos enormes guantes blancos del mismo tamaño que las garras de cuervo, comenzando a empujarse unas a otras tratando de que uno de ellos cediera.

Rouse continuaba esquivando como podía aquella cadena colorida, transformándose en todas las formas que pudo. Entonces, la cadena la acorralo, rodeándola como un espiral a su alrededor, como si ella estuviera en el ojo del huracán, pero antes de que pudiese atraparla, Rouse se convirtió en un colibrí y salió justo a tiempo. Pero mientras volaba, la atrapo sujetándola con fuerza y poniéndola de cabeza.

Rouse:- ¡suéltame!- exclamó fuertemente y con mucha rabia, mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de la atadura. De repente, justo debajo de ella apareció una gran caja de cristal llena de agua, aquellas que los magos suelen usar para ese clásico escape con la camisa de fuerza y las cadenas de acero. Rouse forcejeaba con más fuerza a medida que la cadena la hacia descender.

Rouse: -¡Black!- exclamo fuertemente y con algo de desesperación en su voz antes de quedar sumergida completamente en el agua, y la cubierta de la caja quedara sellada.

Al oír el grito de su hermana, Black se distrajo dándole la oportunidad a aquellos guantes de tomar la ventaja, entonces estos lo alzaron sujetando con fuerza aquellas garras de aura negra, y lo lanzaron contra el sofá dejándolo casi inconsciente.

Lightfiyer seguía esquivando las espadas que le llovían sin cesar.

Lightfiyer: -es suficiente, llamare a los demás- exclamo, al detenerse unos segundos para tomar un respiro, sacando el comunicador pero entonces las espadas cayeron a su alrededor clavándose en diferentes ángulos en el suelo formando una especie de jaula. Dos de esas espadas entraparon entre si la mano de Light impidiéndole moverla y haciendo que soltada el comunicador.

MJ:- lo siento preciosa, no hay invitados a última hora- exclamo de forma sarcástica y burlona, mientras el comunicador comenzaba a levitar moviéndose hacia el molesto hombre azul, haciendo que el artefacto desapareciera en una pequeña nube de humo.

Tras el fuerte impacto con el tablero, Silver se alzo del suelo aun empapado por la jugarreta del mago, al alzar la vista y encontrarse con la figura de Rouse luchando por salir de aquella caja de cristal, se apresuro a esta.

Silver:- ¡¿Rouse estas bien?… descuidad y-yo te sacare!- exclamo exaltado mientras apoyaba sus manos en el cristal viendo directamente a los ojos jade le chica, tratando de tranquilizarla mientras sacaba sus aguijones. De pronto los ojos de Rouse se abrieron como enormes platos, ante esto Silver dio un vistazo a su espalda para encontrarse con un gigantesco mazo volador. Sin pensarlo Silver redujo su tamaño y comenzó a volar rápidamente mientras esquivaba los constantes golpes del enorme artefacto.

Al ver esto, en el rostro de Light apareció una expresión de preocupación, lo cual se intensifico cuando sobre ella aparecieron varias espadas más que amenazaban con caerle encima. De repente la expresión de Light cambio por una mirada de furia, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de ese luminoso color blanco, y aquel haz de luz que se asomaba de sus puños se extendió por todo su cuerpo formando una gran esfera de energía la cual mando a volar todas esas espadas que la aprisionaban dejándola libre. Tras esto, las espadas comenzaron a llover sobre ella incesantemente, y la joven extraterrestre no tuvo más opción que continuar esquivándolas, volando de un lugar a otro. De pronto, en un punto se quedo completamente quieta, a pesar de que las espadas flotaban justo frente a ella apuntándole amenazantemente. Encantes cuando estas filosas armas se abalanzaron, Light se movió al último segundo esquivándolas, impactándose las espadas en su lugar contra la caja de cristal, rompiéndola y dejando libre a la joven salvaje.

Lightfiyer:- ¿estás bien?- exclamo arrodillándose al lado de la joven de ojos esmeralda, que se encontraba recostada en el suelo, apoyada en su codo y muñeca mientras jadeaba incesantemente.

Rouse:- …ya era hora de que me sacaran…. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- exclamo de forma sarcástica entre jadeos, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras las gotas de agua caían de sus cabellos color esmeralda.

Lighfiyer:- lo siento, un contratiempo- exclamo con el mismo tono sarcástico y burlón con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Black comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento poco a poco, para encontrarse sobre él una enorme cierra que levitaba. Esta se encendió produciendo esos amenazantes sonidos mecánicos, pero antes de que se lanzara contra él, Black se hizo a un lado y la cierra término partiendo en dos al sofá.

Silver seguía volando a gran velocidad, escapando del enorme martillo que lo perseguía, y justo cuando la sombra de este yacía sobre el joven abeja, Light lanzo un potente rayo que partió en dos a la herramienta flotante dejándola sin efecto.

Silver: -gracias Light…..- exclamo graciosamente entre jadeos mientras se dejaba caer sentado en el suelo regresando a su tamaño original. – ¡oh no, ¿qué le paso al sofá?…. Papa va a matarme si ve esto!- exclamo fuertemente al encontrarlo partido a la mitad.

MJ:- Vaya vaya, debo admitir que han resultado más difíciles de lo que me había imaginado- exclamo de forma burlona

Rouse:- ¡¿Difícil, yo te pondré las cosas difíciles cara azul!- exclamo molesta sacudiéndose un poco el agua, mientras Light la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo, Transformándose en una vaca con unos pequeños aunque afilados cuernos en su cabeza para envestir a Mambo jambo. Este apareció de repente con el típico traje de torero, sacando de la nada esa capa roja que ondeo a un costado de el, enfureciendo mas a la joven bestia que corrió con más rapidez contra él. Pero al tratar de atravesar aquella capa sintió un fuerte golpe que hizo que se estremeciera todo su cuerpo, haciendo que Rouse regresara a su forma original mientras se tambaleaba desconcertada, hasta caer al suelo, mostrando entonces el engañoso mago un gran yunque que se encontraba detrás de la capa roja, lanzando una molesta risa, la cual fue interrumpida cuando comenzó a sentir los pequeños pero potentes piquetes que Silver le lanzaba en su pequeña forma, mientras volaba a su alrededor. Mambo intentaba aplastar incesantemente a Silver, pero él era muy rápido y muy pequeño para lograrlo.

MJ:- muy bien, creo que ha llegado la hora del acto final- exclamo algo molesto por los constantes piquetes. Se quito entonces el sombrero, comenzaron a salir varias palomas blancas que al ver a Silver lo persiguieron sin cesar, mientras el diminuto joven titán volaba despavorido.

MJ:- Ahora para seguir con la función, un clásico, y uno de mis favoritos. Sacare un conejo de mi sombrero- exclamo con ese tono burlón, metiendo la mano dentro de su sombrero, apareciendo entonces de la nada una enorme mano sobre Rouse. Al verlo, intento correr, pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz como para esquivarlo, y termino siendo atrapada por su agarre y desapareciendo como si nada.

MJ: -¡tara!- exclamo el molesto hombre, sacando la mano del sombre, dejando a la vista a Rouse como una pequeña coneja de un ligero matiz verde mientras la sujetaba de las orejas.

Black: -¡Rouse!-

Lightfiyer:- déjala ir ya- exclamo molesta la joven extraterrestre

MJ:- Lo siento, eso no es parte de la función- exclamó sarcásticamente devolviendo a la pequeña coneja al sombrero para ponérselo nuevamente sobre su cabeza.

Mientras tanto Silver seguía esforzándose por escapar de aquella parvada loca de palomas, cuando de pronto un enorme matamoscas apareció frente a él aplastándolo con fuerza para luego desaparecer, dejándolo desconcertado en el aire, dándole un solo segundo para reaccionar antes de que una de las palomas se lo tragar completo en pleno vuelo, volviendo entonces toda la parvada hacia el sombrero de mambo.

Lightfiyer:- ¡Silver!- exclamo preocupada la joven de mechones rojizos

MJ:- o no se preocupen, pronto estarán con ellos. ¡A llegado la hora del "truco final"!- exclamo de forma burlona, poniendo gran énfasis en sus últimas palabras, mientras sujetaba nuevamente el sombrero y lo apuntaba hacia los dos jóvenes. Una fuerte succión comenzó formarse en el sombrero, tan potente que comenzó a arrastrar a Light y Black hacia el: Light planto con fuerza sus pies en el suelo, para ella le era mucho mas fácil la tarea de resistir debido a su gran fuerza, pero Black comenzó a resbalarse hasta que termino en el suelo deslizándose por la succión. En un rápido movimiento, formo aquella garra de cuervo en su mano y la clavo con fuerza en el suelo, sacando viruta del piso hasta que dejo de moverse.

Las cosas comenzaron a moverse por la habitación debido a la fuerza del viento, y solo podía escucharse la molesta risa del villano mientras sujetaba el sombrero. En ese momento la succión fue tan fuerte, que las piernas de Light no resistieron más y salió volando hacia el sombrero, pero entonces, al pasar junto a él, Black la sujeto con fuerza del brazo evitando que siguiera avanzando. Mambo seguía riendo con esa molesta voz y la fuerza del viendo era tal que nuevamente ambos jóvenes comenzaron a moverse hacia él a pesar del fuerte agarre que Black tenia sobre el suelo. Light observo detenidamente por un par de segundos a Black, sabiendo que este no soportaría mucho por más tiempo, entonces la joven extraterrestre alzo el brazo que tenia libre apuntando su puño con cuidado hacia Mambo.

Lightfiyer:- a ver qué tan gracioso te parece esto- exclamo molesta lanzando uno de sus rayos hacia el mago, impactándose contra el sombrero lanzándolo lejos de él y acabando con esa poderosa corriente de aire.

MJ: -… Chiquillos insolentes, como se atreven a interrumpirme en pleno truco, yo debería….- exclamo furioso el mago al ver su sombrero en el suelo, pero al voltear su atención hacia los jóvenes, antes de que si quiera pudiese terminar su frase, solo pudo encontrarse con una de las mitades del sofá que había lanzado Light contra él, impactándose con fuerza y enviando al engañoso mago contra la pared bajo el destrozado pedazo de aquel mueble, arrebatándole la varita de sus manos, la cual cayó al suelo.

Tras esto los dos jóvenes se apresuraron a ir tras el sombrero.

Lightfiyer:- Silver, Rouse, ¿están ahí, pueden oírnos?- exclamo la joven mientras daba un vistazo al interior del sombrero, el cual comenzó a tabalearse saliendo de este una pequeña coneja verde, que al caer al suelo regreso a su forma original, seguida por Silver quien se encontraba cubierto de plumas y una asquerosa baba que lo cubría por completo.

Lightfiyer:- ¿están bien?- exclamo entre risas mientras ayudaba a su compañero a levantarse

Silver: -jamás creí que el interior de un ave podría ser tan asqueroso- exclamo mostrando una graciosa expresión de terror en su cara.

De pronto entre el sofá comenzó a haber movimiento, saliendo Mambo detrás de este, desaliñado y con una expresión molesta.

MJ:- bien, no importa, no me hace falta mi sombrero para vencerlos a ustedes dos y….- exclamo el mago con un tono furioso, el cual cambio al ver a los cuatro jóvenes que lo miraban con una amenazante expresión en sus rostros, mientras Light apuntaba hacia él con el sombrero.

MJ:- jeje, tranquilos… podemos solucionar esto de algún modo, no tenemos que tomar decisiones sin pensarlo- exclamo nervioso mostrando un falta sonrisa mientras alzaba un poco sus manos.

Lightfiyer: -se acabo la función Mambo- exclamo seriamente la joven, antes de que la succión del sombrero atrapara al mago, aprisionándolo en su propio sombrero.

Tras esto los cuatro jóvenes pudieron al fin tomar un respiro.

Rouse: - wow, que noche- exclamo la joven agotada

Lightfiyer:- y aun no ha terminado- exclamo seriamente

Silver: -¿de qué hablas Light?- pregunto desconcertado

Lightfiyer:-tenemos que arreglar todo esto antes de que lleguen los demás, así que pónganse a trabajar- exclamo la joven extraterrestre mientras sujetaba con gran facilidad una de las partes del sofá.

Entonces, los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a poner manos a la obra para solucionar todo el caos que se había desenvuelto en la habitación, sin contar también el que se había dado por toda la torre.

Rouse:- ¿Qué es esto?- exclamo curiosa la joven salvaje, cuando su pie roso la varita que Mambo había dejado en el suelo, sujetándola con cuidado con las dos manos.

Silver: - …. Es la varita de Mambo, pero ten cuidado Rouse eso no es un juguete…- exclamo el joven sin ponerle mucha atención y dedicándose mas a solucionar todo el alboroto. En ese momento mientras Rouse probaba la flexibilidad de aquel artefacto termino rompiéndolo en dos, y justo cuando lo hizo todos los desastres que Mambo había provocado con sus trucos desaparecieron como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

Rouse:- que forma tan eficiente de limpiar- exclamo de forma burlona la joven al ver a su alrededor.

Silver:- que bien, así no tendremos que trabajar más- exclamo alegremente el joven abeja, dejándose caer en el sofá recién reparado, seguido por Rouse.

Light permaneció para viendo a su alrededor orgullosa de que todo hubiera salido bien.

Lightfiyer:- por cierto Rouse, estaría bien que no le contaras nada de esta noche a los demás- exclamo dirigiéndose a la joven de ojos jade.

Rouse:- tranquila princesa, su secreto está a salvo conmigo- exclamó e forma sarcástica volteando en su dirección mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus brazos cruzados y estos descansaban sobre la cabecera del sofá.

Silver- hey, ¿a dónde vas?, acabamos de vencer a un loco villano, deberíamos celebrar- exclamo animosamente al ver que Black se dirigía hacia la puerta.

El joven sombrío no dijo nada, ni siquiera volteo, simplemente salió de la habitación para dirigirse a sus aposentos

Light:- ¿pero como puede ser tan….- exclamo molesta dando un paso hacia la salida, con la intención de iniciar otra de esas confrontaciones que se estaban volviendo tan comunes entre Black y ella

Silver:- espera Light, solo esta vez déjalo, después de todo el nos ayudo- exclamo el joven.

Al oír esto Light se detuvo, pues aunque le molestaba profundamente esa actitud que tenía el joven de ojos violeta, sentía que era algo que debía hacer en compensación por haberla salvado.

Mientras tanto Black caminaba por el pasillo con una mirada pensativa y un silencio profundo a su alrededor, dando un vistazo a la cámara de seguridad que seguía sus movimientos, antes de que cerrara la puerta al entrar a la enfermería.

* * *

**hola NADA MAS QUIERO DARLES UNA PEQUEÑA ACLARACION ANTES DE el pedazo de inf. que les prometi: MJ quiere decir MAMBO JAMBO en los dialogos. ahora si, les dare un pequeño dato sobre los protagonistas de mi fic, ROUSE Y BLACK: **

**¿SABIAN QUE... **

**A PESAR de ser hermanos tan unidos, Black y Rouse no son ni del mismo lugar de origen...**

**Black nacio en la tierra, de hecho fue en la misma ciudad donde viven ahora los titanes y donde siempre han vivido. una vez que tubieron a su primer hijo, Ravebn y Chico bestia tomaron la desicion de dejar la tierra para criar a su primogenito en un lugar mas seguro, alejado de todas las locuras que frecuentan siempre esta ciudad. Un año despues DEL NACIMIENTO DE BLACK, Raven y Chico bestia tuvieron a Rouse.**

**ASI QUE YA LO SABEN: BLACK es de la TIERRA POR NACIMIENTO, pero ROUSE es ORIGINARIA DE AZARATH. espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si es asi, o no, dejen muchos comentarios y asi podre publicar el siguiente capitulo. **


	18. VIEJOS HÁBITOS

**Hi!, e vuelto despues de un muy largo receso. lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero es que mi escuela me atareo con proyectos finales y una montaña de examenes, pero eso ya no importa, y les TRAIGO UN NUEVO Y DIVERTIDO CAPITULO de mi FIC, con muchas bromas, risas y algunos MOMENTOS PADRE e HIJA y MADRE e HIJA ;lo se es triste que aun Raven Y Chico bestia no hayan tenido oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Black, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN ya pronto sucedera!. **

**por cierto quiero agradecerle mucho a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme comentario, PUES FUERON ESOS LOS que me inspiraron a echarle ganas y continuar (TAMBIEN LE AGRADESCO A MI HERMANA-CO-PRODUCTORA que me estubo presionando tanto para seguir 0w0**

**HOJALA LO DISFRUTEN... y si es asi o no DEJEN COMENTARIOS!**

* * *

El sol relucía sobre el cielo azul del mediodía, enmarcado por una fina capa de nubes blancas, se escuchaba el movimiento de la ciudad, común a estas horas, y el relajante golpe de las olas a la orilla de la torre. Todo esto en conjunto formaba una atmosfera realmente placentera, una que para cualquier persona resultaría agradable y reconfortante…pero no para una joven de alma inquieta y audaz:

En la sala principal Rouse se encontraba recostada boca arriba en el sofá completamente sola, no se encontraba nadie más, ni se escuchaba otro ruido que el de sus garras arañando la superficie del mullido mueble donde reposaba su cuerpo, haciendo que el relleno de este comenzara a asomarse fuera de la cubierta (ya que esta traviesa jovencita no tenía el mas mínimo respeto e interés por la propiedad ajena), mostrando una mirada cansada y aburrida sin perder de vista el techo.

Chico bestia: -¿te sientes bien?- exclamo extrañado. Apareciendo su rostro entre Rouse y el aburrido panorama del techo que había estado viendo por horas

Rouse: -¿acaso no podría ser mas aburrido este dia?- exclamo sin perder esa mirada aburrida

Chico bestia:-vamos, no es tan malo. Considéralo, un día de descanso- exclamo de forma animosa mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Rouse: -¿un dia de descanso?, mas bien es una tortura, todo este silencio me mata- exclamo desesperada, apoyándose en la cabecera del sofá para ver a chico bestia.

Chico bestia: -vamos, ¿no crees que estas exagerando?- exclamo algo burlón mientras abría el refrigerador mirando de reojo a la joven de ojos esmeralda.

Rouse: -¡claro que no exagero, necesito algo de diversión o todo este silencio me volverá loca!- exclamo algo estresada, caminando hacia la cocina para sentarse en una de las sillas, mientras descansaba su barbilla sobre la mesa y sujetaba sus largos cabellos verdes con desesperación.

Chico bestia:-tal vez necesitas un pasatiempo, algo que no incluya explotar o… destruir nada- exclamo sentándose a su lado ,mientras apoyaba su mano en la mesa sujetando una lata de soda, refiriéndose a todos los desastres que la joven parecía tener preferencia de hacer, en especial tras ver como había dejado el sofá.

Rouse:-no me dejas con muchas opciones- exclamo amargada tras escuchar las restricciones mencionadas por el titán, bajando completamente los brazos dejándolos en el aire, apoyando aun su mentón en la mesa, mostrando una mirada indiferente.

Chico bestia:- oye, a tu edad hubiera dado todo por tener todo este tiempo libre- exclamo de forma animosa recordando un poco el pasado. –¿que tal algo refrescante?- exclamo mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose al refrigerador para buscar otra bebida que compartir con su hija.

Rouse: -como quieras- exclamo indiferentemente sin moverse ni un poco de su posición, mostrando una mirada aburrida que se movia de un lugar a otro tratando de encontrar algo remotamente interesante.

Entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con aquella lata de soda que Chico bestia había dejado sobre la mesa, en la mente de la traviesa muchacha se formulo rápidamente una idea mientras en su rostro se asomaba una maliciosa sonrisa.

Chico bestia: -aquí tienes- exclamo el titán sentándose al lado de Rouse entregándola aquella bebida que acababa de sacar del refrigerador.

Rouse: -gracias- exclamo animosamente, lo cual era raro pues hace unos segundos atrás se encontraba bastante amargada, tomando gustosa la lata.

Aunque le resulto algo extraño el cambio tan repentino en la actitud de su hija, Chico bestia no le prestó mucha importancia, pero entonces al instante en que abrió la lata, un fuerte chorro salió de esta rociándolo completamente con aquel liquido pegajoso, pudiendo solo mostrar una graciosa y molesta mirada cuando la ráfaga cedió, escuchándose solamente la incesante carcajada de la joven tras ver consumada su broma.

Chico bestia: -jaja, muy gracioso, ¿eso es todo?- exclamo sarcásticamente con un tono algo amargado mientras seguía goteando por la reciente rociada.

Rouse: -no- exclamo cesando un poco su carcajada, mientras limpiaba un poco su ojo por las lagrimas que le había inducido la risa, mirando fijamente a Chico bestia, cuando de repente este comenzó a temblar hasta caer al piso cuando su silla cedió. –eso si fue todo- exclamo muy animada al ver al titán en el suelo tras haber saboteado sus silla, comenzando a reír incesantemente otra vez.

Chico bestia: -eso no estuvo mal… para un principiante- exclamo mientras se reincorporaba del suelo apoyándose en la mesa, mostrando una ligera sonrisa a pesar de las bromas que acababa de sufrir.

Rouse: -que te puedo decir, tengo un don con estas cosas- exclamo de forma presuntuosa mientras pulía un poco sus uñas frotándolas en su ropa.

Chico bestia: -tranquila niña, esa fue una buena primer jugarreta, pero tu estas frente al rey de las bromas pesadas- exclamo también un tanto presuntuoso señalándose a si mismo mientras se paraba con una postura presumida y orgullosa.

Rouse:-¿en serio?- exclamo algo escéptica

Chico bestia: -claro, hace años yo solía hacer las mejores bromas que te puedas imaginar, era un experto- exclamo sin cambiar ese tono y postura presumida

Rouse: -bien, entonces demuéstralo- exclamo de forma retadora mostrando una gran sonrisa

Chico bestia: -¿¡que!- exclamo desconcertado al escuchar las palabras de la joven

Rouse:-si, si eres tan bueno como dices, esta podría ser una buena forma de pasar el dia- exclamo aun con ese tono retador.

Chico bestia:- no lo sé Rouse. Hay un lugar y un momento para estas cosas, y no se siii….- exclamo pensativo, desviando un poco la mirada mientras rascaba un poco su nuca.

Rouse: -ooo, por favor, siiiiiiiii- exclamo de forma suplicante, mientras miraba fijamente a Chico bestia, poniendo una expresión que para cualquier padre es irresistible (en especial en una chica tan hábil, tierna y manipuladora como lo es Rouse)

Chico bestia: -…esta bien, supongo que unas cuantas bromas no harán daño- exclamo después de soltar un largo suspiro, tras ceder después de estar tratando de resistirse a esa suplicante mirada

Rouse: -¡siiiiiiii!, bien, ¿Dónde empezamos?- exclamo muy animada alzando los brazos

Chico bestia quedo pensativo unos segundos, desviando un poco la mirada mientras se sujetaba la barbilla, cuando de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron y en su rostro se asomo una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa:

**-DESPUES-**

En la sala entraba por la puerta Silver. Se encontraba de muy buen humor, caminando tranquilamente, cuando de pronto se detuvo al ver algo que capto mucho su atención: en la mesa de la cocina, justo en medio había un suculento emparedado, de muy buena presentación que hacia agua la boca. Tras solo un par de segundos de apreciarlo, el joven abeja no pudo aguantar la tentación, y le dio una gran mordida masticando el trozo con gran placer y deleite mientras se dibujaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro…. Pero entonces, esa sonrisa se cambio por una extraña mueca de desconcierto, su cara comenzó a tornarse rojiza y sus ojos a sollozar, y sin darse cuenta se encontraba gritando y agitando las manos sin control tratando de apagar el fuego que se había encendido en su lengua.

Mientras el pobre joven titán sufría, Rouse y Chico bestia disfrutaban del espectáculo detrás del sofá, esforzándose por que sus risas no llegaran a ser tan fuertes, mientras Chico bestia sujetaba una botella de la salsa picante que habían derramado en el platillo.

Aun con el ardor en su boca, Silver se movía como loco tratando de encontrar algo que apagara el ardor, cuando entonces diviso una jarra del otro lado de la cocina lleno de una bebida de un matiz algo rosado. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo con fuerza vaciando todo su contenido en su boca, apagando las llamas de su lengua y apareciendo una mirada de paz en su rostro… pero no duro mucho, pues tras unos segundos de haberlo ingerido el ardor volvió más fuerte que nunca, obligando al joven a salir despavorido de la habitación lanzando fuertes y cómicos alaridos.

Chico bestia: -¿pero que…- exclamo algo desconcertado, pues eso no era algo que hubiera planeado.

Rouse: -te dije que era buena en esto- exclamo con un tono orgulloso y una maliciosa sonrisa, ya que ella había dejado esa jarra la cual contenía únicamente agua y mucho picante, como un extra para esa broma

Chico bestia: -bueno, parece que si tienes un don natural para estas cosas- exclamo impresionado, haciendo que la joven mostrara una gran y tierna sonrisa.

Las siguientes horas, ambos cómplices continuaron haciendo un sinfín de jugarretas por toda la torre T:

**-Afuera de la habitación de Cybor y Abeja-**

Con unas maliciosas sonrisa, tratando de guardar el mayor silencio posible, los dos se adentraron a la habitación con mucho cuidado mientras Chico bestia cargaba un saco y Rouse sostenía un taladro eléctrico. Al serrarse la puerta solo se podía escuchar algunos ruidos del taladro trabajando y pequeños golpes de algunas piezas metálicas. Tras un par de segundos, el par de bromistas salieron con las mismas herramientas, mientras trataban de ahogar sus risas y saliendo lo más rápido posible de escena. Cuando Rouse y Chico bestia se fueron, de la habitación salió Cybor, algo adormilado pues había estado dormido en su habitación un buen tiempo, y al mirarse un poco mejor se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba al revés (es decir en dirección a la espalda) y que sus brazos y piernas habían cambiado de lugar; UNA BROMA BIEN EFECTUADA!.

**-En uno de los pasillos-**

Chico bestia se encontraba colocando una cubeta sobre el marco de la puerta, el cual estaba sujetado por un cable que estaba acomodado de tal forma que quedaba también en la parte inferior de la puerta, para que cualquiera que pasara por ahí, y por lógica pisara el cable, provocaría que la cubeta callera sobre su cabeza. Entonces, el titán noto que Rouse ya no se encontraba a su lado, al voltear su mirada, vio a la joven villana a unos metros al lado de una pared con algunas tuberías, sujetando un llave bien colocada en una de las tuercas de esos ductos mientras mostraba una malévola y vengativa sonrisa al mirar a su objetivo, Lightfiyer, quien estaba caminando tranquilamente a algunos metros de donde ella estaba dándole la espalda. En un rápido movimiento, la joven de cabellos verde movió solo una poca aquella herramienta, entonces las tuberías comenzaron a temblar un poco, pasando esos ruidos y ese movimiento desde la pared al techo, moviéndose a gran velocidad. Al escuchar aquellos extraños sonidos sobre su cabeza, Light se detuvo observando extrañada el techo, sin darle oportunidad de nada, pues al instante en que se detuvo y subió la mirada, una gran lluvia de agua salió de la tubería que se encontraba en el techo empapándola de pies a cabeza.

Rouse no paraba de reírse, tanto que necesitaba apoyarse en la pared para no caer por tantas carcajadas. Al oírla, no le costó nada de trabajo darse cuenta de que esto era obra de Rouse, y furica la joven tamaraneana comenzó a perseguir a la salvaje chica por todo el pasillo, mientras esta escapaba entre risas como si solo fuera un juego de niñas.

Extrañado, Chico bestia solo pudo ver como las dos jovencitas corrían de un lado a otro, entonces Rouse atravesó esa misma puerta, saltando obviamente para evitar la trampa, cosa que la pobre de Light no pudo hacer, activándola y haciendo que el balde callera sobre su cabeza mojándola aun mas y evitando que pudiera ver, por lo que termino tropezando y cayendo al suelo. Tras esto, Chico bestia y Rouse solo se intercambiaron una rápida mirada, saliendo disimulante tranquilamente de la escena.

**-En otro pasillo-**

En ese punto donde el corredor posee varias direcciones, los dos bromistas se encontraban hincados contra la pared, atentos a cualquiera que pasara por el pasillo, mientras Chico bestia sujetaba una cuerda; la broma consistía en que cuando la "victima" caminara por el corredor Chico bestia jalaría la cuerda haciendo que esta se tropezara y su rostro callera sobre un pastel que habían colocado muy bien en el suelo. De pronto, escucharon algunos pasos, al asomarse un poco, Chico bestia pudo ver que Abeja se acercaba, rápidamente el titán volvió a su posición señalándole a su cómplice de bromas que guardara silencio, esperaron unos segundos y entonces Chico bestia tiro de la cuerda con fuerza y lo siguiente que se escucho fue como un cuerpo caía al suelo y aplastaba el pastel. Rouse y chico bestia comenzaron a soltar unas pequeñas y silenciosas carcajadas, las cuales se acallaron completamente cuando vieron pasar de largo por el pasillo a Abeja, completamente limpia y tranquila.

Rouse: -espera, ¿si ella no callo, entonces quiennnnn….- exclamo desconcertada, asomándose los dos por la esquina, pudiendo entonces ver que aquella que había sido la "victima" no era otra que Starfiyer, quien se encontraba aun en el suelo con el rostro hundido en todo ese betún el cual comenzó a burbujear por la rabia de la poderosa tamaraneana. Lo siguiente que sabían Rouse y Chico bestia, es que corrían despavoridos por todo el pasilla, tratando de evitar los rayos verdes de la titán.

**-dentro de la habitación de Raven y Chico bestia-**

Raven entraba tranquilamente a la oscura habitación, dirigiéndose con calma a uno de los libreros donde reposaba gran cantidad de libros. Con cuidado tomo uno, pero al abrirlo, un fastidioso muñequito salió de repente mostrando una odiosa expresión, impulsado con un resorte, tomándola de sorpresa. Al escuchar las risas de los dos bromistas que se encontraban asomándose por la puerta tras ver su azaña, la expresión de Raven cambio por una mas furica, y lo siguiente que paso fue que una gran garra de cuervo negro sujeto con fuerza a Chico bestia arrastrándolo con facilidad a la habitación y cerrándose la puerta dejando desconcertada a Rouse en el pasillo, mientras escuchaba muchos ruidos dentro de la habitación. Tras un par de segundos Chico bestia sale disparado del dormitorio cayendo al suelo con una graciosa expresión tras recibir muchos golpes, castigos de su jugarreta, haciendo que Rouse soltara una ligera risa, sin saber que su hermano veía molesto la actitud de su hermana.

Aquello que habían planeado como un par de horas, se convirtió en todo el día, y tanto padre como hija lo habían disfrutado mucho, pues ambos gustaban mucho de la compañía del otro:

Ahí por el pasillo, tras un largo día de bromas y jugarretas, caminaban tranquilamente mientras Rouse reía sin control al escuchar los chistes (aun pésimos hoy en día) que Chico bestia no paraba de contarles ("parece ser que el mal gusto por los chistes es también hereditario")

Rouse: -…espera, espera, necesito respirar un poco….no he parado de reír…-exclamo esforzándose por tomar u poco de aire, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos a causa de tanta risa

Chico bestia: -lo se, hoy fue un gran día, ¿no?- exclamo muy animado

Rouse: -no tienes idea. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me reí tanto- exclamo alegremente mostrando una gran sonrisa, la cual se esforzaba por mantener, pues ella sabía muy bien que ese tiempo era más grande de lo que debería ser

Chico bestia: - deberíamos hacerlo otra vez, que tal si…..- antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Black jalo con fuerza del brazo de Rouse, y sin dejar de caminar, pese a los reclamos de su hermana, la alejo a varios metros de Chico bestia, quien a pesar de que deseaba arreglar la situación y saber que pasaba sabía bien que la situación con su hijo era algo delicado y no tenía otra opción que dejar que las cosas pasaran.

Rouse: -¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?- exclamo furica, arrebatando con brusquedad su brazo y mirando firmemente a su hermano

Black: -¡¿qué me pasa a mí, que te pasa a ti?, has estado todo el día con ese sujeto, lo que es más, has estado todo este tiempo interactuando con estas personas!- exclamo enojado, haciendo que su hermana bajara un poco la mirada sin perder esa aura de rabia

Rouse: -¿y que con eso?- exclamo furiosa, aunque bajando un poco más el tono de voz

Black: -Rouse, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?, no podemos confiar en estas personas, al instante en que bajemos un poco la guardia nos apresaran, ¿Qué acaso no lo vez?- exclamo rabioso, subiendo un poco más el tono de voz, y provocando que en el rostro de la joven se dibujara una expresión de tristeza mientras desviaba un poco la mirada al pensar en los comentarios de Black

Black: -¡tienes que dejar de actuar así, y estar atenta, no puedo protegerte si sigues comportándote así de irresponsable e imprudente, acaso quieres que…- exclamo furioso el joven

Rouse: -¡BASTA!- Exclamo fuertemente y con un tono furico en su voz, interrumpiendo a su hermano quien quedo anonadado ante la reacción de la chica. –¡ya no soy una niña Black, se cuidarme sola, no tienes que estarme protegiendo todo el tiempo, yo se bien lo que hago!- exclamo firmemente

Black: -por supuesto que no lo sabes!- exclamo furioso

Rouse: -¡no, si lo sé, y no tienes que actuar así todo el tiempo!- exclamo firmemente con un tono furioso en su voz

Black: -Rouse no puedes confiar en ellos…ocultan algo, lo sé, tienes que estar atenta y no perder el tiempo en tonterías- exclamo furioso, pero procurando mantener un tono de voz bajo para que nadie más lo escuchara

Rouse: -¡ya te dije que ya no soy una niña!...-exclamo fuertemente con mucha rabia en su voz. –no necesito que me cuides- exclamo tras unos segundos de un breve silencio, con un tono firme, pero calmado, que dejo impactado a su hermano.

Black: -…como quieras…- exclamo tras una breve pausa, sin cambiar esa expresión molesta en su rostro, pasando de largo a su hermana, continuo por el pasillo, y al momento en que paso al lado de Chico bestia, solamente intercambio una amenazante y firme mirada antes de pasarlo. El titán solo vio, algo entristecido como su hijo se alejaba, para luego regresarse a su hija, quien seguía parada ahí en el pasillo dándole la espalda, con esa pose firme y un aura de furia, tristeza y confusión.

Chico bestia: -lo siento, no era mi intención causarte problemas y…- exclamo algo entristecido, acercándose a Rouse, quien se movió al instante en que Chico bestia iba a poner su mano en su hombro.

Rouse: -descuide, no fue su culpa…- exclamo con un tono feliz pero apagado, volteándose para ver cara a cara a Chico bestia. –Solo, solo, necesito esta sola…- exclamo sin cambiar ese tono de voz tan engañoso, apresurándose para salir de ahí al momento en que sintió que la pena y la tristeza la invadían, para que así Chico bestia no se preocupara mas por ella.

El titán solo pudo ver como su hija se alejaba a paso veloz.

Raven: -yo me encargare de esto… no te preocupes- exclamo con ese tono de voz tan calmado, apareciendo de repente y deteniendo a Chico bestia justo cuando este estaba a punto de ir tras su hija, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su esposo y mostrándole una mirada que lo tranquilizo un poco y dándole a saber que ella se ocuparía de esta situación.

**-A las afueras de la torre-**

En aquella orilla donde curiosamente sus padres tendían a ir cuando eran jóvenes y necesitaban pensar, Rouse se encontraba sentada, retrayendo sus piernas mientras apoyaba sus brazos y barbilla sobre estas, con una expresión triste y pensativa.

Raven: -¿sucede algo?- exclamo con ese placido tono de voz, apareciendo de repente a unos cuantos metros detrás de la joven, la cual, as escuchar su voz, salió de sus pensamientos mirando de reojo a Raven.

Rouse:-si, es solo…. Que, nunca le había hablado así a Black- exclamo con un tono apagado y entristecido en su voz, regresando su vista al mar.

Raven: -solo fue una pequeña discusión, estoy segura de que tu hermano no está molesto- exclamo sentándose al lado de la joven.

Rouse: -lo sé, pero, jamás lo había visto tan molesto conmigo. ¿Qué rayos le paso?- exclamo confundida, cambiando un poco su tono de voz al fin por algo de rabia que le causaba recordar la reacción de su hermano, mientras volteaba a ver a la Titán

Raven: - no está molesto contigo, solo está preocupado- exclamo sin perder de vista el horizonte

Rouse: -preocupado, ¿Por qué?- exclamo confundida, aun viendo a Raven

Raven: - el solamente quiere que estés a salvo, no quiere que te suceda nada malo. Supongo que esa es la forma en que expresa cuanto le importas-

Rouse: -se bien eso pero…. No tenia que comportarse de ese modo- exclamo, iniciando con un tono calmado, el cual cambio nuevamente a uno furico al recordar a su hermano, hundiendo su rostro en sus brazos que descansaban sobre sus rodillas.

Raven: -eso significa que es un buen hermano- exclamo, mostrando una ligera sonrisa, que le causaba el orgullo que sentía por su primogénito

Rouse: -si, ya lo creo. Muchas gracias, por cierto, por todo lo que han hecho por mi hermano- exclamo calmadamente mirando a Raven con una ligera sonrisa

Raven: -descuida, no es ningún problema, han hecho muy interesante estos días con su llegada- exclamo amablemente. Rouse intercambio una ligera sonrisa con Raven, para luego posar nuevamente su vista en las olas y la luna que brillaba al horizonte, pero Raven seguía viendo a Rouse un tanto pensativa.

Rouse: -¿Qué ocurre?- exclamo algo extrañada, al percatarse de que Raven seguía viéndola con esa mirada

Raven: -no es nada, es solo que creí que tal vez te gustaría esto- exclamo sacando un objeto de gran importancia para ella: aquel relicario dorado, que Rouse solía llevar en el cuello cuando era pequeña, que fue el único recuerdo que les quedo cuando perdieron a sus hijos. El brillo de aquel dije en forma de rosa, le trajo mucho paz a Rouse por alguna razón, un extraña sensación de deja vu la invadió, al mismo tiempo que una gran admiración por lo que le parecía un objeto hermoso.

Rouse: -es precioso, y, ¿Qué es?- exclamo sorprendida mientras tomaba cuidadosamente el collar

Raven: -considéralo, un regalo de bienvenida-

Rouse: -¿puedo conservarlo?- exclamo ilusionada, mirando a Raven, mientras se colocaba aquel collar alrededor de su cuello

Raven: -por supuesto- exclamo plácidamente, mientras miraba como Rouse admiraba el brillante objeto posado en su cuello

Rouse: -es gracioso, nunca había tenido algo tan hermoso. Bueno, al menos no uno que no haya tenido que conseguir por la fuerza- exclamo con un cierto tono burlón

Raven y Rouse intercambiaron una calmada mirada acompañada con una sonrisa apacible, para luego regresar sus vistas al paisaje nocturno, quedando madre e hija sentadas ahí en completo silencio y en completa paz mientras escuchaban como las olas golpeaban la orilla de la torre, y como las aguas brillaban con el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas sobre el cielo.

* * *

**hOLA, ESPERO QUE LE CAPITULO les haya gustado, en especial despues de tanto tiempo de no leer uno. ahora que tengo mas timepo libre, hare lo posible por preparar los episodios mas rapido, y que bueno, pues estan serca los capitulos mas importantes e impactantes de mi FIC. HOJALA dejen muchos REVIEWS, y como se los habia dicho antes, AQUI VA UN PEQUEÑO DATO SOBRE EL FIC (quiero aclarar que estos datos solo son comentario al azar, y la gran mayoria no se relacionan con la historia de este FIC, si acaso tal vez uno o dos ayuden a explicar algunos detalles de ciertos capitulos, pero la MAYORIA SOLO SON POR DAR ALGO MAS QUE CONOCER)...**

**SABIAN QUE...**

**Como bien deben saber, LIGHTFIYER es la princesa legitima de TAMARAN, que si bien nacio en este planeta guerrero, esta mucho mas adaptada a la tierra, que a su planeta de origen, debido a que ella a vivido casi toda su vida en la tierra. pero, a que no sabian que existe tecnicamente otro heredero al trono; quizas un dia (cuando acabe este FIC) les comente mas detallado este dato.**

**tambien por el hecho de es mitad humana, no estan seguros si algun dia experimentara "EL CAMBIO", que dara como resultado la adquisicion de la habilidad de lanzar rayos de sus ojos (tal como le ocurrio a su madre en su juventud).**

**bueno este fue el dato de hoy, espero que les haya sido interesante, y si DIOS manda publicare el siguiente capitulo lo mas rapido posible. CHAOOOOOO!**


	19. UN DIA DE VERANO

**HELLOW mis amigos!, e vuelto para continuar con este complejo fic. este cap esta lleno de RISAS, DIVERSION y un momento TURBIO al final del capitulo, el cual marcara EL INICIO EN UN CAMBIO EN EL TRASCURSO DE LA HISTORIA. me disculpo por haber tardado e publicar, pero QUERIA ESPERAR A QUE DEJARAN MAS COMENTARIOS ANTES DE PUBLICAR. espero que disfruten este capitulo MUCHO y dejen COMENTARIOS:**

* * *

Cálido y luminoso, son las mejores palabras que describen lo bello que estaba el día en la ciudad, en especial en la costa a orillas del mar:

El sol brillaba emanando una calidez revitalizante que golpeaba las aguas del mar dándole ese brillo, las grandes olas que golpeaban la costa y dejaban una blanca espuma sobre la arena. No era difícil imaginarse el porqué se había elegido este día para hacer una gran celebración en esta playa para disfrutar la belleza del clima, asistiendo así varios jóvenes de la ciudad incluyendo a nuestros 4 amigos. Normalmente hubiera sido algo imposible convencer a Black de asistir a tan mundano evento (aun con las suplicas de su hermana menor), pero aquella pelea que había tenido con Rouse el día anterior lo había hecho sentir tan culpable que no se resistió en lo mas mínimo a acceder a la invitación de la joven (quien no se esperaba tal reacción después de la forma en que le hablo a su hermano en su pequeña pelea del día de ayer)

Rouse:-¡wow!- exclamo impactada cuando llegaron al sitio de la gran fiesta, al ver la cantidad de gente que asistió

Lightfiyer: -les dije que sería algo grande- exclamo tranquilamente mientras se adentraban a la playa

El lugar estaba decorado con un tema hawaiano: había palmeras, tikis, bailarinas, tablas y luaus, todo muy decorado y despidiendo una atmosfera muy tropical y divertida. Tomando unos collares de flores hawaianos disponibles en unas mesas nativas, y colocándoselos alrededor del cuello (poniéndole uno Rouse a su hermano con una tierna sonrisa antes de adentrarse a la playa)

Rouse: -¡esto es fabuloso!, ¿Qué hacemos primero?-

Silver: -no se ustedes, pero creo que pasare un tiempo en las olas- exclamo al ver pasar a lo lejos a unas lindas surfistas en el mar, que lo saludaron al pasar por un tubo en una enorme ola, dirigiéndose el joven hacia el océano.

Lightfiyer: -creo que yo iré a darle una lección o dos a esos tipos- exclamo con un tono algo burlón, mientras señalaban ligeramente a una sección de la playa, donde comúnmente los hombre grandes se dedican a exhibir su gran condición física levantando unas enormes y monumentales pesas (que para Light no son nada), caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos mientras estiraba los brazos preparándose para humillarlos.

Rouse y Black se quedaron solos, pero de pronto los ojos de la joven de cabellos esmeralda brillaron al ver el enorme bufet que se encontraba a lo lejos en una pequeña cabaña rodeada de antorchas, dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia el pero deteniéndose después de haber dado unos cuantos pasos para dirigirse hacia su hermano.

Rouse: - iré por un bocadillo, ¿vienes?- exclamo viendo a Black, quien solo la miro con una expresión algo disgustada y escéptica mientras arrancaba con amargura el collar de flores alrededor de su cuello.

Rouse: -jeje, tomare eso como un no. Bueno, te veo luego- exclamo tras una risita burlona dirigiéndose al bufet, despidiéndose de su hermano sin tratar un poco de convencerlo, pues no quería tentar a la suerte y hacerlo enfurecer más de lo que ya se encontraba. El joven solo vio como su hermana se alejaba, molesto por la luz del sol que lo golpeaba y enceguecía, tanto que solo se coloco la capucha sentándose debajo de una sombrilla y dedicando su tiempo a leer aquel libro de cubierta azul que Raven le había dado hace algunos días y vigilando a su hermana desde distancia.

El tiempo paso, y el sol ya se encontraba justo a la mitad del cielo anunciando el medio día: Lightfiyer vencía con gran facilidad a los hombres más fuertes de la playa, quienes se esforzaban a todo lo que podían para levantar enormes pesas, cuyo tamaño Light triplicaba fácilmente levantando varias con un solo brazo. Rouse se encontraba sobre la mesa comiendo con voracidad cada platillo que encontraba a su alrededor y defendiendo celosamente cada bocado del bufet con la forma de un feroz perro, haciendo que la gente mantuviera la distancia aterradas de siquiera estirar sus brazos para tomar una pequeña porción, ya que temían a lo fuerte gruñidos de la salvaje muchacha.

Silver pasaba un gran rato en el mar, surfeando dentro de las olas más grandes y realizando los mejores trucos (después de todo este habilidoso joven lleva el deporte en su sangre)

Después de un tiempo, Rouse caminaba tranquilamente atravesando la playa mientras lamia gustosa sus dedos después de una gran comida, habiendo dejado solo los huesos y la manzana de aquel enorme cerdo ahumado que era el platillo principal del bufet, dejando a la gente que se acercaba a los restos perpleja. De pronto a sus pies rodo una pelota blanca de voleibol, levantándola del suelo para inspeccionarla.

Chico: -¡hey, tú, ¿puedes pasarla?- exclamo el joven a la distancia llamando la atención de Rouse, quien con un simple movimiento lo envió hacia las manos del joven.

Chico: -oye, buena lanzada, ¿no quieres participan en el torneo de voleibol?- exclamo de forma amistosa al ver el habilidoso movimiento de la joven

Rouse: -¿torneo? Exclamo extrañada

Chico: - si, solo necesitas una pareja-

Lightfiyer: -suena bien, aceptamos- exclamo tranquilamente apareciendo de repente y rodeando el cuello de Rouse con un brazo como apoyo, haciendo que Rouse reaccionara desconcertada

Chico: -¡excelente, bien vamos, el juego está por empezar!- exclamo el joven, sujetando el balón y corriendo al lugar del evento a unos cuantos metros de allí

Rouse: -¿"aceptamos", de que hablas?- exclamo algo molesta y confundida

Lightfiyer: -vamos, será divertido, además así podrás vencer a varias personas- exclamo calmadamente dirigiéndose al lugar del torneo dejando a Rouse atrás.

Rouse: -bueno, eso no lo discuto- exclamo gustosa con una mirada algo malévola ante la idea siguiendo tranquilamente a la joven tamaraneana.

Al empezar aquel evento, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que las habilidades de las dos jóvenes salieran a relucir:

El dúo acababa con gran facilidad a cada oponente que se les enfrentaba. La gran fuerza de Light y los poderosos animales en que Rouse se convertía las hacia un equipo imparable;

La primera pareja, un par de amigos quienes al ver a las dos jóvenes pensaron que su victoria estaba prácticamente asegurada, lo cual cambio totalmente cuando con un solo golpe Lightfiyer hizo caer la pelota en picada a gran velocidad, formando una pequeño cráter y cubriendo de arena a los dos muchachos anonadados. El siguiente equipo formado por dos chicas quienes con una mirada determinada intercambiaban unas punzantes expresiones de competitividad con la joven titán y la muchacha de ojos esmeralda, al llegar el balón a su extremo de la red, Light hizo un simple movimiento de rebote enviándolo hacia Rouse quien tomo la forma de una foca, golpeando con su cola la pelota con tal fuerza que fue directo hacia la cara de una de sus oponentes derribándola y marcando cómicamente su rostro.

Otro equipo, formado por una chica y un chico, temblaba graciosamente apenas pudiendo sujetar el balón, pues ya con el transcurso del evento todos se habían percatado que el juego de la dos jovencitas era algo rudo. Dudoso y aterrado el joven boto el balón a su compañera quien con un suave movimiento lo envió hacia sus rivales; Rouse se convirtió en velocirráptor, atrapando el balón en su cabeza, dejando que rodara por su espalda hasta su cola, lo impulso con un rápido lanzamiento hacia Light quien golpeo con fuerza el balón clavándolo con fuerza en la arena dejando aterrado al pobre joven quien apenas alcanzo a moverse quedando en el suelo viendo aterrado lo cerca que estuvo de se golpeado por el "proyectil".

La alegría invadió a las jóvenes, quienes se pusieron a saltar y gritar de la emoción, dejando aun bastante anonadados y sorprendidos (además de algo aterrados) a la multitud

Atravesando la playa, Rouse y Light seguían emanando esa aura de alegría y emoción mientras reían incontrolablemente haciendo esos clásicos movimientos de hula, chocando sus caderas una contra la otra de forma juguetona, mientras lucían aquellos listones con caracoles que les habían dado como premio por ganar el torneo de voleibol.

Chico 1: -buen juego- exclamo el joven de forma galante, haciendo que las jóvenes se detuvieran un poco

Chico 2: -si, hicieron pedazos a todos los del torneo- exclamo de forma halagadora

Rouse: -gracias, no fue nada- exclamo de forma orgullosa y presumida

Lamentablemente (para los dos jóvenes) no a mucha distancia de donde ellos estaban, Black continuaba recostado en aquella silla leyendo tranquilamente su libro como lo había hecho durante todo el día, pero al percatarse de que estos jóvenes se encontraban hablando con su hermana su instinto fraternal se encendió con mucha rabia mientras vigilaba a los dos "pretendientes" mientras fingía aun estar leyendo su libro:

Chico 1: -¿les gustaría acompañarnos?, iremos un rato a las rocas de granito para pasar el rato- exclamo el joven aun con ese tono galante, refiriéndose a una formación rocosa a orillas del mar, que por su superficie lisa y su moderada altura, daba una excelente vista del mar y las olas

Lightfiyer: -claro, ahmm, solo déjenos ir por algo refrescante. Ya volvemos- exclamo mientras Rouse y ellas se alejaban hacia el luau, dejando a los dos conquistadores con una mirada satisfecha y gustosa al ver que su conquista estaba tomando un buen rumbo. Una vez que Black se aseguro de que su hermana y Light ya no estaban en escena, sus ojos brillaron de un intenso color negro, haciendo que de repente y aura negra apareciera a los pies de los dos jóvenes distraídos, quienes solo pudieron dar un rápido vistazo al suelo antes de quedar enterrados hasta el cuello.

Chico 2: -¿¡pero qué….- exclamo molesto y sorprendido el joven al ver su extraña posición, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase (y como si lo que acabara de hacer no fuera suficiente) unos baldes cubiertos por una aura negra cayeron sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes ocultándolos completamente de la visita de todos y acallando sus incesantes gritos de desesperación, mientras Black volvía tranquilamente a su lectura.

Rouse: -¿A dónde se fueron?- exclamo extrañada al no ver a aquellos muchachos, mientras sostenía una bebida de coco entre sus dedos

Lighfiyer: -seguramente se adelantaron, vámonos- exclamo tranquilamente mientras sorbía de un colorido bazo, dirigiéndose las dos jóvenes hacia su destino.

**-en las PIEDRAS de GRANITO-**

Las hermosas piedras negras resaltaban en la arena blanca, mientras hacían música cuando las olas las golpeaban a orillas del mar, sentadas en su cima Rouse y Light disfrutaban de la vista;

Lightfiyer: -ten cuidado de no caer- exclamo de forma un tanto burlona, mientras permanecía sentada en el centro de la formación rocosa retrayendo las piernas mientras las sujetaba y disfrutaba del paisaje, ya que Rouse se encontraba muy cerca de la orilla; de rodillas y apoyándose con sus manos observaba el esplendor del inmenso mar, escuchaba el cantar de las aves marinas y las olas rompiéndose en la orilla, mientras el refrescante y salado aire marino golpeaba su rostro y jugaba con sus largos cabellos verdes. Sin prestar atención a nada mas, cerro sus ojos e inhalo con gran tranquilidad aquella brisa del mar, inclinándose lo más cerca que pudo de la orilla, y fue tanta su fascinación por la belleza natural que no se percato de que Silver se acercaba a gran velocidad en su tabla, hasta el momento que paso frente a ella rociándolas con una gran marejada de agua, salpicando bastante a la joven alienígena y provocando que Rouse perdiera el equilibrio y resbalara al agua, saliendo pocos segundos después de su zambullidla a la superficie sumamente molesta.

Lightfiyer: -¡¿qué rayos te sucede?- exclamo furiosa, alzándose y gritando a rabiar a su joven compañero quien ya se encontraba a una considerable distancia.

Silver:-¡lo siento, considérenlo un pago por los golpes recibidos esta semana!- grito con un tono burlón, aun permaneciendo en su tabla y remontando las olas.

Rouse: -….esto no se va quedar así- exclamo de forma algo amenazante con un tono bajo y siniestro para después sumergirse nuevamente en el agua y desaparecer de la superficie.

Cuando esto paso, Light se apresuro a la orilla de las rocas, tratando de divisar la figura de la joven entre el agua. A lo lejos, Silver pudo divisar como la joven tamaraneana observaba el agua sin parar, lo cual llamo la atención del joven temiendo que su jugarreta pudiera haber lastimado a la joven salvaje. Pero al estar distraído tratando de observar mejor la distancia, no diviso la silueta que nada en la misma ola, sino hasta que de la nada un delfín de matiz verde se atravesó haciendo que el joven callera graciosamente de su tabla.

Una vez que la ola se rompió y las aguas se calmaron, solo se podía ver una tabla flotando en la superficie unas burbujas comenzando a emerger de las profundidades, para que luego saliera tomando un gran respiro el joven abeja, que mostraba una furiosa y cómica expresión en su rostro al ver asomarse en la superficie a Rouse frente a él, mostrando solamente la mitad de su rostro, que mostraba una mirada de alegría y satisfacción

Silver:-de acuerdo… estamos a mano- exclamo tranquilamente con algo de rencor en su voz, pero al terminar esta oración Rouse alzo completamente su cara escupiendo una gran chorro de agua al rostro del joven y apresurándose a correr a la orilla mientras sus carcajadas se escuchaban a todo volumen y era perseguida por el joven titán.

El resto del día fue bastante satisfactorio y sobre todo divertido:

Un pequeño grupo de personas observaban como algunos intentaban ganar en el juego del limbo. Al pasar Rouse, tomo la forma de una serpiente pasando con gran facilidad.

Rouse: -¡yujuuuuu, quiero ver que superen eso!- exclamo sumamente animada al llegar al otro lado, con un tono de reto. En ese momento se posiciono frente a los postes, mientras los encargados hacia que la varilla estuviera a una distancia ridícula del suelo (apenas un par de centímetros), entonces el joven titán redujo su tamaño y paso cómodamente caminando bajo el trozo de madera regresando a su tamaño original al llegar al otro lado con una postura triunfante, dejando a la joven de ojos verdes con una mirada estupefacta y rabiosa.

Después, Rouse y Light observaban a un par de bailarines hawaianos maniobrar unas antorchas de fuego en sus danzas. De pronto uno de estos se detuvo cuando el fuego de su antorcha se apago.

Bailarín: -oigan, ¿alguien tiene fuego?- exclamo el joven hacia sus compañeros, pero justo cuando termino esa oración, Light lanzo un pequeño rayo encendiéndola.

Bailarín: -…gracias...-exclamo anonadado mientras mostraba una graciosa expresión en su rostro, ya que el fuego había sido muy potente y lo había llenado de hollín negro.

Más tarde, Silver se encontraba cómodamente recostado en la arena disfrutando de un buen baño de sol. Al pasar a su lado, Rouse no pudo evitar pensar en una buena jugarreta apareciendo una malévola sonrisa en su rostro. Minutos después Silver despertó de su breve siesta para encontrarse enterrado en la arena hasta el cuello con la forma de una sirena.

Rouse: -yo nunca quedo a mano- exclamo de forma serena y burlona mientras limpiaba la arenas de sus manos y se alejaba alegremente dejando al joven en su predicamento.

Silver: -¡Rouse!...¿Rouse?...- exclamo con un tono furioso al ver que la joven se iba, el cual cambio cuando vio que la marea crecía repitiendo nuevamente su nombre esta vez con un tono más sumiso y cómico al ver como las olas se acercaban mas y mas a el.

Ya casi cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, varios jóvenes de la fiesta se reunían a orillas del mar tratando de pescar lo que sería el banquete nocturno que prepararían para todos los invitados: todos permanecían sentados monótonamente sujetando sus cañas de pescar sin ningún cambio, cuando de pronto una de las cañas comenzó a perder hilo rápidamente, y luego otra y otra hasta que de pronto las cañas de todos los pescadores les fueron arrebatadas bruscamente y fueron tragadas hacia el mar. De repente comenzaron a emerger muchas burbujas en la superficie y sin darse cuenta una enorme ballena verde encallo en la orilla de la playa, llamando mucho la atención. Al abrir su gran boca, el enorme mamífero dejo caer una gran montaña de peces, más que suficientes para toda la multitud. Light y Silver miraban sorprendidos con una gran sonrisa, mientras la joven de cabellos esmeralda se abría paso en la cima de la rica pesca, totalmente empapada mientras en su boca se asomaba la cola de un pez que aun luchaba por salir, escupiendo rápidamente al animal para mostrar una picara sonrisa hacia el par de titanes.

Ya cuando el sol se había ocultado y solo se veía a la luna partida en el cielo y las olas tocando música en la oscuridad, se podía ver a lo largo de toda la playa la luz que las antorchas emanaban, mientras la gente se encontraba sentada en pequeños grupos alrededor de algunas fogatas individuales mientras disfrutaba del buen banquete que había conseguido del mar:

Ahí frente a la fogata, bien enmarcada por una formación de ladrillos, se encontraba cómodamente recostada en un tronco la joven salvaje, después de una rica comida disfrutando solo de los sonidos nocturnos, mientras al otro lado su hermano permanecía sentado aun leyendo aquel libro que no había soltado en todo el día completamente en silencio.

Silver: -oye Ro, iré a dar un paseo en la playa, ¿vienes?- exclamo de forma amistosa mientras señalaba a un pequeño grupo de jóvenes a lo lejos cerca de unas de esas motos para la arena.

Rouse: -¡Claro!. Black, enseguida volvemos- exclamo animadamente, antes de acompañar al joven titán. Black solo dio un pequeño vistazo mientras su hermana se alejaba, permaneciendo en silencio.

Lightfiyer: - ¿donde están los demás?- exclamo extrañada al llegar a la fogata, apareciendo minutos después de que Rouse y Silver se hubieran marchado.

Black: - fueron a dar un paseo- exclamo seriamente sin prestarle atención

Lightfiyer: -¡¿Qué? , O que bien ahora tendré que pasar el resto del tiempo contigo- exclamó molesta sentándose con una actitud pesimista alrededor del fuego, lo más lejos que pudo del siniestro joven.

Paso el tiempo, y no se volvió a escuchar ningún otro sonido en el circulo (es decir alrededor de la fogata), salvo por el ruido que las hojas del libro hacían cuando Black cambiaba de pagina, o el resquebrajar de los leños en el fuego mientras Light los agitaba con una barita y observaba como las cenizas se alzaban hacia el cielo. El incesante silencio comenzó a molestar a la joven, que solo podía observar disgustada a través de las llamas a Black, quien aun sin despegar la vista de las paginas permanecía en silencio, cambiando las hojas una y otra y otra vez, pareciendo que el ruido crecía cada vez mas entre el silencio, hasta que la chica tamaraneana no lo soporto mas.

Lightfiyer: -¿podrías hacer más ruido?- exclamo molesta hacia el joven, quien solo le dirigió una rápida y seria mirada antes de regresarse al libro.

Lightfiyer: -enserio, haz estado todo el día leyendo ese tonto libro, por favor ¿no podrías hacer otra cosa?- exclamo molesta como rabieta

Black: -¿y qué voy a hacer, correr como un inútil en una gran caja de arena?- exclamo de forma sarcástica aun sin prestarle atención.

Lightfiyer: -hagg, ¿entonces por qué rayos decidiste venir… es por Rouse?- exclamo molesta ante la indiferencia del joven, pero al mencionar el nombre de Rouse vio un cambio en su rostro que la alerto.

Lightfiyer: -ah, entonces es eso ¿no?, ella puede cuidarse sola, no necesita que la estés vigilando todo el tiempo- exclamo molesta sin recibir respuesta del joven de ojos violetas

Lightfiyer: -hey, deja ese libro y responde. Desde que llegaste no has hablado con nadie, no has visto a nadie, nunca sales de esa habitación y nosotros no hacemos más que intentar que mejores y que te sientas cómodo, y yo ya estoy harta de fingir que me agradas- exclamo molesta alzándose del suelo.

Black: -y lo has disimulado tan bien, eres toda una actriz- exclamo de forma sarcástica ladeando un poco la mirada, haciendo que Light se enfureciera mas.

Lighfiyer: -¡suficiente, en lo que me concierne puedes quedarte todo el día en ese cuarto, pero no por eso tu hermana tiene que ser prisionera todo el tiempo, tú no tienes ningún derecho de decirle que hacer y que no. Ellas es completamente capaz de cuidarse sola no tienes que vigilarla todo el tiempo como, como si fuese solo una niña, déjala vivir su propia vida!- la rabia en su voz iba aumentando, pues sin darse cuenta aquellas palabras que decía eran también una extensión de los sentimientos que tenia hacia la actitud sobre protectora de su padre, por lo que estaba reflejando ese rencor hacia el joven. Pero a medida que iba diciendo estas palabra la tensión en el cuerpo de Black crecía y crecía, pero al oír esas últimas palabras estallo en rabia.

Black: -¡ya basta!- exclamo furioso cerrando con fuerza el libro, y haciendo que el fuego se llenara de un aura negra que lo hizo alzarse por unos segundos.

Black: -¡¿Qué yo no tengo derecho?, eres tú la que no tiene derecho a decir eso, tú que has estado toda tu vida acostumbrada a una gran familia, amigos… un hogar, mientras que Rouse y yo solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, tener que pelear para sobrevivir, temer cada día que lo único que tienes, lo único bueno en tu vida se vaya….- exclamo el joven con rabia en su voz, alzándose del suelo. A medida que Black decía estas palabras aquella aura de furia en la joven cambio, sintiendo por primera vez, vergüenza ante su actitud, pues no había pensado en ello.

Black: -… no tienes idea de lo que se siente estar solo….- exclamo calmadamente, quedando nuevamente en completo silencio, mientras Black miraba fijamente a la joven tamaraneana, quien desviaba la mirada mientras pensaba en las palabras del muchacho.

Al no recibir ningún otro comentario, Black volvió a calmarse sentándose en el suelo y retomando su lectura mientras Light no miraba pensativa aun de pie.

Silver: -¡que paseo chicos!- exclamo emocionado el joven, apareciendo de repente sus voces a la lejanía.

Rouse: -ya regresamos… Light, ¿te sientes bien?- exclamo llegando muy entusiasmada, lo cual cambio al percibir esa tensión en el aire.

Lightfiyer: -…¿qué?, ah, sí, solo… estoy algo cansada, deberíamos volver, se hace tarde- exclamo regresando en sí, con un tono de voz apagado que dejo algo desconcertados a Silver y Rouse, quienes no se atrevieron a comentar nada más.

Light se alejo seguida por Silver quien solo intercambio una rápida mirada a Rouse, mientras esta ayudaba a su hermano a alzarse del suelo (pues si bien se había recuperado considerablemente de sus heridas, aun era una tarea dolorosa el moverse) dirigiendo los cuatro jóvenes a la torre después de un largo día y acompañados de una atmosfera de amargura y tensión.

* * *

**espero que haya sido todo lo que se esperaban del TITULO, el siguiente capitulo lo publicare tan rapido como MENSAJES ME LLEGUEN pues ya les habia dicho que PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO CAPITULOS debo saber lo que opinan de ellos y saber si debo CAMBIAR ALGO o NO. PORFAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOOOOOS!**


	20. Expiando culpas

QUE TAL TODO MUNDO... lamento haberme tardado tanto en escribir el siguiente capitulo, lo que pasa es que esperaba que alguien dejara comentarios sobre el capitulo 19 pero eso nunca ocurrio. el problema esque ahora ya estoy serca de irme a la UNIVERSIDAD y entonces no podre seguir escribiendo por que estudiare MEDICINA. es por esto que mi objetivo de AÑOO NUEVO ADELANTADO es terminar mi fic antes de marcharme. este capitulo es corto y lento, pero ya amrca un cambio en la relacion que BLACK tiene con todos, y estamos a solo un capitulo mas del EPISODIO ESPECIAL que marca un giro en mi hsitoria y que estado esperando mucho por escribir:

como siempre deben agradecerle a mi HERMANA-COPRODUCTORA-EDITORA que me a estado preisoanndo para escribir. por favor dejen muchos mensajes para que publique mas rapido los capitulos, en especial por que ya viene los MEJORES!

* * *

Era ya medio día, la torre se veía completamente desolada, no había nadie en la sala, ni en la cocina ni en ninguno de los pasillos. Los titanes, como siempre, se habían ido a cumplir su misión diaria de proteger a la ciudad, y lo único que rompía con el silencio del extraño edificio eran los incesantes martilleos que hacían eco por toda la torre:

En la bodega se encontraban Rouse, Light y Silver trabajando, tratando de reparar el desastre que habían hecho los tres hacer algunos días atrás cuando dieron un "paseo" no planificado por la ciudad en la nave T. Silver se encontraba ocupado colocando concreto en la pared que la nave había destruido al salir disparada de la bodega, deteniéndose solo de vez en cuando para limpiar el exceso de residuos y sudor que quedaban en su rostro por tan arduo trabajo. Rouse se esforzaba por mover una de las muchas cajas que tenían que apilar para poder seguir trabajando, la caja le resultaba sumamente pesada, por lo que adopto la forma de un gorila de tal forma que al fin fue capaz de alzar la pesada caja del suelo, pasando junto a ella Lightfiyer quien sujetaba fácilmente con una sola mano 10 cajas mas dejando anonadada a la joven salvaje.

Rouse: -¡esto es ridículo, ¿no podemos tirar toda esta basura y ya?- exclamo agotada mientras dejaba en el suelo la caja que sujetaba, en el mismo sitio donde Light apilaba el resto.

Lighfiyer: -esto no es basura- exclamo algo molesta hacia Rouse mientras se dirigía a tomar más cajas.

Rouse:- ¿a no?... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, un tubo oxidado, un casco roto, un viejo volante, una bota vieja…- exclamo escéptica la joven, mientras esculcaba el contenido de la caja, sacando cada objeto que nombraba lanzándolo al aire sobre su hombro.- también tenemos la mitad de una hamburguesa y…. ¡¿una mano?- exclamo sorprendida y horrorizada al sacar de la caja una vieja mano robótica la cual de repente comenzó a moverse por sí sola, por lo que Rouse soltó un fuerte grito mientras huía de la mano que cómicamente la perseguía por toda la habitación, llegando incluso a empujar a Light mientras trataba de perder a aquella extremidad andante cayendo la joven extraterrestre sobre una pila de cosas. Rouse llego hasta una pequeña pila de las cajas que habían acumulado, mientras miraba horrorizada a la mano que se esforzaba por alcanzarla.

Silver: -tranquila, es solo una de las viejas manos de mi papá, tiene cientos de estas- exclamo calmadamente, con algo de gracia en su tono de voz después de ver la reacción de la joven, mientras se acercaba y recogía la mano del suelo desactivándola.

Rouse: -deberían deshacerse de cosas como esta- exclamo algo molesta mientras bajaba de la pila de cajas.

Lightfiyer: -y tu deberías fijarte por donde pasas- exclamo enojada mientras se levantaba del suelo y sobaba ligeramente su cadera debido a la caída.

Silver: -¿estás bien Light?- exclamo mientras se acercaba a ella para asegurarse de que no se hubiese herido

Lightfiyer: -si, solo caí sobre algo- respondió más calmada

Rouse: - ¿qué es esta cosa?- pregunto extrañada, al ver que entre la pila de objetos donde Light se había caído, había una extraña estructura cubierta por una vieja y polvorosa sabana.

Lightfiyer: -no lo sé, no había notado esta cosa antes- exclamo curiosa, retirando con cuidado la cobertura y dejando al descubierto una vieja y "conocida" motocicleta.

Lightfiyer: -¡es la vieja motocicleta de mi papá, creí que se había perdido hace años!- exclamo animosamente al reconocerla, apurándose por reincorporarla para observarla mejor.

Rouse: -¿eso es una moto?, más bien parece chatarra- exclamo con un tono sarcástico.

Lightfiyer: -no es chatarra, solo está algo descuidada. Sé que lo puedo arreglar con las herramientas adecuadas.- exclamo mientras permanecía arrodillada y contemplaba detenidamente el artefacto.

Silver: -¡claro que no, ¿que acaso no ven que hay trabajo que hacer?- exclamo molesto tratando de que a la joven ni se le ocurriera empezar con ese proyecto.

Rouse: -vamos abejita, no es tan difícil, tu y yo podemos encargarnos de eso- exclamo con un tono burlón.

Silver: -…. Está bien, solo, no rompan nada mas- exclamo después de unos segundos de pensarlo, respondiendo algo desconfiado mientras regresaba al trabajo.

Tras un par de horas, Light había logrado avanzar un poco en el artefacto desarmando pieza por pieza, mientras Silver y Rouse continuaban con las reparaciones.

Rouse: -¿y cómo te va con eso?- pregunto la joven mientras observaba el avance de Lightfiyer.

Lighfiyer: -bien, solo tengo problemas en calibrar estos botones- exclamo mientras limpiaba de su mejilla un poco del aceite de la motocicleta, dejando a la vista varios cables en la parte superior de esta.

Rouse: -….se bien quien nos puede ayudar…¡Black, el es muy bueno en estas cosas, iré a buscarlo!- exclamo después de unos segundos de analizar la situación, encaminándose rápidamente a la puerta para dirigirse en busca de su hermano mayor.

Lightfiyer:-¡Rouse espera!... no creo que sea la mejor idea- exclamo con un extraño tono de voz, ya que después de lo que paso el día anterior entre ella y Black, no se sentía agusto con la idea de encararlo otra vez.

Rouse:- tonterías, así terminaras mas rápido- exclamo felizmente hacia la joven tamaraneana antes de retirarse.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la enfermería, el joven de ojos violeta permanecía sentado en una de las sillas mientras, sobre la mesa al lado de la camilla, trabajaba con aquel pequeño transmisor con la ayuda de la herramienta que había tomado de la habitación de Cybor. Después de unas cuantas chispas, se detuvo, sujetando con cuidado el artefacto para mirar los resultados de su trabajo detenidamente.

Black:-creo que ya esta- exclamo de forma silenciosa par sí mismo, mientras se alzaba de la silla. Con cuidado, presiono un pequeño botón a un costado del aparato, por un momento la señal en este comenzó a funcionar, pero en cuestión de segundos se produjo un corto circuito haciendo que algunas chispas volaran y se apagara nuevamente el comunicador, arruinando todo el avance que el joven había logrado en los últimos días.

Black: -rayos, tendré que volver a hacer todo de nuevo. Necesitare mas herramientas…- exclamó molesto, dándose vuelta para continuar con su trabajo, pero entonces se encontró con el rostro de su hermana, quien lo había tomado por sorpresa haciendo que se le callera de las manos el comunicador.

Black: -Rouse, ¿Qué, que haces aquí?- exclamo, con un muy sutil tono de nerviosismo en su voz. Volteando rápidamente de reojo al suelo para mover con el pie aquel artefacto y empujarlo bajo la cama, cosa que para su fortuna Rouse no se percato que tenía.

Rouse: -solo vine a verte, y a pedirte tu ayuda con una chatarra que encontramos en la bodega.

Black: -no estoy de humor ahora Rouse- exclamo seriamente.

Rouse: -vamos, gruñón, no tomara mucho tiempo- exclamo animosamente mientras lo jala fuera de la habitación.

En la bodega, Light permanecía recargada en la motocicleta, mientras sobaba ligeramente su brazo con su otra mano, mostrando una mirada preocupada y nerviosa mientras esperaba a que Rouse regresara.

Rouse: - bien aquí estamos- exclamo entrando a la habitación aun empujando a su hermano. Al entrar a la habitación las primeras miradas que se cruzaron fueron las de Black y Light, desviando rápidamente la mirada ya que Black aun despedía mucha rabia en sus ojos y Light se sentía avergonzada por la actitud que había tenido hacia él la noche anterior.

Rouse: -aquí esta, Black, que tal si ayudas un poco a la Princesita con su chatarra- exclamo de forma sarcástica.

Lightfiyer: -Rouse no creo que…- exclamo algo apagada

Rouse: -vamos, en serio, Black es muy bueno en estas cosas, cuando se trata de cablear vehículos él es el mejor- exclamo interrumpiendo a la joven extraterrestre, tratando de evitar de que opinara que la ayuda de Black no era necesaria.

Black: -Rouse, yo no…- exclamo molesto aun desviando la mirada, preparado para evitar otro ataque verbal de la sagas joven tamaraneana.

Lightfiyer: -me parece una gran idea- exclamo, interrumpiéndolo, con un tono amable en su voz, y mostrando una gentil mirada, que desconcertó al joven de piel pálida, quien esperaba una confrontación como en cada ocasión que se veían uno al otro, mientras la miraba sorprendido ante su reacción.

Rouse: bien, no te hagas del rogar, ayúdala- exclamo animosamente empujándolo aun más hacia el artefacto. Black seguía manteniendo la mirada fija en Light, cuidando de no descuidarse, aun pensando que esta situación era una especie de trampa, pero al voltear a ver a su hermana, con aquella mirada feliz en sus ojos y una sonrisa que hacía años que no había visto dibujada en su rostro, decidió ignorar sus instintos y hacer lo que Rouse le había pedido.

Sin bajar demasiado la guardia, aun mostrando esa mirada de extrañeza ante la reacción de la joven extraterrestre, Black se acerco al descuidado vehículo observándolo con detalle.

Black: -aquí está el problema- exclamo señalando un pequeño punto dentro de la parte superior de la motocicleta, donde, al fondo, habían un parte de diminutos cables que se encontraban rasgados y rotos. Entonces, un aura negra cubrió ambos cables uniéndolos respectivamente, haciendo que de pronto el motor de la motocicleta comenzara a ronronear.

Lightfiyer: -que bien parece que ya funciona!- exclamo acercándose para observar el ajuste que el joven de ojos violetas había echo

Rouse: -¿y que están esperando?, pruébenlo-

Entonces Lightfiyer presiono uno de los múltiples botones de la motocicleta, y de pronto, un par de pequeños misiles salieron disparados hacia la misma pared donde habían estado trabajando toda la tarde, acabando con el gran avance que habían obtenido e incluso dejándolo en condiciones peores, quedando todos con miradas algo anonadadas ante el cómico accidente.

Silver: -iré por más concreto- exclamo desanimado y frustrado, ya estando acostumbrado a los problemas que acarreaban últimamente sus compañeros, retirándose de la habitación para ir por el material, mientras Rouse y Light no pudieron evitar soltar unas pequeñas risillas por el gracioso incidente, intercambiando la joven extraterrestre una gentil mirada hacia Black, el cual al sentir el genuino sentimiento de confianza y amabilidad, no pudo evitar que una ligera y casi indivisible sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

Las siguientes horas que pasaron, Black y Lightfiyer se concentraron completamente en la reparar la motocicleta, conectando cables, ajustando tornillos y calibrando botones, hasta que finalmente la noche cayó sobre la ciudad:

Black: -…ahora solo coloca esto ahí y gíralo a la izquierda- indico el joven a su colega.

Lightfiyer:-¿así?- exclamo la joven, y al instante en que efectuó lo que Black le había indicado el motor de la motocicleta se encendió. Pero tras unos segundos se volvió a apagar dejando nuevamente en silencio la habitación.

Lightfiyer: -¿Qué paso?- exclamo algo molesta y frustrada al ver el resultado.

Black: -no es nada, solo necesita más ajustes- exclamo aun examinando la motocicleta.

Lightfiyer: -¿tú qué dices Silver…..Silver?- exclamo la joven al no escuchar respuesta, pudiendo entonces encontrar con la mirada que en la esquina se encontraba Silver profundamente dormido apoyándose en unas cuantas cajas apiladas mientras aun sostenía una pala, y a sus pies dormía tranquilamente la joven Rouse apoyando su cabeza sobre la pierna del joven abeja, estando ambos manchados de la cabeza a los pies de pintura y concreto.

Lightfiyer:- parece que ya es muy tarde- exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que le causaba la graciosa escena

Black:-será mejor que la lleve a dormir- exclamo alzándose del suelo, dirigiéndose hacia su hermana, cargándola con cuidado en sus brazos y saliendo de la habitación.

Silver: -bueno…. Los veo mañana- exclamo entre bostezos, retirándose con paso lento de la habitación seguido por Light.

-En la habitación de Light-

Entrando con cuidado a la recamara, el joven se dirigió a aquella esquina donde Rouse había estado durmiendo los últimos días, delicadamente se arrodillo postrando cuidadosamente a su hermana sobre las sabanas y quitando los brazos que lo rodeaban de su cuello, para después cubrirla con cuidado.

Lighfiyer: -que amable de tu aparte- dijo gentilmente apareciendo de repente en la puerta de la habitación, lo cual tomo por sorpresa al joven, aunque no mucho ya que ya se había acostumbrado a no poder percibir la presencia de otros desde que se hirió de gravedad en la pelea. Black solo se levanto del suelo y dio media vuelta para poder intercambiar una rápida mirada con la joven titán, antes de seguir su camino para regresar a sus aposentos.

Lightfiyer: -por cierto… gracias por tu ayuda- exclamo pasivamente sin voltearse, deteniendo sus palabras a Black quien ya se encontraba en fuera de la habitación. El joven se quedo un par de segundos quieto.

Black: -…..¿qué dijiste?- pregunto algo extrañado, dándose la media vuelta hacia la joven.

Lightfiyer: -gracias, por haberme ayudado hoy. Sé que después de lo que paso ayer… quiero decir, cuando yo… cuando te dije…- exclamo algo nerviosa y desanimada, sin poder encontrar las palabras correctas.

Black: -de nada- exclamo tranquila y seriamente el joven, como respuesta.

Lightfiyer: -oye, lamento lo de ayer. Sé que he sido algo prejuiciosa desde que llegaste, solo quería proteger a mi "familia"- exclamo calmadamente.

Black: -si….te entiendo- exclamo seriamente mientras observaba dormir a su joven hermana.

Lightfiyer: -bueno, solo quería agradecerte- exclamo gentil y plácidamente intercambiando una placida mirada con el joven.

Black: -claro. Seguiremos con tu motocicleta otro día….descansa- exclamo seriamente, aunque se podía percibir un tono de placidez y gentileza muy sutil y extraño en el, antes de que se retirara. Sin saber que Rouse escuchaba su conversación aun estando algo adormilada, apareciendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver el avance en la situación entre la Light y su hermano.

* * *

BIEN aqui acaba el capitulo 20, les quiero aclarar que BLACK no tiene realmente un don especial con las maquinas como es el caso de SILVER y CYBOR, es solo que durante su vida de ladron se a especializado en el sabotaje y manipulacion de armas, vehiculos y camaras de seguirdad. POR FAVOR DEJEN MUCHOS MENSAJEEEES!.


	21. EN VELA

**bie, como lo prometi, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, este es muy cortito y sensicllo, no pasa realmente mucho a esepcion de que es una ESCNEA PADRE-HIJO, pero es el siguiente capitulo el que es EMOCIONANTE, para que lo escriba rapido dejen muchos REVIEWS si no me tardare mucho mas. ESPERO que les guste! **

* * *

De pronto, lo único que se podía observar era oscuridad. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente siendo segada su vista por una brillante luz. Entrecerrando los ojos y apartando la mirada, pudo divisar que se encontraba en un bello lugar: césped verde, algunos árboles y arbustos frondosos, cielo azul y la luz del sol que lo había deslumbrado. Era como si todo lo estuviera viendo a través de los ojos de un niño pequeño. De pronto vio como un disco salía de la nada cayendo a sus pies, un frizbi rojo, con cuidado lo recogió del suelo y al alzar la mirada pudo ver a lo lejos a Rouse, solo que de menor edad, quizás de unos 3 o 4 años, con aquel vestido rosado que solía usar, y que lo saludaba con energía con una señal para que le regresara el disco. Su vista se poso unos segundos en el objeto que sostenía entre sus manos, y al regresar su mirada hacia su hermana lo lanzo con cuidado pudiendo esta atraparlo con gran facilidad para luego devolvérselo.

Por un par de segundos continuaron lanzándose aquel objeto, sin preguntarse como había llegado ahí o por que lo hacía. Entonces Rouse se detuvo en seco antes de que él pudiera devolverle el movimiento, como si hubiese escuchado algo importante, sin penarlo la pequeña niña se dio vuelta y corrió hacia el horizonte donde el sol se posaba brillando con gran fuerza. Con dificultad pudo divisar dos figuras a lo lejos, justo donde Rouse se dirigía, las cuales la recibieron con cariño y afecto. El no era capaz de distinguir ninguna de las siluetas, pues la luz lo enceguecía, sin embargo estas figuras comenzaron a hacerle ademanes que lo invitaban a acercarse, no sabía por qué pero esas presencias lo hacían sentir seguro y a salvo llenando de urgencia su cuerpo de ir hacia donde ellos estaban. Soltando el disco comenzó a correr hacia donde aquellas figuras y su hermana lo esperaban pero por más que corriera la distancia seguía siendo la misma, corrió y corrió hasta que perdió el aliento obligándose a detenerse por unos segundos y al observar a sus pies diviso el mismo frizbi que había soltado, no había avanzado ni un centímetro. Confundido y desesperado observo al horizonte las tres figuras que lo seguían invitando a venir, invadiéndose por una sensación de frustración y pánico, pero al intentar nuevamente ir hacia ellos, a sus pies se formo una marca sumamente familiar para el (y para toda su familia) de fuego que quemaba el césped verde y las llamas iluminaban su rostro brillando en sus ojos. La marca de trigón brillaba al rojo vivo a sus pies, y al alzar su mirada observaba como aquella bella escena al horizonte se alejaba mas y mas causándole aun mas pánico al joven niño, lo cual aumento al observar como de repente frente a él observaba aparecer una silueta diferente, una que ya conocía muy bien, imponente y oscura, no era como las otras que había visto a lo lejos. El quería retroceder, pero sus piernas estaban congeladas por el temor, lo siguiente que pudo observar fue como aquella oscura silueta alzaba su brazo, después solo vio varias líneas al rojo vivo, marcas, gritos y llantos, y de pronto despertó. Había sido todo un sueño, Black se encontraba recostado en la cama de la enfermería, como siempre, en su rostro corría el sudor frio, pero su rostro no reflejaba miedo, temor ni tensión, pues se había acostumbrado a los malos sueños nocturnos desde hace varios días. Con cuidado se alzo de la cama, sentándose a la orilla de esta mientras se frotaba los ojos por el cansancio, observo por la ventana como aun la luna y las estrellas dominaban los cielos y que el sol estaba lejos de postrarse en el horizonte.

-En la sala principal-

La habitación estaba sola, oscurecida por la noche salvo por la luz plateada de la luna que entraba por las enormes ventanas del cuarto, y en la cocina la oscuridad desaparecía momentáneamente mientras Chico bestia habría el refrigerador para sacar un vaso con agua y una rebanada de pizza fría. Su rostro se veía cansado, aunque también se podía distinguir que había estado varias horas reflexionando, con ayuda de su pies logro cerrar la puerta del refrigerador, pudiendo entonces encontrar a lo lejos, en la entrada de la habitación al joven de ojos lavanda parado en la puerta observándolo seriamente, lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa:

Chico bestia: -eres tú, no te esperaba….¿qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?- exclamo tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento en la barra de la cocina.

Black: -…..escuche ruidos….siempre escucho ruidos desde hace algunas noches atrás…- exclamo seriamente después de un breve silencio, aun permaneciendo parado frente a la entrada de la sala.

Chico bestia: -si, lo siento, no he podido dormir bien estos días. Realmente me sorprendiste, eres muy sigiloso, me recuerdas mucho a tu ma…- exclamo calmadamente, deteniéndose antes de terminar la oración, recordando la cautela que debía tener al comentarle cosas a sus hijos. Black lo miro sospechosamente al ver que se había detenido antes de pronunciar esas palabras.

Chico bestia: -….me recuerdas mucho a alguien….-exclamo serenamente antes de beber un poco de agua. El silencio perduro nuevamente por unos segundos.

Chico bestia: -….¿quieres acompañarme?...-exclamo calmadamente tratando de no mostrar mucho interés, alzando su vaso y mirando al muchacho de fría actitud, el cual permaneció en la puerta mostrando aun esa mirada de desconfianza y extrañeza ante la actitud del titan.

Chico bestia:-como quieras…..sabes, hace varios años conocí a una persona muy parecida a ti; era distante, fría, siempre tratando de no involucrarse demasiado con los demás….- exclamo calmadamente mientras recordaba, mostrando un tono de nostalgia y una ligera sonrisa asomada en sus labio mientras observaba el agua de su vaso a medida que lo agitaba ligeramente. Mientras relataba estas palabras, el joven sentía una extraña sensación que no había conocido antes…. Se sentía identificado con sus palabras, por lo cual sin darse cuenta poco a poco comenzó a avanzar por la habitación.

Chico bestia: -…pensaba que lo mejor era mantener su distancia de los demás….- exclamo calmadamente

Black: -…..a veces es mejor sencillo hacer eso…mantener la distancia- exclamo seriamente, ya estando a algunos metros del titán.

Chico bestia: -… si, pero eso es lo gracioso de estar con otras personas…. Uno nunca deja de estar acompañado…igual tu- exclamo serenamente viendo hacia el joven, el cual al escuchar estas palabras le causo cierto disgusto retrocediendo algunos pasos hacia atrás y mostrando nuevamente esa mirada de desconfianza. Nuevamente el silencio reino en la habitación.

Black: -…. ¿por qué esa persona se distancio de los demás?...-pregunto después del silencio, con ese tono serio aun sin bajar la guardia.

Chico bestia: -…..pensaba que así protegería a sus seres queridos. Creyó que si lograba separarse del resto podría defenderlos de los problemas que traía su compañía...- respondió aun con ese tono calmado, mientras el joven, al oír estas palabras avanzo nuevamente hacia él.

Chico bestia: -…pero no podía hacerlo sola….- exclamo con un tono de voz firme pero sereno, siendo casi inaudible, pero en ese momento el joven lo escucho como si no hubiese otro sonido en el mundo, avanzando un poco más. -….nadie puede, siempre necesitamos la ayuda de otros, no importa lo fuertes e independientes que "creamos" ser….-exclamo con un tono más apagado, distrayéndose un poco en sus pensamientos, encontrándose de pronto con la sorpresa de que Black ya se encontraba a un par de pasos frente a él, mirándolo fijamente.

Black: -… ¿y, que le paso a esa persona?...-pregunto algo dudoso, con ese tono serio común en el. Al escuchar esto en el rostro de Chico bestia se mostro una expresión de regocijo ante el avance en la actitud del muchacho sombrío, haciendo entonces una invitación ladeando la cabeza para que tomara asiento.

Durante las siguientes horas, padre e hijo continuaron conversando sin detenerse,:

Black: -…¿Cómo sabe todo eso?...-pregunto seriamente y con un tono de extrañes en su voz, mostrando una mirada escéptica.

Chico bestia: -….bueno, digamos que se que es el tratar de proteger a alguien que te importa mucho…- exclamo con un tono apagado en su voz

Black: - a si, ¿Cómo?- pregunto extrañado

Chico bestia permaneció en silencio mirando al vacio, pensando bien en las palabras que diría, volteándose entonces a ver directamente al joven de ojos violetas, pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar una sola palabra, los dorados cabellos del sol comenzaron a salir del horizonte iluminando la habitación e indicándoles que habían estado en vela toda la noche discutiendo.

Chico bestia: -….creo que deberías descansar, nuestra charla duro más de lo que pensé…..- exclamo seriamente alzándose de la mesa.

Black: -si….será lo mejor…-exclamo seriamente, extrañado por el repentino cambio en la actitud del titán, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose nuevamente a la enfermería dejando a Chico bestia solo con sus pensamientos.

A medida que el joven se dirigía a sus aposentos, lo invadían un sinfín de preguntas y dudas: ¿podía acaso confiar en estas personas?, ¿será cierto que solo desean ayudarlos o es solamente una trampa?...pero… ¿una trampa para qué?...

Black sacudió la cabeza, tratando de volver en sí de sus pensamientos permaneciendo unos segundos parado en el pasillo. Apareciendo entonces entre sus reflexiones la seguridad de su hermana lo cual lo obligo a descartar cualquier otra consideración.

Black: -no…,No permitiré que nada te pase- exclamo firmemente para sí mismo, dando un vistazo rápido hacia las cámaras que lo observaban, antes de seguir su camino.

* * *

**aqui ya termina el capitulo 21, algo cortito lo se, pero les juro que el siguiente capitulo es SUPER EMOCIONANTES y pasara algo DEFINITIVO en mi historio que marca un GIRO EN LOS EVENTOS. DEJEN COMENTARIOS! y recomienden el fic a sus amigos**


	22. CICATRICES

**Hello, en compensacion de los ultimos capitulo que han sido tan cortos y lentos les presento este capitulo que DE VERDAD es muy LARGO y EMOCIONANTE, en serio si ha habido algun capitulo dondde deban dejar comentarios es ESTE, ya que hay una GRAN PELEA, DISCUCIONES y ALGO MAS que tienen que leer. dejen muchos comentarios y espero que no reaccionen como mi HEMRANA que no pudo parar de gritar por mas de 7 minutos. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

* * *

El día estaba precioso en la ciudad al son de la música de sus habitantes; se escuchaban las voces de la gente, el sonido de los autos y el cantar de las aves. Por la calle venían caminando los 4 jóvenes.

Rouse: -¿no es muy pronto?, apenas ayer terminamos con los detalles de la motocicleta- exclamo escéptica hacia Light quien se encontraba a su lado empujando el vehículo a medida que caminaban.

Lightfirer: -por eso tenemos que probarlo- exclamo volteando hacia la joven de ojos esmeralda

Silver: -solo traten de no destruir nada esta vez- exclamo de forma algo burlesca aunque acusadora después de tantos incidentes ocasionados por las dos jovencitas.

A un lado del grupo, Black los acompañaba, caminando como siempre algo rezagado tratando de mantener la distancia ya que solo había venido para vigilar a Rouse y asegurarse de que no se metiera en problemas.

Rouse: -y bien, ¿vas a hacer algo o no?- exclamo de forma retadora, deteniéndose en medio de la calle al igual que los demás.

Light: -esta bien esta bien, ya te escuche, solo espera unos segundos- exclamo algo molesta por la insistencia de Rouse, mientras se posicionaba sobre la motocicleta poniéndose el casco, pero al instante en que puso sus manos en el volante antes de poder hacer cualquier otro movimiento una enorme explosión se genero a algunos metros de donde ellos estaban, saliendo del concreto y las tuberías rotas una grotesca criatura muy conocida por los titanes, Plasmus.

La gente comenzó a correr despavorida y gritar frenéticamente mientras el enorme monstruo comenzaba a lanzar desperdicios y escombros por doquier. De pronto lanzo un automóvil en dirección a los jóvenes quienes en un rápido movimiento lograron esquivarlo.

Rouse: -¿¡que es esa cosa?- exclamo mientras permanecía recostada en el suelo después de esquivar el golpe.

Silver: -créeme, no quieres averiguarlo- exclamo mientras se reincorporaba del suelo.

Lightfirer: -rápido, tenemos que hacer algo- exclamo levantándose decidida a ir a la pelea, pero fue detenida inmediatamente por su joven amigo.

Silver: -¡oh claro que no, no te has metido en suficientes problemas estos días?- exclamo con un tono de regaño, mientras sujetaba su brazo para evitar que se moviera. Pero en ese momento nuevamente cayo otro trozo de escombro el cual pudieron evitar moviéndose rápidamente tras un auto volcado en el concreto.

Rouse: -¡esa cosa esta causando un gran desorden, tienen que ver esto!- exclamo impresionada mientras se asomaba sobre el automóvil, mientras los demás permanecían en el suelo dándole la espalda a la escena y apoyándose en el en el automóvil para permanecer ocultos.

Lightfirer: -¡Silver no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada!- exclamo furiosa hacia el joven abeja

Silver: -por supuesto que haremos algo, llamaremos a los demás para que se encarguen de esto- exclamo firmemente mientras sacaba su comunicador.

Lighfirer: -¡papá y los demás tardaran demasiado en venir, y para entonces habrá desaparecido media ciudad!- insistió la joven.

Silver: -Light, no. Recuerda lo que Robín dijo, déjale esto a los profesionales.- exclamo permaneciendo firme. Pero entonces se escucho a lo lejos los gritos de una madre y sus dos hijos que corrían de la escena lo cual llamo la atención de la valiente tamaraneana.

Lightfirer: -no me importa lo que papá diga, no dejare que lastime a alguien- exclamo molesta levantándose del suelo y saltando el auto para dirigirse a la pelea.

Silver: -¡Light vuelve aquí ahora!- gritó furioso, permaneciendo de rodillas aun tras el automóvil, al igual que Rouse y Black, viendo como la joven se alejaba rápidamente hacia los "problemas".

Rouse: -tenemos que ayudarla, no podemos dejarla peleando sola contra…"eso"- exclamo mientras veía como Light se alejaba.

Silver: -no, no y no. Ya les dije que no está en nuestra jurisdicción, tenemos que acarrear ordenes, de ninguna forma iremos a…. ¿a dónde se fue?- exclamo confundido al notar que en una simple parpadeo la joven salvaje ya no se encontraba a su lado, pues mientras él decía su sermón Rouse ya se había ido a ayudar a la joven tamaraneana.

Silver: -¿puedes creerlo?, que acaso nadie me pone atención, es increíble y yo…..- comenzó a renegar hacia Black mientras veía aun como las dos jóvenes se alejaban ignorando sus instrucciones. Pero al voltear después de unos segundos de distracción, Black ya no se encontraba a su lado pues se había dirigido también a apoyar a su hermana.

Silver: -claro ignórenme. Que mas da, esto saldrá muy mal- exclamo de forma pesimista saltando el automóvil y dirigiéndose a la pelea con los demás.

A los lejos una madre corría de la escena cargando a su hijo más joven y sujetando de la mano al otro, pero en un momento este se tropezó cayendo al suelo.

De pronto Plasmus alzo uno de sus repugnantes brazos decidido a atacara al pobre niño, pero justo antes de que llegara el impacto Light hizo un veloz movimiento derrapando en el suelo y salvando al pobre niño.

Lightfirer: -…aquí tiene señora- exclamo entre jadeos mientras le entregaba a la madre a su hijo, la cual después de agradecerle se apresuro a ponerse ella y a sus hijos a salvo.

Pero entonces plasmus aprovecho ese momento de distracción para atrapar a Light con uno de sus brazos estrellándola con fuerza contra un edificio mientras seguía estrangulando su cuerpo. Light luchaba por liberar pero le era inútil, el enorme monstruo se preparaba para dar el siguiente golpe cuando de la nada un tiranosaurio apareció cortando de una mordida el brazo de la bestia, la cual reacciono con un estrepitoso chillido, liberando asi a Light.

Lightfirer: -…gracias por la ayuda… ¿te encuentras bien?...-exclamo entre jadeos mientras se quitaba la suciedad de encima.

Rouse: -no…..ugggh, waghhh, sabes lo horrible que esto sabe, es pero de lo que luce….-exclamo asqueada con un graciosa mirada mientras limpiaba incesantemente su lengua.

Entonces, furico, Plasmus lanzo nuevamente otro golpe hacia las dos jóvenes, quienes lograron esquivarlo apenas a tiempo.

Silver: -¿están bien?- pregunto llegando a la escena junto con Black.

Lightfirer: -si. ¿Alguna idea de cómo derrotarlo?- pregunto sin perder de vista al colosal gigante.

Silver: -¡¿Qué, te lanzaste a pelear con un monstruo viscoso de 8 metros y que además escupe acido sin siquiera tener un plan?- exclamo furico hacia la joven.

Rouse: -espera, ¿dijiste "acido"?- pregunto extrañada cuando de pronto el pecho de Plasmus comenzó a hincharse para después escupir una enorme rociada de un liquido verde y viscoso hacia los 4 jóvenes que lograron apenas esquivarlo, alcanzando a golpear un poco a Rouse.

Rouse: -¡oh por dios… mira mi cabello, mis puntas están todas quemadas, ooh a hora si estoy furiosa!- exclamo mientras estaba arrodillada en el suelo después de esquivar el golpe, con un tono rabioso en su voz, convirtiéndose nuevamente en un T-rex embistiendo a la enorme criatura haciéndola retroceder ligeramente y prosiguiendo con empezar a mover sus enormes mandíbulas tratando incesantemente de atacar otra vez al peligroso monstruo, pero justo cuando creyó que su mordida lo alcanzaría, Plasmus envolvió con su brazo el hocico de Rouse y la lanzo con fuerza contra un edificio cayendo al suelo cerca de donde los demás se encontraban.

Rouse: -bien….¿alguien tiene otra idea?-exclamo permaneciendo boca abajo en el suelo después del tremendo golpe que recibió, con tono adolorido en su voz.

Lightfirer: -¡conviértete en dragón y rostízalo!- le indico la joven extraterrestre, pero en ese momento uno de los cables eléctricos que se habían caído en el disturbio comenzó a soltar chispas muy cerca de aquel liquido verde que había quedado en el suelo, produciéndose de pronto una enorme explosión, la cual no llego a tocar a los 4 jóvenes, ya que en un rápido movimiento Black formo una barrera de aura negra que los protegió de las llamas.

Black: -¿¡esa cosa es inflamable!-exclamo furioso y sorprendido después de desaparecer esa barrera.

Silver: -¡no podemos usar fuego contra él, destruiríamos una manzana completa con semejante explosión!- exclamo mientras ayudaba a Rouse a levantarse del suelo

Rouse: -alguna sugerencia- pregunto de forma sarcástica

Lightfirer: -si, una…. ¡CORRAN!-exclamo al ver como otra ráfaga de acido se dirigía hacia ellos, moviéndose cada quien por su lado para esquivar el impacto.

Rápidamente, Silver comenzó a volar alrededor de plasmus lanzando vario golpes con sus armas causándole gran molestia al enorme monstruo que se esforzaba por detenerlo.

Silver: -¡no puedo usar mis agujones, hay demasiada baba!- grito hacia Light aun estando en el aire, preocupado por las propiedades explosivas de la sustancia.

Lightfirer: -¡tendrás que buscar otro método!- respondió la joven hacia su compañero, justo antes de esquivar otro golpe del viscoso monstruo, para después lanzar un par de artefactos hacia él los cuales explotaron congelando algunos brazos de plasmus, los cuales se rompieron dejando a la vista otros nuevos. Entonces uno de estos brazos se dirigió con rapidez hacia Light, pero antes de que pudiese llegar Rouse se apresuro empujándola cayendo ambas al suelo.

Lightfirer: -….vaya, gracias….te debo una- exclamo entre jadeos aun en el suelo al ver como quedo el suelo donde ella estaba tras el golpe de plasmus.

Rouse: -si, creo que estamos a mano- exclamo con un tono algo arrogante en su voz, mientras se alzaba del suelo y se quitaba el polvo de encima, pero en ese momento de distracción uno de los brazos de Plasmus la atrapo trayéndola hacia el enorme monstruo y comenzando a hundirla en su superficie.

Rouse: -¡oye no, suéltame…esto es asqueroso… Black, Black!- exclamo entre forcejeos a medida que se hundía mas y mas en la asquerosa baba.

Al ver esto Black se apresuro en ir a responder el llamado de auxilio de su hermana, pero Rouse se hundía con gran rapidez en Plasmus, y en un par de segundo no se podía ver nada de ella salvo su mano que se extendía fuera de la superficie del monstruo. Pero justo antes de que desapareciera por completo una cuerda se amarró alrededor de muñeca de la joven salvaje, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Black quien se detuvo de repente al ver que quien había lanzado aquella herramienta había sido Lightfirer.

Lightfirer: -bien la tenemos, ¡ahora jala!- exclamo mientras sujetaba el otro extremo de la cuerda, indicándole también a Silver que la ayudara a tirar. Poco a poco el brazo de Rouse comenzó a salir, seguido por su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo.

Lightfirer: -¡Rouse, sujétate fuerte!- le indico la joven tamaraneana, cosa que Rouse obedeció inmediatamente sujetándose con ambas manos de la cuerda, y en un rápido movimiento, su cuerpo se libero completamente de la pegajosa bestia saliendo volando y cayendo en los brazos de Silver cubierta de baba.

Silver: -¿estás bien?-

Rouse: -no- exclamo con un tono desanimado-que acaso no ves, tardare años en quitar este hedor de mi cabello- exclamo con un tono asqueado mientras la baba escurría de su rostro con una cómica expresión.

Black permanencia quieto, impactado por la acción que habían cometido los dos jóvenes titanes. Estaba impresionado de que aquellas personas, que no tenían relación alguna con ellos hubiesen arriesgado su vida para salvar a su hermana. En ese momento, plasmus lanzo otro ataque contra el joven de ojos lavanda, sacándolo de sus pensamientos al verse obligado a esquivar aquel golpe. Enseguida otro golpe fue dirigido a los demás, lo que los obligo a separarse nuevamente.

Light comenzó a lanzar incesantemente sus rayos para defenderse del ataque masivo de plasmus que continuaba enviando brazo tras brazo contra ella. Pero después de muchos golpes, Light no pudo más y bajo la guardia solo unos segundos que fue suficiente tiempo como para que uno de los brazos la golpeara con fuerza y la enviara volando a varios metros aterrizando en el concreto. Con dificultad logro reincorporarse un poco del suelo, pudiendo entonces ver como otro ataque masivo iba dirigido directamente hacia ella. Light solo cerró con fuerza los ojos esperando lo inevitable, pero curiosamente no llego. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la sorpresa de que frente a ella se encontraba Black dándole la espalda mientras formaba un campo de aura negra que los protegía a los dos del ataque del colosal mutante.

Lightfirer: -pero, ¿pero que estás haciendo?- exclamo sorprendida, aun estando en el suelo, al ver la acción que el joven había echo por ella.

Black: -que no es obvio….evito que te den una golpiza- exclamo seriamente mientras se esforzaba por no perder la concentración y ceder ante la fuerza de los golpes de Plasmus, mientras sus ojos brillaban con un aura negra. Pero poco a poco sus pies comenzaron a derrapar, comenzando a retroceder poco a poco por la fuerza del ataque, pero antes de que llegara a ceder por completo, de la nada un rayo de energía azul muy poderoso salió destruyendo los brazos que los atacaban y partiendo en dos la cara del gigante.

Black y Light miraron anonadados la escena, para luego darse vuelta y encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ese rayo lo había enviado Silver, el cual aun permanecía extendiendo su brazo dejando a la vista que en su mano tenia puesto una especie de guante que en la sección de la palma tenía una especie de superficie cristalina de la cual aun brotaba humo y luz tras el disparo.

Lighfirer: -con que esto es "eso" con lo que trabajabas en tu habitación, ¿no?- exclamo con un tono algo burlesco, aun estando en el suelo.

Silver: -bueno, en algo tenía que ocupar mi tiempo- exclamo con un tono algo arrogante mientras ayudaba a Light a reincorporarse.

Rouse: -¡bien, me impresionas!- exclamo también con un ligero tono de burla mientras le aplaudía.

Black: -¿alguna otra idea?, ese golpe no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo- exclamo seriamente sin perder de vista a Plasmus, quien ya comenzaba a regeneraron su rostro del golpe que había recibido.

Light permaneció pensativa unos segundos cuando de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron con una gran idea.

Lightfirer: -tengo algo, escúchenme…- exclamo invitando a los demás a acercarse para comentarles su improvisado plan.

Para cuando Plasmus ya se había recuperado totalmente de su ataque los 4 jóvenes ya tenían ideada su maniobra, comenzando entonces Silver y Rouse, convertida en un pterodáctilo, a volar alrededor del gigante golpeándolo y disparándole. Mientras plasmus estaba distraído con el ataque aéreo, Light aprovecho para encender una línea de baba verde que llegaba hasta donde Plasmus causando una explosión que capto la atención del monstruo lo que le dio la oportunidad a Black de formar aquellas enormes garras, que iniciaba de sus brazos verdaderos formando unas enormes patas de cuervo de energía negra, y enterrarlas en el viscoso cuerpo de Plasmus inmovilizándolo.

Silver: -¡Light…date prisa, no creo que resistamos mucho tiempo!- exclamo mientras se esforzaban por esquivar los golpes de de Plasmus, llegando a golpear a Rouse, quien cayó muy graciosamente sobre unos botes de basura.

Lightfirer: -¡solo necesito un poco más de tiempo!- exclamo la joven hacia su compañero

Black: -¡tiempo es algo que no tenemos, hazlo ahora!- exclamo algo furioso por la presión, a medida que el viscoso liquido del cuerpo de Plasmus comenzaba a cubrir las garras de aura negra y se acercaba cada vez más a llegar a Black.

Lightfirer: -solo un poco mas….un poco mas…- exclamaba como susurro para si misma, mientras observaba como a medida que Black enterraba más profundamente las garras en plasmus se formaba una hundimiento en su pecho cada vez mas y mas profundo. -¡AHORA!- exclamo con fuerza lanzando una de sus armas explosivas hacia el pecho de Plasmus, y tras oír la señal, Black desapareció las garras de cuervo justo antes de que el liquido llegara hasta el, eliminando entonces el hundimiento en el cuerpo del gigante, pero no antes de que el arma quedara atrapada en su interior. Al instante la bomba comenzó a destellar con un brillo rojo dentro del cuerpo de Plasmus.

Lightfirer: -¡CUBRANSE TODOS!- exclamo con fuerza, cosa que todos hicieron instintivamente justo antes de que la bomba detonara destruyendo completamente al viscoso engendro.

Poco a poco el humo que quedo de la detonación comenzó a dispersarse dejando a la vista una escena de pelea llena de baba y escombro, con un enrome cráter a la mitad de la calle.

Lentamente los cuatro jóvenes, cubierto de la baba que había salido volando tras la explosión, se acercaron al enorme agujero pudiendo divisar al fondo a aquel hombrecillo avejentado durmiendo profundamente tras la golpiza que había recibido.

Rouse: -bueno…. ¿Alguien quiere comer algo?- exclamo rompiendo el silencio con u tono burlón, a lo que Light y Silver respondieron con una gran carcajada.

-En la torre T-

La puerta de la sala principal se abría al entrar a la habitación el grupo de jóvenes cubiertos de aquellos residuos que habían salpicado tras su gran pelea mientras reían y hablaban emocionados por su victoria.

Silver: -¡estuviste grandiosa cuando hiciste eso!-

Rouse: -no mas que tu cuando le partiste la cara en dos-

Lightfirer: -jaja, si y recuerdan cuando…..- exclamo animada mientras empujaba la motocicleta, no pudiendo terminar la oración cuando se encontró con la sorpresa de que en la habitación estaba Robín parado con una mirada furica en sus ojos mientras permanecía con una postura acusativa.

Lightfirer: -jeje…hola papá, seguramente te preguntaras por que nos vemos asi, bueno veras….- exclamo nerviosamente tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

Robín: -no digas mas Light, lo sé todo- exclamo secamente interrumpiéndola

Lightfirer: -¿lo sabes?- pregunto algo nerviosa y asustada ante la expresión de su padre

Robín: -destruyeron el centro de la ciudad, salieron de la torre sin mi permiso y pelearon contra un villano de alto nivel en un solo día. Deliberadamente desobedeciste mis órdenes y lo peor, ¡¿pusiste en riesgo la seguridad de los demás solo para demostrarme que eres capaz de lidiar con estas situaciones?- exclamo furico hacia su hija quien solo pudo agachar la mirada expidiendo un aura de rabia y frustración mientras cerraba con fuerza los puños ante cada comentario que su padre hacia.

Rouse: -Señor espere, no fue culpa de Light- se apresuro a responder la joven salvaje tratando de aligerar la responsabilidad de la joven tamaraneana

Silver: -sí, todos juntos decidimos pelear, solo queríamos evitar que siguiera destruyendo la ciudad- exclamo tratando de apoyar el comentario de Rouse

Robín: -no traten de justificar las acciones de mi hija, Silver. Light tu sabes bien que te queda prohibido hacer semejantes cosas, y aun así continuas cuestionando mi autoridad.- exclamo furioso hacia su hija, mostrando un cierto tono de decepción en su voz.

Lightfirer: -te cuestiono por que todo lo que me dices está mal. Esta tarde nos enfrentamos a Plasmus, solos, sin ayuda y lo derrotamos, por que no me dejas hacer mi vida, cuanto más tengo que demostrarte que ya no soy una niña, que puedo hacer estas cosas por mi cuenta- respondió de repente con un tono firme y sagas en su voz, viendo directamente a los ojos a su padre.

Robín: -no estamos discutiendo eso ahora Light- exclamo molesto

Lightfirer: -claro que si, solo no quieres abarcar este tema, por que sabes que es cierto. Puedes seguir prohibiéndome que salga de la torre, o que valla a las misiones contigo, pero sabes que de una forma u otra lo hare… por que no solo lo aceptas- exclamo permaneciendo firme, mostrando un tono más sereno al terminar la oración, dejando algo pensativo y frustrado al líder titán, cuando de pronto su comunicador comenzó a sonar.

Robín: -…hablaremos de esto después, quédense en la torre. Y esta vez obedezcan…..-exclamo seriamente después de observar las indicaciones de su comunicador, dirigiéndose en seguida a cumplir con su trabajo dejando algo insatisfecha a su hija ante su respuesta.

Rouse: -¡qué bien princesita, ese argumento fue bastante convincente- exclamo impresionada ante la actitud que había tomado la joven ante su imponente padre.

Silver: -si, eso estuvo bien. Bueno…quien quiere celebrar el que le pateamos el trasero a una enorme montaña de desechos tóxicos- exclamo con un tono animoso señalando la cocina.

Rouse: -¡por supuesto!, ¿Black no vienes?- exclamo animadamente

Black: -ahora no Rouse…. Estoy algo cansado, necesito recostarme un tiempo- exclamo con un ligero tono de fatiga en su voz.

Rouse: -oh, de acuerdo…. habrá una rebanada de pizza con tu nombre si lo deseas- exclamo animadamente mientras su hermano se retiraba a la enfermería para descansar.

Silver: -y que hay de ti Light, la líder de la operación se merece la primera rebanada- exclamo tratando halagadoramente tratando de animar a la joven. Pero Light no respondió inmediatamente pues se había percatado de que Black sujetaba con fuerza su brazo izquierdo y justo antes de salir de la habitación se recargo en el marco de la puerta como si el simple eco de caminar le causara dolor.

Lightfirer: -ustedes adelántense….tengo algo que hacer antes….- dijo seriamente antes de retirarse de la habitación, dejando algo confundidos a Silver y Rouse.

-en la enfermería-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar al joven de piel pálida que habitaba el cuarto. Con paso lento Black paso a los aposentos mientras continuaba sujetando con fuerza su brazo izquierdo. Al llegar a la cama, se sentó con mucho cuidado en el borde, mostrando una fuerte expresión de dolor y soltando un ligero gemido. Con cuidado se quito uno de los guantes dejando a la vista varias cicatrices de diversos tamaños sobre la piel blanca de sus manos. El joven solo pudo soltar un ligero suspiro mientras inspeccionaba los daños sufridos moviendo ligeramente la muñeca.

Lightfirer: -creo que necesitas ayuda- exclamo la joven apareciendo de repente en la puerta, mientras en sus manos sujetaba un pequeño botiquín lleno de vendajes y medicinas, tomando por sorpresa al joven, el cual con solo ver la expresión en los ojos de la muchacha tamaraneana pudo reconocer que ella ya sabía sobre su "pequeño secreto", pudiendo solo soltar un suspiro de resignación.

Ya en la habitación se encontraba Black sentado al borde de la cama, mirando el suelo mientras sus brazos descansaban en sus rodillas. Se había quitado la parte superior de su traje, lo que le permitía a Light, quien se encontraba incada en la cama detrás de él, untar las medicinas que Black requería en sus heridas, perdurando el silencio por varios minutos.

Lightfirer: ….y bueno…. ¿Tienes, muchas cicatrices, he?...- exclamo con un tono algo nervioso aunque amigable, tratando de romper ese silencio incomodo, mientras remojaba un trozo de algodón en un liquido desinfectante.

Black: -….si…lo he notado…- exclamo fríamente mientras miraba sus manos. En ese momento Light coloco el algodón en la enorme cicatriz con la forma de la marca de Trigón que recorría toda la espalda del joven. Al hacer contacto con su piel, Black no pudo evitar tensar ligeramente el cuerpo y soltar un casi inaudible gemido debido al ardor.

Lightfirer: -oh, lo siento, tendré más cuidado- exclamo retirando el algodón

Black: -descuida….estoy acostumbrado- exclamo fríamente aun mirando el suelo.

Lightfirer: -¿Cómo es que te heriste tanto?- preguntó extrañada mientras seguía pasando el algodón entre las numerosas cicatrices que cubrían el cuerpo del joven. Al hacer esta pregunta, Light solo pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Black se tensaba ligeramente y soltaba un suspiro pesimista y profundo, lo que le indicaba que aquella pregunta no era la más pertinente en esa situación, al menos no ahora.

Lightfirer: -sabes, las cicatrices son los recuerdos que quedan de nuestras batallas. Al parecer has visto muchas peleas a lo largo de tu vida, ¿no es así?- exclamo con un tono algo burlón y sarcástico en su voz, mientras proseguía a envolver el torso del muchacho con una larga venda

Black: -creo que las marcas hablan por sí mismas- exclamo seriamente, aunque con un tono algo sarcástico en su voz, como si siguiera el pequeño comentario cómico de la joven, mientras sujetaba con fuerza su brazo izquierdo.

Lightfirer: -¿Qué sucede con tu brazo?- exclamo extrañada ante el hecho que desde que llego a la torre su brazo siempre había demostrado ser un problema.

Black: -nada, solo un recuerdo de la primera vez que nos vimos- exclamo con un tono ligeramente burlón, moviendo su mano de su brazo dejando a la vista una gran quemadura que había quedado después del golpe que el joven había recibido tras un ataque que Light había enviado contra él en la primera pelea que Rouse y Black habían tenido contra los titanes, después de haber desaparecido 12 años.

Lightfirer: ahmmm, disculpa…- exclamo apenada, apareciendo un sonrojo en su rostro.

Black: -descuida. Tienes una excelente puntería- exclamo de forma halagadora, aunque con aquel tono apagado en su voz, volviendo a sujetar ligeramente su brazo herido

Black: -y bien… ¿tú tienes alguna "cicatriz"?- pregunto con ese mismo tono burlón, refiriéndose a si la joven tamaraneana había visto buenas peleas en su vida.

Lightfirer: -es difícil tener recuerdos de algo que nunca haz echo- exclamo con un tono frustrado y desanimado ante el hecho de que su padre jamás la había dejado participar en una misión de los titanes.

Black:-es una lástima, se nota que tienes talento-

Lightfirer: -bueno…lo llevo en la sangre, es algo natural- exclamo con un ligero tono de arrogancia en su voz, mientras proseguía a vendar los brazos del joven.

Lightfirer: -¿y qué hay de ti, quien te enseño a pelear así?- pregunto sin reflexionar mucho en lo que decía. Al escuchar esto, la actitud que Black había conseguido durante esta conversación cambio volviendo a ponerse a la defensiva ante la conversación.

Black: -sabes que, gracias, pero creo que ya es suficiente- exclamo apresuradamente, alzándose de la cama y volteando hacia Light quien seguía incada en la cama.

Lightfirer: -disculpa, ¿dije algo que no debía?- pregunto preocupada ante la reacción repentina del joven.

Black: -no, no es nada, solo estoy cansado- exclamo seriamente, aunque con un tono que no demostraba mucha verdad en su respuesta, mientras comenzaba a envolver la palma de sus manos con los vendajes abriendo y cerrando los puños para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien colocados.

Lightfirer: -bueno…creo que debo irme- exclamo con un tono algo desanimado debido al ambiente que se había producido debido a su pregunta. Pero en el momento en que se bajo de la cama, Light se tropezó cayendo de pronto en los Brazos de Black:

Sus rostros quedaron sumamente cerca uno del otro, sus ojos bien abiertos mirando uno hacia el otro, mientras las manos de Black rodeaban la cadera de Light cuando había reaccionado para evitar de que esta cayera al suelo al tropezar, mientras las manos de Light reposaban en sus hombros.

Black observaba los hermosos ojos color cyan de Light, que brillaban de una forma que el jamás había visto antes. Aquellos tonos verdes y azules lo hacían sentir como si estuviera atrapado en las corrientes oceánicas del mar, dándole una sensación abrumadora de paz.

Light solo podía verse reflejada en los ojos de Black, aunque aquel brillo que solía tener había desaparecido, el color opaco y sombrío en sus ojos la tenían hipnotizada, como si comenzara a caer en un foso sin fondo o en un sueño del que no era capaz de despertar. Asi, permanecieron algunos segundos, viéndose uno al otro, lo que pareció ser horas. El rostro de Light comenzó a tornarse de un intenso matiz rojizo, y sin darse cuenta de que debido al despliegue de emociones que habia generado el momento, Light comenzó a flotar separando sus pies del suelo:

Lightfirer: -ahmmm, gra-gracias por atraparme, jeje…- exclamo de forma nerviosa regresando en si, haciendo su rostro a un lado mientras jugaba con su cabello para disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas. –y-ya, ya me puedes soltar- exclamo aun nerviosa, haciendo que Black regresara también completamente del trance, pudiendo entonces notar que aun seguían sus manos en la cadera de Light, por lo que se apresuro a dejarla en el suelo.

Lightfirer: -bueno….me voy, jeje...que te recuperes y, ahmmm adiós- exclamo con un tono muy nervioso en su voz mientras se apresuraba a tomar el botiquín de la cama y comenzaba a retroceder hacia la puerta sin darle la espalda a Black.

Black: -si…ahmm, gracias por todo- exclamo aun algo desorientado por lo que había pasado

Lightfirer: -si, de nada….creo, que, te veré mañana…- exclamo mostrando una gran sonrisa nerviosa antes de salir de la habitación, dejando muy pensativo y confundido al joven mientras se ponía la parte superior de su traje, mientras en el pasillo fuera de la habitación se encontraba recargada en una pared Light, con sus mejillas sonrojadas mostrando una gran sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos antes de retirarse, sin saber que en el pasillo opuesto, Robín había llegado a ver la reacción de su hija al salir de la habitación, despertando en el gran sospecha y una mirada de disgusto y furia.

* * *

**BUENO, SE QUE hasta ahora no habia habido razon para que este fic fuera considerado romantico, pero con este capitulo todo cambia, les habia dicho que era emocionante. ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi hermana y espero que me dejen sus dudas y comentarios (que sean muchos, este es un gran momento en MI HISTORIA).**

**TENGO QUE DECIRLES ALGO IMPORTANTE, auqnue ya tengo bien diseñada la historia en su totalidad (en especial el final, por lo que pueden esperar un gramn cierre de este fic), debido a que es tan larga y compleja, mi fic tiene varios huecos en su historia por lo que me hace falta diseñar algunos pequeños capitulos que llenen los espacios y alarguen mi fic, por lo que tendran que esperar mas tiempo antes de que publique el siguiente capitulo. los vere DESPUES!**


	23. Memorias Familiares

**HOLA, perdon por haber tardado tanto en continuar con la historia, lo que pasa es que uno de nuestros perritors MURIO hace unos dias atras y no me senti de humor para escribir. este cap esta algo lento, pero aun asi le eche muchas ganas y espero que les guste, PLEASE DEJEN MUCHOOOOOS COMENTARIOS, BYE BYE**

* * *

Como siempre la torre se encontraba desocupada, salvo por los 4 jóvenes que permanecían solos debido al exigente oficio de sus padres. En la sala principal solo se encontraban Silver y Rouse recostados cómodamente en el sofá mientras jugaban videojuegos llenando la habitación con los sonidos de la pantalla y se encontraban rodeados de dulces, bebidas y comida chatarra mientras en sus rostros se mostraba una expresión de aburrimiento debido a la tediosa rutina a la que estaban sometidos (especialmente tras la gran "AVENTURA" que habían tenido ayer).

De pronto las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando entrar a Lightfire, quien sin poderlo evitar despedía un aura de alegría que se escapaba de su cuerpo por un gran y profundo suspiro acompañado por una enorme y dulce sonrisa en sus labios mientras se dirigía a la cocina por algo de tomar.

Silver: -¡hey Light, ahí estas, no te había visto en todo el día!- exclamo animosamente volteando hacia la joven extraterrestre al percatarse de su presencia.

Rouse: -¡si, ¿por qué no nos acompañas?, hay suficiente lugar y comida para uno más!- exclamo alzando un tazón de palomitas con una mano y el control del videojuego con la otra

Lightfire:- lo siento no puedo. Es que…Black me ayudara a reparar los daños que sufrió la motocicleta de papa el otro día- exclamo mostrando esa sonrisa, pero sin poder disimular ese tono de nervios y emoción en su voz, cosa que extraño a Rouse y Silver.

Rouse: -¿Black… desde cuando llamas a mi hermano por su nombre?- exclamo extrañada mostrando esa expresión de intriga, pues ella ya se había acostumbrado a que al mencionar a su hermano mayor Light respondiera con sarcasmo y apodos que expresaban el disgusto que sentía por la actitud indiferente del joven de ojos violetas.

Lightfire: -a bueno….pues yo, jeje, ya sabes…después de la ayuda que nos dio ayer….- se apresuro la joven alienígena, pero el tono nervioso de su voz y la dificultad que tenia para explicarse extraño aun mas a sus dos interrogantes.

Silver: -¿y desde cuando te gusta pasar tanto tiempo con él?, creí que no soportaban ni estar en la misma habitación- exclamo extrañado.

Rouse: -si, apenas si me soportas a mi- exclamo con un tono algo burlón aunque malicioso, completando el comentario del joven abeja.

Lightfire: -bueno, si…..bueno, no…es, es solo que después de cómo actuó en la pelea, creo que, no es…tan malo, y…creo que se merece un cambio de opinión, después de todo la primera impresión no es siempre la correcta- exclamo de forma nerviosa pero aun desplegando ese aura de alegría que extrañaba a Rouse y Silver que no dejaban de verla con esas miradas anonadadas ante su cambio de actitud, después de todo era bien sabido que Light era una joven terca y era difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión en cuanto a cualquier cosa.

Lightfire: -bueno…será mejor que vaya ayudar a Black, adiós- exclamo nerviosa apresurándose por salir de la habitación dejando confundidos a los dos jóvenes que solo intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza ante la situación antes de regresar la vista a la pantalla regresando a sus expresiones monótonas y aburridas.

Rouse: -soy solo yo, o eso fue extraño- exclamo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, sin mostrar mucho interés en la conversación y manteniendo esa mirada aburrida.

Silver: -si, jamás había visto que Light actuara así- exclamo el joven sin quitar los ojos del juego

Rouse: -¿así como?- exclamo manteniendo esa actitud indiferente.

Silver: -tu sabes, cambiar su opinión, ella nunca lo había hecho-

Rouse: -y, ¿siempre fue así?-

Silver: -¿qué cosa?- pregunto extrañado sin apartar la vista de la pantalla

Rouse: -Light. Siempre fue tan terca. No me malentiendas, su actitud renegada es lo que hace divertido pelear con ella, pero ¿siempre ha sido así?- exclamo con un tono sarcástico

Silver: -si…bueno, casi siempre- exclamo algo pensativo distrayéndose un poco

Rouse: -¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto extrañada ante su comentario.

Silver: -bueno, desde que la conozco siempre a sido algo….- exclamo pensando en la palabras adecuadas

Rouse: -¿necia, terca, obstinada como una mula?- exclamó con un tono de burla y una mirada maliciosa ante sus comentarios

Silver: -si….todo eso. Pero tienes que entenderla, es todo esto de estar siempre bajo la vigilancia de su padre lo que la tiene asi-

Rouse: -bueno, al menos es gracias a eso que la hemos pasado tan bien estas últimas semanas- exclamo con un tono alegre aunque serio

Silver: -díselo a mis moretones. En el corto tiempo en que ustedes dos han estado juntas he sufrido más golpes de los que recibí en toda mi vida- exclamo con un tono algo resentido al recordar todos los cómicos accidentes y problemas en los que las dos jovencitas lo habían metido. Después de este comentario, y una ligera risa que apareció en los labios de Rouse al recordar todo lo que habían pasado estas últimas semanas, el silencio predomino en la habitación nuevamente salvo por los ruidos que provenían de la pantalla.

Silver: -y….¿cual es tu excusa?- exclamo seriamente, dejando a un lado el control del videojuego y viendo a la joven de cabello esmeralda

Rouse: -¿mi excusa para que?- exclamo sin prestarle mucha atención, aun manteniendo la mirada en el videojuego.

Silver: -¿Cuál es tu excusa para tu terquedad?-

Al escuchar esto, Rouse detuvo el movimiento incesante de sus dedos en el control poniendo pausa y permaneciendo en silencio unos segundos.

Rouse: -¿perdón?- exclamo algo confundida volteando hacia el joven.

Silver: -si, ¿cuál es la razón por la que actúas así Rouse? Eres igual, o incluso más obstinada que Light, y creí que eso era algo imposible- exclamo con un tono algo burlón.

Rouse: -bueno, no lo sé. Ya sabes, con una "profesión" como la mía debes tener decisiones firmes en todo momento, no hay tiempo para dudas ni tienes oportunidad de retractarte de nada- exclamo con una sonrisa en su cara, pero con una mirada y un tono apagado en su voz que demostraba la tristeza que le traía pensar en su antigua vida….su verdadera vida. En percibir esto Silver permaneció en silencio pensando bien en lo siguiente que debía decir, pues tenía muy en mente la tarea que Chico bestia le había dejado tiempo atrás en cuanto a sus hijos.

Silver: -Rouse…se que a tu hermano no le gusta mencionarlo pero…. ¿de donde son ustedes dos? – exclamo después de un breve silencio, y tras asegurarse de que nadie más estuviese en la habitación, pues sabía muy bien que Black se disgustaría mucho si supiera que estaba interrogando a Rouse en cuanto a ese tema tan delicado para ellos.

Rouse:-n-no se si debo decirlo- exclamo preocupada, mientras retraía sus piernas abrazándolas y recargando su mentón en sus rodillas mirando al suelo pensativa.

Silver: -vamos, prometo no contárselo a nadie- exclamo amablemente, Rouse lo miro un par de segundos pensando si debía o no confiar en el.

Rouse:- ¿lo prometes?- exclamo algo incrédula hacia el joven abeja

Silver: -lo juro- exclamo mientras extendía el puño hacia Rouse. La joven lo miro unos segundos, apareciendo una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, para después impactar su puño contra el joven haciendo un amigable saludo, aunque la fuerza del joven titán era tal que le lastimo un poco los nudillos a la joven la cual los ajito ligeramente mostrando una graciosa expresión en su rostro.

Rouse: -bueno…la verdad es que no estamos seguros. Jamás he salido, al menos no sin una escolta. Las únicas ocasiones en las que he podido ir al exterior es cuando debemos cumplir alguna "misión". Después regresamos directamente a casa….estos días son la primera ocasión en la que he podido ver algo más que oscuridad.- exclamo con un tono triste y una mirada pensativa, aun abrazando sus piernas.

Silver: -¿y qué hay de Black, acaso el sabe algo?- pregunto esperando poder sacar algún dato importante de la conversación.

Rouse: -no lo se….quizás, quizás no, como sea, se que si lo supiera nunca me lo diría- exclamo apagada con un tono de disgusto en su voz.

Silver: -bueno, si no te lo ha dicho, tal vez sea solo para protegerte- exclamo tratando de tranquilizarla un poco

Rouse:-si claro…y que hay de ti, en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí tú has sido una especie de aguafiestas. Siempre siguiéndonos de un lado a otro y evitando que hagamos cualquier cosa divertida- exclamo aun algo molesta, mientras tomaba un gran puño de palomitas y las engullía.

Silver: -lo que tu llamas "aguafiestas", yo le digo "responsable". Siempre he tenido que estar vigilando que Light no se metiera en problemas, al llegar ustedes dos ese problema se triplico- refunfuño molesto por el comentario, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Rouse:-¿y por que tú?- pregunto extrañada.

Silver: -no lo sé. Hace doce años que me asignaron este trabajo, y no es tan fácil como parece. El simple hecho de prohibirle algo hace que lo desee con aun más fuerza, ¡¿puedes imaginarte lo agotador que es tener que estar siempre lidiando con una chica tan terca y que a demás puede darte una paliza que te envié al otro lado del mundo?- exclamo con un tono sarcástico en su voz

Rouse: -no lo entiendo, ¿cuál es la obsesión de ese tal Robín, por que es tan estricto con su seguridad?... ¿acaso, paso algo aquí?- exclamo extrañada

Silver: -oye, ya hiciste tu pregunta, ahora me toca a mí. ¿Por qué de todas las partes del mundo donde se puede robar, decidieron venir aquí?- exclamo seriamente

Rouse: -es confidencial, no puedo decírtelo- exclamo desviando la mirada permaneciendo seria

Silver: -¿es que no debes…o no puedes?- exclamo con un tono interrogante e insistente al notar la reacción de la joven.

Rouse: -bueno…la verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea, solo sigo ordenes, ni siquiera sé que había en ese tonto maletín- exclamo algo amargada por el hecho de no saber casi nada de lo que hacia

Rouse: -sabes…Light tiene mucha suerte

Silver:-¿a si…por qué?- pregunto extrañado ante el comentario

Rouse: -siempre la estas cuidando, eres como un hermano mayor. Es lo mismo con Black, no se que habría sido de mi todos estos años si no hubiera estado él a mi lado. Sé que a veces puedo sacarlo de quicio, pero sé también que él nunca me abandonaría o dejaría que algo malo me pasara o que hiciera una tontería….tú haces lo mismo por Light…La proteges de sí misma- exclamo plácidamente. Al escuchar estos comentarios Silver reflexionó sobre su relación con Light. Recordando todos esos momentos frustrantes problemas causados por la joven tamaraneana, pero también aquellos momentos felices que habían pasado juntos, apareciendo entonces una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Silver: -….bueno..¿seguirás jugando o dejaras que te gane este aguafiestas?- exclamo con un tono burlón y retador, después de unos segundos de silencio, sujetando el control y mirando a la joven, la cual solo mostro una confiada sonrisa retomando de nuevo el juego y llenando la habitación de los ruidos de golpes y tiros que provenían de la pantalla.

Después de unas horas, los dos jóvenes cedieron al cansancio y cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Sentado en el suelo, apoyando los brazos y la cabeza en el sofá, Silver no dejaba de moverse debido a las imágenes que salían en su cabeza, recordando aquellos malos tiempos del pasado:

En sus sueños apareció una antigua escena, solo días después de que Rouse y Black desaparecieran, en la torre predominaba un aura de amargura y tristeza, además de un continuo e incomodo silencio;

Silver y Light observaban tranquilamente por las enormes ventanas de la sala principal, mirando como las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por el cristal y como el mar se agitaba con los vientos. Al dar un vistazo a sus espaldas, aun siendo tan joven, Silver podía notar la tristeza en los rostros de todos;

Robín: -¿y bien, hay algún avance?- pregunto seriamente el líder titán al ver que Cybor entraba a la habitación

Cybor: -no, nada. Han pasado ya varios días y todavía no tenemos ni idea de a donde se los pudo haber llevado- exclamo amargamente y con un tono apagado mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en el sofá, al lado de abeja quien sostenía una bebida caliente entre sus manos y observaba con tristeza su contenido sin decir una sola palabra ni hacer ningún movimiento.

Starfire: -¿alguien ha visto a Chico bestia o a Raven?-pregunto preocupada acercándose a los demás mientras sujetaba su bebida.

Abeja: -deben seguir afuera, buscando- exclamo con un tono apagado

Starfire: -no está bien que sigan allá afuera, especialmente con este clima- exclamo preocupada

Cybor: -lo sé Star, no han parado desde…ya sabes- exclamo, parando un poco antes de pronunciar las últimas palabras observando de reojo a los niños, cuidando de que no escucharan la conversación, cosa que no pudo evitar.

Robín: -esto es mi culpa, debí haberlo previsto antes- exclamo furico hacia sí mismo, mientras presionaba sus ojos con la mano debido al cansancio y la fatiga producida por la incesante búsqueda de los dos hermanos desaparecidos.

Abeja:-no es culpa tuya Robín, a todos nos engaño- exclamo amargamente bajando la mirada con pesimismo

Lightfire: -no te preocupes papá- exclamo alegremente la pequeña niña volteando hacia su padre, aunque Silver trato de detenerla pues sabía que no era el momento oportuno para que hablara con él.

Lightfire: -Black y Rouse volverán pronto, todavía no han visto el resto de la ciudad- exclamo alegremente

Robin: -Light...no creo que sea así- exclamo con un tono serio y apagado-

Lightfire: -claro que si, todavía no hemos terminado de jugar. ¡Ya se!, seguramente si iniciamos un juego Black y Rouse no resistirán la tentación y vendrán a jugar con nosotros. ¡Vamos Silver, vayamos afuera!- exclamo alegremente, haciendo un ademan que invitaba a Silver a seguirla, apresurándose la pequeña niña de ojos cyan a dirigirse a la puerta.

Robín: -¡Light detente! Te prohíbo que salgas de la torre, no es momento de jugar….no quiero que vuelvas a salir sola, jamás…. ¿has entendido?- exclamo fuertemente como regaño, haciendo que la pequeña niña se detuviera ante la reacción de su padre, mientras lo miraba con unos ojos tristes y preocupados, quedando la habitación en silencio por unos segundos.

Silver: -V-vamos Light, busquemos algo más que hacer- exclamo el joven con un tono tranquilizador, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su joven amiga, como una invitación para dejar la habitación, cosa que los dos niños hicieron, retirándose a paso lento dejando atrás un ambiente aun más tenso.

Lightfire: -¿Qué le pasa a papá?- pregunto extrañada una vez que los dos niños dejaron la sala

Silver: -quizás solo este cansado- exclamo tratando de tranquilizar a la pequeña tamaraneana, pero esta solo bajo la mirada mostrando un rostro triste.

Silver: -vamos, alégrate. Ya se, busquemos algo que hacer en la habitación de papá, siempre está llena de cosas interesante- exclamo amistosamente, con un tono que insinuaba hacer alguna travesura, a lo cual Light mostro una ligera sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, apresurándose los dos jóvenes a correr por el pasillo mientras reían.

La siguiente escena que apareció en la mente del joven abeja fue algunos años más adelante. En la habitación de Lightfire, esta se encontraba sentada a la orilla de su cama mientras mantenía la mirada baja y acariciaba a Sedita que se encontraba recostado en su regazo, y a su lado se encontraba Starfire quien acariciaba la cabeza de su joven hija, que ya tenía unos 12 años de edad.

Lightfire:-no es justo, ¿Por qué no puedo ir?- exclamo entristecida la joven

Starfire: -ya conoces a tu padre Light, tal vez en un par de años mas puedas acompañarnos a la siguiente misión- exclamo calmadamente, antes de darle un tierno beso en la cabeza y dirigirse a la puerta -pórtate bien, regresaremos lo antes posible- exclamo deteniéndose fuera del cuarto antes de retirarse, dejando a su joven hija insatisfecha y malhumorada.

Silver: -¡hola hola, ¿Qué tal?- exclamo animadamente el joven abeja, apareciendo de pronto en la puerta y entrando a la habitación de la joven extraterrestre

Lightfire: -que quieres Silver, ya es suficiente con que tu ya hayas podido ir a una misión oficial de los titanes, no necesito que me lo restriegues en la cara- exclamo malhumorada

Silver: -vamos, no es la gran cosa- exclamo sentándose a su lado

Lightfire: -eso dices por que tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad- exclamo con un tono amargado mientras apoyaba su codo en su rodilla y su mentón en su mano.

Silver: -descuida, ya llegara tu tiempo- exclamo tratando de animar a Light

Lightfire: -vamos Silver, ¿Qué acaso no conoces a mi padre?, jamás me dará la oportunidad de demostrarle que yo también puedo defender a la ciudad- exclamo enojada

Silver: -claro que no, ya lo veras, te aseguro que en poco tiempo serás una joven titán y saldremos todos los días a patearle el trasero al lo malos- exclamo animadamente con un tono confiado

Lightfire: -¿enserio lo crees?- exclamo alzando la mirada algo más animada

Silver: -no lo creo, te lo aseguro- exclamo confiadamente, causando una gran sonrisa en el rostro de su joven amiga. De pronto el comunicador del joven titán comenzó a sonar, lo que le indicaba que el resto del equipo lo llamaba.

Lightfire: -bueno….que tengas suerte- exclamo con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero con un tono en su voz que mostraba cierta tristeza

Silver: -¿sabes que?, creo que esta vez paso

Lightfire:-¿¡que cosa!- exclamo extrañada

Silver: -si, habrá muchas misiones en el futuro, creo que puedo tomarme este día libre- exclamo calmadamente y con una sonrisa en su boca, siendo obvio para Light que solo hacia eso para darle compañía.

Lightfire: -Gracias Silver- exclamo calmadamente

Silver: -bien, muero de hambre, ¿me acompañas a la cocina por algo de comer?- exclamo el joven alzándose de la cama

Lightfire: -claro, vamos- exclamo también levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Silver: -bien, pero yo elijo, estoy arto de que los cubiertos se derritan por probar uno de tus extraños y "tradicionales" platillos caseros- exclamo con un tono burlón, mientras caminaban dejando la habitación.

Mientras el joven abeja recordaba esos buenos momentos que había pasado con su vieja amiga, los recuerdos que aparecían en la mente de Rouse eran menos memorables:

En un gran museo, el guardia hacia su ronda mientras caminaba en la oscuridad con ayuda de su linterna. De pronto un ruido capto la atención del hombre en una de las habitaciones, con cuidado observo cada esquina del enorme cuarto mientras guardaba silencio esperando volver a escuchar aquel ruido. Al no observar nada, el guarda siguió su camino, y al instante en que dejo la habitación, dos figuras salieron de detrás de un par de estatuas de mármol, (usando los trajes que usaban en el momento en que volvieron a ver a los titanes).

Los dos jóvenes caminaron con cuidado hacia un pedestal donde, debajo de una caja de cristal rodeada por varios sensores láser de movimiento, se exhibía un zafiro más grande que tu puño.

Rouse: -no puedo creer lo fácil que es despistar a estos tipos- exclamo con un tono arrogante alzando la máscara de su rostro, teniendo ya unos 13 años y sujetando su ya largo cabello verde con una cola de caballo.

Black: -Rouse, sabes que no debes quitarte la máscara- exclamo como regaño tratando de no subir demasiado la voz, mientras se ocupaba en manipular los cables de una consola en la pared para desactivar los láser que rodeaban a su objetivo.

Rouse: -tranquilo, ya nos ocupamos de las cámara ¿recuerdas?- exclamo aun con ese arrogante tono en su voz, mientras observaba como su hermano hacia el trabajo. Al mover solo un cable mas, las luces rojas que rodeaban la caja de cristal se apagaron por completo, apareciendo entonces un aura negra que cubría la superficie de vidrio alzándola y dándole la oportunidad a Black de tomar cuidadosa y lentamente la enorme gema azul.

Rouse: -lo vez, fue sencillo- exclamo la joven recargándose en una de las estatuas, pero esta no vio que alrededor de esta se encontraba otro sistema de seguridad, por lo que al tocar los laser se activo una estrepitosa alarma, pudiendo solo segundos después aparecer en cada entrada de la habitación policías armados que les apuntaban y les exigían bajar la valiosa gema.

Entonces, al observar que los dos ladronzuelos no obedecían las ordenes, los oficiales soltaron las correas de los perros, pero antes de que pudiesen llegar a donde los dos jóvenes estaban, Black soltó una bomba de humo, y al dispersarse la neblina habían desaparecido dejando anonadados a los oficiales, y el pedestal donde se exhibía el zafiro, vacío.

La siguiente escena que pudo ver, eran ella y Black rodeados de oscuridad.

Rouse: -¡Black, los siento mucho, debí haberte escuchado!- exclamo angustiada la joven

Black: -descuida Rouse….lo harás mejor la próxima vez- exclamo el joven con un tono serio, mientras permanecía firme mirando hacia el frente sin moverse.

Rouse: -¡Black, por favor no hagas esto, fue mi culpa, soy yo la que debe ser castigada!- exclamo como ruego la joven, mientras sujetaba su brazo como tratando de impedir que hiciera algo.

Black:- no Rouse, te prometí que jamás dejaría que te pasara algo, eres mi responsabilidad, y es solo mi culpa lo que pasó hoy- exclamo el joven sujetando a su hermana por los hombros y viéndola directamente a los ojos mientras esta lo miraba con angustia y tristeza. De pronto una puerta se abrió frente a ellos, dejando a la vista otra habitación a oscuras, a excepción de una única luz que mostraba la figura de Salde parado en medio del cuarto, con los brazos en la espalda, como esperando a que uno de los dos entrara a la habitación.

Black:-….descuida Rouse….estaré bien- exclamo seriamente el joven, después de tomar un profundo respiro, avanzando a la habitación donde su maestro lo esperaba, cerrándose instantáneamente la puerta.

Al momento en que la entrada quedo cerrada, Rouse se dejo caer al suelo, permaneciendo sentada mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos y cubría sus oídos como si tratara de no escuchar, mientras se balanceaba hacia enfrente y atrás, este sueño era tan vivido, que en la realidad, recostada a lo largo del sofá, Rouse comenzó a mover con fuerza su pierna comenzando a patera a Silver en la cabeza, cosa que poco a poco lo fue despertando.

Silver: -Rouse..Rouse..¡ROUSE, YA DESPIERTA!- exclamo furico sujetando su pie para impedir que siguiera pateándolo

Rouse: -¿Qué sucede?- exclamo desorientada mientras frotaba su ojo debido al cansancio

Silver: -nos quedamos dormidos. Parece que estabas teniendo un mal sueño, ¿he?- exclamo amistosamente mientras se reincorporaba del suelo, rascándose ligeramente la espalda.

Rouse: -si, debió ser por tanta comida chatarra. Es la última vez que como 5 kilos de dulces antes de dormir- dijo algo adormilada mientras se levantaba del sofá y estiraba los brazos.

Silver: -si. Bueno, te veo mañana-

Rouse: -claro. Que descanses cerebro de abeja- exclamo con un tono burlón aunque adormilado, antes de soltar un profundo bostezo y retirarse de la habitación.

Al irse la joven, Silver solo apago la televisión y se dirigió a la salida para ir a sus aposentos. Pero en el pasillo termino topándose con Chico bestia.

Silver: -¿Chico bestia, que haces a estas horas?- exclamo confundido, esforzándose por mantener los ojos abiertos

Chico bestia:-lo mismo iba a preguntarte yo- exclamo con un tono casi de regaño

Silver: -nada, solo, estuve hablando con Rouse y yo….-

Chico bestia: -espera, ¿pasaste tiempo con Rouse, te dijo algo, cualquier cosa acerca de ella y Black?- exclamo exaltado esperando que el joven titán hubiese recibido algún dato que les ayudara a saber más sobre el pasado de los dos jóvenes hermanos y que fuese una herramienta crucial para lograr que recuperaran la memoria de su familia.

Silver: -bueno….- exclamo el joven, quedando pensativo varios segundos, recordando la promesa que le había echo a la joven de no contárselo a nadie y del buen rato y los secretos que habían intercambiado uno con el otro.

Silver: -no dijo mucho, realmente nada de importancia, los siento- exclamo seriamente el joven, aun sabiendo que lo que decía era una mentira

Chico bestia: -bien, si descubres algo mas dímelo enseguida- exclamo desilusionado siguiendo su camino, dejando al joven titán dudoso de si lo que había echo era lo correcto o no, antes de continuar caminando para retirarse a su habitación después de un largo día.

* * *

**BUENO...¿QUE LES PARECIO?, espero que les haya gustado mucho y si es asi o no comentenlo para saber si debo o no cambiar algo en mi relato. se que en este cap. no aparecieron mucho (practicamente nada) Black y Light, pero ya veran que mas adelante este romance va ir AVANZANDO... CAHOOOOOO X3**


	24. MEDITACIÓN

**¡QUE TAL TODO MUNDOOOOO!, espero que hayan pasado una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD con sus familias, asi como que les aya gustado el cap. anterior. AHORA les traigo este nuevo episodio, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS a aquellos que me dejaron comentario, gracias a ustedes me llegaron las ganas de seguir escribiendo. este CAP. esta algo LENTO y cortito pero bueno, ES PARTE IMPORTANTE DE LA HISTORIA...DISFRUTENLO **

* * *

Al día siguiente, el movimiento en la torre T era mucho mayor que el que había tenido los días anteriores, ya que por primera vez en varios días no había habido ninguna emergencia que requiriera la ayuda de los titanes en la ciudad:

En la cocina, Black permanecía sentado mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la barra, y su barbilla en ellos, mostrando esa mirada seria mientras seguía callado y reflexivo, al mismo tiempo que Raven se ocupaba en prepararse un té de hierbas. Entonces en ese momento, entraron a la habitación Rouse y Light, lo cual hizo que el joven se pusiera un poco más atento. Mientras las dos jóvenes conversaban y reían, el muchacho no las perdía de vista alzando un poco la cabeza en lugar de reposarla en la mesa, observando con especial interés a Light, quien en un momento voltio su mirada hacia el mostrando una ligera y cálida sonrisa antes de que las dos jóvenes continuaran su camino fuera de la habitación. Aun cuando se marchaban, Black no perdía de vista a Light, y a los pocos segundos de que las dos jóvenes abandonaran la sala, el joven de ojos lavanda soltó sin querer un poco de energía, lo cual hizo que la taza donde Raven tenía su té explotara cayendo todo su contenido y sus restos al suelo en un instante, tomando por sorpresa a Raven.

Black: -disculpe- exclamo el joven, un poco sorprendido ante el hecho de haber ocasionado eso sin intención, mientras se arrodillaba para recoger los pedazos de la taza que había destruido.

Raven: -descuida, no hay problema- exclamo amablemente, arrodillándose también para ayudar al joven a recoger los pedazos.

Black: -enserio lo siento, no sé qué ocurrió- exclamo desconcertado mientras colocaba los pedazos en su mano

Raven: -tranquilo, no estás acostumbrado a sentir tanto, solo tienes que aprender a controlarlo- exclamo amablemente

Black: -¿y como se supone que hare eso?- exclamo con un tono algo sarcástico, reincorporándose del suelo

Raven: -tengo algo en mente- exclamo con confianza, dejando un poco extrañado al joven que la miraba con incredulidad.

A los pocos minutos, Raven llevo Black a la azotea: era un buen día para observar el paisaje desde la cima de la torre, el día no estaba ni muy caluroso ni muy frio, el sol brillaba mostrando sus dorados risos en el cielo azul y la brisa marina golpeaba el extraño edificio despidiendo ese delicioso aroma marino que al inhalarlo llenaba a Black de mucha paz.

Black: -¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- pregunto extrañado hacia Raven, quien se sentaba en el suelo viendo hacia el horizonte.

Raven: -Black, ¿alguna vez has intentado la meditación?- exclamo mientras posicionaba bien sus piernas y unía sus dedos incide y pulgar para formar la pose clásica de la meditación.

Black no respondió la pregunta de la Titán, solo permaneció ahí parado mirándola con extrañeza y curiosidad ante sus acciones.

Raven: -por favor, siéntate- exclamo amable y serenamente mientras cerraba los ojos, con algo de duda, Black obedeció su petición sentándose a su lado, separados por un buen espacio.

Raven: -bien, ahora cierra los ojos, borra todas las distracciones y pensamientos que llenan tu cabeza….y respira…- exclamo serenamente sin abrir los ojos, soltando un profundo suspiro. Al escuchar sus indicaciones el joven de piel pálida enderezo su espalda apoyando sus muñecas en sus rodillas, cerrando sus ojos mientras tomaba una inhalación profunda que al instante lo hizo sentir más controlado y relajado.

Raven:- la meditación nos ayuda a mantenernos serenos, permite que podamos controlar bien las emociones y despejar completamente nuestra mente- mientras Raven decía estas palabras con un tono placido y bajo que apenas podía ser escuchado, ambos comenzaron a elevarse del suelo, quedando un ambiente calmado y relajante acompañado por la música que las olas hacían al chocar con la orilla de la torre.

Raven: -solo no pienses en nada, borra esas nubes que rodean tus pensamientos….y toma el control de tus poderes….- exclamo con ese mismo tono, mientras Black podía observar como la tormenta que perduraba en su cabeza se despejaba, dándole por primera vez en su vida esa sensación de paz y serenidad de la que nunca había gozado. Pero a los pocos segundos de tener aquella experiencia que había anhelado por mucho tiempo, la angustia y el terror lo volvió a invadir con más fuerza que nunca;

De repente, como un fuerte golpe sin aviso, frente a sus ojos aparecieron cientos de imágenes y sonidos que lo aturdieron, tomándolo por sorpresa haciendo que perdiera el control y callera al suelo.

Raven: -¿¡Black, que sucede, estas bien!- exclamo preocupada apresurándose hacia el joven que permanecía en el suelo apoyándose con sus manos y se veía muy exaltado, pero al momento en que le puso una mano enzima las imágenes volvieron a bombardearlo, esta vez con más fuerza, por lo que Black golpeo ligeramente la mano de Raven y se arrastro hacia atrás para alejarse de ella, mostrando esa expresión de terror y confusión mientras los sonidos y las imágenes seguían pasando frente a él.

Raven: -¿Black?- exclamo preocupada al verlo tan exaltado.

Black: -e-estoy bien…..solo, solo debo tomar un respiro…..gracias por esto, debo irme….- exclamo exaltado, mientras se levantaba del suelo, apresurándose por salir de ahí, dejando a Raven sola y preocupada.

Mientras el muchacho bajaba las escaleras, los sonidos y las imágenes continuaban aturdiéndolo, era como si pasaran escenas de una película frente a sus ojos, las cuales pasaban tan rápido que apenas le era posible distinguir algunos detalles, y le impedían ver bien por donde pisaba, por lo que tenía que apoyarse en el barandal y las paredes, mientras chocaba y tropezaba a medida que se esforzaba por regresar a la enfermería.

Después de mucho esfuerzo, Black logro llegar a sus aposentos, cerrando al instante la puerta, mientras las imágenes llegaban con más fuerza y los sonidos eran cada vez más estrepitosos. Cada vez que volteaba, más y más imágenes venían, torpemente camino hacia la cama de la enfermería esperando poder sentarse, pero le era tan difícil divisar cualquier cosa debido a las escenas que pasaban frente a sus ojos que termino cayendo al pie de la cama. El joven solo pudo cerrar con fuerza los ojos mientras cubría sus oídos esperando que todo ese alboroto cesara. La velocidad de las imágenes era cada vez mayor, causando mas tensión en el joven haciéndolo creer que su cabeza terminaría por explotar, cuando de pronto…. Cesaron, pero no antes de que Black pudiese divisar aquella mascara que había visto toda su niñez, ese rostro que lo asediaba en sus pesadillas y que incluso había podido ver en la torre T. Black permaneció en el suelo varios minutos, quizás hasta horas pensando….solo pensando. Meditaba todo lo que había ocurrido estas últimas semanas, lo feliz que su hermana se veía, el trato que aquellos extraños les habían dado a los dos, así como detalles de su vida pasada.

En un momento, Black movió la mano con la que se apoyaba en el suelo, sintiendo entonces algo entre sus dedos. Al fijarse bien, pudo ver que era aquel pequeño transmisor que había estado reparando los días anteriores y que había ocultado debajo de la cama. Observó el pequeño objeto con detalle unos segundos, apareciendo entonces en su rostro una mirada que mas de furia era decisiva y firme, aplastando con gran facilidad el comunicador y dejando que las pequeñas piezas cayeran al suelo mientras se reincorporaba y se apresuraba a salir de la habitación.

Las horas habían pasado con gran rapidez, pues la luna ya estaba postrada en el cielo y la torre no mostraba movimiento alguno. Pero en medio de la calma y el silencio, una sombra apareció en la sala principal moviendo con gran sigilo por la habitación apareciendo entonces el joven Black. Sin hacer ningún ruido se comenzó a dirigir hacia una de las paredes, pero de pronto escucho un ruido detrás de él, como reflejo el joven volteo hacia sus espaldas con una pose defensiva, pero no pudo divisar nada en ninguna parte. El ruido volvió a presentarse, esta vez más cerca de donde él estaba, al bajar la mirada, pudo ver que el causante de aquel ruido era solo sedita, bajando entonces la guardia y regresando a sus asuntos con tranquilidad. Con cuidado se aproximo hacia la pared, y al oprimir un pequeño botón se desplegó entonces un enorme panel de control y la gran pantalla que el líder titán siempre manejaba a la hora de "trabajar". Con mucha facilidad, Black comenzó a moverse de archivo en archivo buscando, buscando algo…

A los pocos segundos pareció haber podido encontrar lo que deseaba, con unos cuantos registros y trucos comenzó a cargar algún comando especial en uno de los archivos, lo cual solo tomaría un par de minutos. Pero de pronto, en lo que esperaba a que su mandato fuera ejecutado, abrió por accidente un archivo comenzando entonces a pasar frente a la pantalla una amplia lista de datos de los villanos que los jóvenes titanes habían enfrentado tanto en el pasado como en el presente. Black no presto mucha atención a esta base de datos, pero al momento en que iba a cerrar el archivo apareció en la pantalla nuevamente aquella imagen que lo seguía a todas partes….Slade. El joven quedo impactado, pues el hecho de que ellos tuvieran no solo su máscara sino una base de datos tan amplia era prueba irrefutable de que ya lo habían visto antes. La cantidad de datos de este villano era impresionante, más extenso que cualquiera de los anteriores, clasificado como psicópata, peligroso y mas, además de un muy amplio historial de delitos y una mente brillante y retorcida. Black quería saber más de lo que los Titanes sabían sobre su "maestro", pero en ese momento pudo escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban, con rapidez cerro el archivo antes de poder revisar toda la información, faltando aun unos segundos antes de que se ejecutara su mandato en la pantalla. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y más cerca, mientras Black sentía más presión, y al instante en que la carga completo la puerta de la sala se abrió entrando a la habitación el líder titán.

La habitación se veía en calma, solo la luz de la luna llegaba a iluminar un poco de la sala, mientras Robín observaba meticulosamente cada esquina esperando encontrar algo o alguien que se encontrara deambulando en el cuarto. Con paso lento y sin distraerse, Robín se adentro más en la habitación, mientras sin saberlo, Black se encontraba oculto tras el sofá en una posición muy incómoda boca arriba apoyándose con sus pies y manos cuidando de que Robín no pudiera verlo, lo cual le era muy difícil ya que sedita se frotaba cariñosamente contra su rostro causándole una mayor dificultad para permanecer incognito.

En ese momento Robín se pudo percatar de que el panel de control se encontraba fuera de la pared, lo cual lo extraño mucho. Sin decir nada, regreso el panel a su lugar y dio un último y meticuloso vistazo a la sala antes de retirarse, pudiendo entonces Black dejarse caer al piso aliviado, mientras sedita no cesaba de mostrarle su afecto con ternura.

Robín permaneció unos segundos mirando a la puerta fuera de la sala, quedando sumamente pensativo, y al momento en que dio la vuelta se encontró con la imagen de Raven lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa.

Robín: -Raven, ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto extrañado con ese mismo tono serio

Raven: -de hecho, quería hablar contigo Robín, sobre los niños- dijo seriamente

Robín: -¿paso algo malo?- pregunto seriamente extrañado por su comentario

Raven: -no, es solo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de verlos. Desde que llegaron solo he podido ver a mis hijos un par de veces, necesitamos pasar más tiempo con ellos si queremos que recuerden todo- exclamo seriamente

Robín: -lo siento Raven, pero la ciudad nos necesita, solo…- exclamo seriamente el líder titán

Raven: -por favor Robín….- dijo interrumpiéndolo, con un tono serio pero impactante mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Robín solo se quedo unos segundos en silencio pensativo, soltando un profundo suspiro.

Robín: -…de acuerdo…comenzaremos mañana….supongo que es el momento de que todos nos involucremos…- exclamo seriamente, colocando su mano en el hombro de Raven como muestra de apoyo, antes de seguir su camino. Al retirarse el líder titán, Raven entro a la sala, permaneciendo ahí parada mientras observaba de esquina a esquina la tranquila habitación, entonces al mirar a sus pies, alcanzo a ver un casi invisible cabello violeta oscuro en el suelo causándole un gran desconcierto a la titán, apareciendo a los pocos segundos en la puerta de la enfermería. Con mucho cuidado entro a la habitación, pudiendo ver que Black permanecía en la cama, lentamente se acerco hacia el mirándolo con ternura mientras extendía ligeramente la mano con la intención de acariciar su cabello, pero a medio camino se detuvo, temiendo causarle una reacción similar a la que había experimentado ese mismo día en la terraza. Algo desilusionada, Raven se retiro de la enfermería, sin saber que Black aun estaba despierto. Al quedar completamente solo, Black respiro de alivio de no haber sido descubierto, permaneciendo luego unos segundos sentado en la cama muy pensativa. Entonces, con mucho silencio se levanto de la cama y se dirigió nuevamente a la azotea.

El joven de ojos violetas observo con calma el paisaje nocturno y la luz que emanaba de la ciudad, lentamente se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, comenzando entonces a elevarse del piso mientras respiraba profundamente y su cuerpo se llenaba de aquella paz y serenidad.

* * *

**ALGUNO CONFUSO, ¿NO?. lamento no poder explicarles ahorita lo que Black esta haciendo, pero bueno...eso se revela hasta el final. pero en este CAP. PASO ALGO IMP. ¿vieron que Black rompio ese tonto comunicador que tanto le obsesionaba?, tal vez sea señal de que ya abandono la idea de regresar con Slade...QUE BIEN. **

**POR SIERTO, les quieron decir que la razon por la que Black reacciono asi cuando intento la meditacion por primera vez fue que en todos estos años el joven nunca habia meditado (no controlaba asi sus poderes), y debido a todos esos recuerdos reprimidos originados por el lavado de cerebro que les impuso SLADE asi como el golpe que sufrio en su niñez llegaron demasiado RAPIDO A EL, y tristemente fue demasiado como para poder apreciar su pasado...buuuuuuujuuuuu T-T. pero descuiden a partir de AHORA los demas TITANES COEMNZARAN A CONVIVIR CON ROUSE Y BLACK, esperen el PROXIMO CAP. les va a gustar, y llegara mas pronto si DEJAN COMENTARIOS...MUCHOS COMENTARIOS!. CAHOOOOOO X3**


	25. Lluvias de Verano

**HELLOOOOOOO, aqui esta el siguiente cap. gracias a las personas que me dejaron comentarios...ESTE CAPITULO ES POR USTEDES!. bien creo que este episodio en especial les va a gustar mucho, mi hermana aun me sigue felicitando y gritando de alegria, a partir DE ESTE CAPITULO SOLO VERAN AVANCES EN LA ACTITUD DE BLACK, hay mucha comedia y un par de escenas muy lindas. PREPARENCE PARA REIR Y ENTERNECERSE CON ESTE NUEVO CAP. dejen MUCHOOOOOS COEMNTARIOS y asi llegara mas rapido el siguiente cap. especialmente como regalo de AÑO NUEVO...XD**

* * *

Era un excelente día para estar al aire libre….

Se escuchaban las risas de los niños al jugar, el canto de las aves, el viento soplaba con gentileza haciendo un coro con el sonido que las ramas de los arboles hacían al moverse, y el sol estaba a la distancia perfecta para hacer el clima deliciosos mientras lo rodeaban unas cuantas nubes en el horizonte.

De pronto en el cielo apareció volando un frizbi rojo que fue atrapado al instante por una cachorra de Border Collie de un color verduzco.

Silver: -muy bien Rouse, ya pasamos por esto antes, dame el disco ahora y nadie saldrá herido- exclamo con un extraño tono que simulaba ser calmado, mientras se acercaba con mucho cuidado, alzando ligeramente las manos, hacia la hiperactiva cachorra que se encontraba en la clásica y juguetona postura en la que bajan la parte frontal del cuerpo mientras la posterior se mantiene a la altura normal, moviendo frenéticamente la cola aun teniendo el disco entre sus colmillos y no perdía de vista al joven Silver que se acercaba sigilosamente hacia ella. Al instante en que el joven titán se abalanzo contra Rouse, esta se movió rápidamente haciendo que Silver cayera al suelo mordiendo el césped mientras Light y Starfire reían a la distancia al ver el gracioso acontecimiento.

Rouse: -más suerte la próxima vez abejita- exclamo con un tono sarcástico volviendo a su forma normal, mientras agitaba el frizbi en su mano de forma provocadora hacia el joven titán, quien solo la vio con disgusto mientras escupía el césped que había terminado en su boca.

Lightfire: -¡vamos Rouse, ya deja de molestarlo y lanza el disco!- exclamo a lo lejos la joven tamaraneana.

Rouse: -¡ya voy!- respondió con fuerza dirigiéndose hacia ellas saltando sobre el cuerpo de Silver quien aun se encontraba en el suelo, haciendo que nuevamente comiera césped del suelo.

Silver: -muy bien fue suficiente, no me importa que seas una chica, esta vez la pagaras- exclamo furioso escupiendo el césped de su boca

Rouse: -¡tendrás que atraparme primero!- exclamo de forma burlona antes de comenzar a correr frenéticamente por todo el parque siendo perseguida de cerca por Silver.

Cybor: -¡¿quien está listo para un partido de futbol americano?- exclamo con fuerza a la distancia el hombre cibernético, alzando el balón.

Rouse: -¡yo me apunto!- exclamo animadamente la joven al escuchar la proposición deteniéndose unos segundos, momento que Silver aprovecho para envestir a la joven cayendo sobre ella y sometiéndola en el suelo.

Silver: -¡ja, te dije que la pagarías!- exclamo orgulloso y vengativo el joven, mientras Rouse mostraba una expresión de disgusto al haber sido vencida por él, y a los pocos segundos la joven de ojos esmeralda adopto la forma de una vaca, cambiando completamente la expresión de orgullo y satisfacción del joven abeja al momento en que Rouse comenzó a saltar y relinchar descontroladamente haciendo que Silver regresara al suelo antes de comenzar a correr nuevamente por todo el parque, esta vez perseguido por una furiosa y vengativa bovina.

Cybor: -¡muy bien niños, basta de juegos, ¿Quién se une al equipo?- exclamo animosamente

Lightfire: -yo juego-

Robín: -¿por qué no?- exclamo calmadamente acercándose al grupo

Silver:-yo también- exclamo con un tono algo adolorido mientras sobaba su espalda después de haber recibido una fuerte envestida por los cuernos de Rouse

Star: -¡será muy divertido!- exclamo animosamente

Rouse: -también yo…- exclamo animosamente. -….¿qué es futbol?-exclamo confundida pocos segundos después de haber dado su respuesta, lo que causo una gran risa en el resto del esquipo al ver lo confiada que había sido la joven al aceptar participar sin siquiera saber las reglas del juego.

Black permanecía sentado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol a la distancia mientras sujetaba entre sus manos aquel libro azul que Raven le había dado hace tiempo. Observaba en silencio como su hermana jugaba con los demás aquel partido, a la distancia también podía ver como Raven meditaba bajo otro árbol mientras Chico bestia preparaba una "parrillada" con hamburguesas y perros calientes de tofu, que lamentablemente Abeja tubo el mal juico de probar mostrando una graciosa expresión de asco al darle la primera mordida. La mirada del joven permanecía seria y pensativa mientras veía como su hermana reía y se divertía como nunca, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír así, lo cual le causaba una gran alegría aunque también mucha tristeza al pensar que en toda su vida jamás la había visto así.

Silver:-vaya….jeje…que gran juego, ¿no quieres acompañarnos?- exclamo amigablemente entre jadeos apareciendo de repente a su lado mientras se sentaba retrayendo sus piernas y descansando sus brazos en sus rodillas.

Black solo intercambio una rápida mirada con el joven titán, antes de seguir observando el juego a la distancia.

Silver: -Rouse es una jugadora muy buena, un poco brusca en algunos momentos pero igual es muy hábil, debes estar orgulloso- exclamo animosamente mientras observaba el partido. Al no recibir ninguna reacción de parte de Black, Silver solo se resigno y se dispuso a observar el juego en silencio.

Black: -nunca la había visto así- exclamo seriamente de repente sin perder de vista como se llevaba a cabo el partido.

Silver: -¿Qué dices?- pregunto confundido ante sus palabras

Black: -Rouse, jamás la había visto así….tan, tan feliz….- exclamo seriamente, aunque con un tono de melancolía en su voz al observar a su hermana reírse como nunca en la vida.

Silver: -….sí, entiendo lo que sientes. Light y yo nos conocemos prácticamente desde siempre, es como si fuéramos de la misma familia, y sé que el que sea feliz, me hace feliz a mí…eso debe significar que ustedes dos son muy unidos, ¿no?- exclamo después de un breve silencio, con un tono sereno lleno de sabiduría.

Black: -es obvio…soy lo único que ella tiene, no hay nadie más…- exclamo seriamente aun mirando al horizonte.

Silver: -no tiene que ser así- exclamo con un tono sugestivo aunque amigable.

Cybor:-¡Silver, ¿vas a jugar o qué?- exclamo a la distancia hacia su hijo

Silver:-bueno, creo que me necesitan, que tengas suerte con ese viejo libro- exclamo con un tono burlón, golpeando ligeramente el brazo de Black con su codo de forma amistosa antes de alzarse del suelo y dirigirse con los demás. El joven sombrío solo dio un último vistazo al juego antes de regresarse a su lectura sentado cómodamente bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

A la distancia, Raven había podido ver la escena causándole un poco de angustia al ver así de melancólico a su propio hijo.

Raven: -Chico bestia, ¿estás seguro de que fue buena idea traerlos aquí?- exclamo algo preocupada hacia su esposo, aun haciendo meditación un árbol.

Chico bestia: -claro, ¿por qué no?, nos encantaba venir aquí cuando teníamos su edad- exclamo animadamente mientras movía las "hamburguesas" en la parrilla con la espátula, usando ese ridículo delantal de "besa al cocinero".

Raven: -tal vez fue demasiado pronto, Black aun no ha sanado completamente sus heridas- exclamo seriamente

Chico bestia: -tranquila, es solo una tarde en el parque, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- exclamo confiadamente.

Lightfire: -¡CUIDADO!- se escucho con fuerza la voz de la joven a lo lejos, justo cuando el hombre verde termino de decir esa oración, pues en ese momento Light lanzo un pase demasiado largo cayendo sin previo aviso el balón en las manos de Black cuando sujetaba su libro. Y al alzar la vista, el joven de ojos violeta solo pudo ver como Cybor, Silver y Rouse se lanzaban hacia donde él estaba, ya que se habían entusiasmado tanto en atrapar el balón antes que nadie, que no se habían fijado donde había caído el balón antes de lanzarse por él, apareciendo una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Black antes de quedar aplastado debajo de los tres ansioso jugadores.

Rápidamente Raven y Chico bestia se dirigieron hacia donde ellos estaban para asegurarse de que su hijo se encontraba bien.

Rouse: -¡oh no, Black los siento, ¿donde estas?- exclamo preocupada apenas pudiendo alzarse un poco del piso después de semejante envestida, aun estando los tres en el suelo, ya que no había señal de movimiento por parte de Black. En ese momento, una sombra negra se arrastro por debajo de ellos, apareciendo a algunos metros a la distancia Black….y no parecía estar muy feliz con el reciente incidente; en su rostro se mostraba una clara expresión de rabia mientras sus puños se crispaban pareciendo que estaba a punto de reventar el balón que aun sostenía en su mano, lanzando una amenazante mirada hacia los jugadores que lo habían aplastado.

Rouse: -jeje, lo siento- exclamo nerviosa tratando de mostrar una sonrisa que apaciguar la rabia de su hermano, que pareció solo avivar el fuego.

Cybor:-creo que el juego termino- exclamo algo nervioso, mostrando una clara expresión de pánico en su rostro, pues si conocía bien a su madre, sabía que la reacción de Black no sería nada agradable

Silver:-vamos, fue solo un accidente, estas cosas pasan en partidos de futbol, no pudo ser tan malo- exclamo calmadamente volteando hacia su padre, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero al momento en que regreso la vista hacia Black, el ya había lanzado el balón con una fuerza impresionante, golpeando al joven titán en el estomago sacándole completamente el aire de los pulmones haciendo que se inclinara por el dolor y mostrara una cómica expresión en su rostro.

Silver: -…buen tiro…..- apenas pudo exclamar el joven, aun retorcido por el dolor, con un tono de voz casi inaudible debido a la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones.

Rouse y Cybor, así como Raven y Chico bestia, que apenas habían podido llegar para ver que su hijo se encontraba bien, se quedaron anonadados al ver la acción que el joven sombrío había hecho, apareciendo de pronto en el rostro de Black una ligera sonrisa vengativa causada por la satisfacción que le había causado haber hecho tan gracioso incidente, lo cual causo alivio y alegría a todos, especialmente a su hermana menor.

Rouse: -¡vamos Black, jugaras en mi equipo!- exclamo con un tono muy animado entre gritos de alegría, apresurándose a sujetar el brazo de su hermano para obligarlo a seguirla a participar en el juego, cosa que increíblemente Black no presento oposición alguna.

Chico bestia:- creo que yo también voy a jugar- exclamo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras hacia un lado el delantal y se dirigía al partido con los demás.

Cybor: - ¿no vienes hijo?-

Silver: -adelántense, necesito recostarme unos minutos- exclamo aun adolorido y casi afónico, dejando caer en el suelo con una graciosa expresión de dolor

Lightfire: -ya deja de lloriquear y juega- exclamo con un tono algo de regaño mientras lo arrastraba del brazo.

Y así comenzó a aparecer una escena que hace años no se había visto…..toda la "familia" conviviendo junta:

Cybor lanzaba con fuerza el balón, Rouse se transformaba en animales cada vez más veloces para atrapar el objetivo mientras Starfire y Silver competían por atrapar los pases más altos, todos estaban juntos lo cual creaba una atmosfera de alegría y calma que habían estado esperando volver a sentir después de 12 años de dudas y desesperación.

Lightfire: -¡lo tengo, lo tengo…- exclamo la joven mientras corría de espaldas sin perder de vista como el balón caía de las altura, pero debido a que no ponía atención de a dónde iba termino chocando con Black cayendo ambos al suelo.

Lightfire: -disculpa- exclamo apenada, estando aun sobre el cuerpo del joven

Black: -descuida- exclamo seriamente, aunque mostrando una expresión de sorpresa que le causaba esa situación. A la distancia, Robín no observaba muy feliz aquel suceso, aunque ninguno de los demás lo llego a notar como él lo hizo, viéndose claramente en su rostro una mirada seria de disgusto y sospecha.

Silver:-mejor suerte para la próxima- exclamo como burla hacia Light, recuperando el balón que ella había dejado caer, y al momento en que se posiciono para lanzar el balón, una pequeña gota de agua cayó en su nariz haciendo que se detuviera. Al alzar la vista pudo ver como aquellas nubes que habían estado en el horizonte habían crecido, y al poco tiempo las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a descender.

Abeja:-creo que el juego termino- exclamo algo desanimada mientras veía como las gotas caían del cielo.

Cybor:-tuvieron suerte, estuvimos a punto de patearles el trasero- exclamo de forma arrogante hacia Chico bestia mientras se retiraban con la intención de dejar el parque y regresar a la torre T. Pero mientras los demás comenzaban a retirarse sin prestar atención a aquella fuerza de la naturaleza, Black y Rouse permanecían en el mismo sitio observando el cielo mientras sentían como las gotas de agua bajaban por sus mejillas y como caían de sus manos, esta era la primera vez en su vida que habían visto la lluvia tan hermosa, recordando aquella noche distante que habían experimentado en su niñez.

Lightfire: -Black, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto extrañada al ver la atención que le prestaba a tan común acontecimiento, colocando su mano en el hombro del joven tratando de que volviera en si.

Black: -¿Qué?, ah, si….no es nada- exclamo distraído, con su típico tono serio, encaminándose entonces a seguir a los demás.

Silver:-bien el partido queda suspendido por lluvia- exclamo algo desanimado.

Rouse:-ooh, vamos Silver, no le tendrás miedo a un poco de agua, ¿o si?- exclamo de forma burlona y sarcástica

Silver: -que tontería, por supuesto que no- exclamo algo molesto sin ponerle mucha atención al comentario de la joven salvaje, ya habiendo dado media vuelta para regresar a casa, pero en ese momento una gran bola de lodo lo golpeo en la nuca haciendo que este se detuviera mostrando una graciosa expresión de asco y furia a medida que se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Rouse le había lanzado aquel "proyectil".

Rouse:-¿y qué me dices del lodo, he?- exclamo con ese tono retador y arrogante mientras agitaba ligeramente la mano para quitarse el exceso de lodo.

Silver:-muy bien, ahora si me las vas a pagar- exclamo furioso inclinándose y tomando un gran puño de lodo lanzándolo con fuerza hacia la joven de cabello esmeralda manchando completamente sus ropas. Furiosa, tomo nuevamente una gran cantidad de lodo y la lanzo hacia el joven abeja, pero este la esquivo e impacto contra Abeja, que impulsada por la rabia regreso el tiro hacia Rouse, quien en el último segundo se agacho llegando entonces el tiro en su lugar a Light, haciendo que esta callera al suelo cubriéndole completamente el rostro con lodo. A los pocos segundos, el barro comenzó a burbujear haya secarse completamente, resquebrajándose y cayendo al suelo dejando a la vista la expresión furiosa en la cara de Light con ese amenazante brillo blanco en sus ojos. Enseguida la joven tamaraneana se alzo tomando un gran pedazo de tierra y lo lanzo en contra de Abeja, pero esta llego a hacerse a un lado, dando en su lugar a Chico bestia, derribándolo cómicamente.

Rouse: -¡oye, el no te hizo nada!- exclamo furiosa, debido a que tenía un gran aprecio a Chico bestia, tomando entonces como venganza mas barro y lanzándoselo, lo cual fue sencillo ya que se encontraban a muy corta distancia, comenzando entonces la joven salvaje a reír frenéticamente al ver la expresión en el rostro de Light. Como respuesta Lightfire le regreso el tiro a Rouse, pero esta volvió agacharse, dando el golpe justo en el rostro de Black, derribándolo con semejante fuerza.

Lightfire:-lo siento, no fue mi intención- exclamo preocupada al ver el resultado de sus acciones, Black se levanto del suelo quitándose el lodo de los ojos y mostrando una expresión de disgusto y apatía, que causo mucha risa en Rouse y Light que no pudieron aguantar las ganas de reír, así como los demás, apareciendo una ligera sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Black antes de que usara sus poderes para hacer que ellos cayeran al suelo llenándose completamente de lodo, causando aun mas risa en todo el grupo, y generando un ambiente muy familiar.

**-En la sala principal-**

Ya habiendo regresado a la torre, todos se encontraban en la sala:

Chico bestia, en la forma de un perro, se sacudía sin control tratando de quitarse el exceso de agua llegando a salpicar a Starfire y a Cybor, abeja se esforzaba por agitar sus alas para secarlas, mientras Robín usaba una toalla para secarse el rostro. Silver se encontraba sentado en el sofá mientras inclinaba su bota para sacar toda el agua y el lodo que habían quedado tras ese día, Light solo exprimía el exceso de agua en su cabello y Rouse pasaba con fuerza una toalla sobre su cabeza con la intención de secar su cabello, dejando como resultado un alborotado arbusto de mechones verdes lo que genero mucha risa en Light y Silver. Raven observaba con mucha dicha la escena, cuando noto que alguien faltaba en la habitación….Black.

**-En la enfermería-**

Parado en medio de la habitación se encontraba Black, mientras frotaba una toalla sombre su rostro y luego la dejaba descansando alrededor de su cuello mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la camilla. Permaneció ahí sentado, viendo por la ventana como las gotas seguían su camino por el cristal y como las nubes negras cubrían el cielo.

Raven: -hoy fue un día muy largo- exclamo apareciendo de pronto en la puerta, tomando por sorpresa a Black.

Black:-si, fue bastante agitado- exclamo seriamente

Raven:-creí que querrías algo caliente- exclamo con un tono amable entrando a la habitación con una taza de té humeante en sus manos

Black:-amm…si- exclamo algo sorprendido, sin saber que decir, tomando con cuidado la taza y mirando su contenido.

Raven: -bueno….descansa- exclamo amablemente, dando la vuelta para retirarse.

Black: -gracias- exclamo el joven, justo antes de que Raven se marchara. Estas palabras hicieron que ella se detuviera justo cuando estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, al oír estas palabras en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa llena de paz y alegría, tomando una profunda inhalación antes de seguir su camino.

Al retirarse Raven, en el rostro de Black se vio una ligera sonrisa. Entonces el joven tomo un sorbo de la taza caliente sintiendo el relajante vapor golpear su rostro, mientras observaba entretenido desde la cama como del cielo continuaban cayendo las lagrimas de las nubes sin cesar y recordaba las buenas experiencias que había compartido con su hermana ese día.

* * *

**FUE LINDO O QUE?. y ahora les dejare otro dato en relacion a la escritura de este fic:**

**SABIAN QUE?**

**tarde muchos años en decidir si debia o no hacer a Black y Light como pareja?...**

**en un principio la idea me llego solo como un tal vez, pues consideraba que seria algo extraño debido al echo de que sus padres son amigos, incluso mi hermana CO-PRODUCTORA llego a oponerse firmemente en cuanto a esta proposicion, pero al final dije AL DIABLO, y lo agrege, Y AHORA MI HERMANA AMA, en serio, AMA a esta parejita; lo curioso es que desde siempre me han encantado las parejas opuestas (como chico besttia y Raven) Y SIN DARME CUENTA CREE UNA PAREJA EN ESTOS TERMINOS, PUES Light tiene poderes de Luz mientras Black utiliza la oscuridad...no es curioso? X3**

**BUENO OJALA LES AYA GUSTADO MI CAPI, dejen REVIEWS...ADIOSITOOOOO, besos XOXO**


	26. JUST A COLD

**QUE TAL TODO MUNDOOOO?, les gusto el cap. anterior?...perdon por haberme tardado tando, lo que pasa es que mientras escribia este CAP. a la mitad de su edificacion se me fue la inspiracion y no fue hasta ayer que me llego un NUEVO REVIEW que me dio la motivacion para seguir, asi que este cap es gracias a AzulaRaven...y claro al anonimo que se tomo el tiempo de enviarme un AMENAZA 0.0'...GRACIAS AZULA y a ti ANONIMO, este cap. es para ustedes, es de mucha comedia y un momento conmovedor al final, les quiero decir que me va a tomar un buen tiempo escribir el siguiente cap. pues no lo he inventado aun, pero les juro que el resto de la historia, POR COMPLETO, lo tengo muy pero muy bien diseñado, asi que despues de este ya no tendre problemas de creatividad, y estan a solo 2 capitulos de que llegue el EPISODIO donde pasa lo mas importante, y despues de este EL GRAN FINAL donde se DESCUBRE LA VERDAD, LA TRAICION y MUCHOOOO MAS, sera bastante largo el final y es la parte que mas bien DISEÑADA ESTA...se que les ENCANTARA!, dejen COMENTARIOS PLEASE **

* * *

Después de toda una noche de fuertes vientos y lluvia incesante, al fin en la ciudad el sol volvía a aparecer en el cielo, formando entre las nubes que se dispersaban, un arcoíris que decoraba el horizonte con su gran matiz de colores. Las gotas de roció se olfateaban en los arboles y el césped, y se podían observar como comenzaban a recorrer el vidrio de las ventanas. Parecía ser el inicio de un nuevo gran día…..pero no para todos…..

Silver: -ACHOOOOOOOOOO!- se escucho con fuerza el estornudo del joven, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la torre. En la sala principal se encontraban Silver y Light recostados en el sofá frente al televisor, ambos cubiertos por una sabana, cientos de pañuelos usados y sin usar en el suelo y en el mismo sofá. Sus rostros se veían pálidos, con las mejillas enrojecidas por la fiebre y los ojos llorosos, síntomas claros de que ambos estaban enfermos.

Silver: -siento como si un camión me hubiese pasado encima- dijo con un tono pesimista mientras lanzaba otro pañuelo al suelo.

Lightfire:-al menos podemos descansar este día- exclamo después de toser un poco, tratando de ver el lado amable.

Silver:-si puede ser…no hay conflictos, ni entrenamiento, solo televisión, calma, y…- exclamo un poco más animado acomodándose mejor en el sofá y descansando su nuca en sus manos.

Rouse:-BUENOS DIAS!- exclamo con fuerza la joven, antes de que Silver pudiese terminar la oración, con un volumen en su voz que solo empeoro el dolor de cabeza de los dos jóvenes titanes.

Rouse: -¿Cómo están hoy?- pregunto animosamente, mientras se recargaba en la cabecera del sofá y los observaba con esa expresión alegre y vivaz.

Silver:-¿podrías hablar más fuerte?- exclamo de forma sarcástica y molesta mientras se cubría los oídos

Rouse: -¿Qué pasa señor gruñón?, no dejaras que un simple resfriado afecte tu buen humor, ¿o sí?- pregunto con ese tono burlón

Lightfire:- no estaríamos enfermos en primer lugar si tu no nos hubieses lanzado agua fría mientras dormíamos- exclamo rabiosa, aunque no llegaba a notarse mucha ya que estaba muy débil por la falta de sueño debido a la tos.

Rouse:- no tenia opción, tenía que vengarme por lo de ayer, y ya saben que yo nunca quedo a mano con nadie…yo juego a ganar- exclamo con ese tono burlón, haciendo que los dos jóvenes la miraran con una punzante y amenazante mirada.

Rouse:-descuiden, se los compensare, pasaremos todo el día cuidando de ustedes-

Lightfire:- ¿pasaremos?- pregunto confundida ante la expresión

Rouse:-si. ¡Black ven aquí!- exclamo la joven, volteándose hacia la puerta, donde su hermano se acercaba, con esa mirada seria y algo molesta mientras sujetaba una bandeja con varias cosas. Al momento en que Light vio que Black se acercaba, sujeto con rapidez sus sabanas cubriendo la mitad de su rostro y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo más profundo (ya que le avergonzaba que Black la viera en ese estado), cosa que Silver alcanzo a apreciar lo que le causo cierta intriga, aunque no le puso demasiada atención.

Black:-Rouse, ¿no crees que estas exagerando?- exclamo con ese tono serio ya estando frente al sofá aun sujetando aquella bandeja llena de medicinas, polvos, vendas y más.

Rouse:-por supuesto que no, y ponte esta mascara, no queremos contraer alguna infección por estas dos montañas de virus- exclamo la impertinente jovencita, mientras le colocaba a su hermano una de esas mascarillas blancas para después ponerse una a sí misma, mientras Light y Silver solo la miraban aun mas rabiosos por el comentario.

Rouse:-oh vamos, saben que estoy bromeando, solo es mejor prevenir confíen en mi, nunca en mi vida me he enfermado ni una sola vez, soy la imagen de la salud- exclamo la engreída muchachita

Silver:-salud, ¿estás bromeando?, tu comes mas carne roja que un león y un tigre juntos- exclamo con un tono sarcástico e incrédulo

Rouse:-di lo que quieras amigo, pero yo no soy la que esta postrada en el sofá y con una fiebre tan alta que podría preparar palomitas en su frente- exclamo con un tono burlón, solo molestando aun mas al joven abeja.

Lightfire:-Rouse, ¿Qué tienes ahí?- pregunto con un tono algo débil, al observar tantas cosas en aquella bandeja.

Rouse:- nada, solo medicamentos, pastillas, jarabe para la tos, bolsas con hielo, ya saben lo normal- exclamo tomando la bandeja de las manos de Black, y rodeando el sofá para quedar frente a los dos jóvenes titanes.

Silver:-bien justo lo que necesito, dame una de esas bolsas con hielo- exclamo algo más animado, alzando la mano para atrapar su pedido, pero Rouse termino lanzándolo hacia su cara golpeándolo.

Silver:-AUCHH!, te dije que me la dieras, no que me golpearas en el rostro, ahora si se siente como si me hubiese arrollado un camión!- exclamo rabioso mientras se sobaba la cabeza, pudiendo solo recuperar la bolsa del suelo y colocarla en su cabeza para reducir el dolor no solo causado por la fiebre sino también por el reciente accidente.

Rouse:-ya deja de quejarte, les prometí a sus padres que me encargaría de ustedes-

Lightfire:-¿¡que, ellos te dejaron a ti a cargo!- exclamo sorprendida

Rouse:-bueno, la verdad yo me ofrecí, pero descuiden, se sentirán mejor en menos de lo que canta un gallo- lo dijo con un tono seguro, pero en su rostro se veía una mirada macabra y una sonrisa maliciosa, que aunque no era su intención, no podía evitar mostrar, lo cual solo puso más nerviosos a los dos jóvenes:

Un tiempo después nuevamente la torre estaba en calma, Silver seguía en el sofá sujetando la bolsa de hielo en su cabeza mientras cambiaba los canales. El otro lado del sofá, también estaba Light, que solo permanecía ahí recostada observando cómo los canales pasaban en la gran pantalla, con un termómetro en la boca.

Black:-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto seriamente, apareciendo de pronto a su lado con una taza de té caliente.

Lightfire:-un poco mejor, creo- exclamo aun con ese tono apagado debido al agotamiento, mientras se reacomodaba quedando sentada en el sofá, y se quitaba el termómetro de la boca para darle un sorbo a la bebida caliente que Black le ofrecía.

Black:-déjame ver eso- dijo con ese tono serio, tomando con cuidado el termómetro y observándolo detenidamente, pero antes de que pudiera ver bien la temperatura apareció de la nada Rouse quitándole el termómetro de las manos.

Rouse:-vaya vaya, tu fiebre aun es muy alta, necesitamos traer agua fría- exclamo retirándose de inmediato dejando extrañados a los dos jóvenes.

Lightfire:-¿y tu…te sientes bien?- pregunto algo dudosa, apareciendo un color mas rojizo en sus mejillas

Black:- si, supongo que tuve suerte-

Lightfire:- me alegra- exclamo con ese tono amable y una tierna mirada, mientras mostraba una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que Black le devolvió. Pero de pronto, al alzar su mirada, el rostro del joven cambio completamente; mostraba una expresión de sorpresa, que pronto se volvió en una de preocupación, lentamente comenzó a moverse a un lado, y al instante en que la joven tamaraneana volteo a sus espaldas para ver que lo había alterado así, solo pudo observar como un potente chorro de agua era disparado de la trompa de una elefante verde antes de que el mismo la enviara con fuerza contra una de las enormes ventanas. El chorro siguió con esa fuerza por un par de segundos, antes de empezar a descender, hasta cesar por completo, dejando a la pobre titán pegada al cristal, mostrando una cómica expresión en su rostro al tiempo en que comenzaba a resbalarse por el vidrio hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Rouse:-y bien, ¿ya estas mejor?- pregunto regresando a su forma original

Lightfire:-¡ESTAS LOCA O QUE, ESA AGUA DEBE ESTAR A CERO GRADOS, AHORA ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE EMPAPADA!- Exclamo rabiosa, alzándose del suelo mientras el agua escurría de sus ropas y su cabello

Silver:-Rouse creo que ya estas propasándote con eso de la enfermera; meter mies pies en agua hirviendo fue una cosa, ese menjurge que nos hiciste beber pudo haber servido, y las sanguijuelas fue un experimento interesante, pero esto fue demasiado- exclamo algo nervioso mientras recordaba todo el sufrimiento que habían experimentado en el día.

Rouse:-solo dices eso porque no has tomado suficiente medicina- exclamó con un tono amable mientras colocaba jarabe en una cuchara y se acercaba al joven

Silver:-Chica, creo que he tomado suficiente por un día- exclamo con un tono ligeramente nervioso mientras la joven se acercaba, alzando ligeramente las manos como una negación a la propuesta de la joven

Rouse:- oh vamos…solo…necesitas…un...Poco….mas- exclamo la joven con un tono en su voz que cada vez se iba poniendo un poco más y mas disgustado mientras trataba de que Silver tomara la medicina, cosa que se le dificultaba ya que el joven titán no dejaba de esquivar la cuchara, hasta que en un momento de furia, la joven salvaje le piso con fuerza uno de sus pies, obligándolo a soltar un fuerte grito de dolor, aprovechando el momento para introducir la cuchara en su boca y obligarlo a ingerir el medicamento.

Rouse.-listo, ¿no te sientes mejor?- exclamo amablemente

Silver:-ESO DICELO A MI PIE- exclamo furioso

Lightfire:-ahmm, Rouse, podrías traerme un poco de agua, me duele la garganta- exclamo con un tono falso de tranquilidad, pudiendo verse en su rostro una sonrisa nerviosa.

Rouse:-eso no sirve para aliviar una garganta adolorida…salsa picante es lo que necesitas, no hay nada mejor para aliviar un resfriado que una buena cantidad de salsa picante- exclamo con seguridad la joven mientras se dirigía a la cocina y se ocupaba en buscar su objetivo. Mientras Rouse se ocupaba en sus asuntos, aun manteniendo esa sonrisa falsa en su rostro, Light comenzó a inclinarse un poco hacia Black y en un rápido movimiento lo agarro del cuello de su traje para acercarlo hacia ella.

Black:-sácanos de aquí ahora- exclamo de forma amenazante mientras cuidaba el tono de su voz para que Rouse no los escuchara

Black:-si claro, para que ella se disguste y se desquite conmigo- exclamo de forma seria y sarcástica cuidando también su tono de voz mientras quitaba la mano de Light de su traje

Silver:- oye viejo, nos la debes después de que pasamos tantos problemas por cuidar a tu hermana- exclamo con un tono de reproche manteniendo un tono bajo en su voz

Rouse:-¡Aquí estaba!- se escucho la voz de la joven a lo lejos, que aun se encontraba en la cocina dándoles la espalda

Lightfire:-muy bien…estoy ansiosa- exclamo con ese tono alegre falso en su voz, mientras ella y Silver se movían lentamente por la habitación hacia la puerta escudándose detrás de Black, que solo podía mostrar esa expresión seria y algo molesta mientras los dos jóvenes lo arrastraban estando Rouse aun ocupada en sus asuntos sin percatarse de que los 3 jóvenes habían dejado la habitación.

Al dejar la sala el paso de los 3 se hiso mas apresurado, a excepción de Black quien seguía siendo llevado contra su voluntad por los dos jóvenes titanes.

Silver:-bien, ¿ahora qué?- pregunto el joven a su compañera mientras continuaban escapando de Rouse

Lightfire:-tenemos que encontrar un buen escondite-

Silver:-¡escondernos, esa chica encontraría una aguja en un pajar!- exclamo algo alterado

Lightfire:-tienes una mejor idea- exclamo como reproche

Black:-yo tengo una…que tal si me sueltan ahora- exclamo seriamente, con un tono molesto en su voz, dándose entonces cuenta los dos jóvenes titanes que seguían sujetando a Black como escudo humano

Silver:-lo siento viejo- exclamo como disculpa mientras soltaban sus brazos

Lightfire:-Black, tú conoces mejor que nadie a Rouse, ¿alguna idea de cómo podemos evitar que siga hostigándonos así?- pregunto seriamente

Black:-cuando mi hermana se compromete a algo no lo deja, siento decirles que están atrapados- exclamo seriamente mientras se arreglaba el traje después de haber sido arrastrado contra su voluntad

Silver.-chico, ya deja de moverte tanto me estas mareando- exclamo el joven con un tono algo molesto

Black:-¿de qué estás hablando?, no me he movido- pregunto desconcertado mientras miraba al joven titán que se veía un poco extraño

Lightfire:-Silver… ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupada la joven tamaraneana, pero Silver solo podía escuchar la voz de Light como un eco en su cabeza mientras la vista se le distorsionaba y veía de forma doble a Light y Black

Silver:-¿desde cuándo te puedes duplicar?, nunca había visto ese truco- exclamo con un tono gracioso, como de risillas, mientras entrecerraba los ojos esforzándose por ver mejor. El joven abeja comenzaba a tambalearse cuando de pronto se desplomo alcanzando Lightfire a atraparlo.

Lightfire:-hay no, creo que el jarabe para la tos ya le hizo efecto-

Black:- ¿a qué te refieres?-

Lightfire:- Rouse exagero un poco con la dosis, quiero decir 3 botellas es demasiado para una sola persona- exclamo con un tono sarcástico mientras se esforzaba por poner de pie a su compañero adormilado.

Rouse:-Chicos, ¿Dónde están?- se escucho la voz de la joven a lo lejos, en ese momento Light comenzó a entrar en pánico

Lightfire:-rápido, ayúdame con él- exclamo alterada. Enseguida ambos apoyaron los brazos de Silver en sus hombros apresurándose por seguir su camino y huir de la loca enfermera de ojos esmeralda.

Rouse:-¿Chicos?- se volvió a escuchar la voz de la joven salvaje esta vez más cerca, alterando aun mas a Light

Lightfire:-ven, ocultémonos aquí- exclamo, aun cargando ambos al desorientado Silver, mientras señalaba un armario de escobas que se encontraba cerca de ellos, apresurándose a abrir la puerta.

Black:-¿de qué rayos estás hablando, si crees que entrare ahí debes estar…-exclamo con un tono escéptico y reclamante, pero antes de pudiese terminar su argumento, Light lo empujo hacia el pequeño compartimiento, para después lanzar a Silver y entrar ella a gran velocidad cerrando la puerta.

Black:-¿te has vuelto loca?- exclamo molesto el joven estando hombro con hombro con la joven tamaraneana, mientras varias escobas, trapeadores y utensilios de limpieza les hacía imposible moverse o estar cómodos, y a sus pies se encontraba Silver aun adormilado por el jarabe para la tos.

Lightfire:-no me culpes a mí, fue el escondite más rápido que se me ocurrió en tan poco tiempo- le respondió molesta, tratando de justificar su acción anterior, mientras movía los cabellos de un trapeador que caían sobre su cabeza. –Shhhhhh, espera- exclamo como susurro al escuchar pasos.

Black:-enserio, ustedes están exagerando demasiado- exclamo con un tono serio, pero enseguida Light volvió a acallarlo, pudiendo ver entonces por debajo de la puerta como la silueta de Rouse se movía por el pasillo, deteniéndose justo frente a la puerta.

Silver:-que es ese hedor a trapeador sucio- exclamo el desorientado joven alzándose ligeramente del piso, hablando sin cuidar el tono de su voz, justo cuando Rouse se estaba alejando haciendo que se detuviera al escuchar el ruido. Instantáneamente, Light se apresuro a cubrir la boca de Silver, mirando aterrada debajo de la puerta la silueta rogando por qué no hubiese escuchado el ruido. Después de un par de segundos pudieron escuchar como los pasos se alejaban.

Lightfire:-creo que ya se fue- susurro la joven dentro del armario

Black:-excelente, ahora, ¿podemos salir antes de intoxicarnos con el aroma del limpiador?-exclamo de forma sarcástica, abriéndose entonces la puerta cayendo de pecho al suelo Silver con un trapeador cubriendo su cabeza, seguido por Black que batallaba por quitarse una cubeta que se había atorado en su pie.

Lightfire:-vamos, tenemos que llevarlo a su habitación- exclamo apresurándose a sujetar uno de los brazos de Silver y arrastrarlo por el pasillo.

Lightfire:-¿podrías decirme que es lo que le pasa a Rouse?- le pregunto con un tono de molestia y exasperación en su voz al recordar los "cuidados" tan extremistas que la joven les había dado toda la mañana.

Black:-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto seriamente sin prestarle mucha atención, concentrado en el camino que recorrían por el pasillo

Lightfire:-por que Rouse insiste en hostigarnos así, ¿Cuál es su motivación?- pregunto de forma insistente aun arrastrando a su compañero.

Black:-creí haber dejado claro que no te incumbía nuestro vida, ni nuestro pasado- exclamo molesto mirándola de reojo.

Lightfire: -es solo una simple pregunta, vamos- exclamo mas con un ligero tono de ruego, mientras Black solo la miraba con una expresión escéptica sin decir nada

Lightfire:-está bien- exclamo con un tono de derrota al no recibir respuesta permaneciendo en silencio unos segundos. –bueno, se bien que Rouse disfruta torturándonos, pero esta vez uso tácticas diferentes, no se mofo de nosotros, no saboteo mis medicamentos, no puso trampas para ratones en el sofá, entonces si no consiguió satisfacción propia al torturarnos así, ¿Por qué lo hizo?- exclamo después de un breve silencio de forma mas insistente, pero solo recibió el mismo silencio del joven sombrío.

Lightfire:-bueno, no puedes culparme por intentarlo- exclamo con un tono burlón

Silver:-¿intentar que?- pregunto con un tono desorientado, al fin despertando de su sueño

Lightfire:-¡Silver, ¿ya te encuentras bien?- pregunto soltándolo inmediatamente

Silver:-si…eso creo. ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo…y por qué huelo a limpia pisos?- exclamo desconcertado al percibir la fragancia que había quedado en sus ropas después de esconderse en el armario

Lightfire:-ahm, pues…- pero antes de que pudiese terminar su explicación, volvieron a escuchar los pasos de Rouse a lo lejos. –Luego te explico tenemos que esconderos de nuevo- exclamo apresurándose por ayudar a Silver a levantarse del suelo y apresurar el paso de Black que seguía siendo movido de un lado a otro contra su voluntad.

Los tres jóvenes siguieron moviéndose sigilosamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Silver. Justo en ese momento escucharon nuevamente como la joven se acercaba por lo que no esperaron ni un segundo a entrar terminando escondidos los tres bajo la cama en la oscuridad mientras esperaban que Rouse entrara a la habitación, cosa que no paso.

Silver:-que raro, podría jurar que la escuche acercándose- exclamo el joven estando bajo la cama, cuidando mucho el volumen de su voz

Black:-¿hace cuanto que no limpias tu habitación?- exclamo molesto mientras batallaba con el polvo que había en el suelo.

Lightfire:-shhh, ¿cállense los dos, quieren que acaso nos encuentre?- refunfuño Light como susurro

Rouse:- ¿que nos encuentre quien?- pregunto inocentemente la joven, apareciendo de pronto a su lado bajo la cama. Al escuchar la voz, los tres jóvenes voltearon lentamente su mirada hacia ella, para después soltar un fuerte y estrepitoso grito los dos jóvenes titanes que salieron disparados de debajo de la cama.

Rouse:-¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí abajo?- pregunto extrañada alzándose del suelo, seguida por su hermano que solo se quitaba el polvo de encima.

Silver:- ahmm, bueno nosotros..Este, yo, yo estaba, estábamos buscando…- exclamo alterado el joven, mientras él y Light mostraban unas expresiones nerviosas en sus rostros al momento en que Rouse los observaba con una expresión de extrañeza.

Cybor:-¡Light, Rouse, Black, Silver, ¿donde están?- se escucho la voz del hombre metálico a lo lejos, apareciendo entonces una gran sonrisa y un gran alivio en los ya atrapados jovencitos.

Silver:-bueno, creo que no llaman, será mejor ir pronto- exclamo con una sonrisa falsa apresurándose los dos jóvenes titanes a escapar de la escena seguidos con paso lento por Black y Rouse que solo se intercambiaron una mirada de confusión ante la reacción de los dos jóvenes.

**-en la sala principal-**

Abeja:-¿qué tal niños?, parece que ya están mejor- exclamo alegremente al ver a los dos jóvenes entrar a la habitación

Lightfire:- si, fue un largo día- exclamo con un gracioso tono que le causaba recordar todo lo que habían pasado.

Starfire:-gracias por tu ayuda Rouse- exclamo alegremente al ver que la joven llegaba a la habitación

Rouse:-fue un placer, me alegra saber que se sienten mejor- exclamo alegremente

Silver:-si, de maravilla-exclamo con una sonrisa falsa y nerviosa esperando no darle a Rouse motivos para creer que aun necesitaba su ayuda.

Chico bestia:-achuuuuuu!. Qué bien por ustedes- exclamo con un tono algo amargado, ya que había estado estornudando todo el día y estaba agotado.

Rouse:- si lo desea yo puedo encargarme de usted, hice un excelente trabajo con Light y Silver- exclamo con un tono orgulloso.

Lightfire:-¡NO!...jeje, digo, no, has trabajado mucho hoy, te mereces un descanso- exclamo la joven con un tono falso en su voz, mientras alejaba a Rouse de Chico bestia, esperando salvarlo de los excéntricos cuidados de la joven salvaje.

Al poco tiempo el sol comenzó a acurrucarse en el horizonte, apareciendo el crepúsculo en el cielo y anunciando el fin de otro día. En la sala principal, se encontraban Silver y light aun recostados en el sofá recuperándose no solo de los que quedaba de su resfriado…sino también del duro día que habían tenido, mientras en la cocina se encontraban Rouse y Black charlando tranquilamente sentados.

Rouse:-¿enserio fue tan malo?- pregunto algo apenada, tras escuchar la explicación que Black le había dado sobre por qué habían desaparecido mientras ella cuidaba a Silver y Light

Black:- me temo que si-

Rouse:-rayos, lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención- exclamo molesta consigo misma recargando sus manos en sus muslos mientras miraba al suelo entristecida

Black.-tranquila, se que para ti es difícil. Rouse, no es tu deber cuidar a todos- exclamo con un tono gentil mientras ponía su mano sobre la de su hermana de forma consoladora

Rouse:- …lo se, es solo que…-exclamó después de un profundo suspiro, con un tono apagado

Black:- es solo que ¿qué?- pregunto extrañado por su reacción

Rouse:-durante toda mi vida, solo tú has cuidado de mi, me has defendido e incluso has recibido las consecuencias por mis errores, solo...Solo quería compensar eso de algún modo…por primera vez ayudar a alguien más…no ser mas una carga para ti ni para nadie- exclamo con un tono desanimado, apareciendo entonces un silencio profundo. Su hermano la miro con una tierna y triste mirada, abrazándola de pronto de forma consoladora

Black:-recuerda que te prometí que siempre te cuidaría, y que no permitiría que nada te pasara…tu nunca serás una carga para mí- exclamo con un plácido y fraternal tono en su voz. Al escuchar estas palabras Rouse lo abrazo con más fuerza apareciendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sin saberlo, a la distancia Light era capaz de ver aquella escena desde el sofá mientras permanecía incada encubriéndose con la cabecera, mostrando una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos al poder percibir el cariño de ambos hermanos y pensar en todo lo que habían pasado. En ese momento pudo recordar las preguntas que le había hecho a Black, ahora que entendía mejor el porqué del actuar de la joven salvaje, pudiendo entonces no hacer más que recostarse en el sofá sumergido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

**y bien...¿les gusto?, si fue asi o no dejen comentario, dudad u opiniones, tratare de seguir escribiendo CHAIIITO! XOXO**


	27. UN DIA EN EL SPA

**HOLA, bueno...no me tarde tanto como lo habia pensado, QUE BIEN!, este capi es de mucha risa, igual que el anterior, pasa un muy buen avance en la relacion entre LIGHTFIRE y ROUSE y dara paso al siguiente capitulo onde pasa escenas muy PERO MUUUUY importantes. espero que les guste mucho, si es asi o no o tiene cualquier duda mencionenlo y asi me dara la inspiracion para poder escribir ese importante y emocionante capitulo, en especial por que en un par de dias ME VOY A IR PARA VER LO DE MI UNIVERSIDAD asi que no podre escribir en un unos cuantos dias, SI DESEAN QUE ESCRIBA ESTE CAPITULO ANTES DE IRME Y NO TENGAN QUE ESPERAR TANTO...MAS VALE QUE DEJEN MUCHOS, PERO MUCHOOOS REVIEWS.**

* * *

Otro día estaba por comenzar al llamado del alba en el horizonte, se escuchaba la celestial música del mar y sus salados vientos que golpeaban como caricias dulces la extraña estructura en forma de T a las afueras de la ciudad. En la azotea se encontraban aprovechando el relajante escenario Raven y Black, para su sesión de meditación, mientras en el interior de la torre comenzaba apenas el movimiento de sus habitantes:

Los rayos del sol comenzaron lentamente a penetrar por las enormes ventanas de la sala principal, extendiéndose lentamente por la habitación hasta llegar al sofá, donde Lightfire yacía aun recostada. Al tocar la cálida luz su rostro, inmediatamente frunció el seño y se cubrió el rostro con la sabana debido a la sensibilidad a la luz que sus ojos tenían después de un largo día y un sueño corto que le habían generado sus múltiples reflexiones y consideraciones. Un gemido molesto salió de entre sus sabanas antes de resignarse y reincorporarse mejor sobre el sofá, descobijándose y estirándose mientras extendía los brazos. En la cocina se encontraba ocupado Silver, preparando su desayuno, mientras sentada frente a la mesa de la cocina estaba muy concentrada Rouse cepillando insistentemente su cabello; no para de soltar quejidos y pequeñas rabietas mientras se esforzaba por que aquel cepillo fuese capaz de deslizarse por su enmarañado cabello, el cual había quedado así después de la pelea que habían tenido ya hace varios días atrás donde el acido y la baba de plasmus había cubierto y dañado con gravedad su largo cabello esmeralda.

Lightfire:-¿Qué sucede?-exclamo algo adormilada, ya habiéndose levantado del sofá, aun apoyándose en el mientras frotaba su ojo por el cansancio

Rouse:-AGHH, esto es imposible, ya ha pasado casi una semana, he tomado miles de baños y mi cabello sigue oliendo a baba de monstruo- exclamo molesta, mientras la mitad de su cabello se encontraba enmarañado y levantado sujetando por si solo el cepillo que se encontraba atrapado entre los duros y dañados cabellos verdes de la joven salvaje

Lightfire:-si... y pareciera como si un ave hubiese echo un nido ahí- exclamo con un tono algo desinteresado, que causaba el cansancio que aun experimentaba su cuerpo. Al oír estas palabras, Rouse solo pudo lanzar un ligero y profundo lamento de frustración antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa golpeándose con fuerza y manteniendo su rostro contra la superficie, permaneciendo ahí con un aura de depresión, aunque no desaprovecho la oportunidad para tomar una de las salchichas que Silver ya había cocinado y emplatado sobre la mesa, comiéndosela aun sin levantar el rostro, con ese mismo desanimo que despedía por la situación.

Lightfire:-oh vamos, no- es- tan- MALO- dijo con un tono consolador quedándose junto a ella, mientras luchaba por quitar el enredado cepillo de su cabeza, comenzando por un par de ligeros tirones, los cuales fueron haciéndose mas y mas bruscos hasta que con un fuerte tirón logro arrancar el cepillo junto con varios cabellos verdes, lo cual hizo que Rouse se alzara rápidamente y soltara un fuerte grito.

Rouse:-eso no me hace sentir mejor- dijo con un tono pesimista mientras sobaba su cabeza después de semejante tirón de cabello, para después dejar caer su cabeza otra vez sobre la meza, apoyando su barbilla sobre la superficie y mostrando una mirada desalentada y amargada. Light solo pudo mirarla pensativa con una expresión algo triste por no haber podido animarla, especialmente después de lo que había escuchado ayer. De pronto en su rostro se presento una gran sonrisa luminosa acompañada por una gran idea:

Lightfire:-te propongo algo, tu yo, toda la mañana, en un SPA, de lujo, y gratis- exclamo con un tono amistoso y a la vez tentador que llego a llamar la atención de la deprimida joven de ojos jade.

Rouse:-¿de qué rayos estás hablando?- pregunto extrañada, enderezándose y mirando a la joven titán con una expresión desconcertada.

Lightfire:-veras, había estado guardando esto para pasar una día madre e hija con mi mamá, pero creo que tu lo necesitas mas…y creo que será mejor que nos demos prisa, por que parece que está creciendo algo vivo ahí adentro- exclamo con un tono amistoso, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un par de cupones que otorgaban a sus dueños una tarde de tratamiento en un SPA sin costo, terminando sus palabras con un tono mas burlón mientras señalaba el alborotado peinado de la joven, quien solo pudo mostrar una ligera sonrisa que le producía el buen detalle que la joven titán estaba teniendo hacia ella.

**-en el SPA-**

Era un bello establecimiento: pulcro, bien equipado, lleno de varias empleadas que cumplían muy bien su trabajo y sus satisfechas clientas que mostraban expresiones serenas y relajadas.

Rouse:-creo que el halloween se adelanto este año- exclamo con un tono burlón aunque desconcertado, después de haber visto a un par de señoras mayores cuyos rostros avejentados se encontraban cubiertos por una mascarilla verde y rodajas de pepinos en sus rostros.

Lightfire:-ja, mira quien lo dice, ¿qué harás después de esto, iras al desfile del día de san patricio?- exclamo con un tono burlón, lo cual hizo disgustarse un poco a la temperamental joven.

Lightfire:-solo fue una broma, adelante, necesitas toda la ayuda posible- exclamo con un tono amistoso mientras empujaba a la joven para que se adentrase mas en el establecimiento.

Enseguida hicieron que Rouse se sentara en una cómoda y pulcra silla de salón, con rapidez la hicieron girar hacia el lavadero mojando completamente su cabello, pasando por varios tratamientos y masajes capilares que la relajaron completamente por un buen rato.

Rouse:-tenias razón Light…necesitaba esto- exclamo quedando ya su silla al lado de la de Light, ambas vestidas con unas batas blancas, hablando con un tono sereno mientras recargaba su cabeza con tranquilidad después de sacudirla bruscamente para eliminar el exceso de agua que le había quedado, empapando completamente a la señorita que estaba encargada de cortarle el cabello, exasperándola bastante.

Lightfire:-lo sé, esto es vida. No se me ocurre nada mejor, ¿a ti si?- exclamo sumamente relajada, teniendo una toalla sobre su cabeza, una ligera mascarilla blancuzca en su rostro mientras le arreglaban delicadamente sus uñas.

Rouse:-¡para nada!, nunca había hecho algo que se le acercase a esto- exclamo muy cómoda sin abrir los ojos de su reposo, mientras detrás de ella dos empleada se esforzaban por retener a la estilista que después de recibir semejante remojón por parte de la joven salvaje alzaba de forma amenazante sus tijeras contra Rouse.

Lightfire:-mamá y yo hacemos esto todo el tiempo, nos da la oportunidad de hablar, relajarnos y pasar un tiempo juntas- exclamo alegremente al recordar los momentos que paso con su madre

Rouse:-que suerte tienes, lo mas cercano que he estado yo de recibir un facial, fue cuando me tropecé y mi rostro cayó en un charco de lodo- exclamo con un tono burlón, mientras varias de las empleadas se esforzaban por conseguir algún material que pudiese ayudarlas a limar las duras y afiladas garras en las manos de Rouse, ya que las limas convencionales se rompían en un par de segundos.

Lightfire:-¿de verdad?, eso es algo triste, ¿nunca haces algo para ti, algo que disfrutes hacer?- pregunto algo entristecida por el comentario de la joven.

Rouse:-ahmm, no puedo decírtelo, ¿recuerdas?, Black me mataría- exclamo preocupada por la simple idea de que su hermano se enterase

Lightfire:-oh vamos, el no tiene por que enterarse, ya sabes lo que dicen: ojos que no ven corazón que no siente- exclamo con un tono amistoso y algo burlón, esperando que le diese a Rouse la suficiente confianza para conversar y abrirse, pero esta solo permaneció callada con la mirada baja y una expresión de duda y preocupación en su rostro que desanimo un poco a Light, prevaleciendo el silencio por un par de segundos.

Lightfire:-una vez, cuando tenía 12 años, entre a la habitación de papá sin permiso y accidentalmente incendie la mitad de sus archivos- exclamo con un tono algo amistoso

Rouse:-¿Qué, es enserio?- exclamo con una sonrisa en su rostro anquen algo incrédula

Lightfire:-si, le dije que sedita se los había comido- exclamo con un tono burlón, soltando las dos jovencitas una ligera carcajada aligerando así la atmosfera.

Rouse:-bueno…Hace un par de años tenía que robar... Digo, conseguir, una famosa y muy valiosa corona en un museo, pero la solté y termino en un ducto subterráneo, así que tome una corona falsa de la tienda de recuerdos y la hice pasar por la original…nunca se lo dije a Black- rebelo la joven después de haber sentido confianza por la confesión que había echo ante ella la joven titán.

Lightfire:-jaja, crees que eso es malo, la primera vez que me subí a la nave T, termine en una isla desierta a sur del continente. De no haber sido por la ayuda de Silver y sus hologramas aun estaría cumpliendo cadena perpetua en la torre- exclamo con un tono burlón

Rouse:-en una ocasión tenía asignado el trabajo de encargarme del sistema de seguridad en una bóveda de alta seguridad, pero no lo hice a tiempo y la alarma se activo en cuanto Black puso un pie en el suelo- exclamo con un tono algo molesto al recordar aquel incidente

Lightfire:-¿Qué ocurrió?-

Rouse:-bueno…le dije a Black que tuve un problema con el mecanismo de seguridad, pero la verdad es que me distraje hablando con un guardia de seguridad muy lindo- exclamo con un tono pícaro y burlón, soltando las dos muchachas una ligera risilla por el comentario.

Lightfire:-si te entiendo, papá dice que si llego a voltear a ver a algún muchacho estaré encerrada en mi habitación hasta los 30 años- exclamo con un tono indiferente aunque molesto ante la actitud sobre protectora de su padre.

Rouse:-lo se, a veces no soporto que me trate así- exclamo molesta

Lightfire:- bueno, eso debe ser por que le importas mucho- dijo con un tono amable, lo cual saco una ligera sonrisa en Rouse

Rouse:-lo mismo debe ocurrir con tu padre- dijo alegremente

Lightfire:-lo sé, lo sé- exclamo con un tono de resignación ante el hecho que tanto la exasperaba, recostando su cabeza en la silla. –aun así, es bueno tener alguien con quien hablar de esto. Digo, Raven, Abeja y mamá son grandiosas, y claro Silver es mi mejor amigo, pero se siente bien tener a alguien más con quien discutir de estas cosas- exclamo mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba mejor.

Rouse:- ¿acaso esto significa que ya somos amigas?- exclamo con un tono burlón aunque amistoso.

Lightfire:-…si…eso creo..- exclamo después de una ligera pausa, con una expresión amigable en su rostro

Rouse:- bien. Y, ahora que somos amigas, debo decirte que no uses el baño al regresar a la torre T- exclamo con un tono algo sospechoso

Lightfire:-¿el baño, por qué?- pregunto extrañada

Rouse:-confía en mí, no lo uses- exclamo con ese tono despreocupado pero sospechoso, mientras reposaba su cabeza cómodamente en su silla, dejando algo desconcertada a la joven titán.

**-En la sala principal-**

Chico bestia:-¡¿DONDE RAYOS ESTAN?- exclamo con fuerza mientras sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros al pobre Silver

Silver:-¡NO LO SE!- Exclamo aterrado por la reacción de titán

Chico bestia:-¡TE HABIA ENCARGADO QUE VIGILARAS A ROUSE, ¿Y AHORA ME DICES QUE NO SABES DONDE ESTA?- Exclamo con fuerza sin soltar al joven abeja

Silver:-n-no lo sé, no la he visto desde esta mañana, estaba hablando con Light y luego…- exclamo algo nervioso tratando de responder a las dudas de Chico bestia

Chico bestia:- QUE, ¿LIGHT, ACASO NO SABES QUE CAUNDO ESAS DOS CHICAS ESTAN JUNTAS SOLO SE PUEDE ESPERAR DESASTRES, COMO ES QUE LO PEMITISTE?-Exclamo con fuerza agitando sin control al pobre de Silver

Silver:-tranquilo, solo, tenemos que buscar alguna explosión o un disturbio en la ciudad y las encontraremos- exclamo con un tono nervioso tratando de tranquilizar a Chico bestia, el cual solo se enfurecía mas y mas por el comentario, pero justo cuando parecía que iba a perder el control, la puerta de la habitación se abrió entrando Light, con su largo cabello peinado en una cola de caballo destacándose los hermosos mechones rojos mientras sujetaba un par de bolsas en sus manos.

Lightfire:-¡ya llegamos!- anuncio tranquilamente la joven mientras dejaba en el suelo las bolsas

Chico bestia:-¡Light, ¿has visto a Rouse en alguna parte?- exclamo preocupado, soltando al fin al pobre de Silver y corriendo hacia Light

Lightfire:-claro que si, solo nos salimos de paseo un rato- exclamo tranquilamente

Chico bestia:-¿salimos?- pregunto extrañado, pues la idea de que Rouse hubiese podido pasar tiempo con Light sin causar algún problema les resultaba ridícula. En ese momento las puertas de la torre se volvieron a abrir, para dejar pasar a Rouse quien se había rezagado un poco al entrar a la torre. Se veía hermosa; el largo de su cabello había sido rebajado hasta algo más allá de la cadera y cortado en capas que le daban un lindo volumen. Además los mechones de cabello que solían cubrir la mitad de su rostro ahora dejaban ver sus bellos ojos verdes que mostraban un brillo espectacular y que resaltaban en su pálida piel, mientras se podía ver en su abdomen un pequeño piercing con una piedra similar a la que Raven llevaba en su frente a excepción de que esta era una gema parecida al amatista. El rostro de la joven mostraba una sonrisa alegre, dichosa y cálida, algo que Chico bestia solo había podido ver en sus recuerdos de cuando su pequeña hija solía mirarlo con ternura, quedando entonces el titán anonadado y sin habla.

Rouse:- y bien, ¿les gusta?- pregunto alegremente, mientras daba una rápido giro

Chico bestia:- te ves….hermosa- exclamo apenas pudiendo salir las palabras de su boca mientras su cuerpo se llenaba por un gran orgullo y afecto al ver en lo que su pequeña se había convertido con los años.

Lightfire:-¿ocurre algo Chico bestia?- pregunto extrañada ante la reacción del titán

Chico bestia:-no…Es solo que tenía una sorpresa para ustedes- exclamo calmadamente regresando en si

Rouse:-¿sorpresa, cual sorpresa?- pregunto emocionada corriendo hacia el

Chico bestia:- je…ya la verán- exclamo alegremente al ver la reacción de Rouse, quien solo pudo mostrar una enorme y esperanzada sonrisa en su boca, mientras Silver y Light se intercambiaban una mirada de extrañeza mientras se preguntaban a que sorpresa se estaría refiriendo.

En ese momento se escucho una fuerte explosión a la distancia, seguido por unos fuertes gritos:

Cybor:-¡QUIEN RAYOS SABOTEO EL BAÑO!- se escucho con mucha rabia su voz a lo lejos

Rouse:-lo ves, te dije que no usaras el baño- le susurro a Light con un tono burlón, mientras la joven titán la miraba de forma acusadora, aunque sin poder evitar la sonrisa que le habia causado su broma.

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO, ¿HE?, a proposito les quiero especificar, para los que no lo sepan, QUE EL "DIA DE SAN PATRICIO", es una festividad que celebran en E.U.A relacionado con no se que de IRLANDA donde acostumbran vestir y decorar todo de VERDE, por eso fue la broma en relacion a esto. ademas, la piedra AMATISTA, es una gema preciosa de tonalidad rosada. bueno...eso fue todo lo que queria aclarar, espero que lo ayan disfrutado. BYE-BYE X3**


	28. DEJA VU

**HI HI!, ya regrese de mi pequeño viaje a Guadalajara, y les traigo de regalo este INCREIBLE, TIERNO, DIVERTIDO Y ROMANTICO CAPITULO como compensacion por haberme tardado tanto en continuar mi historia. en serio, si mi fic fuera una MONTAÑA RUSA, este seria el punto mas alto de todas sus pendientes. ESPERO que les guste mucho, a mi hermana co-productora le fascino y ella nunca me ha fayado. dejen sus comentarios, dudas y opiniones...ah, por cierto quiero aclararles una cosita:**

**DEJA VU= es frances, es cuando una persona experimenta esa extraña sensacion de haber vivido algo antes, como cuando llegamos a un lugar nuevo y por alguna razon sentimos haber estado antes ahi...bueno eso es todo...DISFRUTENLO y mientras mas comentario lleguen mas rapido continuare, en especial por que el siguiente capitulo es de los episodios finales donde todo se descubre y es muy MUY IMPORTANTE!**

* * *

La noche ya comenzaba a extender su velo sobre la ciudad, y con el sol ocultándose dejando llegar la oscuridad, las luces de los juegos en el parque de diversiones relucían hermosamente bajo el manto negro; se escuchaba una hermosa sinfonía que se formaba con la risa de los niños y de las personas que pasaban un buen rato así como la festiva música de los juegos que no dejaban de moverse, el dulce aroma de la comida y de las golosinas inundaba los alrededores formando ese bello y nostálgico recuerdo que todos llevamos dentro de nosotros como una buena experiencia de nuestra juventud:

Rouse observaba emocionada el escenario, sin poder encontrar ningún rincón que no llamara su atención; las luces, las imágenes, los sonidos y los olores la llenaban de una extraña sensación de alegría y emoción que apenas llegaba a contener

Rouse:-¡WOW, esto es increíble, jamás había visto algo así!-exclamo emocionada la joven, desconociendo que ya había visitado este maravilloso lugar en su niñez

Chico bestia:-si, creí que les gustaría, ya saben, mientras están aquí- dijo amablemente acercándose a la joven

Rouse:-GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS- exclamo muy emocionada la joven abrazando con fuerza a Chico bestia por el buen gesto que tubo hacia ellos. – ¡oh, ¿Qué es eso?, vamos!- exclamo muy emocionada señalando los juegos a lo lejos, apresurándose por jalar del brazo a Chico bestia para adentrarse al parque mientras los demás los seguían con una gran sonrisa que les causaba el entusiasmo de la joven, empezando así una muy buena noche:

Rouse, Light y Silver se encontraban en uno de los puestos de juegos, en esos donde el objetivo es apuntar a la cabeza de un payaso, con una pistola de agua hasta que el globo explote. Los tres lo estaban haciendo muy bien, muy concentrados en su juego, pero en eso en el rostro de Rouse apareció su característica sonrisa malévola y ese brillo en sus ojos que aparecía cuando se le ocurría alguna idea traviesa, rápidamente dejo de dispararle a la cabeza de payaso para apuntar mejor en su lugar a Light, pero al instante en que movió el arma de juguete hacia la joven tamaraneana esta le lanzo un sorpresivo chorro de agua con su pistola y por si fuera poco del lado opuesto Silver también se dedico a lanzarle una buena remojada dejando a la joven de ojos esmeralda completamente empapada, mostrando una expresión molesta mientras los dos jóvenes titanes no dejaban de reír, uniéndose Rouse a sus carcajadas después de unos segundos, mientras sacudía su cabeza salpicándolos de forma bromista.

**-Después-**

Cybor se acercaba con una gran charola llena de palomitas dulces, algodón de azúcar, banderillas y todo lo que se puede conseguir en una feria, obviamente Rouse no se pudo resistir a comenzar a engullir todo lo que pudo agarrar, tomando con cuidado los demás lo que pudieran salvar antes de que Rouse lo devorara. Lightfire tomo dos manzanas cubiertas dándole una pequeña mordida a una, y ofreciéndole amablemente la otra a Black quien vio extrañado el raro bocadillo antes de darle un mordisco apareciendo entonces en su rostro una ligera sonrisa haciendo que Light se riera un poco, lo que claro no dejo muy feliz a su padre, quien desde hace un tiempo se encontraba preocupado por la situación que se desarrollaba entre ellos dos.

**-Más tarde-**

El grupo se encontraba en uno de los juegos, sentados en aquellas enormes tazas que giran disfrutando del paseo, a excepción de Abeja, Star y Silver, que se encontraban en la misma taza con Rouse quien no paraba de girar a gran velocidad el juego, terminando los todos, a excepción de ella, completamente mareados, apenas pudiendo mantenerse de pie cuando el juego al fin se detuvo.

**-Luego-**

La gente se reunía para ver a aquellos que se animaban a demostrar su fuerza en el clásico juego en donde golpeando una especie de plataforma se impulsaba una pesa que recorría verticalmente una columna, con el objetivo de que mientras más cerca estés de golpear la campana ubicada en la cima, mas fuerte eres.

Silver:-déjenme mostrarles como se hace- dijo con un tono presuntuoso apresurándose por tomar el enorme mazo de madera. Tomando un profundo respiro lo alzo sobre su cabeza y golpeo con mucha fuerza la plataforma enviando a gran velocidad la pesada pesa que en un par de segundos impacto con la campana, comenzando la gente a aplaudirle calmadamente a su alrededor.

Cybor:- a un lado niño- exclamo el titán quitándole el mazo, golpeando nuevamente la plataforma, moviéndose entonces a una velocidad mucho mayor y golpeando con gran fuerza a la campana haciéndola retumbar.

Cybor:-así es como lo hacemos los profesionales- exclamo de forma presumida mientras la gente a los alrededor aplaudía ahora con algo más de entusiasmo, haciendo que Silver se molestara un poco por haber sido superado.

Starfire:-déjenme intentar- dijo gentilmente la titán, alzando el mazo y golpeando con una fuerza impresionante la plataforma, y tomándole menos de un segundo a la pesa de llegar a la sima mandando a volar a la campana hacia los cielos, quedando todos anonadados mirando hacia arriba esperando a que la campana descendiera.

Starfire:…ahmm…lo siento- dijo algo apenada mientras Silver y Cybor la miraban anonadados con una cómica expresión en sus rostros.

**-Después- **

Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban frente a un puesto de premios, dedicándose a lanzar pelotas contra unas cuantas botellas apiladas; Rouse lanzo un tiro, que si bien llego a rosar la botella de la sima, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para derribarla, después Black lanzo un gran lanzamiento que a pesar de tener una fuerza considerable no llego ni a mover la pila de botellas los cual los dejo extrañados. En eso Silver lanzo un muy certero tiro hacia las botellas, pero estas apenas si se tambalearon, dejándoles en claro que algo estaba mal aquí, entonces Light sujeto con fuerza la pelota entre sus manos, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con aquel destello blanco apareciendo una expresión decidida en su rostro, llevo su brazo hacia atrás para tomar impulso y con fuerza lazo la pelota como un misil, la cual tristemente falló impactándose contra la pared de atrás comenzando a rebotar como loco por todo el puesto obligando al dueño a agacharse para protegerse mientras la pelota comenzaba a romper las paredes y tirar los premios. Entonces en uno de los rebotes la pelota rompió todas las mesitas donde descansaban las botellas deteniéndose al fin, "curiosamente las botas aun habiendo caído al suelo, seguían unidas" quedando el hombre que era el encargado del puesto con una cómica expresión anonadada y de intriga, no pudiendo hacer más entregarles todos los premios de su puesto.

**-Más tarde-**

Abeja, Chico bestia y Light se encontraban en otro puesto de premios lanzando dardos mientras Black y Silver se dedicaban a tomar un descanso y observar.

Silver:-oigan… ¿han visto a Rouse?- pregunto extrañado después de tomar un sorbo a su bebida, al notar que la joven no se encontraba cerca.

Lightfire:-creí que estaba contigo- respondió volteándose un poco hacia el aun sujetando el dardo entre sus dedos.

Mientras ellos se preguntaban esto, a lo lejos en los carritos chocones una joven de cabellos de jade sembraba el terror entre los niños que no dejaban de gritar mientras Rouse movía su pequeño carrito golpeando a todo aquel se le acercase, mentiras los niños se esforzaban por huir de sus embestidas, llegando a acorralar a un pobre jovencito en una esquina impactándose contra él una y otra vez con una perversa sonrisa en su rostro.

Silver:-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, que acaso no podemos dejar de vigilarte ni siquiera un segundo?- exclamo como regaño el joven, apareciendo por detrás de repente y sujetándola de su capucha y elevándola para sacarla del juego mientras ella mostraba una graciosa expresión de reproche.

Rouse:- oh vamos, solo me divertía un poco- exclamo tratando de defender sus acciones mientras Silver la dejaba en el suelo junto a Black y Light.

Lightfire:-¿Qué acaso no puedes divertirte sin hacer sufrir a alguien más?- exclamo como regaño hacia la joven salvaje.

Rouse:-oye, me he comportado bien estos días- respondió la joven firmemente apareciendo una expresión de incredulidad en los rostros de los tres jóvenes al escuchar estas palabras salir de la boca de Rouse después de tantas travesuras. – Está bien, tal vez no he sido un ángel, pero deben admitir que para mí eso es un avance- exclamo algo molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos y alzaba ligeramente sus hombros como reproche.

Lightfire:-como sea, solo trata de controlarte un poco más. Oigan que tal si subimos a ese juego- exclamo la joven señalando a lo lejos la casa del terror. Los cuatro jóvenes se apresuraron a subirse de dos en dos en los vagones del juego, quedando Silver y Light enfrente y Black y Rouse atrás. El juego se movía tranquilamente, pasando los vagones dentro del juego lleno de telarañas, calaveras, brujas y demonios llamando la atención de todos con las luces y los efectos de sonido. A la mitad del juego uno de los niños que encontraba detrás del sección donde Black y Rouse se encontraban comenzó a lanzar algunas patadas que comenzaron a disgustar al joven de ojos violetas, por si esto fuera poco después de un tiempo este pequeño mocoso comenzó a tirar de su capucha disgustándolo mas y mas, hasta que en un momento, después de que el niño se dedico a lanzarle palomitas de maíz por varios minutos, Black se dio vuelta observando con una mirada furica y rabiosa al fastidioso niño que no dejaba de reír por sus jugarretas. Lentamente se quito la capucha y mostro una demoniaca y aterradora expresión mientras se escuchaban sus gruñidos y bufidos que completaban la espeluznante imagen. Al detenerse el juego los cuatro jóvenes se levantaron tranquilamente mientras que todos aquellos que se habían sentado detrás se encontraban petrificados de terror en sus asientos después de tan espeluznante demostración, mostrando unas cómicas expresiones de terror en sus rostros.

La noche siguió transcurriendo muy bien, Rouse no dejaba de comer, reír y divertirse lo cual hacia bastante feliz a su hermano que se esforzaba por hacer que estos momento duraran mucho. Ganando premios, comiendo sin parar, subiéndose a todos los juegos que podían, llegando entonces un momento en que Rouse se metió junto con Light a una de esas cabinas de fotos, trayendo después a Black y a Silver, para después meter también junto a ellos a Star, Raven, Cybor, Abeja, Chico bestia y Robín, quedando sumamente amontonado en tan pequeño compartimiento dando como resultado muchas y muy divertidas imágenes.

Light se encontraba observando la cinta de fotos que habían quedado, mirando tiernamente una de ellas en donde ella y Black estaban bastante juntos, para después alzar la mirada y ver a lo lejos al joven de ojos lavanda hablando con su hermana mientras comían un par de helados, soltando un profundo suspiro.

Silver:-si tanto lo deseas puedo distraer a Rouse y darte un tiempo a solas con Black- dijo apareciendo de repente a su lado, mientras fijaba su vista en el mismo punto donde Light estaba observando.

Lightfire:-¡¿Qué, de que rayos estás hablando, por que querría yo algo así?- exclamo tratando de fingir un tono molesto y confundido, el cual fue superado por su tono de nerviosismo al ser tomada por sorpresa por su compañero.

Silver:-Light, ¿crees que acaso estoy ciego?...vamos, ve con él- respondió tranquilamente.

Lightfire:-ya basta Silver, sabes que solo soy amable con el porqué papá lo ordeno- insistió molesta desviando la mirada.

Silver:-ja, ¿y desde cuando le haces caso a tu padre?- exclamo de forma insistente y con un tono algo burlón

Lightfire:-bueno, ahmmm… tam-también es hermano de Rouse, así que debo soportarlo- insistió con el mismo tono, tratando de justificarse.

Silver:-si, como digas- exclamo con un tono sarcástico ya que obviamente sabia que mentía. –Y bien, ¿hablaras con él o no?- insistió el joven abeja.

Lightfire:-ya es suficiente Silver, no iré a hablar con el por que no hay nada de qué hablar, y que no se diga mas del asunto- exclamo molesta, cruzando los brazos, mientras cerraba los ojos y movía hacia un lado su cabeza como una expresión de indignación ante la insinuación del joven titán, el cual solo se quedo en silencio con una expresión incrédula y de frustración para después empujar ligeramente a Light quien se encontraba al lado del juego del clásico "TUNEL DEL AMOR" cayendo en uno de los botes.

Silver:- ¡Ho, no Light se ha caído, creo que pudo haberse lastimado!- exclamo el joven titán, no esforzándose mucho para fingir un tono de preocupación y sorpresa. Al escuchar a lo lejos estas palabras, Black y Rouse se apresuraron a ir por su ayuda, llegando primero Black quien salto al bote para ayudar a Light a levantarse, pero en ese momento el juego comenzó a moverse dejando atrapados a los dos jóvenes quienes al introducirse al inicio del túnel sabían que tendrían que esperar a que el bote se detuviera al final del recorrido, observando como la imagen a sus espaldas de Rouse y Silver se alejaba a medida que el bote avanzaba, apareciendo una expresión de odio en el rostro de Light al ver la fastidiosa sonrisa en Silver quien se despedía de forma arrogante al ver que su plan había funcionado. Las luz desapareció completamente una vez dentro del túnel, salvo por aquellas luces artificiales que decoraban las paredes, no quedándoles de otra que acomodarse en el extraño bote con cabecera en forma de corazón, cada uno en cada extremo lo más alejados que podían estar.

No dijeron ni una sola palabra durante el paseo, tratando de concentrarse en mirara la extraña decoración con los corazones, las luces y los querubines en los techos, así como el agua que impulsaba el bote por el túnel, quedando un muy largo silencio. De vez en cuando ambos jóvenes se miraban de reojo en la oscuridad, cuidando de que sus miradas no llegaran a cruzarse para no ocasionar un momento incomodo. Entonces, cuando el bote dio un giro en una de las curvas del túnel, el bote se ladeo ligeramente a la derecha haciendo que Light resbalara por el asiento hasta chocar con Black.

Black y Lightfire:-Lo siento- dijeron a unisonó los dos jóvenes tras el impacto, mirándose uno al otro por unos segundos. Enseguida Light se reacomodo quedando ahora un poco menos lejos de Black. Tras un par de minutos, entre ese silencio, Light volteo su mirada a Black quien se dedicaba solo a mirar hacia enfrente sin decir una sola palabra, lentamente la joven comenzó a acercarse mas y mas hasta quedar a solo un par de centímetro uno del otro, bajando la mirada tomo un profundo respiro y llenándose de suficiente valor y coraje, la joven de mechones rojizos puso su mano sobre la de Black, recargando también su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. Aquella reacción tomo por sorpresa al joven de piel pálida, quien al sentir a Light tan cerca sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, su cuerpo quedaba completamente crispado sin poder mover un solo musculo ni decir palabra alguna, y sus ojos se abrían completamente sorprendidos sin dejar de mirar hacia enfrente, mientras su rostro comenzaba a tornarse un ligero sonrojo.

Light permanecía también en silencio, sin saber que decir o que movimiento hacer enseguida, mirando hacia un lado esperando que Black dijera o hiciera algo. Al sentir el cuerpo del joven tan tenso, la primera idea que vino a la cabeza de la joven tamaraneana era que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y que su acción había sido inapropiada, por lo que desilusionada, Light se apresuro a enderezases sin siquiera mirar a Black, con la intensión de regresar a su esquina, pero al intentar moverse no pudo; rápidamente se fijo en su mano, que estaba siento sujetada con fuerza por Black, como si fuera un ancla que no la dejara alejarse, en ese mismo momento sintió como unos dedos sujetaban su barbilla y lo primero que vio al alzar su mirada fue el rostro de Black quien la miraba de una forma que jamás había visto antes. Esos mismos ojos violetas, opacos e hipnotizantes la miraban directamente, haciendo que sintiera como la atravesaran no pudiendo si quiera mover un dedo, poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se tocaron quedando unidos en un tierno beso. Lentamente los brazos de Light rodearon el cuello de Black mientras este sujetaba su cintura, como si no quisieran separarse nunca el uno del otro, formando una bella y romántica escena, bajo las luces tenues que iluminaban el túnel…..tristemente el desborde de emociones que Black estaba experimentando no fue tan buena noticia para las otras, pues los poderes del joven comenzaron a hacer que algunos botes se rompieran en dos, las luces explotaran, los adornos se cayeran, e incluso hizo que uno de los querubines del techo se derritiera haciendo que la flecha que sujetaba cayera clavándose en uno de los botes que pasaba por ahí, justo en medio de las piernas de un joven, el cual al ver lo cerca que estuvo de sufrir una grave lesión se desmayo al instante.

**-Fuera del juego, al final del túnel-**

A las afueras del túnel, en la línea donde los botes terminaban el recorrido se encontraban Silver y Rouse esperando a que sus dos amigos salieran.

Rouse:-ya llevan mucho tiempo ahí adentro- exclamo con un ligero tono de preocupación mientras se esforzaba por ver dentro del túnel

Silver:-tranquila, ya saldrán, dales un poco de tiempo de caridad- exclamo con un muy sutil tono pícaro mientras en su rostro aparecía una ligera sonrisa al pensar en lo bien que había salido su plan.

Rouse:- ¡mira ahí vienen!- exclamo felizmente al ver como a lo lejos se iba acercando el bote donde Black y Light estaban. Al llegar al final del túnel, Light y Black se encontraban nuevamente se parados en cada esquina, con expresiones serias, mirando a lados opuestos como si nada hubiese pasado, salvo un ligero matiz rojizo en sus mejillas.

Rouse:-que largo es ese túnel, estuvieron un buen tiempo ahí adentro, deberías tener más cuidado Light- exclamo alegremente la joven mientras ayudaba a ambos a salir del bote, permaneciendo los dos sin decir nada.

Rouse:-ahmm, Black, ¿te sientes bien, tienes fiebre o algo así?- pregunto extrañada la joven al ver el color rojo en su rostro, mientras colocaba su mano en la frente de su hermano para revisar su temperatura.

Black:-si, estoy bien. Solo sigamos- exclamo seriamente, colocándose la capucha para disimular el sonrojo apresurándose por seguir su camino seguido por Rouse, quien se encontraba algo extrañada por la reacción de su hermano, mientras Light los veía alejarse pensativa.

Silver:-y bien… ¿Cómo estuvo el paseo?- exclamo con un tono burlón, apareciendo de pronto a su lado y sacando a Light de sus pensamientos. La joven no dijo nada, solo crispo un poco los puños apareciendo una mirada de furia en su rostro, antes de empujar sin previo aviso a Silver cayendo el pobre casamentero al agua, mientras Light siguió su camino con paso molesto, pero a lo lejos Robín había podido ver aquella escena, aumentando aun más la preocupación en este sobre protector padre.

Abeja:-¿Quién quiere subir?- exclamo animadamente mientras apuntaba a la enorme rueda de la fortuna, cuyas luces y estructura destacaban de el resto de las atracciones en el parque. Rápidamente comenzaron todos a subir a un determinado vagón; Silver subió a la misma sección acompañada por su madre y su padre, estando Cybor sujetando el cuello de su hijo con su brazo mientras movía su cabello de forma bromista y juguetona, Chico bestia y Raven se subieron juntos mientras Black y Rouse tomaron un vagón propio. Light permanecía parada frente a la enorme rueda pensando en cual sección subir, de pronto sus ojos se fijaron en uno de los vagones donde podía ver a través de la puerta de la pequeña estructura al joven de ojos violeta sentado tranquilamente, algo encorvado mientras apoyaba sus brazos en sus rodillas, y que, al mirarla apareció una ligera y amable sonrisa en su rostro haciendo un ligero movimiento con su mano como un saludo. Enseguida, Lightfire se movió decidida a acompañar a aquel muchacho, pero al instante en que dio un paso hacia adelante apareció de la nada su padre interponiéndose en su camino.

Robín:-¿A dónde crees que vas?- exclamo seriamente

Lightfire:-¿Qué?, aaah, s-solo iba a acompañar a Rouse y Black en el paseo- exclamo con un ligero tono nervioso que se esforzó por disimular con una sonrisa

Robín:-no lo creo. Star, puedes dejarnos solos, necesito hablar en privado con Light- exclamo seriamente sin dejar de ver a su hija, mientras su esposa lo miraba algo angustiada.

Star:-…claro Robín- exclamo calmadamente, ya haciéndose una idea de los problemas que esto podría ocasionar entre su hija y su marido, dirigiéndose tranquilamente al vagón donde Silver se encontraba. Sin decir otra palabra, Light siguió a su padre esperando que al hacer lo que este le pedía no levantaría sospecha alguna, mientras Black observaba como la joven tamaraneana se alejaba entrando a otra sección junto con su padre, pudiendo entonces solo cerrar lentamente la puerta permaneciendo pensativo y en silencio.

La rueda comenzó a girar alzando y bajando cada sección en un interminable ciclo, pudiendo dejar a todos disfrutar de la bella vista del parque y de la ciudad. Rouse permanecía incada en su asiento, posando sus manos en el cristal mientras observaba el brillo y las luces con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Rouse:- ¿no es lo más bello que jamás hayas visto antes Black?- exclamo con un tono sereno, volteando ligeramente la mirada hacia su hermano.

Black:-si…Es hermoso- exclamo entre suspiros con un tono serio, con la mirada baja y una expresión pensativa.

Rouse:- ¿sucede algo malo?- pregunto extrañada por la reacción de su hermano, sentándose correctamente en su asiento.

Black:-no, es solo que…He estado pensando mucho en todo esto- dijo pensativo

Rouse:-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto confundida

Black:-ya sabes, todo esto, el vivir aquí, el estar con ellos…en regresar- dijo con un tono reflexivo y apagado

Rouse:-regresar, pero...T-todavía no has sanado, y los chicos, quiero decir, Silver, Cybor, Light, Star, todos ellos, no podemos quedarnos un tiempo más- exclamo entristecida tratando de persuadir a su hermano pensando que este quería abandonar la torre t y volver a sus viejas vidas.

Black:-no quería decir eso Rouse…he estado pensando en extender nuestra estancia un poco, pero tenemos que recordar que no será para siempre…somos diferentes a ellos- exclamo con un tono entristecido y serio al recordar quienes eran realmente…unos villanos, y al pensar en que el poder vivir siempre en la torre sería algo que ellos jamás podrían esperar debido a su pasado. Al escuchar esto la alegría abandono el cuerpo de la joven de ojos esmeralda al darse cuenta de la realidad, bajando la mirada entristecida y permaneciendo en silencio, sin saber que afuera de su vagón, una mosca verde se posaba en la pared escuchando su conversación. Al no escuchar más voces, el pequeño insecto voló regresando a su sección junto con Raven.

Raven:-y bien… ¿pudiste escuchar algo?- pregunto esperanzada mientras su esposo recuperaba su forma original y cerraba la puerta del vagón.

Chico bestia:-no muy bien, las paredes eran muy gruesas, pero creo que dijeron algo sobre volver- exclamo preocupado y apagado ante la idea de perder nuevamente a sus hijos.-…creo que es hora de decirles la verdad- dijo seriamente después de un largo silencio.

Raven:-no, ¿no es muy pronto?- exclamo preocupada

Chico bestia:- no tenemos opción, si no lo hacemos ahora…. podríamos perderlos de nuevo- dijo seriamente, permaneciendo los dos en silencio, pensativos y preocupados por su futuro y el futuro de sus dos hijos.

Mientras tanto, en otro de los vagones, Light y Robín se encontraban frente a frente, permaneciendo en un largo y tenso silencio, mientras la jovencita se esforzaba por esquivar las miradas de su padre.

Robín:-Light, estoy preocupado por el tiempo que has estado pasando con Black y Rouse- dijo seriamente rompiendo el silencio

Lightfire:- ¿de qué estás hablando?, fuiste TÚ el que me dijo que debía hacerlo- respondió extrañada

Robín:-se suponía que los vigilarías y reportarías cualquier avance en su memoria y sus recuerdos….pero he notado que tu relación a cambiado drásticamente entre Rouse, y "Black"- exclamo seriamente, haciendo un especial tono de énfasis al mencionar a Black.

Lightfire:-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- exclamo molesta ante la expresión

Robín:-Light, tienes que recordar que son una amenaza potencial, no deberías bajar tanto la guardia frente a ellos- exclamo seriamente

Lightfire:-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?, ellos son de la familia, ¿lo recuerdas?- exclamo furiosa defendiendo su opinión

Robín:- no hija. Los niños que solían ser eran de la familia, estos jóvenes que ves ahora no son aquellos niños con los que jugabas, ni siquiera puedes recordarlos….estos dos jóvenes fueron entrenados por un psicópata y un villano peligroso, y se bien que algo de él ha quedado en ellos- dijo seriamente

Lightfire:-claro que no, tu no los conoces, no tienes ningún derecho a decir esas cosas- exclamo molesta alzándose de su asiento

Robín:- se mas de estas cosas de lo que tú te puedes imaginar, se bien que algo ocultan, puedo sentirlo, así que escucha… mantén tu distancia y no bajes la guardia…-dijo seriamente, apareciendo un breve silencio acompañado por un ambiente tenso y hostil entre padre e hija antes de que el juego se detuviera. Sin decir nada, Lightfire se levanto de su asiento molesta permaneciendo un par de segundos en la puerta dándole la espalda.

Lightfire:-…ellos han sido mas una familia para mí de lo que tú has sido…- exclamo fríamente, con un tono algo molesto en su voz, volteándose hacia su padre antes de salir del vagón con paso molesto, pudiendo ver Star como su hija se alejaba intercambiando una rápida y triste mirada con su esposo quien solo dejo que su hija se fuera lejos de él.

El resto de la noche trascurrió de forma normal, juegos risas, y muy buenos momento que todos pudieron disfrutar ampliamente. Rouse no dejaba de reír, bromear, subir a los juegos, y comer, comer, comer, hasta que en el instante en que se encontraba a la mitad de la montaña rusa su estomago comenzó a recibir la cuenta de sus excesos y al instante en que el juego se detuvo, la muchacha de ojos esmeralda se apresuro para buscar un bote de basura y "devolverlo todo".

Lo siguiente que paso, es que Black se encontraba cargando a su hermana en su espalda mientras esta apoyaba sus brazos en sus hombros y soltaba unos cuantos gemidos por el mareo y el dolor de estomago. Ya eran tardías horas de la noche quedando un poco de gente todavía en el parque, mientras otros se retiraban.

Black:-te dije que no comieras tanto antes de subir- exclamo con un tono fraternal mientras caminaba junto al resto del grupo.

Rouse:-lo se...lo siento- apenas pudo responder la joven, con un tono tenue y lamentoso hundiendo su rostro en la nuca de su hermano para reposar y cubrir sus ojos de tantas luces e imágenes que la mareaban aun mas.

Chico bestia:-¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto amablemente apareciendo de pronto frente a Black, haciendo que se detuviera.

Chico bestia:-has estado encargándote de ella un buen tiempo, ¿si lo deseas yo puedo cubrirte un rato- dijo amigablemente esperando la respuesta del joven, quien solo mostro una ligera y confiada sonrisa que indicaba una buena afirmación. Enseguida y con cuidado, Chico bestia sujeto a la joven que reposaba en la espalda de Black, sujetándola entre sus brazos, mientras esta no dejaba de hacer gemidos y quejido por el mareo, mientras dejaba que su cabeza y brazos colgaran apareciendo un tono más verde en sus mejillas mientras continuaban caminando por el parque siguiendo al resto del grupo.

Rouse no dejaba de gemir y lamentarse, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía el movimiento con cada paso que el titán hacia, pero de pronto al abrir sus ojos vio a la distancia una estructura que llamo su atención con gran fuerza; sin decir nada, ni hacer cualquier otro ruido, se enderezo apoyándose en el cuello de Chico bestia sin perder de vista aquello que observaba a lo lejos. Ante la extraña reacción que había tenido la joven, Chico bestia se detuvo, quedando entonces rezagados por detrás del resto quien no se había percatado de que Chico bestia y Rouse se habían detenido, dejándolos atrás. Con cuidado, Chico bestia dejo a Rouse en el suelo, la cual comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia aquella estructura.

Black:-Rouse…..-exclamo seriamente mientras caminaba, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna volteo la mirada hacia sus espaldas, pudiendo entonces ver que su hermana se alejaba.-ROUSE- exclamo con más fuerza apresurándose a ir tras ella, haciendo que todos los demás se detuvieran al percatarse de que ambos hermanos se alejaban del grupo.

Rouse había fijado su vista en una extraña y conocida estructura que había quedado muy gravada el los recuerdos de los titanes….La casa de los espejos. Era un puesto abandonado, lleno de basura en su exterior y en su interior, las paredes habían sido dañadas por actos de vandalismo, había trozos de cristales rotos por todas partes y las paredes estaban cubiertas de grafiti. El juego había sido reparado un par de veces desde que fue destruido completamente hace 12 años atrás, cuando Black y Rouse fueron secuestrados, pero el deterioro lo había alcanzado varias veces desde entonces. Sin decir nada, la joven observaba las paredes pasando su mano sobre estas para sentir su textura, lentamente se adentro al juego dando unos cuantos pasos hacia su interior, moviéndose entre las envolturas y vasos usados que cubrían parte del suelo, observaba su reflejo distorsionado en algunos espejos partidos en varias partes y resquebrajados. Al fijar su mirada al frente solo podía ver oscuridad, acompañada por los tétricos silbidos que se originaban por las corrientes de viento que entraban al juego entre los agujeros de la pared causando un ambiente espeluznante. Ella no sabía por qué, pero de pronto una sensación de pánico acompañado por un "Deja vu" la invadió haciendo que se detuviera, a medida que el terror en ella iba creciendo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás hasta llegar a la entrada topándose con Black, mientras los demás llegaban junto con el.

Black:-Rouse, ¿Qué haces aquí, por que te alejaste así?- pregunto extrañado

Rouse:- lo siento…es-es solo que….- dijo pensativa con un extraño tono en su voz que preocupo a todos

Black:-¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado

Rouse:-si…..solo, solo regresemos a la torre… vamos a "casa"- exclamo con un tono distraído y apagado, al decir estas palabras, al instante en que pronuncio la palabra "casa" al referirse a la torre t lleno de muchas sensaciones a los titanes, alivio, alegría, todo esto lleno sus cuerpos, especialmente a Raven y Chico bestia, aunque se aseguraron de no demostrarlo para no inquietar a los dos jóvenes hermanos. Sin decir nada, Black rodeo a su joven hermana con su brazo para escoltarla fuera del parque, siendo seguidos por los demás, que solo intercambiaron una rápida mirada de alivio antes de regresar a casa.

* * *

**Y BIEN?, fue todo lo que esperaban?, please comenten lo que opinan de este capitulo especial, NO FUE LINDA LA ESCENA EN EL TUNEL DEL AMOR?...Y QUE OPINAN DE LA REACCION DE ROBIN?, porfavor dejen comentarios porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis x3**


	29. LA REALIDAD ES MAS DURA QUE LA FICCION

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA!, ya regrese y les traigo un SUPEEER CAPITULO, aqui la verdad sale a la luz y alfin llega el momento que TODOS USTEDES HAN ESPERADO desde que hace mucho timpo, ESTA LARGITO, es muy emocional y conmovedor y espero que les GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI HERMANA que aun sigue gritando a mi lado XD, porfavor dejen muchooo pero esta vez muchooos comentarios, por que en un par de dias voy a volver a la prepa y ya no tendre tanto tiempo de seguir escribiendo, Y SI QUIEREN UN CAPITULO MAS , deben complacerme X3, ojala les guste...**

* * *

Era otro precioso día en la ciudad, el clima delicioso, el cielo azul, el sol brillante y ningún problema a los alrededores. Al fin después de 12 años de mucho sufrimiento, en la torre se podía respirar con tranquilidad y se percibía fácilmente aquel ambiente de alegría que solía reinar en la extraña estructura:

En la sala principal se escuchaban las risas combinadas con la música de los videojuegos que jugaban Rouse, Silver y Cybor, sentados en el sofá muy concentrados con ese espíritu competitivo estando los dos jóvenes empujándose ligeramente uno al otro de forma bromista tratando de desconcentrarse entre sí para obtener la ventaja mientras abeja se sentaba en el mismo sofá, cómodamente viendo la pantalla. En la cocina se encontraba Black sentado frente a la barra mientras Starfire dejaba sobre la mesa una extraño platillo gelatinoso color marrón y morado, apareciendo una obvia expresión de asco en el rostro del joven la cual trataba de disimular con una sonrisa falsa, antes de tomar un poco del bocadillo esforzándose por que pudiese pasar por su garganta sin vomitar, lo cual lo hacía hacer una graciosa expresión en su rostro provocando una gran risilla en Light quien solo se quedaba ahí recargada en la barra disfrutando de la graciosa escena, era una bella imagen que le traía hermosos recuerdos a Raven y Chico bestia, quienes solo se quedan ahí en la puerta disfrutando el momento mientras dudaban de la decisión que querían tomar:

Raven:-¿no crees que es demasiado pronto, apenas han empezado a acoplarse, no deberíamos esperar un poco más?- pregunto algo preocupada hacia su marido

Chico bestia:-ya oíste lo que dijeron ayer, no tenemos tiempo que perder, esta puede ser nuestra última oportunidad de recuperarlos…..de otro modo, podrían irse para siempre-exclamo pensativo mientras no dejaba de ver a sus dos hijos pasar un buen rato.

Raven:-… ¿y qué les diremos?-exclamo seriamente viendo a sus hijos

Chico bestia:-….la verdad- respondió con seriedad. En ese momento los cuatro jóvenes comenzaban a dirigirse hacia la puerta a paso veloz, y con un aura muy animada.

Chico bestia:-¿A dónde van chicos?- exclamo deteniendo a los jóvenes

Rouse:-ahmm, solo íbamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad- exclamo alegremente

Silver:-si, pusieron un nuevo juego en la sala de realidad virtual y queremos ser los primeros en estrenarla- respondió muy animado

Lightfire:-y yo le prometí a Black que le enseñaría la biblioteca de la ciudad- exclamo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del joven, intercambiándose ambos una ligera sonrisa.

Raven:-lo lamento niños, tendrán que posponerlo para otro día- exclamo con un tono serio aunque con algo de culpa

Silver:-¡no, ¿Por qué?- exclamo como reproche

Chico bestia:-por que necesitamos hablar con Rouse y Black….asolas- exclamo seriamente. Al momento en que escucharon estas palabras, y al sentir el tono en la voz del titán, Light y Silver supieron inmediatamente lo que pretendían, intercambiándose entonces los dos jóvenes titanes una rápida y preocupada mirada, sin discutir mas.

Rouse:-¿Por qué…acaso, hicimos algo malo?- pregunto preocupada y algo extrañada, pues estos días no habían cometido ninguna travesura o incidente que ameritara algún reproche.

Raven:-no, no es eso...Solo queremos discutir algo importante contigo y tu hermano- dijo tranquilamente. Black y Rouse se intercambiaron una rápida mirada y sin decir más continuaron su camino a través de la puerta, seguidos por Raven y Chico bestia, quedando detrás, en la sala principal, todos los demás muy preocupados y ansiosos sabiendo lo que se acercaba.

**-En la habitación de Raven y Chico bestia-**

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a la recamara a los dos hermanos que se encontraban sumamente pensativos tratando de descifrar la razón de tan repentina y privada reunión. Los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio mientras Raven y Chico bestia entraban a la habitación, cerrándose instantáneamente la puerta, parándose los dos titanes frente a los jóvenes con unas miradas pensativas y algo preocupadas.

**-Mientras tanto-**

Justo fuera de la habitación se encontraban Silver y Light; Silver caminaba cuidadosamente acercándose a la puerta, recargándose en esta con el oído presionado sobre su superficie esforzándose por escuchar lo que sucedía al otro lado.

Lightfire:-eres increíble- exclamo seriamente como reproche hacia su compañero

Silver:-SHHHH, vamos, no me digas que tú no quieres saber de que están hablando- exclamo cuidando el tono de su voz, despegándose momentáneamente de la puerta

Lightfire:- tú no tienes respeto por las conversaciones de la gente verdad…..-exclamo como regaño, con un tono de superioridad moral.-….haste a un lado- dijo a los pocos segundos, después de que la curiosidad la invadió, empujando ligeramente a Silver para recargar su oído en la puerta al igual que el.

-**Mientras tanto-**

En la habitación reinaba el silencio, haciendo un ambiente algo incomodo.

Rouse:- así queeeeeeee….de que querían hablar con nosotros- dijo alegremente tratando de romper aquel silencio

Raven:-queríamos contarles algo de suma importancia- exclamo seriamente

Black:-¿de qué se trata?- exclamo seriamente con un tono algo confundido

Raven:- es algo sobre ustedes dos…mas bien, de su origen- dijo con seriedad, haciendo que los dos hermanos se intercambiaran una rápida mirada de confusión.

Black:-¿de qué están hablando, como podrían saber ustedes….-exclamo confundido

Chico bestia:-¿saben ustedes quiénes son sus padres?- pregunto seriamente y de forma cortante interrumpiendo al joven, al no saber si en estos años Slade pudo haberles dado alguna historia falsa.

Rouse:-padres, ja, ¿de qué hablan?, nosotros no tenemos padres?- exclamo con una risita nerviosa por el comentario, tratando de enmascaran el dolor que le causaba recordarlo

Chico bestia:-¿están seguros?- exclamo seriamente mirándolos fijamente a los ojos.

**-Mientras tanto-**

Fuera de la habitación, aun contra la puerta se encontraban los dos jóvenes tratando de escuchar la conversación que ocurría al otro lado de la puerta.

Silver:-¿puedes oír algo?- pregunto concentrado

Lightfire:-nada, la puerta es demasiado gruesa- exclamo algo molesta aun con la oreja contra la puerta

Cybor:-¡Silver me decepcionas!- se escucho la paternal voz del titán, tomando por sorpresa a los dos jóvenes quienes se reincorporaron de inmediato esperando que no los hubiese visto.

Silver:-ahmm, nosotros no, ahmm, jeje, solo estábamos, bueno,ahmm….- balbuceaba el joven mientras ambos sonreían nerviosamente.

Cybor:- Silver, Silver, Silver, así no fue como te he educado….- exclamo el titán, apoyando los nudillos en su cadera con una postura autoritaria y un tono de regaño y decepción.-sabes bien que la mejor forma de escuchar a través de las puertas es con la ayuda de una buena herramienta- completo de pronto su oración el titán, sacando de repente un vaso mostrando una sonrisa traviesa al igual que los dos jóvenes, quienes solo se hicieron a un lado para dejar que Cybor hiciera su trabajo.

**-Mientras tanto-**

Al otro lado de la puerta, la situación comenzaba a volverse más tensa aun:

Black:-¿Qué es lo que tratan de decirnos?- pregunto extrañado

Raven:-sabemos quiénes son sus padres- exclamo seriamente, dejando impactados a los dos hermanos al escuchar su comentario.

Rouse:-¡¿Qué?, ja, esto es una broma, ¿verdad?, es decir, n-nosotros no tenemos padres, ¿cierto?- exclamo tratando aun de mantener ese tono de burla esforzándose por ocultar el sufrimiento que comenzaba a brotar de su cuerpo al tocar aquel tema

Chico bestia:-Chicos, díganme, ¿se han sentido bien aquí?- exclamo calmadamente

Rouse:-por supuesto, estos han sido los mejores días en toda mi vida, todos ustedes son excelentes, incluso la princesita caprichosa- exclamo alegremente aunque con un tono burlón al recordar los buenos momentos que habían pasado en esta torre.

Chico bestia:-Rouse, ¿en todo este tiempo que han vivido aquí, en ningún momento sintieron algo familiar, como si ya hubiesen estado aquí?- pregunto calmadamente. Al oír estas palabras Black permaneció en un estado pensativo recordando todas esas extrañas sensaciones que había experimentado, así como sus extrañas y vividas pesadillas.

Rouse:-y-yo no lo se- exclamo algo exaltada

**-Mientras tanto-**

Al otro lado de la puerta Cybor permanecía encorvado, colocando el vaso contra la puerta y su oído contra el vaso tratando de conseguir una mejor acústica.

Lightfire:¿y bien..Puedes escuchar algo?- pregunto ansiosa

Cybor:-no estoy seguro, creo que dijeron algo sobre una princesa- exclamo confundido sin despegarse de la puerta, aun esforzándose por escuchar mejor

Silver:-hazte a un lado, déjame intentar- exclamo el joven titán tomando el vaso y poniéndose en la misma posición de su padre.

Abeja:-¡CYBOR!...¿que están haciendo aquí- exclamo furiosa apareciendo de repente en el pasillo, lo cual sorprendió a los 3 "espías", haciendo que Silver soltara instantáneamente el vaso.

Abeja:-Cybor, ¿enserio, un vaso, de esta forma piensas influir a tu hijo?- exclamo como regaño, manteniendo los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido, mientras los culpables solo podían agachar la cabeza con caras de perrito regañado. -¿acaso quieres enseñarles que la única forma de conocer de que hablan los demás es espiando con la ayuda de un vaso?... ¿para qué?, si puedes utilizar con más facilidad un transmisor- exclamo de pronto, cambiando ese tono de reproche por uno de malicia, sacando su transmisor el cual utilizo para conectarse con el de Chico bestia y así escuchar con toda claridad lo que ocurría al otro lado de la puerta, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Cybor, Silver y Light, quienes solo mostraron una expresión de alivio y dicha.

**-Mientras tanto-**

Black:-¿a qué quieren llegar con todo esto?, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?- exclamo algo molesto

Raven:-solo queremos hacerlos recordar- dijo calmadamente aunque con un tono algo desesperado

Black:-¿¡RECORDAR QUE?- exclamo algo mas molesto

Chico bestia:-Black, Rouse…..somos sus padres…- exclamo calmadamente, tratando de tener el mayor tacto posible. Al escuchar estas palabras, ambos hermanos quedaron petrificaron, sintieron como su hubiesen sido partidos a la mitad y el aliento hubiese dejados sus cuerpos.

Rouse:-Q-que…..-apenas pudo exclamar la joven, con esa expresión anonadada

Chico bestia:-hubo un…Accidente hace 12 años, cuando los trajimos aquí, a la torre t, y desaparecieron…-exclamo entristecido tratando de hacer entender a los dos jóvenes que permanecían petrificados frente a ellos, cuidando de no mencionar a Slade debido a la poca información que sabían sobre la relación que tenía con Black y Rouse, esperando de esta forma evitar un conflicto mayor.

Los ojos de Rouse comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, mientras ella se esforzaba por evitar que las lagrimas escaparan por sus mejillas, cubriendo su boca tratando de mitigar cualquier llanto que quisiera salir, mientras Black solo agachaba la mirada, con la respiración agitada mientras crispaba los puños tratando de asimilar toda esa información que era tan rápidamente rebelada frente a ellos.

Chico bestia:- desde entonces no hemos dejado de buscarlos, y cuando aparecieron aquel día, supimos que debíamos traerlos de regreso, para que recordaran, recordaran su vida, su familia- exclamo con un tono algo más acelerado, esforzándose por hacerlos entender, dando entonces un paso hacia el frente con la intención de acercarse a sus hijos, pero Rouse retrocedió, mirándolo con una expresión de traición y dolor que le rompió el corazón.

Chico bestia:-…por favor, tienen que entenderlo, realmente somos sus padres- exclamo esforzándose por calmarlos.

Black:-no es cierto…-dijo fríamente el joven, con un tono bajo en su voz sin siquiera alzar la mirada

Raven:- Black, por favor, nosotros…..- dijo calmadamente tratando de mitigar su angustia.

Black:-¡NO ES CIERTO!- exclamo con fuerza, sin permitir que Raven pudiese terminar la oración, alzando de pronto el rostro, cuyos ojos brillaban con un brillante color rojo y una expresión de rabia y odio haciendo que el joven desbordara muchas emociones provocando que varios de los objetos en la habitación estallaran.

Fuera de la habitación, frente a la puerta, se encontraban Abeja, Cybor, Light y Silver alrededor del comunicador, enterados de que la conversación no estaba llevando un buen camino. De pronto la puerta se abrió, por lo que rápidamente se hicieron a un lado, ocultando Abeja detrás de su espalda el pequeño aparato, siendo Black el primero en salir de la habitación, desbordando a su alrededor un aura de rabia, y sin siquiera molestándose en mirar a nadie camino con paso rápido hacia la enfermería.

Starfire:-hola Black, prepare este tradicional postre tamaraneano, ¿querrías…- exclamo alegremente la titán, mientras sostenía un pato con un raro platillo color rosa con varias púas y grumos, llegando por el pasillo, pero antes de que pudiese terminar su oración, al momento en que Black paso a su lado sin siquiera mirarla o responderle, el plato voló en pedazos salpicando aquel menjurge por todas partes dejando anonadada a la titán. Rouse alcanzo a salir del cuarto a tiempo para ver como su hermano se alejaba sumamente furioso y destrozado, mirándolo con tristeza y melancolía.

Lightfire:-Rouse, ¿estás bien?- exclamo preocupada, alzando la mano con la intención de ponerla sobre el hombro de la joven de ojos esmeralda como un consuelo, pero al instante en que Rouse escucho a sus espaldas la voz de la joven titán, se hizo a un lado para evitar que pudiese tocarla.

Rouse:-¿con que amigas, no?- exclamo con un tono de desdén y furia, mirándola de una forma rencorosa y dolida, lo cual dejo impactada a la joven de mechones rojizos que no encontró palabras que decir ante esa reacción. Rápidamente, la joven de ojos esmeralda se puso a correr, tratando de alejarse de todos y de todo.

Lightfire:-¡Rouse, espera!- exclamo la joven apresurándose para ir tras ella, dejando atrás un aura de tristeza y angustia, mientras Raven y Chico bestia salían de la habitación, solo pudiendo intercambiar una angustiada y apagada mirada con los demás al ver como sus hijos se alejaban nuevamente de ellos.

-A las afueras de la torre- las enormes puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a una joven de cabello esmeralda. Al acercarse a la orilla, apenas pudiendo respirar, Rouse se detuvo, apoyándose en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas. Lentamente se enderezo, mirando con tristeza el horizonte donde el sol comenzaba a desvanecerse, lentamente coloco su mano sobre su pecho sintiendo entonces el relicario que Raven le había obsequiado hace tiempo. Con cuidado lo observo por unos segundos, permaneciendo en total silencio con una expresión pensativa, la cual, al recordar lo que estaba pasando, cambio por una mirada de traición y furia apretando entonces con fuerza el dije, y con un fuerte tirón lo arranco de su cuello llevando su brazo hacia atrás con la intención de lanzarlo al mar…..pero no pudo, sus dedos no podían soltar aquel obsequio, y solo pudo quedarse ahí, observándolo en la palma de su mano con una mirada triste y angustiada.

Lightfire:-¡Rouse, Rouse!- escucho la joven salvaje, a medida que Light la iba alcanzando, reapareciendo entonces en su rostro aquella expresión de furia, asegurándose de no voltear a mirarla mientras guardaba aquel relicario en su traje.

Lightfire:-Rouse, por favor, déjame explicarte- exclamo apresurándose hacia ella, tratando de mantener una cierta distancia para no molestarla aun mas.

Rouse:-¿explicarme que, que todo este tiempo no han hecho más que mentirnos?- exclamo furiosa, volteando bruscamente hacia ella y mirándola de forma acusadora. –¡Después de todo lo que te dije… ¿Cómo pudiste?, creí que eras mi amiga!- exclamo furiosa

Lightfire:-pero si soy tu amiga- dijo con un tono dolido, tratando de remediar las cosas, pero al momento en que estiro su brazo hacia Rouse esta retrocedió mas

Rouse:-¿Cómo puedes decir que somos amigas luego de lo que hiciste?...- dijo seriamente con esa mirada acusadora, lo cual dejo impactada a Light quien no encontró respuesta alguna. –sabes, una cosa es que me hayas mentido a mí, pero a Black…- exclamo furiosa, deteniéndose al momento en que menciono a su hermano, dejando impactada a la joven titán al ver que Rouse se había podido percatar de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos.

Rouse:- sabes que, no importa… tú no te lo mereces- dijo fríamente, quedando entonces ambas en silencio con un aura de traición y dolor, antes de que Rouse se diera vuelta y, convirtiéndose en un halcón voló hacia la ciudad dejando atrás a Light sumida en sus pensamientos con una fuerte sensación de culpa y un gran dolor.

El resto de la noche solo podía sentirse un ambiente triste y hostil en la torre que apagaba el ánimo de cualquiera. Las horas pasaron sin pronunciarse palabra alguna en la extraña estructura con forma de t, siendo la luna la única fuente de luz que iluminaba las habitaciones.

Pasada la medianoche, en la cima de la torre, en la azotea, se encontraba Black sentado en el suelo con las piernas retraídas mientras apoyaba sus brazos en sus rodillas y su mentón en sus brazos sumamente pensativo.

Raven:-pensé que estarías aquí- se escucho la calmada voz de la titán a sus espaldas, lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa, pero no se molesto en voltearse o moverse, pues ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de que le era imposible percibir la presencia de aquella mujer.

Black:-necesitaba algo de aire fresco- dijo seriamente sin mover un musculo

Raven:-lo sé, yo solía venir aquí todo el tiempo cuando tenía tu edad- dijo calmadamente, mientras se sentaba al lado del joven.

El silencio permaneció por un par de segundos

Black:-¿por qué nos trajeron aquí, que caso tiene?...ni siquiera saben quiénes somos- dijo seriamente mirándola

Raven:-¿enserio….y entonces, quienes son?- dijo calmadamente mirando directamente al joven a los ojos, el cual no pudo encontrar una respuesta.

Black:-Qué buena pregunta- dijo de forma pesimista, regresando su mirada hacia el horizonte.

Raven:-¿tanto miedo tienes de que sea real, que lo niegas tan rotundamente?- dijo calmadamente

Black:-¿miedo?, yo no siento miedo- dijo seriamente aunque con un tono algo disgustado por el comentario

Raven:-todos tenemos miedo de algo…hasta tu- dijo de forma serena, mientras movía algunos cabellos del rostro del muchacho quien continuaba mirando al horizonte. Al oír esto, en el rostro de Black apareció una ligera expresión de furia, debido a la molestia que le causaba la insolencia de aquella mujer, ya que ella no tenía ningún derecho a opinar sobre su vida.

Black:-¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?- exclamo algo molesto haciéndose hacia un lado dejando de recargase sobre sus rodillas mirando directamente a Raven a los ojos.

Raven:-solo queremos que recuperen sus vidas- dijo calmadamente

Black:-nosotros ya tenemos una vida- dijo seriamente, permaneciendo nuevamente el silencio por un par de segundos

Raven:-¿y cómo es?- exclamo de repente, con un tono sereno

Black:-¿perdón?-

Raven:-¿Cómo es su vida?-

Black:-bueno, no es un día de campo….pero es nuestra vida- dijo seriamente, mientras se quitaba un guante comenzando a quitarse los vendajes y dejando a la vista las cicatrices que lo cubrían. Raven permaneció en silencio, mientras Black volvía a centrar su atención en el paisaje nocturno. De pronto, Raven tomo la mano de Black sujetándola con ambas palmas.

Black:-¿Qué estas…-dijo extrañado al ser tomado por sorpresa, pero Raven lo acallo quedando entonces ambos en silencio. De pronto de las manos de la titán comenzó a despedirse un extraño brillo azulado, mirando entonces anonadado el chico de ojos lavanda como las cicatrices en su mano comenzaban a curarse y desaparecer, hasta que el brillo se detuvo. Lentamente, Raven soltó la mano de Black, y este solo pudo observa estupefacto como todas las heridas habían desaparecido después de tanto años.

Black:-….¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto anonadado sin dejar de ver su mano

Raven:-no es gran cosa en realidad, quizás tu también puedas hacerlo- dijo plácidamente, pero al instante en que escucho estas palabras, el rostro de Black se torno apagado.

Black:-no. eso es imposible, mis poderes solo sirven para fines malos- dijo seriamente alzándose del suelo y dándole la espalda a Raven.

Raven:-¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunto extrañada, permaneciendo en el suelo

Black:-…..Slade…-dijo seriamente, después de un breve silencio volteando ligeramente hacia ella, para luego darle nuevamente la espalda.

Raven permaneció en silencio, pensativa por un par de segundos, mientras que en las escaleras Light permanecía en silencio resguardada por las sombras escuchando la conversación con melancolía y culpa.

Raven:-bien, creo que es mejor que te deje solo- dijo seriamente alzándose del suelo. De pronto al no escuchar ningún otro ruido a sus espaldas el joven de ojos lavanda se dio vuelta y cuando menos se lo esperaba Raven lo abrazo tiernamente: rodeándolo con sus brazos la titán abrazo al joven quien solo se quedo ahí anonadado sin poder moverse mientras sentía el tierno calor que Raven le brindaba sintiéndose por primera vez en toda su vida en paz y con un sentimiento de seguridad que jamás había podido creer que existía…un sentimiento de seguridad que solo una madre puede brindar. Lenta e instintivamente, los brazos del joven comenzaron a alzarse alrededor de Raven, temblando sin poder controlarlos bien mientras sentía aquel calor maternal que anhelaba cuando era niño, pero no le era posible todo esta situación por lo que solo permaneció ahí, tieso y en silencio. Después de unos segundos Raven se separo ligeramente de su hijo, manteniendo sus brazos en sus hombros mientras este permanecía en silencio, con la mirada baja mientras sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos haciéndole imposible a Raven descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Raven:-descansa- dijo tiernamente antes de retirarse, permaneciendo parado sin moverse por varios segundos, Black para después dejarse caer lentamente en el suelo mirando a los cielos.

Las horas pasaron, y el joven permaneció en el suelo, en silencio sin hacer ruido alguno, solo pensando en todo lo que había pasado en su vida y lo que podría pasar, mientras observaba las estrellas brillar en el manto negro del cielo.

Black:-se que estas ahí, llevas un largo tiempo espiando- dijo seriamente sin levantarse dirigiéndose hacia Light, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a la joven que aun permanecía oculta en las escaleras de la azotea.

Black:-¿quieres decirme algo?- dijo seriamente

Lightfire:-no, solo, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien- dijo algo dudosa acercándose a donde él estaba recostado.

Black:-estoy bien, solo todo lo que creía que era cierto está siendo puesto en duda- dijo sarcásticamente sin moverse.

Lightfire:- ¿quieres estar solo?- dijo calmadamente parándose junto a el

Black:-puedes sentarte, no tengo problema con eso- dijo seriamente aun sin moverse del suelo. Cuidadosamente, la joven tamaraneana se sentó al lado del muchacho sombrío observándolo, permaneciendo ambos en silencio por un rato.

Black:-¿y qué piensas tu?- dijo de pronto rompiendo el silencio

Lightfire:-Qué cosa- exclamo siendo tomada por sorpresa por la pregunta del muchacho

Black:-¿crees acaso que sea verdad lo que ellos dijeron?- exclamo seriamente merándola fijamente

Lightfire:-no lo sé, quizás…sabes, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña tenía muchos sueños, maravillosos sueños donde jugaba en el parque o corría por la torre, aun puedo verlos al cerrar los ojos- dijo serenamente viendo al horizonte. -…pero, en esos sueños nunca estaba sola- dijo seriamente abriendo los ojos.

Black:-¿de qué hablas?-

Lightfire:-recuerdo que en esos sueños siempre estaba Silver, el ha estado conmigo casi toda mi vida…pero, se que había mas, nunca éramos solo nosotros dos- exclamo con un tono sereno y una gran sonrisa en su rostro al recordar los sueños de su infancia.

Black:-¿Qué mas había en tus sueños?- pregunto extrañado

Lightfire:-no que, sino quien, o más bien quienes- dijo calmadamente

Black:-puedes recordar quienes eran- pregunto algo mas intrigado

Lightfire:-antes solía hacerlo, pero, al ir creciendo esos sueños se hicieron menos recurrentes, hasta que un día desaparecieron, apenas si puedo recordarlos- dijo seriamente permaneciendo pensativa unos segundos al igual que Black

Lightfire:-¿sería tan malo para ti que fuera verdad, que realmente Raven y Chico bestia fueran tu verdaderos padres?- pregunto seriamente rompiendo el silencio, cosa que Black no respondió y solo se recostó hacia un costado dándole la espalda a la joven titán.

Lightfire.- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en negarlo, acaso no te interesa saber si es verdad o no?

Black:-¿y si fuera verdad que, enserio crees que podríamos quedarnos aquí, somos diferentes a ustedes….no saben quiénes somos…no somos más que unos villanos- dijo seriamente con un tono apagado, aun dándole la espalda recostado en el suelo.

Lightfire:-…se bien quien eres Black…..y no eres un villano- dijo plácidamente después de un breve silencio, poniendo de forma reconfortante su mano sobre el hombro del joven. Al escuchar esto, Black se volvió hacia Light, mirándola directamente a los ojos, antes de que esta se recostara a su lado quedando ambos en silencio bajo la luz de la luna.

Después de un par de horas, Black regresaba a sus aposentos, batallando con todos esos pensamientos que invadían su cabeza. Al entrar en la habitación, pudo ver en una de las camillas a su joven hermana, profundamente dormida, por sus mejillas quedaba el rastro de una lagrima que había recorrido su mejilla y podía sentir fácilmente la angustia que había sufrido antes de caer rendida a los brazos de morfea. Con cuidado se acerco hasta donde ella esta, limpiando con cuidado aquel rastro de tristeza en su rostro, tiernamente acaricio su cabello y acomodando sus brazos que se encontraban ligeramente colgando fuera de la cama, la acobijo. Pero entonces pudo ver como entre sus dedos sujetaba el relicario dorado en forma de rosa que Raven le había obsequiado, con mucho cuidado lo tomo y lo observo detenidamente mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, entonces la rabia volvió a invadir su cuerpo y con gran fuerza lanzo aquel collar al otro lado de la habitación, pero, al instante en que el relicario toco el suelo….se abrió. El ruido fue sumamente sutil, pero Black lo escucho con tal fuerza como si en la tierra no hubiese otro sonido, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia aquel relicario, tratando de divisar a la distancia lo que contenía, al llegar hasta la esquina donde lo había arrojado, se arrodillo con cuidado para levantarlo y al darle un vistazo quedo petrificado.

**-unos minutos después-**

Un ligero sonido comenzó a despertar a Rouse, quien lentamente empezó a abrir sus cansados y enrojecidos ojos después de horas de llanto, para encontrarse con su hermano, que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, dándole la espalda mientras terminaba de ponerse las botas de su viejo traje.

Rouse:-Black, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto adormilada, alzándose ligeramente de la cama mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Black:-decían la verdad- dijo seriamente sin voltearse

Rouse:-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto extrañada, sentándose en la cama aun algo adormilada

Black:-ellos no mentían, era cierto- dijo seriamente lanzándole el relicario, atrapándola la joven entre sus manos.

Rouse:-¿Q-que sucede, porque me das esto, a donde vas?- pregunto extrañada y muy confundida por la actitud de su hermano

Black:-debo volver- dijo seriamente

Rouse:-volver, ¡no, no puedes hacer eso, aun no!- exclamo angustiada caminando hacia el

Black:-debo hacerlo, tengo...Un asunto pendiente- dijo seriamente, con un extraño tono en su voz que desconcertó un poco a su hermana, mientras tomaba su otro traje colocándolo sombre su hombro.

Black:-volveré pronto- dijo calmadamente, mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Rouse, mostrándole una sonrisa confiada y gentil, tranquilizando así a su joven hermana, antes de que hiciera aparecer un portal de energía oscura desapareciendo en el, dejando a Rouse completamente sola en la habitación.

Confundida, Rouse sujeto el relicario entre sus manos, y pudo ver entonces que se encontraba abierto. Detenidamente observo su interior y lo que vio, la dejo perpleja:

**-En la habitación de Raven y Chico bestia-**

Los dos titanes se encontraban recostados en su cama, plácidamente dormidos, cuando de pronto unos fuertes golpes en su puerta comenzaron a sonar incesantemente despertándolos. Aun algo adormilado, Chico bestia se levanto y fue hacia la entrada, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Rouse parada frente a su habitación con una expresión de angustia e su rostro como nunca la había visto mientras las lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos sin cesar.

Chico bestia:-Rouse, ¿Qué tienes, que sucede?- pregunto preocupado, pero antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa, Rouse se lanzo a llorar en sus brazos. Chico bestia no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza tratando de consolarla, mientras Raven se levantaba de la cama acercándose hacia el encontrándose con la extraña escena pudiendo solo intercambiar una mirada de confusión y angustia con su esposo. Y entre los dedos de Rouse, se encontraba aquel relicario dorado colgando, dejando a la vista una fotografía; una hermosa imagen donde estaban ella y Black muy jóvenes, sonriendo, y detrás de ellos estaban sus padres, Raven y Chico bestia abrazándolos con ternura.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO, fue bueno o que, era todo lo que esperaban?. y si creen que lo han visto todo, no se lo imaginan, el final sigue siendo muy muy bueno y espero que les haya gustado todo esto, dejenme sus dudas, comentarios y opiniones, CHAOOOOOO X8**


	30. LA MARCA DE SLADE parte1

**YA VOLVI TODO MUNDOOOO!, y les traigo el capitulo NUMERO 30 de mi fic. *CORO DE ANGELES*...este capi es mas cortito que el anterior, y la razon por la que lo escribi ahora es por LALA, cuyo REVIEW super energetico, y el echo de que leyo todo el fic en menos de 2 dias me inspiro muchisimo, GRACIAS LALA, esto es por ti y por todos los FANS amantes de LA MARCA DE SLADE... OJALA LES GUSTE MUCHO este episodio, si s asi o no DEJEN COMENTARIOS...DISFRUTENLO Xp**

* * *

La oscuridad y la sombras reinaban en toda la zona, era tan profunda que no se podía distinguir si era una casa, una bodega o quizás un edificio, apenas podía verse un poco de los pasillos gracias a unas cuantas luces que iluminaban a lo largo de algunos corredores, de repente, en una de las esquinas de los pasillos un portal de energía oscura apareció rasgando el aire y saliendo de este un sigiloso joven de ojos lavanda. Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, coloco su traje nuevo en el suelo con la intención de regresar por el después, aprovechando el hecho de que su viejo traje de aprendiz lo ayudaría a pasar inadvertido entre los androides que recorrían periódicamente los corredores oscuros del lugar. Manteniéndose de espaldas contra la pared, Black se deslizo con cuidado por los corredores revisando cada esquina antes de continuar su camino, cuidando de evitar a los androides, hasta llegar a un gran cuarto detrás de una de las puertas. Al cerrarse la entrada tras de él, apenas podía distinguirse el aspecto de la habitación; tenía bastantes anaqueles y objetos acumulados, cosas que Black y Rouse habían estado robando desde su niñez, pinturas, piedras preciosas, obras de arte, armas y mas, siendo la única fuente de luz una enorme computadora ubicada justo en frente de la puerta al otro extremo de la habitación. Cuidando de que no hubiese nadie más en la zona, el muchacho sombrío se apresuro hasta la enorme pantalla, comenzando entonces a jugar con los controles tratando de encontrar "algo" en aquella computadora.

Slade:-bueno, ya era hora de que te reportaras- se escucho de pronto detrás de él, aquella seria y conocida voz, tomándolo por sorpresa lo que lo obligó a voltearse de inmediato manteniéndose en guardia. No se podía ver a nadie más en la habitación, solo oscuridad, mientras se esforzaba por reconocer de donde provenía aquella voz.

Slade: -¿acaso estuviste demasiado ocupado este tiempo?- exclamo calmadamente el maléfico villano, apareciendo de repente su silueta al otro lado de la habitación, pudiéndose solo verse la mitad de su cuerpo mientras el resto seguía estando oculto tras las sombras. Black no dijo palabra alguna, solo se limito a mantener su posición en guardia mientras miraba a su mentor con una gran rabia y resentimiento. – ¿Ocupado….traicionándome?- concluyo el villano, mientras alzaba una especie de control hacia la pantalla apareciendo entonces una serie de videos que mostraban todo lo que habían estado pasando en la torre todas estas semanas. Black miro sorprendido aquellas imágenes, creyendo que no podían existir mas, antes de regresar su vista hacia Slade con esa misma mirada rabiosa.

Black:-¿Cómo es que…-pregunto en voz alta el joven con esa misma expresión de furia hacia su mentor

Slade:-¿los tengo?, creíste que te permitiría desactivar la conexión con las cámaras de vigilancia de esa torre…. creí que me conocías mejor-continuo el villano, con ese sutil tono sarcástico en su sereno tono de voz.- ¿recuerdas acaso el precio que hay que pagar por traicionarme?- dijo de forma amenazante saliendo entonces completamente de la oscuridad dejando a la vista que en su otro mano sujetaba aquella arma milenaria que le había dado la victoria en su último encuentro con los titanes hace 12 años atrás.

Slade:-después de todo lo que he hecho por ustedes, todo el entrenamiento, y la disciplina, ¿aun así se atreven a engañarme?- exclamo calmadamente mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el joven.

Black:-¿engañarte?, tu eres el que nos engaño todos estos años- exclamo furico

Slade:-querido muchacho, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando- exclamo con ese tono tranquilo en su voz deteniéndose a mitad del camino quedando a varios metros de Black.

Black:-todo este tiempo...nos dijiste que no teníamos familia…Que no teníamos otro lugar a donde ir…y que solo nos teníamos el uno al otro…cuando siempre nos estuviste ocultando la verdad…Ellos no dejaron de buscarnos...y todos estos años pudimos haber estado con nuestros padres, en nuestro hogar y con nuestra verdadera familia- exclamo furioso mientras comenzaba a avanzar lentamente, sus ojos se iluminaban con ese brillo negro a medida que los objetos alrededor eran dirigidos a gran velocidad hacia Slade, quien sin poner el mas mínimo esfuerzo los esquivaba fácilmente, hasta que Black estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para empezar a atacar a su mentor físicamente, con patadas y golpes lo atacaba sin parar pero Slade solo retrocedía esquivando cada ataque sin esfuerzo.

Black:-¿¡por qué hiciste todo esto, PORQUE!- Exclamo furioso sin dejar de atacar, pero en el momento en que lanzo una potente patada contra Slade, este atrapo su pie en pleno movimiento sujetándolo y lanzando con fuerza a Black contra uno de los anaqueles, quedando el joven debajo de varias cajas que se cayeron de sus divisiones sin poder saber si aún seguía consiente.

Slade: -es una larga historia, desde mucho antes de que tú y tu hermana nacieran. Solo digamos que los titanes me debían algo desde hace mucho tiempo…y decidí cobrar por mi propia mano- dijo con ese tonos serio y amenazante, mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la habitación, al instante en que termino la oración, una fuerte explosión de aura negra mando a volar todos esos objetos dejando libre a Black, quien no espero ni un segundo antes de continuar atacando a Slade. Ambos peleaban con gran fuerza, Black lanzaba golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, al igual que Slade quien aun con ayuda de aquella enorme hacha demoniaca no lograba vencer a su joven discípulo, en un momento Black envió un fuerte puñetazo, el cual fue fácil para Slade evitar agachándose, aprovechando este momento para lanzar una patada de barrido haciendo que Black callera al suelo. Lo primero que vio el joven después de caer, fue como Slade alzaba aquella afilada arma con la intención de dar un certero y mortal golpe, pero Black fue más rápido y se movió justo a tiempo, clavándose en su lugar la afilada hoja del hacha en el suelo.

Slade:-parece que te he enseñado bien, me enorgulleces- exclamo calmadamente, mientras desclavaba su arma del concreto, descansándola sobra su hombro volteándose hacia Black quien no dejaba de jadear debido al cansancio que traía tanto esfuerzo físico, sobre todo para alguien en su estado.

Black:-¡Cierra la boca!, la única razón por la que volví fue para acabar con todo esto…y contigo- exclamo de forma amenazante antes de que sus ojos se volvieran a llenar de esa aura negra aparecieron de pronto detrás de Slade unas enormes garras de cuerpo de energía oscura, pero antes de que pudiesen hacer su movimiento, Slade dio un veloz giro cortándolas con certeza con su endemoniada arma haciéndolas desaparecer en las sombras. Aprovechando ese segundo en que Slade estaba distraído, Black no espero por lanzar otro contraataque, pero el maestro predijo perfectamente los movimientos de su estudiante dándole un fuerte golpe y mandando al joven Black a varios metros de distancia, cayendo casi inconsciente en el suelo.

Antes de que siquiera pudiese mover un musculo después de tan duro golpe, Slade coloco con fuerza su pie sobre el cuello de Black dificultándole aun más su ya débil respiración.

Slade:-Black, ¿cuando aprenderás que jamás debes subestimar a tu oponente?, debemos trabajar con eso después…-exclamo con ese calmado tono sarcástico en su voz, mientras descansaba ligeramente su brazo en la rodilla del pie que presionaba con fuerza el cuello del joven sombrío, quien no paraba de luchar tratando de mover aquel pesado pie para dejar que algo de aire pudiese entrar en sus pulmones, mientras unos cuantos gemidos de asfixia lograban salir de su cuerpo adolorido. Justo cuando creyó que caería desmayado por la falta de oxigeno, Slade retiro su pie, caminando entonces tranquilamente hacia la computadora dándole la espalda a su joven pupilo, brillando entonces ligeramente las marcas que cubrían su arma desapareciendo de repente la cabeza del hacha dejando en su lugar solo el mango que fácilmente pudo dejar descansar en su cinturón quedando entonces las dos manos del villano libre, mientras Black se reincorporaba un poco del suelo sujetando su cuello respirando agitadamente.

Slade:-¿sabes?, tú y tu hermana no fueron mi primera opción. Durante todo este tiempo, he podido observar muy de cerca cómo has llevado a cabo la misión que te asigne- exclamo de forma misteriosa el villano mientras observaba pasar los videos de seguridad en la pantalla, pudiendo así ver como Black y Rouse habían estado viviendo todos estos días. –también pude notar que Rouse y tu hicieron algunas amistades en el tiempo en que estuvieron ausentes…bella chica, ¿no?.. Fuerte, audaz, decidía, igual a su padre...sería una excelente aprendiz, ¿no lo crees?- exclamo aun dándole la espalda al joven, mientras centraba toda su atención en la pantalla aparecieron varias escenas donde Black estaba compartiendo tiempo con Lightfire. Al escuchar esto, y presentarse en su mente la sola idea de que Slade hiciera sufrir tanto a Light como él y su hermana habían sufrido todos estos años, despertó en Black una gran furia, por lo que sin pensarlo un segundo se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a gran velocidad contra Slade para darle un fuerte golpe, pero en un rápido movimiento el cruel villano lo esquivo sujetando el brazo del joven, mientras que con la otra mano golpeo su cabeza contra el teclado, presionándola con fuerza haciendo una dolorosa e inmovilizarte llave.

Slade:-¿realmente crees que después de todo lo que has hecho te aceptara, te recibirán con los brazos abiertos?, ¿Qué crees que dirán cuando sepan que todo este tiempo has estado tramando a sus espaldas?- exclamo algo más molesto, mientras mantenía presionada la mitad del rostro del joven contra el teclado de la computadora, el cual se había roto un poco con el impacto quedando a la vista algunos cables y chispas que salían de él.

Black:-¡eso no te incumbe!- exclamo furioso, con algo de dificultad debido a aquella llave de lucha, pero en un audaz movimiento, logro impulsarse lo suficiente para darle una fuerte patada a Slade haciéndolo retroceder, aprovechando entonces el momento para saltar sobre el teclado e impulsarse para darle una pata doble al ruin villano mandándolo al suelo. Sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, Black se dirigió a gran velocidad para terminar el trabajo, pero justo cuando estaba frente al caído psicópata, este se despertó sacando con un veloz movimiento su arma y golpeando al joven con fuerza contra una montón de objetos, cayéndose entonces uno de los anaqueles sobre su cuerpo inmovilizándolo, quedando el joven Black prácticamente inconsciente tendido en el suelo.

Slade:-creo que es hora de que les hagas una pequeña "visita" a los titanes-dijo de forma maliciosa, observando tranquilamente a la distancia al joven tendido en el suelo, mientras sujetaba con fuerza su arma, la cual comenzó a brillar con aquellas marcas rojas, comenzando entonces a retorcerse, inexplicablemente de dolor el muchacho de piel pálida bajo aquellos objetos que lo cubrían.

**-Mientras tanto en la sala principal de la torre T-**

En la sala se encontraban todos reunidos preocupados por la larga ausencia que el joven Black presentaba. En el sofá se encontraba Rouse mientras Raven la rodeaba de forma consoladora con su brazo tratando de tranquilizarla debido a la angustia que la tardanza de su hermano le causaba, estando también al otro lado del sofá Star apoyándola, Cybor y Abeja revisaban los controles de la pantalla tratando de localizar a Black en alguna parte de la ciudad o incluso del mundo, mientras Robín esperaba sus reportes estando muy pensativo parado frente a las enormes ventanas de la habitación mirando hacia la ciudad. Chico bestia no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro por la habitación, mientras la ansiedad y la preocupación lo carcomía por dentro temiendo que algo malo le hubiese pasado a su hijo, estando cerca de la cocina Silver y Light quien no dejaba de ver hacia Rouse, pensativa, sintiéndose aun muy culpable por todo lo que le había ocultado, mientras no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza aquella conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior con ella y con su hermano.

Cybor:-nada, no se encuentra en ninguna parte de la ciudad- exclamo algo frustrado sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla

Robín: -amplíen el rango de la búsqueda- ordeno el líder titán

Abeja:- ya buscamos su señal por cada rincón del planeta, a menos que quieras que busquemos por toda la galaxia no tengo más ideas- exclamo algo molesta y con un tono sarcástico volteándose hacia su líder.

Robín:-no puede ser….-exclamo molesto y frustrado quedándose pensativo unos minutos.-Rouse, tienes que decirnos donde se esconde, ¿A dónde regresaban tú y tu hermano?- pregunto acercándose al sofá mirando directamente a la angustiada jovencita.

Rouse: -N-no puedo, le prometí no decírselo a nadie- respondió nerviosa y angustiada

Robín:-este no es el momento para guardar secretos, tienes que decírnoslo, de otra forma no podremos encontrar a Black- insistió el titán

Rouse:- es que yo, yo, no se…- exclamo poniéndose más angustiada por la presión que el líder titán le estaba imponiendo, desviando entonces la jovencita la mirada mientras trataba de reflexionar las cosas que estaban ocurriendo.

Robín:-debes decirlo ahora, ¿Qué acaso no entiendes que esto puede salvarle la vida a tu hermano, ¿¡que estas esperando!- exclamo con mas y mas insistencia, cegado por su ferviente deseo de venganza en contra de Slade, lo que ponía mas asustada a la pobre chica de ojos esmeralda que se cubría con fuerza los oídos mientras cerraba los ojos estando casi al borde del colapso por la batalla interna que tenía en cuanto a romper su promesa y arriesgar la vida de su único hermano.

Star:-¡Robín!- exclamo como un ligero regaño hacia su esposo pero mostrando una mirada que demostraba la tristeza que le causaba la actitud que estaba teniendo hacia aquella pobre y confundida jovencita, lo cual lo calmo un poco haciendo que reflexionara mejor su actitud.

Robín:-bien…reinicien la búsqueda- exclamo calmadamente después de tranquilizarse, pero al instante en que termino de decir esta oración, una fuerte explosión a sus espaldas apareció rompiendo completamente las ventanas y la pared obligando a todo a cubrirse por la fuerte lluvia de escombros.

Una vez que el polvo comenzó a disiparse, lo primero que pudieron ver era la silueta de Black, levitando mientras entraba lentamente a la torre: llevaba puesto su nuevo traje con la capucha cubriendo completamente su rostro, de tal forma que lo único que podía verse entre las sombras de su cara eran sus brillantes ojos rojos que mostraban una apariencia amenazante, mientras decencia al suelo de la habitación.

Rouse:-¿Black….- exclamo preocupada al ver a su hermano, el cual no dijo nada, ni mostro movimiento alguno. -¿…Black- repitió la jovencita apareciendo entonces un aura negra sobre los escombros que se habían formado por la explosión, dirigiéndolos con gran rapidez hacia todos quienes apenas pudieron esquivar los ataques, mientras Raven formaba una campo de fuerza con el que se protegió a ella, Star y a Rouse de la lluvia de concreto y cristales.

Chico bestia:-¡¿Black, que estás haciendo?- exclamo el titán hacia su hijo, pero este no le respondió apareciendo en cambio aquella aura negra en sus manos formando esas enormes garras de cuervo con las que comenzó a atacar a su padre, el cual comenzó a retroceder tratando de esquivar los golpes, pero en un momento de descuido no fue capaz y recibió un puñetazo que lo mando a varios metros de distancia terminando tendido en el suelo.

Rouse.-¡Papá!- exclamo preocupada la jovencita, quien rápidamente salto del sofá, para asegurarse de que su padre estuviese bien.

Abeja:-Black, no queremos pelear contigo, solo cálmate- exclamo la titán, acercándose al joven sombrío, mientras mantenía las manos ligeramente alzadas para hacerle ver al muchacho que no se encontraba armada y no tenía motivos para sentirse amenazado, pero Black volteo su mirada en su dirección comenzando entonces a resquebrajarse el techo sobre ella saliendo de pronto de entre el concreto algunos cables cubiertos por un aura negra que capturaron a Cybor y Abeja inmovilizándolos completamente mientras colgaban en el techo. En ese momento, mientras Black estaba distraído, Light lanzo una de sus armas atrapando a Black con una cuerda impidiéndole así mover sus brazos.

Lightfire:-¿Qué te está pasando, acaso no nos reconoces?- exclamo preocupada, pero entonces un aura negra comenzó a recorrer la cuerda hasta llegar a Light explotando en un estallido y mandándola contra la pared. Al ver esto, Robín se apresuro a sacar su bastón atacando sin cesar a Black, comenzando un imparable intercambio de golpes y esquivadas, en medio de esta pelea y con ayuda de Rouse, Chico bestia pudo levantarse del suelo dirigiéndose con toda prontitud hasta donde ellos estaban y transformándose en una anaconda se enrosco alrededor de Black esperando que esto le dificultara moverse y así podrían detenerlo. Tristemente, esto solo lo hizo enfurecer más causando entonces una fuerte explosión de energía oscura que lanzo a ambos titanes lejos de él. En ese momento Black comenzó a sentir una serie de fuertes piquetes alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras Silver volaba a su alrededor dificultándole al muchacho de ojos lavanda detener al joven titán por su diminuto tamaño.

Silver:-no quería hacer esto viejo, pero tú me obligaste- se escucho la aguda vocecilla del joven titán mientras no cesaba de lanzar sus poderosos rayos, hasta que Black hizo aparecer nuevamente esas enormes garras de cuervo de energía oscura aplastando en pleno vuelo al pobre Silver, quien cayo inconsciente en el suelo. Antes de que Black pudiese dar el último golpe contra el caído Silver, Raven lo detuvo lanzándole un trozo de escombro que el joven fue capaz de esquivar, captando así la completa atención de su hijo.

Rápidamente comenzó una pelea entre madre e hijo: Raven lanzaba pieza tras pieza, mientras Black las rompía con unos certeros golpes con aquellas enormes garras de cuervo negro que se extendían desde sus brazos. Pero en medio de esta pelea, un enorme gorila verde tomo a Black por sorpresa sujetándolo de espaldas presionando con fuerza su cuerpo y evitando que pudiese seguir con la pelea. Black intentaba forcejear para liberarse, pero la fuerza del animal era demasiado para él, por lo que en un ataque de rabia, cubrió al animal con energía oscura mandándolo con fuerza contra la pared cayendo sobre varios escombros, inconsciente. Al instante en que hizo este movimiento, lanzo un fuerte golpe de energía contra Raven mandándola a volar haciendo que envistiera a Starfire dejándolas semiinconscientes. Molesto por el ataque sorpresa, Black se dirigió con paso lento hacia aquel animal verde, alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza comenzaron entonces a levitar varios escombros en el aire con la intención de caer con toda su rabia sobre aquel enemigo, pero lo que vio lo dejo en shock…. En el suelo entre los escombros, no era Chico bestia el que se encontraba, sino Rouse, quien en un intento por detenerlo había tomado la forma de un gorila. Era tan parecida a su padre, que Black no pudo ver la diferencia entre ella y Chico bestia en su forma animal, por lo que la había atacado con toda su fuerza. Lentamente, comenzó a bajar su brazos mientras los escombros caían a su alrededor, apresurándose entonces hacia donde su hermana se encontraba tendida entre las piezas de concreto. Con cuidado la sujeto entre sus brazos, moviendo delicadamente algunos cabellos que cubrían su rostro, pudiendo entonces ver un ligero golpe que le había causado el impacto en su frente, Black no podía dejar de verla con tristeza, aun con esos ojos rojos y demoniacos se podía ver la angustia en su rostro por lo que había echo, mientras en su mente no dejaba de retumbar aquella promesa que le había hecho hace tantos años…. –"_te prometo que no dejare que nada te suceda_"-, su voz hacía eco en su cabeza, destrozado por haber sido él quien la hiriera, la abrazo con fuerza mientras los demás comenzaban a recuperar la conciencia. De pronto en sus ojos se vio una mirada decidida, con cuidado recostó a Rouse en el suelo y se reincorporo, y tomando la forma de una sombra desapareció de la habitación, aprovechando entonces Raven y Lightfire, el momento de calma para asegurarse de que Rouse estuviese bien.

**-mientras tanto en la habitación de Cybor-**

En el suelo, justo en medio de la habitación, se presento una sombra oscura apareciendo entonces el joven de piel pálida, quien sin decir palabra alguno ni mirar nada se apresuro a la enorme consola y alzando aquellas enormes garras de energía oscura rompió completamente el teclado, haciendo que la pantalla se apagara por completo y provocando una reacción en cadena que daño a todas las cámaras de seguridad en la torre t. en silencio, Black permaneció parado ahí un par de segundos, contemplando la acción que acababa de hacer, de repente alzo la mirada, como si hubiese sentido algo, y en un rápido movimiento alcanzo a esquivar el golpe que Robín le había enviado con su bastón desde atrás. Continuamente Robín no paro de lanzar ataques contra el joven, quien solo se limito a esquivarlos, comenzando ambos a salir de la habitación llevando su pelea por los pasillos de la torre, mientras Black saltaba, retrocedía y se agachaba evitando los fúricos ataque del líder titán, hasta que ambos llegaron nuevamente a la sala principal, abriéndose la puerta y dejándolos entrar a la habitación mientras los demás miraban anonadados. Black continuo retrocediendo mientras Robín avanzaba sin dejar de atacar, hasta que el camino se acabo, acorralando a Black en aquel vacio que la explosión había dejado en la pared de la habitación. Parecía que el joven no tenia salida alguna, pero al momento en que Robín lanzo su último golpe, Black lo esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás desapareciendo en el aire en aquel portal de energía oscura, dejando nuevamente en calma la torre, mientras todos observaban aquel vacio tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

**¿i bien...les gusto?, ESPERO QUE SI, quiero decirles una cosa, no se si sea una buena o mala noticia, pero el siguiente capitulo ya es EL CAPITULO FINAL de este FIC. se que hasta ahora se les debe haber presentado un gran numero de dudas, en especial despues de este capi, pero les juro que en el siguiente, EN EL GRAN CAPITULO 31 *CORO DE ANGELES*...O3O'...sera largo, emocionante e impactante, ademas al final de este fic les tengo una sorpresa extra, pero como este capitulos era tan complicado y extenuante, me tardare un buen rato en continuar ya que ademas voy a regresar a la prepa en 1 dia mas...pero no pierdan la esperanza, si lo voy a concluir ya lo tengo bien planificado, y ya se que es muy cruel de mi parte hacerlos esperan cuando ya viene el final...sorry...POSDATA: ese ridiculo coro de angeles los puso mi hermana...CHAOOOOOOO!**


	31. LA MARCA DE SLADE parte 2

**HOLA QUE TAL?, ya volvi con la segunda parte de la seccion final de mi FIC: este es un EPISODIO MUY REVELADOR, IMPACTANTE e impresionante, estoy segura que les IMPACTARA su contenido...A MI HERMANNA LE ENCANTO: PLEASE dejen comentario y asi escribire la TERCERA y _ULTIMA PARTE_ de esta compleja historia, debo terminarla YA AHORA EN SEMANA SANTA, o sino tendran que esperar al VERANO... ys e que eso no les gustara, dejen MUCHOOOOOS COMENTARIOS.**

* * *

El silencio se apodero de la extraña estructura en forma de T, acompañado de un ambiente tenso y melancólico por el ataque y la traición que acababan de presenciar por parte del joven Black. Nadie se decía nada, ni siquiera podían pronunciar palabra alguna debido a la confusión y la mezcla de emociones que les había provocado aquel suceso, solo se ocupaban en limpiar los desastres que habían quedado tras la pelea: Silver y Abeja sujetaban entre ellos grandes trozos de metal que se habían desprendido con los constantes ataques mientras los ensamblaban con ayuda de sus armas, Starfire cargaba con gran facilidad los escombros del suelo, Raven se ocupaba de atender las heridas que había sufrido Chico bestia cuando intento apaciguar a su hijo en el enfrentamiento. Robín y Cybor mantenían su atención en los monitores, revisando los videos de seguridad, los estatus de la torre y demás, mientras en el sofá, Rouse permanecía en silencio, con una mirada seria y sin expresión, una mirada que nunca habían visto en la apasionada joven de ojos esmeralda, manteniendo su vista en el suelo. En ese momento, Light se sentó junto a ella, y con mucho cuidado le coloco una pequeña banda adhesiva en la herida que había sufrido en la frente, tras este amable gesto, ambas jóvenes se miraron a los ojos e intercambiaron una rápida y pequeña sonrisa, la cual se veía opacada por la tristeza y preocupación que sentían por su hermano y su "amigo".

Cybor:-¡no puede ser, el pequeño bribón nos engaño!-se escucho su voz en la habitación, con un tono de sorpresa y disgusto, captando la atención de todos

Lightfire:-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto extrañada ante la reacción del titán

Cybor:-el muchacho nos había estado espiando desde el principio, miren…..- exclamo disgustado dejando en la pantalla un fragmento de una grabación de la cámara de seguridad que estaba en su habitación, donde se veía como Black había manipulado los controles de su computadora llenando el teclado de un aura negra, ya hace varios días atrás, lo que había provocado que la conexión de las cámaras fallara durante un par de segundos en ese tiempo.

Chico bestia:-¿q-que quiere decir eso?- pregunto confundido mientras veía como la grabación pasaba una y otra vez

Robín:-quiere decir que han estado mandando una señal directa a nuestras cámaras de seguridad…nos han estado espiando todo este tiempo- dijo seriamente

Rouse:-¡¿Qué?, no, e-eso no es posible, Black jamás, e-el nunca dijo, el me hubiese dicho si estaba haciendo algo parecido, debe ser un error!- exclamo confundida, mientras se esforzaba por defender a su hermano.

Robín:-no hay ningún error- respondió seriamente

Raven:-espera un momento, ya han intentado rastrear el destino al que llega la interferencia de nuestra señal, quizás nos dé una pista de donde esta Black- exclamo acercándose a la pantalla

Cybor:- es imposible, hay demasiada interferencia, no sé cómo pero el destino está muy lejos de aquí, además se aseguraron de que no pudiésemos rastrear nada, inhabilitaron nuestros sistemas- dijo algo frustrado mientras jugaba con las teclas tratando de encontrar alguna solución

Silver:-bien, y ahora qué?, como lo encontraremos?- dijo de forma pesimista

Robín:-preguntándole a la única persona que sabe la respuesta- dijo seriamente volteando su mirada hacia Rouse.

Rouse:-¡¿Qué?, yo, pero, pero no puedo…no lo hare!- exclamo sorprendida al deducir lo que quería el líder titán, manteniéndose firme y terca ante el mandato de jamás revelar la ubicación de su "guarida".

Robín:-este no es el momento de guardar secretos, debes decírnoslo ahora mismo- dijo mas efusivamente acercándose a la joven.

Rouse:-¡calor que no, Black me dijo que jamás lo dijera, y no romperé esa promesa!- respondió molesta manteniéndose firme

Robín:-¡¿Qué acaso no te preocupa tu hermano?- exclamo efusivamente como reproche, y tales palabas llegaron a Rouse rápidamente, con lo cual empezó a preocuparse y a dudar haciendo a un lado su mirada pensativa.

Lightfire:-¡papa, ya basta ella no quiere…- reclamo la joven titán ante la actitud inapropiada de su padre.

Robín:-¡silencio Light, este es un asunto importante!- exclamo molesto el líder titán, interrumpiendo a su hija y volviendo su mirada hacia la joven salvaje

Robín:-tienes que decirnos toda la verdad….¿donde han estado tú y tu hermano todos estos años?, no es tiempo de seguir ocultándonos la verdad, ¿no lo entiendes?, tu hermano está en peligro, todos estamos en peligro, tenemos que ir a detener todo esto….-insistió presionando mas y mas a la confundida joven quien tenía una batalla interna tratando de tomar una decisión, escuchar a su hermano o escuchar a Robín, y mientras esto ocurría Chico bestia se esforzaba por controlarse pues no podía evitar sentir algo de rabia y rencor ante su líder al ver como interrogaba así a su hija.

Robín:-¡debes entender que es lo correcto, ¿acaso no quieres volver a ver a tu hermano otra vez con vida?-exclamo con fuerza, lo cual capto por completo la atención de la pobre jovencita, quien al escuchar estar palabras y al asomarse la sola idea de perder a su único hermano, quedo completamente preocupada y abrumada comenzando entonces a asomarse algunas lagrimas por sus ojos mientras sentía como si una daga le atravesaba el corazón.

Starfire:-¡Robín!- exclamo como reproche hacia su marido, ante su conducta tan insensible ante tan delicada situación, pues estaba tan concentrado en detener al fin a su enemigo de tanto tiempo atrás, que no se había detenido a pensar en cuán difícil era todo esto para Rouse.

Robín solo pudo tomar un suspiro, tratando de controlarse, dando media vuelta mientras se sujetaba con fuerza la frente tratando de pensar y tranquilizarse. Entonces escucho como detrás de él una pequeña pieza de metal se golpeaba contra el suelo, pues con tantos nervios y presión, las manos de Rouse comenzaron a temblar y de sus dedos se había escapado el pequeño relicario dorado que guardaba con tanto cariño. Lentamente, y como un intento de buen gesto tras su actitud anterior, el líder titán se inclino para recogerlo, lo sostuvo entre sus dedos unos segundos observando la fotografía que contenía pero al alzar la mirada hacia Rouse observo algo curioso… entre la ligera capa de lagrimas que se asomaba entre sus ojos verdes podía ver una expresión firme, seria y penétrate, una mirada que nunca había visto, era como si pudiese hablarle con los ojos. Ese intercambio de miradas solo duro unos segundos, pero para ellos fue como si hubiesen sido horas, lentamente, Robín regreso su mirada a la fotografía, una hermosa escena de la juventud de Black y Rouse donde ellos estaban alegremente junto a sus padres en su antiguo hogar, y entonces lo supo, fue como si Rouse le hubiese dado la respuesta solo con una mirada.

Robín:-….sé donde esta…-dijo calmadamente mirando hacia los demás, mientras Rouse bajaba la mirada con vergüenza y melancolía ya que sentía como si hubiese traicionado a Black.

Silver:-¿de que estas hablando, como lo sabes?- pregunto confundido.

Raven:-Robín, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto extrañada

Robín:- míralo tú misma- respondió lanzándole con cuidado el relicario, el cual atrapo fácilmente entre sus manos mirando la imagen detenidamente apareciendo entonces en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa e iluminación, como su hubiese tenido una epifanía.

Raven:-n-no es posible- exclamo sorprendida pero serena, mirando anonadada a su líder ante tal hallazgo

Abeja:-ah, rayos, odio que hagan eso, ¿alguien podría decirme que pasa aquí?- exclamo molesta y confundida ante la extraña comunicación que estaban teniendo Robín y Raven.

Robín:- no hay tiempo, ¿Raven crees poder llevarnos a todos ahora mismo?- ordeno con firmeza

Raven:- puedo intentarlo- respondió seriamente

Lightfire:-bien, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- exclamo confundida alzándose del sofá

Robín:- lo que pasa, es que iremos a buscar a Black- respondió seriamente antes de darse media vuelta dándole la espalda a su hija.

Lightfire:-bien, iré con ustedes- dijo seriamente caminando hacia su padre

Robín:-no, claro que no, ustedes tres se quedaran aquí- respondió firmemente volteándose hacia su hija impidiéndole continuar su paso.

Lightfire.-ni hablar, no puedes detenerme- exclamo en forma retadora ante la autoridad de su padre

Robín:-claro que puedo, y esta será la última vez que me retas, no volverás a meterte en problemas nunca más- respondió firmemente

Lightfire:-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto confundida ante el comentario

Robín:- cuando volvamos, regresaremos a Tamaran- exclamo firmemente

Lightfire:-¡¿QUE?, NO!- respondió impactada

Robín:- si así es, cuando terminemos este asunto volverás a Tamara, en el palacio me asegurare de que estés a salvo y vigilada todo el tiempo, de esa forma no seguirás arriesgando tu vida y la de los demás con tus tonterías- dijo seriamente con un tono algo amenazante

Lightfire:-¡no puedes hacerme eso, tengo una vida aquí!- reclamo molesta

Robín:-suficiente, mi decisión está tomada y no hay nada que puedas hacer- dijo de forma cortante antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia el centro de la habitación donde se encontraban los demás titanes.

Light solo pudo mirar con rabia y dolor como se alejaba su padre, mientras su cuerpo se crispaba por la furia que la invadía, bajando la mirada tratando de controlarse mientras su respiración se agitaba más y mas.

Robín:-trataremos de volver lo más rápido posible…algún día entenderás que solo hago lo que es mejor para ti- dijo seriamente hacia su hija, justo antes de que de que el líder titán y su equipo desaparecieran en un extraño portal dejando la habitación en silencio con esa atmosfera tensa, llenándose entonces el cuerpo de la joven tamaraneana de rabia lo que la obligo a soltar un fuerte grito y lanzar una potente rayo, justo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su padre antes de marcharse, como un berrinche ante la decisión que su padre había tomado apresuradamente y sin consultárselo.

Tras esa muestra de odio y dolor contenido, la joven titán solo se quedo ahí parada en la sala, respirando agitadamente con una expresión de rabia en su rostro mientras se esforzaba por que las lagrimas en sus ojos no recorrieran sus mejillas.

-mientas tanto-

En una ubicación desconocida, en aquel sitio oscuro, aquel único lugar que Rouse y Black habían podido decirle un "hogar", un portal se abrió en medio de la habitación cayendo del oscuro agujero el cuerpo herido del joven de ojos violeta. Su respiración era agitada, mientras se apoyaba en el suelo con sus manos y rodillas tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado….todo lo que había hecho y todo el odio que sentía por sí mismo. De pronto, al instante en que alzo la mirada, una fuerte patada lo envió a varios metros de distancia causándole aun más dolor y abriendo aquellas heridas en su cuerpo que aun no habían sanado.

Slade: -otra vez me decepcionaste Black…. te di la oportunidad de redimirte, y fallaste. Te has ablandado querido muchacho, es una muestra de debilidad….y eso es algo que no puedo permitir en uno de mis aprendices- dijo con su habitual tono sereno aunque algo amenazante, mientras caminaba algunos pasos en dirección hacia el joven caído, con su acostumbrada postura firme, una mano en la espalda mientras que con la otra sujetaba aquella enorme arma demoniaca, la cual comenzó a expedir aquel brillo rojo carmesí en los símbolos que lo decoraban, lo que provocaba inexplicablemente una gran dolor en Black, el cual, aun en el suelo, comenzaba a gemir y retorcerse adolorido.

Black:- L-lo que tu llamas debilidad…yo lo llamo piedad- apenas fue capaz de pronunciar el joven debido al sufrimiento que sentía su cuerpo, mientras se esforzaba por reincorporarse un poco del suelo.

Slade:- …jah, piedad…..- exclamo con un sutil tono de burla e indiferencia dándole la espalda unos segundos a Black, justo antes de que con gran velocidad se diera la vuelta y volviese a darle un fuerte golpe enviándolo contra una pared. Entonces alzo aquella enorme hacha endemoniada sobre su cabeza con la intención de dar un golpe certero contra Black, pero este fue capaz de convertirse en una sombra negra y escapar de ataque, sin embargo nuevamente el cruel villano sujeto entre sus dedos el arma produciendo aquel tétrico brillo escarlata, por lo que Black no fue capaz de seguir manteniendo esa forma debido al dolor, apareciendo algunos metros de distancia con su silueta normal cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y soltaba varios gritos y gemidos de tortura. Y entonces, antes de que siquiera el pobre joven hubiese podido alzar la vista, nuevamente recibió una poderosa patada de su cruel mentor, la cual lo impacto con tanta fuerza que termine atravesando una puerta en la habitación, de la cual, por primera vez en muchos años, permitió la entrada de luz a aquella oscura y misteriosa guarida.

El cuerpo del joven se encontraba tendido en el suelo, al fin, después de tanto tiempo fuera de la oscuridad, sobre el suelo que desde un principio había sido su hogar…..Azarath:

Así es, todos estos años en los que creía haber estado extraviado, había estado siempre en su casa, en aquella extraña ciudad que flotaba sobre el vacio. Black se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose mientras presionaba su estomago por la fuerte patada que había recibido mientras soltaba unos cuantos gemidos de dolor. Entonces, quedo recostado en el piso boca arriba, esforzaba por alzarse del suelo, pero estaba demasiado lesionado para conseguirlo, incluso sus ropas habían comenzado a desgastarse en sus brazos y piernas dejando a la vista aquel gran número de cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo. Entonces al fijar su mirada hacia un lado, pudo notar aquel libro azul que le había dado su madre tras aquella noche de lluvia en la torre, ese libro que había guardado en su traje para traerlo siempre con él. El adolorido muchacho hizo un último esfuerzo por estirar su brazo tratando de alcanzar aquel preciado objeto, pero antes de que sus dedos pudiesen tocar su cubierta azul, un pie aplasto con fuerza su brazo impidiéndole llegar a su objetivo y causándole aun más dolor.

Slade:-Black, sabes bien que ni tu ni yo somos capaces de sentir piedad o compasión, me asegure bien de eso mientras crecías…-dijo con ese tono serio mientras aplastaba con más fuerza el brazo del joven obligándolo a soltar un fuerte grito de dolor. –pero no hablemos mas del pasado….-dijo serenamente, retirando su pie del brazo de Black, y caminando un par de centímetros lejos de él.

Slade:-…nuestros invitados llegaran en cualquier momento, tenemos que preparar..una "adecuada" bienvenida- dijo con un tono algo amenazante, sujetando con más fuerza el arma, y al mismo tiempo que los símbolos en esta brillaban al rojo vivo, las cicatrices que lograban divisarse entre el traje de Black se iluminaban de un resplandor escarlata causándole una gran tortura que lo obligaban a gemir y gritar mientras su cuerpo de convulsionaba por el sufrimiento que le ocasionaban.

-de regreso en la torre T-

En la sala principal, aun destruida y con esa atmosfera de tensión y tristeza, Light se encontraba sentada en el sofá junto a Rouse, mientras Silver buscaba en la cocina un par de bebidas que pudiesen mejorar el ánimo de sus compañeras.

Rouse:-Light…como los siento..-dijo melancólica con un tono de culpa en su voz, mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la joven extraterrestre de forma consoladora.

Lightfire:-¿sentirlo…de que estás hablando?- pregunto confundida ante el comentario

Rouse:- si ni Black ni yo, bueno… si nunca hubiéramos entrado a sus vidas, tu no tendrías que irte- dijo con un tono triste en su voz

Lightfire:-¡pero qué dices, el tiempo en que ustedes dos han estado aquí han sido las mejores semanas de mi vida; si no fuera por tu hermano y tu fastidiosa actitud, jamás hubiera encarado así a mi padre, o hubiera salido de casa a escondidas, o enfrentado a mi primer super-villano!….además, si no fuera por ti, jamás hubiera tenido a mi primer mejor amiga- dijo con un tono algo burlón pero reconfortante al recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos todo este tiempo, y las buenas experiencias que habían tenido, lo cual animo mucho a Rouse quien no pudo evitar darle un gran abrazo a Light quien se lo devolvió con gusto.

Silver:-si, debo admitirlo; puede que estos días e recibido mas castigo y lesiones que en toda mi vida, pero ustedes dos lo valen- exclamo con un tono burlesco hacia Rouse, mientras les entregaba a las dos jovencitas un par de tasas humeantes para reconfortarlas.

Lightfire:- si….- exclamo con un sutil tono de tristeza en su voz, al recordar el hecho de que no volvería ver a sus viejos y nuevos amigos de nuevo, teniendo la mirada distante y pensativa.

Lightfire:- ¡tenemos que encontrar la forma de ir!- exclamo decidida alzándose del sofá

Silver:- ¿pero cómo, acaso lo recuerdas?, no sabemos a dónde rayos fueron- exclamo escéptico

Lightfire:- ¡Rouse, tú lo sabes, tu puedes decirnos!- exclamo decidida volteándose hacia la joven de cabello de jade.

Rouse:-ahmm, si, pero yo, yo no puedo, no debería…- exclamo confundida y preocupada mientras desviaba la mirada

Lightfire:-¡por favor Ro, tenemos que ayudar a Black!- le suplico a su joven amiga, quien permanecía persa con esa mirada insegura en sus ojos mientras veía a motivada titán.

Rouse:-está bien….¡lo hare...por mi hermano!- exclamo animada y motivada por la actitud de la princesa tamaraneana reincorporándose del sofá.

Silver:-wow, wow, wow…. si eso está bien, muy bien.- exclamo con sarcasmo. - Lamento ser la nube negra en su desfile, pero se han dado cuenta que no tenemos ninguna forma de llegar hacia donde sea que estén nuestros padre- dijo con un tono algo pesimista, tratando de calmar a las dos motivadas jóvenes, quienes ante este comentario permanecieron pensativas apareciendo algo de desanimo en su rostro ante tal verdad.

Lightfire:-eso es- exclamo apareciendo una luz en su rostro de repente, antes de correr fuera de la habitación sin decir nada mas dejando algo extrañados a sus dos amigo.

Silver:-¿Qué mosca le pico?- dijo extrañado ante la actitud de su compañera

Rouse.- no los sé, solo síguela cerebro de insecto- exclamo con un tono algo burlón antes de apresurarse a seguir a Lightfire, dejando atrás a Silver quien después de tomar un suspiro mostrando una expresión graciosa en su rostro, continuo su camino con paso lento tras las chicas.

* * *

**QUE LES parecio...es impactante ¿no?: les dije que todo lo que escribo tiene una razon, incluso los pequeños detalles que e puesto en los diversos capitulos de mi fic tienen un porque: desde que desaparecieron BLACK y ROUSE, los titanes los habian buscado en cada rincon del mundo y mas alla, debajo de cada piedra, en cada montaña, incluso mas alla del planeta, pero nunca se les ocurrio buscar en AZARATH era el unico lugar al que NO regresarian hasta no econtrar a uss dos hijos sanos y salvos...y SLADE sabia esto, por eso era ele scondite perfecto para entrenar a sus dos nuevos APRENDICES: tan esto explica por que ROUSE jamas podia hacer una mision ella misma, o por que no pudieron regresar a su guarida los dos JOVENES VILLANOS despues de perder AQUEL ENCUENTRO CON LOS TITANES, por que para regresar a "CASA" requerian de la habilidad d TELETRANSPORTE d Black...y esperen a ver las siguientes IMPACTANTES REVELACIONES, TODAVIA NO HAN VISTO NADA...dejen sus comentarios, dudas y OPINIONES... por cierto, gracias AZULARAVEN, pues tu comentario y petiticon me inspiraron para continuar pues ya hace mucho que nadie dejaba un mensaje: tambien me disculpo por mi ausencia, es que ademas por alguna razon la pagina no me permitia ingresar, no importaba cuantas veces hiciera el "SING IN" no me aceptaba, por eso no podia regresarles los comentarios...en fin, los veo despues XOXO**


	32. LA MARCA DE SLADE parte 3

**Hola a todos...me es muy grato presentarles aqui y ahora LA ULTIMA PARTE DE MI HISTORIA: "LA MARCA DE SLADE parte 3" (coro de angeles) W****, qu es el capitulo mas impactante, revelador y LARGO que e echo, ya que abarca 25 paginas. Se que les va a encantar, mi hermana hasta lloro cuando llego al final... y recuerden que todavia les tengo una sorpresa planeada por ahi. por cierto quiero agradecerles a LALA, AZULA RAVEN y claro TEARS TO CALL MY NAME, que me escribieron los review que me inspiraron a terminar el fic con enste gran capitulo...SE LOS DEDICO A USTEDES; please dejen muchos mensajes ya que este es el ULTIMO CAPITULO y no volvere a escribir otro mas en esta historia y me gustaria saber las opiniones de todo sobre como les parecio cada capitulo, si les gusto y esas cosas...bueno...DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

Por las calles de aquella misteriosa ciudad que se suspendía en el aire, entre aquellos extraños pero hermosos edificios y construcciones, los titanes caminaban sigilosos manteniéndose atentos a cualquier posible señal de movimiento. El silencio invadía, como siempre, cada rincón de azarath, mientras que entre el grupo todavía se podía percibir un ambiente de tensión que se había quedado tras aquel enfrentamiento entre el líder y su hija, sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara ese día…las cosas no volverían a ser iguales, ya que a final de cuentas terminarían perdiendo a parte del equipo tras la ausencia de Light, Star y Robín al regresar a Tamaran.

Robín caminaba con un paso molesto a la cabeza del grupo, permaneciendo pensativo por toda esta situación; los conflictos con su hija, la desconfianza que sentía por Black y su cercanía con Light y con los demás, pero lo que más recurría en sus pensamientos era volver a ver cara a cara aquella mascara que lo atormentaba desde su juventud, aquel rostro que deseaba borrar para siempre de una vez por todas.

Starfire: -Robín, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto algo preocupada al sentir como emanaba la furia de su cuerpo, acercándose a su esposo mientras continuaban su camino.

Robín:-si… solo me preocupa Light. ¿En qué momento se volvió así, tan rebelde?- exclamo algo frustrado.

Starfire: -siempre ha sido así, no es rebeldía, solo es algo terca…es igual a ti- respondió con un tranquilo y gentil tono en su voz.

Starfire:-tienes que empezar a darle más espacio a tu hija, debes dejarla ser como ella es…quizás, tu decisión de alejarla de cualquier "peligro" fue un tanto apresurada.- exclamo tranquila y gentilmente, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su marido, quien solo pudo desviar un tanto la mirada mientras pensaba en las palabras de Star.

Robín:-hablaremos de eso luego- dijo seriamente hacia su esposa, dándose la vuelta y deteniéndose, por lo cual el resto del equipo paro también, quedando el líder titan frente al grupo que esperaba sus indicaciones.

Robín:-titanes, debemos separarnos para cubrir más terreno: Star, tú y Abeja revisen la zona sur, Cybor tú ve hacia el norte, Raven al este, Chico bestia…..- ordeno con firmeza en su voz.

Chico bestia:-yo iré contigo- dijo seriamente, interrumpiendo a su líder antes de que terminara la oración, expresándose con un tono de voz autoritario muy extraño en él y con una mirada decidida en sus ojos.

Raven:-Chico bestia...Estas seguro que...- exclamo, casi como un susurro hacia su marido, extrañada por la decisión que había tomado y su actitud ante ello.

Chico bestia:-no dejare que encuentre a Black antes que yo, no lo dejare solo con mi hijo sin que yo esté ahí para defenderlo en caso de que algo salga mal- dijo firmemente con ese mismo tono de voz bajo, casi como un susurro hacia Raven, permaneciendo con esa mirada seria y algo amenazante hacia su líder.

Robín:-….muy bien, Chico bestia y yo patrullaremos la zona del oeste, ante cualquier señal de movimiento utilicen sus trasmisores para comunicarlo. Bien titanes, en marcha- ordeno firmemente el líder titán, después de un breve silencio y un intercambio de miradas firmes entre él y el hombre salvaje, antes de que cada quien tomara su rumbo:

Abeja recorría las calles manteniendo sus aguijones alzados sin bajar la guardia ni un segundo mientras Star flotaba entre los edificios proyectándose su reflejo en los cristales que cubrían algunas de las construcciones.

Starfire:-no hay movimiento en el sur- exclamo la titán en su trasmisor.

Por su parte, Raven caminaba con cautela, observando aquel lugar que antes había conocido como su hogar, el sitio donde sus hijos habían crecido…y donde habían estado todo este tiempo:

Raven:-tampoco en el este- indico seriamente por su trasmisor.

Mientras tanto, en la zona norte, Cybor se paseaba entre las construcciones manteniendo siempre alzado y apuntando su cañón al dar vueltas en cada esquina, alerta de cualquier posible emboscada.

Cybor:-este lugar esta más vacio que un pueblo fantasma, ¿estás seguro de que es el sitio indicado?- exclamo al comunicado, con un ligero tono de burla, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a dudar de la deducción de su líder de que el escondite de Slade pudiese ubicarse en Azarath.

Robín:-lo es…continúen buscando, y reporten cualquier señal que observen, cambio y fuera- exclamo con firmeza el líder titán antes de guardar su comunicador y seguir su camino junto a su compañero de piel verde, mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad, el hombre de metal seguía la búsqueda a pesar de sus dudas, y sin percatarse de que una figura extraña se paseaba a sus alrededores acechándolo.

A medida que caminaban, Chico bestia permanecía solo un par de pasos atrás de Robín, sin perderlo de vista un minuto al mismo tiempo que se concentraba en observar cada región y cada esquina con la esperanza de poder divisar a su hijo antes de que su líder pudiese realizar cualquier reacción. Podía sentirse entre ambos, aun sin verse directamente, un ambiente de tensión debido a sus instintos paternos que florecían ante tal situación: Chico bestia, que deseaba salvar a Black de sí mismo y de la exagerada y casi injustificada rivalidad que el líder titán tenia hacia el (ya que veía en Black a Slade personificado), así como Robín que solo buscaba proteger a su hija y se sentía amenazado por la cercanía que tenía el peligroso y sombrío joven hacia Light.

De repente, en plena calle, Robín se detuvo al distinguir algo en el suelo, por lo cual se arrodillo para observarlo más detenidamente; era un trozo de tela negro, uno con detalles en color rojo, iguales a los del traje de Black.

Robín:-un fragmento de su traje…no debe estar lejos- dijo con un tono serio y concentrado, antes de seguir su camino, con la guardia aun mas en alto debido al reciente indicio encontrado, lo cual preocupaba mas al titán de ojos verdes.

Chico bestia:-¿y has pensado como vamos a detenerlo?- pregunto seriamente hacia su líder, aun siguiendo su paso.

Robín:-por los medios necesario- dijo seriamente, pero con un tono peculiar en su voz, aquel tono de furia contenida que solía solo salir de su boca cuando hablaba de Slade, alarmando aun mas a Chico bestia al pensar en el daño que podría sufrir su hijo durante la pelea que estaba por venir.

Chico bestia:-"por los medios necesarios", ¿a qué te refieres, acaso estas pensando en herirlo aun mas?- exclamo molesto, mientras se detenía negándose a seguir moviéndose, por lo cual Robín también paró, dándose media vuelta, ya a unos pasos más enfrente de Chico bestia.

Robín:-Chico bestia, ambos sabemos que no es fácil razonar con Black…al menos no ahora, tenemos que actuar rápido antes de que lastime a alguien más- dijo seriamente, después de tomar un profundo suspiro.

Chico bestia:- ¿y por eso mismo le hablaste así a Rouse? Es solo una niña asustada, preocupada por su hermano mayor, y tú la interrogaste como si fuera una villana más- replico molesto.

Robín:- era necesario, no teníamos otra opción…..puede que sean tus hijos, pero Rouse y Black…ya no son los mismos de antes, tú mismo has visto todo el daño que han causado- exclamo seriamente.

Chico bestia:-puede que sea cierto, Pero eso no es su culpa, sino nuestra. Nosotros debíamos protegerlos, teníamos que asegurarnos de que estuviesen a salvo… y no lo hicimos- dijo seriamente, manteniendo una mirada firme hacia su líder, quien permaneció en silencio unos segundos reflexionando las palabras que acababa de escuchar, cuando justo antes de que pudiese pronunciar una sola palabra como respuesta, una enorme explosión se escucho a la distancia, pudiendo divisar cada titán (Raven, Chico bestia, Star, Robín y Abeja) una gran nube de humo provocada por el impacto del cañón de su compañero cibernético, que se elevaba a la distancia :

Cybor:-¡Chicos, creo que necesito ayuda!- se escucho la voz del hombre de metal a través del transmisor, con un tono que pareció ser algo bromista, aunque era obvio que la situación en la que se encontraba dificultaba su sentido del humor, escuchándose de fondo los ruidos de la pelea y destrucción. Rápidamente, Robín y Chico bestia, dejando a un lado sus conflictos, se apresuraron en ir al auxilio de su amigo, al igual que las mujeres del equipo.

En la zona del norte de la ciudad de Azarath reinaba el caos; Cybor se mantenía detrás de un edificio, cerca de su esquina de espaldas a la pared, moviéndose ocasionalmente para lanzar uno que otro de sus rallos como contraataque a la lluvia de escombros y cimientos que Black lanzaba sin cesar. El joven de cabello violeta se encontraba levitando a varios metros del suelo, su rostro estaba cubierto por aquella capucha que solo permitía distinguir sus ojos que brillaban al rojo vivo, además su traje había sufrido más desgaste por lo que ahora era posible distinguir varias de las cicatrices que cubrían sus brazos, piernas y torso que resplandecían con una luz carmesí, destacando entre todas ellas la enorme cicatriz con la forma de la marcas de scaz (TRIGON) que recorría toda su espalda. Rápidamente y casi al mismo tiempo, llego el resto del equipo, respondiendo a la llamada de auxilio de Cybor.

Abeja:-¡Cybor!- exclamo con fuerza, preocupada al ver como este se encontraba bajo aquel ataque.

Cybor:-¡CUIDADO!- exclamo fuertemente hacia su esposa, ya que esta había captado la atención de Black con su exclamación y, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, el joven extendió su mano en dirección a la reina abeja haciendo que entonces los cimientos de metal que le daban soporte a uno de los edificios que se encontraban detrás de la titan, atravesaran el concreto, saliéndose de su lugar y atrapándola como una atadura, para después arrastrarla e inmovilizarla contra la pared de aquella construcción.

Abeja:- …¡Quítenme esto de enzima!- exclamo algo furiosa, entre forcejeos en un intento por liberarse a si misma, lo cual le resulto imposible.

Starfire:-espera, déjame ayudarte- dijo la titán, acercándose hasta donde ella estaba, apareciendo entonces aquel brillo verdoso en sus manos concentrando su rayo contra aquellas barras de hierro, intentando así fundir el metal y liberar a su compañera. Pero antes de que pudiese lograrlo, un par de columnas que sostenían a uno de los edificios, se cubrieron de un aura negra y saliéndose de su sitio, levitaron moviéndose a gran velocidad en contra de Star, la cual tuvo que volar con toda prontitud para huir de su impacto. La titán se esforzaba por esquivar cada golpe, lo cual le resultaba difícil ya que los ataque venían de todos los lados multiplicado por dos, de pronto a mitad del cielo ambas columnas se movían a gran velocidad hacia ella, una del lado izquierdo y otra hacia el lado derecho. Cuando parecía que la aplastarían como un insecto entre dos rocas, ella logro contener el ataque deteniendo el impacto con la fuerza de sus brazos, lo cual le costaba mucho ya que ambas columnas se resistían a ceder, pero entonces antes de que siquiera pudiese haberlo adivinado, una tercer columna apareció de la nada atacándola desde enfrente, enviándola a varios metros contra el suelo, dejándola inconsciente. Entonces, el suelo alrededor de la tamaraneana comenzó a agrietarse, saliendo un par de tuberías que la atraparon fijándola muy bien al suelo.

Black observaba desde las alturas sus acciones, con una mirada algo seria y apagada, cuando de pronto, un potente rayo azul paso muy cerca de él, apenas pudiendo evadir su ataque, divisando entonces en el suelo a Cybor apuntándole con su cañón. Rápidamente el joven villano envió un gigantesco trozo de concreto en contra del audaz titán, pero antes de que pudiese llegar a su objetivo, Raven envió otro ataque con un trozo de escombro, el cual evito el golpe Black, llegando a caer sobre Cybor solo algo de polvo y unos pequeños fragmentos de tierra resultado de aquella envestida.

Al ver de nuevo a su madre, aquellos ojos rojos y demoniacos del joven mostraron una expresión de tristeza y angustia, bajando entonces un poco la guardia, y comenzando a descender hasta llegar al suelo, sin perder de vista a Raven con esa misma melancólica mirada.

Raven:-Black, por favor detente, no sigas haciendo esto- exclamo con un tono algo angustiado, manteniendo sus brazos alzados en forma defensiva ante cualquier posible ataque.

El pobre muchacho, no había podido decir palabra alguna ni dar un solo paso antes de que las marcas en su cuerpo comenzaran a brillar con más potencia, lo cual le causaba un gran sufrimiento a Black cosa que se veía fácilmente expresada en su rostro, apareciendo entonces, obligado por el dolor que lo invadía, aquella cruel mirada en sus ojos.

Nuevamente, el joven comenzó a lanzar ataques hacia todas direcciones, soltando una incansable lluvia de escombros contra los titanes que quedaban de pie;

Cybor se esforzaba por apuntar bien su cañón, pero no deseaba herir al muchacho, además, los escombros que no cesaban de caer de todas partes impedían hacer un tiro preciso. Raven se esforzaba mas por evitar y desviar los ataques de Black, sin esforzarse en los mas mínimo por regresar los golpes, mientras que para Chico bestia y Robín les era imposible acercarse demasiado para contraatacar ya que los escombros les caían a montones y no les permitían otra cosa que destruirlos para defenderse a sí mismos.

De repente, Cybor fue capaz de apuntar correctamente a pesar de los ataques, y a la primera oportunidad que tuvo lanzo un muy certero golpe con su cañón en contra de Black, el cual apenas pudo llegar a detener el ataque que iba dirigido a él, interponiendo un gran trozo de roca entre sí mismo y el rayo. Tras esto, de los brazos del joven sombrío comenzó a extenderse un aura de energía negra, formando aquellas enormes garras de cuervo negro que lo caracterizaban y, en un rápido movimiento, dirigió estas enormes garras al suelo las cuales con gran facilidad lo atravesaron quedando solo a la vista lo que eran los antebrazos de esas tétricas patas de cuervo de energía oscura que se conectaban a los brazos del joven Black. Antes de que siquiera hubiese podido deducirlo, del suelo donde Cybor se encontraba aparecieron de pronto esas mismas garras que atraparon sin previo aviso, sujetándolo y arrastrándolo dentro del suelo, dejando casi todo su cuerpo enterrado en el concreto imposibilitándole cualquier oportunidad de escape o de atacar, por más que se esforzara por tratar de liberarse.

Tras esto, Abeja, aun atrapada entre aquellas barras de metal, con ayuda de sus poderes, fue capaz de liberarse reduciendo drásticamente su tamaño, y con gran velocidad se dirigió en contra de su joven oponente; con su diminuta estatura y agilidad, le era sumamente fácil a la titán esquivar los ataques de Black, pero antes de que pudiese llegar hasta donde él estaba, el muchacho demoniaco lanzo contra Abeja un tubo de metal el cual, con ella adentro de su estructura, quedo clavado en la pared de uno de los edificios y con ayuda de un trozo de roca más pequeño, sello el otro extremo atrapándola nuevamente.

Abeja:-no otra vez….¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!- se escuchaba la vocecilla molesta de la reina abeja a través del grueso metal del tubo que la aprisionaba, lo cual resultaba una situación muy cómica.

Entonces, ahora quedando solo tres oponentes, Black continúo con esa lluvia de rocas a medida que sus cicatrices brillaban más y mas causándole mucho dolor. Antes de que una gran avalancha de fragmentos de los edificios dañados durante la pelea lograra sepultar a Robín y Chico bestia, ambos titanes fueron capaces de esquivarlos protegiéndose detrás de una construcción que se había colapsado y había quedado tendida en el suelo, sirviendo como una perfecta barrera contra los ataques.

Chico bestia:-…. ¿q-que estás haciendo?- pregunto confundido entre jadeos, mientras ambos permanecían dándole la espalda a la pared de aquellos escombros, extrañado por el raro artefacto que veía a Robín sacar de su cinturón; era una especie de arma, muy compacta al principio, pero tras presionar un pequeño botón en su estructura, la figura de esta cambio a algo más impresionante y sofisticado.

Robín:-sabia que esto nos podría ser de utilidad- dijo seriamente, mientras se daba la vuelta y se alzaba un poco por sobre los escombros apuntando aquel artefacto en dirección a Black, quien estaba muy concentrado en no cesar los ataques como para percatarse de esto.

Chico bestia:-¿de dónde rayos sacaste eso?- pregunto extrañado

Robín:- es un arma que he estado desarrollando, con un solo disparo detendrá momentáneamente su sistema nervioso, dándonos la oportunidad de atraparlo- dijo seriamente mientras se concentraba en apuntar directamente al pecho del joven.

Chico bestia:- ¡¿sistema nervioso... Acaso estás loco?, eso podría matarlo!- exclamo preocupado, pues el recordaba muy bien que esa había sido la causa principal por la que su hijo había sufrido aquel episodio (ataque) que los había obligado a internarlo en la torre T en primer lugar.

Robín:- lo lamento Chico bestia, no nos deja otra opción- exclamo seriamente sin perder de vista su objetivo, pero justo antes de que pudiese presionar el gatillo, un fuerte puñetazo por parte de su compañero lo lanzo a la distancia separándolo de su arma y tendiéndolo en el suelo.

Robín:-¡¿Chico bestia, que estás haciendo?- exclamo furioso mientras se reincorporaba un poco del suelo y se limpiaba la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de su boca tras semejante golpe.

Chico bestia:-tenía que hacerlo… no dejare que lastimes a mi hijo- dijo seriamente y con una mirada firme hacia su líder.

Robín:- ¡¿Qué acaso no lo vez? , Esto no acabara bien, es el o nosotros. Tengo que pensar en lo que es mejor para mi familia- exclamo furioso, aun en el suelo, mientras pensaba en Starfire y Light.

Chico bestia:- estoy de acuerdo Robín….tu familia, "todos" nosotros somos tu familia, así lo ha sido desde hace años, desde que nos conocimos, incluso cuando tomamos caminos separados seguimos siendo una familia…. Y Black, es parte de ella… no podemos abandonarlo- dijo con un tono serio e inspirador en su voz, quedando sus palabras grabadas muy bien en el terco subconsciente del líder titán, palabras que lo dejaron hundido en sus pensamientos, pensativo. En ese momento, Chico bestia se acerco hasta donde Robín se encontraba y con un gesto amigable estiro su mano a él para ayudarlo a levantarse, intercambiándose entonces entre los dos una sonrisa de confianza y compañerismo, justo antes de que el titán salvaje se dirigiera a toda prontitud hasta donde Black se encontraba:

Transformándose en un chita fue capaz de esquivar cada roca que el joven le dirigía sin importan que tantas o que tan grandes fueran, entonces en un momento logro subirse a una de ellas en pleno vuelo e impulsándose en ella, logro dar un gran salto lo que le permitió llegar hasta donde Black se encontraba, tirándolos al suelo mientras lo mantenía inmovilizado sujetando sus piernas y manos con sus patas. Pero en ese momento, las cicatrices comenzaron a destellar con más fuerza apareciendo una expresión de dolor en el rostro del joven, justo antes de que este desapareciera en forma de sombra en el concreto, reapareciendo a un par de metros de distancia y atrapando a su padre entre aquellas enormes garras de cuervos, elevándolo y estrujando su cuerpo con gran fuerza.

Chico bestia:- ¡Black, detente…no tienes que hacer esto!- exclamo con dificultad, ya que comenzaba a dificultarse su respiración debido al estrangulamiento que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo.

Black:- lo siento papá…no tengo alternativa- dijo con un tono melancólico en su voz, y una expresión triste en sus ojos. El joven sentía como la desdicha y la culpa invadía su cuerpo mientras observaba a su padre sufrir por su causa con sus propias manos.

Raven:-no lo hagas Black, para, por favor- exclamo angustiada su madre apareciendo de pronto a un par de metros de donde el joven estaba, manteniendo sus brazos extendidos hacia él en forma de ataque, mientras de sus manos emanaba aquella energía oscura que indicaban que estaba lista para atacar.

Robín:-bájalo ya, no me hagas obligarte- exclamo seriamente, aunque con un tono algo amenázate, estando a una distancia corta de Black, mientras le apuntaba con su arma directamente.

El joven observo angustiado y desesperado a los dos titanes que estaban listos para detenerlo, al mismo tiempo que miraba a su padre ser estrangulado con sus propias manos, la respiración de Black comenzó a agitarse mientras luchaba por recuperar el control de sí mismo. Presiono con fuerza sus ojos, apareciendo una expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro ya que las cicatrices resplandecían aun mas debido al esfuerzo que estaba realizando por controlar su propio cuerpo, sus brazos comenzaron a temblar al igual que sus piernas y entonces, con mucha dificultad fue capaz de bajar sus manos desapareciendo aquellas garras de cuervo liberando a Chico bestia el cual callo inconsciente al suelo. Los ojos de Black dejaron de brillar con ese intenso color escarlata, aunque ahora su tono violeta había sido sustituido por un anormal matiz rojizo. Las marcas en su cuerpo continuaban emanando aquel resplandor, pero el joven estaba demasiado preocupado por su padre como para pensar en su propio dolor, entonces antes de que pudiese dar un solo paso hacia el, Robín lo embistió con fuerza sujetándolo de sus ropas, alzándolo y estrellandolo contra la pared de un edificio.

Robín:- ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto. Con que razón nos espiabas…. Dime a quien iba dirigida la señal de las cámaras?…anda, dilo….DILO!- exclamaba con mucha fuerza e ira, sin dejar de sujetarlo contra la pared, pero Black no dijo palabra alguna, solo mantenía su mirada baja y desanimada sin siquiera mover un solo musculo o esforzase por liberarse del agarre del líder titán.

Slade:-no te molestes….el no dirá nada, no a menos que yo se lo ordene- se escucho de pronto su serena y malévola voz. Inmediatamente, Robín volteo su mirada hacia sus espaldas, y pudo divisar la figura del villano acercándose a la escena, con su postura firme y su cruel mirada mientras sujetaba aquella enorme arma infernal.

Cybor:-¿¡Slade, sigues vivo! Vaya, esa cosa de verdad sirve muy bien- exclamo con un tono algo burlo, aun enterrado en el concreto, ya que el villano lucia igual a como lo habían visto por última vez hace mas de 12 años atrás.

Robín:-Slade- pronuncio su nombre con odio y una inmensa rabia contenida, antes de soltar a Black el cual cayo rendido al suelo, sentado con la espalda contra la pared manteniendo la mirada baja con vergüenza y sin vida en sus ojos (ahora) rojizos.

Slade:-que gusto verte de nuevo, han pasado años desde nuestro último "encuentro". Veo que ya conoces bien a mi aprendiz, un orgullo debo decir, a excepción de esa rebeldía que ha estado mostrando últimamente- dijo con ese tono serio y calmado en su voz, mientras tanto Raven como Robín no lo perdían de vista permaneciendo con sus poses a la defensiva.

Robín:-¿de qué estás hablando?- exclamo con el odio en su voz.

Slade:- ¿sabes?, la última vez que nos vimos, mi plan no salió como yo lo hubiese deseado. Pero al final resulto ser la mejor decisión que pude tomar en ese momento; con ese lazo fraternal que mantenía unidos a Rouse y Black, me fue muy sencillo mantenerlos a raya, hacían todo lo que les ordenaba sin objetar con el único y simple deseo de protegerse entre si, además, el golpe que sufrió el muchacho durante aquella pelea donde lo "reclute" fue de gran utilidad…. una hoja en blanco…eso fue lo que obtuve, un joven sin recuerdo alguno de su vida pasada, solo un gran potencial y una mente completamente a merced de mi control…¿Qué podría ser mejor que eso?- exclamo plácidamente, mientras se paseaba por los alrededores.

Slade:- o al menos lo era, hasta que los encontraron….les había asignado una simple misión, acabar completamente con ese patético grupo suyo de una vez por todas y sacarlos del camino. Pero tenían que desobedecerme, ¿no?, arruinar todo su avance por defender a estas personas que ni siquiera eres capaz de reconocer- exclamo, pudiéndose distinguir un ligero tono molesto en su voz dirigiéndose hacia Black, mientras sujetaba con fuerza aquella enorme hacha haciendo que sus símbolos comenzaran a resplandecer al mismo tiempo que las cicatrices en el cuerpo del joven, el cual comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor que se observaba con facilidad en su rostro mientras comenzaba a gemir por el sufrimiento. Al ver esto, Robín pudo deducir instantáneamente que aquella extraña arma era capaz de controlar las acciones del cuerpo de Black por medio de la tortura, comprendiendo entonces que el no había sido responsable de las terribles acciones que había cometido, y que realmente se había equivocado en juzgarlo de esa modo.

Raven:-¡BLACK!…. exclamo angustiada viéndose disparado su instinto maternal al ver sufrir a si a su hijo. - detente ahora!- exclamo mandando aquella orden amenazante en contra del villano, mientras sus ojos brillaban con aquel resplandor oscuro y tenebroso.

Slade:-descuida querida, no le hará ningún daño, su cuerpo está sumamente acostumbrado…así a sido desde que llego a mí. ¿Saben?, los lazos entre hermanos son una cosa impresionante…el cuerpo de Black, no estaría cubierto de tantas cicatrices si todos estos años no se hubiese ofrecido a pagar por los errores de su hermana menor….todo para protegerla… que dulce. En fin, no hubo falta de someter a la joven Rouse a tal cosa, con el simple hecho de tener el control total de la vida de su único hermano me fue posible controlarla también, ninguno de los dos podía ser capaz de desobedecer mis órdenes a fin de mantener seguro al otro, sin importar que eso les costara su libertad- exclamo con seriedad, y un ligero tono sarcástico en su calmada voz, dejando completamente al descubierto el por qué y el dolor del cruel pasado que habían sufrido esos dos jóvenes.

Slade:- ….y aun así, te atreviste a desobedecerme. Solo tenias que eliminarlos y traer el paquete que les asigne, pero perdieron el tiempo hospedándose con ese patético equipo, divirtiéndose y dejando a un lado su misión - exclamo molesto haciendo que la luz en su arma aumentara al mismo tiempo que el dolor en el cuerpo de Black, quien gritaba con más fuerza debido a esto, aun en el suelo. – lo cual me recuerda, si no te molesta…- exclamo, regresando a ese sereno tono en su voz, estirando su brazo mientras las marcas del hacha resplandecían con más fuerza aun obligando entonces a que el brazo de Black se moviera involuntariamente, por más que este se esforzaba por controlarse, sacando de su traje aquel Chip rojo que había sacado del portafolio plateado desde el primer día que había llegado a la torre T el cual había ocultado en su traje hace ya varios días, haciendo que levitara hasta donde estaba el ruin villano.

Slade:-en fin…creo que todo salió bien al final; había mandado a Rouse y Black a confrontarlos para asegurarme de que ustedes habían quedado completamente borrados de su memoria…además, creí que sería un buen gesto permitirles verlo nuevamente después de tantos años de ausencia. Bueno….supongo que los envié demasiado pronto, aun así fue muy provechosa su estadía con ustedes, me dio la oportunidad perfecta de monitorear a los que serán mis nuevos aprendices, o al menos hasta antes de que Black destrozara las cámaras- exclamo con ese sereno y fastidioso tono en su voz mientras observaba detenidamente el pequeño artefacto entre sus dedos.

Raven:-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?- dijo con un tono amenazante sin bajar la guardia

Slade:-este pequeño objeto contiene los datos que necesito para desarrollar los trajes que me darán control total de cualquiera, sin haber forma de que logren liberarse….por cierto Robín, Light a crecido mucho todos estos años, se nota que la has entrenado bien…descuida, prometo que la criare tan bien como lo eh hecho con Black y Rouse- dijo calmadamente con un tono sarcástico. El simple hecho de que Slade mencionara el nombre de su hija, y la idea de que este la hiciera sufrir a tal grado, despertó en el líder titán una inmensa ira contenida, por lo que sin reflexionar un segundo saco su bastón y se lanzo al ataque contra Slade, el cual solo dando calmadamente una serie de pasos hacia tras fue capaz de esquivar cada golpe que le llegaba, hasta que en un punto de la pelea bloqueo lo que hubiese sido un muy certero golpe con ayuda de aquella endemoniada hacha.

Slade:-siempre a sido un gusto pelear contra ti Robín, pero creo que cederé esta oportunidad a mi aprendiz… ¿Black?- dijo calmadamente, aun deteniendo el ataque del enfurecido titán, antes de obligar nuevamente con una cruel y dolorosa tortura a Black a alzarse del suelo, apareciendo en sus brazos las mismas garras de cuervo negro golpeando con fuerza a Robín y lanzándolo contra un edificio. El joven de cabellos violetas, se esforzaba lo mas que podía por recuperar el control de su cuerpo…pero le era imposible; sus ojos volvían a resplandecer con ese intenso tono escarlata, al igual que las cicatrices que se asomaban a través de sus ropas. Con paso lento, mientras intentaba detenerse a si mismo, Black se fue acercando mas y mas hacia donde yacía tirado en el suelo Robín, casi inconsciente a la sombra de aquella estructura. Entonces, cuando este recupero la conciencia, unas barras de metal se salieron de entre el concreto atrapándolo en contra de la pared cubiertas por un aura negra, mientras Black alzaba aquellas gigantescas garras de energía oscura con la intención de dejarlo completamente aplastado. El líder titán luchaba por liberarse del agarre que lo aprisionaba, pero le era imposible, pudiendo solo ver como el chico mantenía alzadas sobre su cabeza las amenazantes patas de cuervo negro, con una mirada de angustia en su rostro ya que realmente no deseaba cometer tal atrocidad, pero justo antes de que pudiese dar el golpe final, un campo de energía oscura protegió a Robín, impidiendo que el ataque lo dañara.

Raven:-ahora, te lo diré por última vez…libera a mi hijo en este mismo instante- dijo hacia Slade, amenazantemente mientras sus ojos resplandecían con ese brillo oscuro.

Slade:-vaya, una pelea entre madre e hijo…esto se pone interesante- dijo calmadamente, antes de obligar a Black a ignorar a su antiguo objetivo, y concentrarse en Raven, lanzando entonces aquel fuerte golpe con sus garras en contra de ella, la cual fue capaz de cubrirse con ayuda de un campo de fuerza. Black siguió golpeando sin cesar aquella protección de energía oscura, mientras Raven se esforzaba por mantenerlo intacto, entonces, justo antes de que el joven diera otro golpe contra ella, en un rápido movimiento la titán desintegro su propio campo de fuerza y, con una explosión de energía oscura, lo golpeo lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia contra el suelo, lo cual no pudo evitar causarle algo de culpa, pues sabía que esta no era decisión de su hijo.

Slade:-vamos, puedes hacer algo mejor que eso- dijo calmadamente con un tono sarcástico en su voz, antes de que las marcas en su arma volviesen a resplandecer haciendo que Black soltara unos dolorosos gemidos a causa del ardor infernal que esto provocaba en sus heridas, obligándolo entonces a que extendiera su brazo en dirección a su madre mientras de sus manos brotaba aquella energía negra. De repente, el suelo que pisaba Raven comenzó a temblar, y rápidamente salieron un par de tuberías que se movían frenéticamente tratando de atrapar a la titán tal como lo habían hecho con el resto de sus compañeros, pero esta era demasiado rápida, volando en todas las direcciones lograba escapar del su agarre. En pleno vuelo, Raven estiro su mano hacia uno de los edificios, cubriéndose entonces las ventanas del mismo con un aura negra, obligando a desprenderse los cristales de estas, los cuales levitaron a gran velocidad contra las tuberías rebanándolas como un cuchillo y dejándolas completamente inmóviles.

Aprovechando el momento, Raven dirigió a gran velocidad un enorme trozo de escombro contra Slade, con la intención de separarlo de aquella arma que sujetaba y así liberar a su hijo de su control, pero entonces, como una sombra oscura, Black se interpuso en el camino de aquel proyectil evitando que llegara a su objetivo con ayuda de una campo de fuerza.

Tras esto, Black se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Raven, haciendo que de sus brazos se extendiera aquella energía oscura formando nuevamente las garras de cuervo que sujetaron la pierna de su madre en pleno vuelo, y lanzándola contra el concreto en un rudo movimiento. Mientras su madre yacía aun en el suelo, el joven hizo levitar otro trozo de concreto sobre su cabeza, con la intensión de aplastar a la titán, pero entonces esta tomo la forma de una sombra oscura, que a gran velocidad se dirigió hasta donde Black comenzando a cubrir su cuerpo desde los pies avanzando rápidamente hacia arriba, inmovilizándolo. El rostro del joven mostraba una expresión de pánico, que le causaba esa imposibilidad de movimiento, eliminándose aquel brillo escarlata en sus ojos y dejando a la vista aquel matiz rojizo alrededor de sus pupilas, aun manteniendo los brazos extendidos hacia arriba haciendo levitar el mismo trozo de concreto sobre su cabeza, pero justo antes de que aquella sombra negra llegara mas allá de su cuello, esta se detuvo, y enseguida se retiro, regresándole de nuevo la movilidad al cuerpo de Black quien tras esta aterradora experiencia se dejo caer al suelo apoyándose en manos y rodillas jadeando muy alterado, mientras el escombro que había sujetado caía a un lado destrozándose, y a un par de metros Raven aparecía en su figura normal; mostraba una expresión de tristeza y angustia al ver así a su hijo, no sabía qué hacer, ya que al tratar de detenerlo podría lastimarlo, pero si no lo hacia ella, sabía bien que sería Slade quien le ocasionaría aquel sufrimiento, mientras veía como su hijo la miraba en el suelo, mostrando una expresión de suplica, de perdón en sus ojos por todo lo que estaba haciendo, lo cual le rompía el corazón a Raven sintiéndose tan impotente.

Raven:-¡es suficiente!, no me obligaras a lastimar a mi hijo, no mas, esta pelea debe ser entre tú y yo- exclamo amenazantemente hacia Slade.

Slade:-lo siento querida, no me gusta ensuciarme las manos….¿Black?, si no te importa- exclamo calmadamente, sujetando con fuerza aquella enorme hacha provocando el resplandor carmesí en las cicatrices de Black, lo que lo obligaba a levantarse del suelo, por más que este se resistiera, estirando entonces sus brazos hacia su madre, los cuales no paraban de temblar debido a la resistencia con la que se oponía. Entonces, comenzó a lanzar una serie de una especie de dagas de energía oscura en contra de Raven, quien a penar alcanzo a protegerse formando varios escudos de aura negra frente a ella para evitar el impacto. Poco a poco, la titán comenzó a retroceder mientras Black avanzaba, hasta que en un punto de la pelea, Raven no fue capaz de seguir manteniendo los escudos y recibió un certero golpe que la mando a varios metros inconsciente.

Black observaba angustiado a su madre tendida sobre el asfalto, esperando alguna señal de movimiento que le indicara que ella se encontraba bien, pero el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte y ella no despertaría tan rápido.

Slade:-muy bien Black…termina el trabajo ya- dijo serenamente, obligando a que el joven avanzara hacia Raven, poniendo gran resistencia el joven para no seguir dañándola, pero le era imposible: entonces, controlado por las fuerza del hacha demoniaca de Slade, el muchacho de cabellos violetas hizo que levitara un gran fragmento de cristal que se había roto de los vitrales de un edificio. Siguió avanzando, manteniendo sus brazos extendidos hacia el cielo mientras levitaba sobre él la enorme astilla de cristal, hasta que paro quedando justo frente a su madre aun inconsciente.

Black:-¡NO ME OLBIGUES A HACER ESTO!- exclamo furioso y desesperado hacia Slade, aun sujetando el gran trozo de cristal encima de él, mientras continuaba luchando por no hacerle daño a Raven.

Slade:-descuida querido muchacho, no sufrirá demasiado- dijo cruelmente, con ese fastidioso tono calmado en su voz, tomando con más fuerza su arma tratando así de adquirir más control sobre Black, quien aun se resistía a seguir sus órdenes.

Robín:- ¡BLACK DETENTE- exclamo fuertemente, aun sin poder escapar de aquellas barras de metal que lo mantenían inmóvil.

Cybor:-¡TIENES QUE RESISTIR VIEJO, NO LO HAGAS!- exclamo con fuerza, aun estando enterrado en el concreto, preocupado por lo que pudiese pasar.

Black escuchaba estas palabras mientras continuaba luchando contra su propio cuerpo para no realizar semejante atrocidad, pero las cicatrices ardían más y más a medida que aquel resplandor carmesí emanaba de las mismas, comenzando a agotar las fuerzas del joven y perder cada vez más el poco control que le quedaba por su cuerpo. Los Brazos y piernas de Black temblaban sin cesar mientras sus músculos comenzaban a ceder ante el control del cruel villano, y al ver a su madre recostada en el suelo inconsciente, y al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no pudo hacer otra cosa sino cerrar con fuerza sus ojos escapándose una pequeña lagrima de dolor, esperando lo que parecía ser inevitable, mientras que el maléfico "maestro" disfrutaba la triste escena con regocijo.

De pronto, antes de que Slade pudiese dar la ultima orden, un extraño ruido resonó en sus oídos, lo que lo hizo para aunque sea por unos segundos: era un sonido peculiar, mecánico, como el ronroneo de un motor, al principio era muy pequeño, pero comenzó a aumentar con rapidez, el villano escuchaba detenidamente intentando distinguir la dirección de la que provenía aquel ruido, pero antes de que si quiera pudiese haberlo considerado, de entre los edificios llego a gran velocidad Lightfire, montando la vieja motocicleta de su padre, y en un muy veloz movimiento, la joven titán salto del vehículo, el cual se derrapo a gran velocidad contra el concreto envistiendo a Slade, e impactándose junto con este contra un gran edificio, ocasionando una enrome explosión acompañada por el colapso total de la estructura.

Tras esto, las marcas en el cuerpo de Black dejaron de resplandecer, regresándole el control de su cuerpo. Rápidamente sus músculos perdieron aquella tensión, pudiendo al fin bajar sus brazos, cayendo la enrome astilla de cristal a un lado rompiéndose en millones de fragmentos, pero debido a tanto esfuerzo, el cuerpo de Black no pudo mas, y en un instante se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas para después caer inconsciente.

Robín:-¡Light, niños..¿Que están haciendo aquí?- exclamo sorprendido, mientras llegaban tras de Light Silver y Rouse a toda velocidad.

Lightfire:-¡papá, ¿estás bien?, déjame ayudarte!- exclamo preocupada, apresurándose hacia donde se encontraba su padre, con la intensión de romper aquellas barras de metal que lo mantenían preso.

Silver:-¡pa!...¿qué te paso?- exclamo extrañado al ver a su padre sepultado hasta el cuello debajo del asfalto.

Cybor:-que oportunos son chicos- exclamo con un tono burlón

Robín:-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- exclamo extrañado y confundido

Lightfire:- ¿Qué cosa?...ah, solo usamos uno de los libros de Raven…. "viajes transdimensionales"- exclamo con confianza

Silver:-si, solo se necesito algunas velas, dibujar algunos símbolos extraños, y bueno…aquí nos tienen….por cierto creo que incendiemos un poco la alfombra- exclamo con un ligero tono burlón mientras comenzaba a empelar sus aguijones en un intento por romper el concreto y liberar a su padre.

Rouse:-¿donde están mis padres….y Black?- pregunto confundida. Entonces, pudo divisar a la lejanía a toda su familia, tendida en el suelo inconscientes, preocupándose de que les hubiese pasado lo peor, pero antes de que pudiese dar un solo paso hacia ellos:

Slade:- excelente, el resto del grupo al fin llego…- se escucho de pronto la voz del villano, captando la atención de todos. Entre el polvo y el fuego que se había formado tras semejante explosión, la figura del cruel sujeto comenzó a distinguirse hasta quedar completamente a la vista, sujetando aun aquella enorme arma entre sus dedos.

Slade:- me alegra que hayan decidido asistir, me ahorraron al tarea de ir a buscarlos yo mismo- exclamo calmadamente

Lightfire:-veremos que tan alegre estarás cuando te partamos a la mitad- exclamo amenazantemente

Slade:-que palabras tan rudas, para una joven tan hermosa…bien niños, muéstrenme lo que tienen- exclamo de forma retadora, dirigiéndose entonces rápidamente Silver hacia el, seguido por Rouse en forma de loba, quien lo había dudado un poco debido al miedo y sumisión que sentía por aquel villano, pero antes de que la joven tamaraneana pudiese ir en ayuda de sus compañeros, Robín la sujeto del brazo impidiendo que se marchara.

Robín:-Light no sigan con esto, deben irse- ordeno firmemente el líder titán, aun inmovilizado.

Lightfire:-pero papá debo hacer esto- insistió frustrada

Robín:-no, esto es demasiado peligroso, regresen a casa y busquen un escondite seguro. Esto no es un juego hija, tienes que escucharme, olvídate de esa terquedad tuya y solo…..- insistió como regaño hacia su hija sin soltarla

Lightfire:-¡PAPÁ PARA!...se bien que esto no es un juego, también entiendo que te preocupa lo que pueda llegar a pasarme, eres mi padre después de todo….pero tú debes entender que no te dejare ni a ti ni nadie más pasar esto solos. Sé que después de todo esto estarás furioso conmigo….pero no me importa….adelante, puedes castigarme el resto de mi vida, alejarme del peligro y mantenerme encerrada para siempre, pero no evitaras que defienda a mis amigos….- exclamo con firmeza y con un curioso tono de sabiduría y sensatez en su voz que dejo impactado a su padre. Robín permaneció un par de segundos observando impactado a su hija, sus palabras realmente le habían llegado, y fue en ese mismo momento que comprendió que su hija al fin había madurado, entonces, con gran dificultad, soltó el brazo de Light y tras intercambiarse entre padre e hija una sonrisa de confianza y cariño, la joven tamaraneana se dirigió a toda prisa a la batalla.

Rápidamente, Silver extendió sus manos hacia Slade, lanzando aquellos potentes rayos azules de sus guantes, pero este bloqueo el ataque conteniéndolo con ayuda de la hoja de su hacha. Al momento en que los rayos cesaron, el villano alzo sobre su cabeza el arma, cuya cima comenzó a cubrirse completamente por un resplandor escarlata convirtiéndose en un gigantesco mazo de naturaleza demoniaca, y al momento en que lo impacto contra el suelo, genero una vibraciones tan potentes que rompieron el concreto y lanzaron con fuerza a varios metros al joven abeja.

Silver:-¡Rouse has algo!- indico con fuerza el joven hacia la muchacha salvaje, mientras este se reincorporaba del suelo.

Aquella loba de tonalidad verdosa se interpuso en el camino Slade, mostrando los dientes mientras gruñía de forma amenazante, pero no era capaz de hacer ningún movimiento de ataque, solo se mantuvo acechándolo con la cola entre las patas, ya que su cuerpo no respondía debido al temor con el que había crecido hacia su "maestro". En ese momento, Slade mando otro golpe con el martillo, lanzando a Rouse al suelo, justo al lado de su compañero.

Silver:-¡¿Qué fue eso?, no le hiciste nada!- exclamo algo furioso, apoyándose en una de sus rodillas para alzarse del suelo.

Rouse:-n-no pude…no puedo. Tengo… tengo miedo- exclamo aterrorizada entre jadeos

Entonces, Slade alzo nuevamente el imponente martillo, pero esta vez, la cabeza del mismo se lleno de fuego, y al momento en que se impacto contra el suelo, se produjo una llamarada que resquebrajaba el concreto al mismo tiempo que lo incendiaba, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia los dos jóvenes.

Silver:-¡CUIDADO!- alcanzo a exclamar, antes de sujetar a la joven de ojos verdes apresurándose a volar para alzarse ambos del suelo justo antes de que el golpe llegara a ellos.

Rouse:-wow…gracias- exclamo impactada, al ver el destrozo que había generado el ataque que acababan de esquivar.

Silver:-no hay de qué...pero me debes una- exclamo con u tono algo juguetón, antes de dejarla en el suelo y seguir volando por su cuenta.

De repente, un poderoso rayo blanco llego a rozas el rostro del ruin personaje, captando su total atención:

Light permanecía a varios metros de distancia con esa pose de ataque, mientras sus manos y ojos destellaban con ese amenazante resplandor blanco.

Lightfire:-¿estás listo para esto?- exclamo con un tono amenazante

Slade:-ah, Light, que gusto verte…hace ya varios años que había querido que nos encontráramos…bien…muéstrame que tan bien te entreno tu padre- exclamo de forma retadora, justo antes de que la joven se dirigiera a gran velocidad contra el comenzando una feroz pelea cuerpo a cuerpo; Light lanzaba una pata y golpe tras otro, al igual que Slade, logrando esquivar cada uno los ataques del otro. Entonces, en un punto de la pelea, tras esquivar uno de los golpes de la joven titán, Slade sujeto con fuerza su muñeca y en un rápido movimiento la lanzo contra un edificio, pero antes de impactarse, la joven cambio rápidamente su posición impulsándose sus piernas contra la pared regresándole una potente patada al villano, quien retrocedió, y cayendo la joven de pie a varios metros de distancia.

De repente, antes de que Slade hiciera su siguiente movimiento, un rayo azul casi lo golpeo desde las alturas. Al alzar su vista, diviso al joven Silver volando en el cielo y, motivado por la rabia que le causaba la intromisión del joven titán, Slade sujeto aquel mazo que nuevamente comenzó a emanar ese brillo escarlata tomando ahora la forma de una tétrica ballesta con flechas de fuego, dirigiendo entonces una de estas hacia el joven incrustándose justo en aquel aparato de su espalda, averiando las alas metálicas que le permitían volar por lo que comenzó a caer en picada.

Mientras el pobre muchacho descendía a gran velocidad, nuevamente el villano apunto su arma en su dirección con la intención de dar un golpe más mortal, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Rouse se convirtió en una boa constrictor, presionando con fuerza su brazo e impidiéndole utilizar la ballesta. Entonces, furico, Slade sujeto la cabeza del animal para después lanzarla con fuerza contra el suelo.

Slade:-Rouse, Rouse, Rouse… ¿sabes?, siempre has sido el eslabón más débil de la cadena, culpo a tu hermano por no haberme permitido disciplinarte mejor…- exclamo calmadamente mientras avanzaba, a medida que Rouse, mostrando esa expresión de terror en su rostro, convirtiéndose ahora el arma en un látigo de fuego. La joven retrocedía arrastrándose a gran velocidad por el suelo, sin perder de vista al cruel sujeto que la amenazaba, hasta que llego al pie de un edificio y no le fue posible retroceder mas, sin saber que a varios metros de donde ellos estaban, aun tendido en el suelo, lo ojos de Black comenzaban a abrirse.

Slade:-….¡pero eso termina AHORA!- Exclamo con fuerza alzando el látigo, Rouse solo pudo abrir aterrada sus enormes ojos esmeralda con la respiración agitada esperando el golpe que la tendría para siempre a merced de las ordenes de Slade. Pero entonces Black se interpuso en el camino, enrollándose el latido carmesí en el brazo que había alzado entre él y su hermana; mostraba una mirada furica y amenazante que resaltaba con ese tono rojizo, aun brillando las cicatrices en su cuerpo:

Black:-no toques a mi hermana- exclamo amenazantemente, antes de dar un fuerte puñetazo contra Slade, lanzándolo a varios metros contra el suelo.

Rouse:-¡Black, estas bien!- exclamo con alegría al ver a su hermano consiente

Black:-lo siento Rouse, debí haberte dicho todo lo que estaba haciendo en la torre a tus espaldas…yo pensaba que te estaba protegiendo, ahora me doy cuenta que me equivoque- le dijo a su hermana, aun dándole la espalda sin perder de vista a Slade, atento ante cualquier posible contraataque.

Rouse:-no tienes por qué disculparte, me alegra que no te haya pasado nada- exclamo alegremente, alzándose del suelo y abrazando a su hermano desde atrás.

Slade:-…Chiquillo indisciplinado… como te atreves- exclamo mientras se reincorporaba del suelo, furioso al ver que las marcas ya no surtían efecto en Black.

Black:-esto se acabo Slade...Ya no puedes controlarme-exclamo con un tono de resentimiento y furia avanzando un par de pasos hacia el villano.

Slade:- ¡eso ya lo veremos!- exclamo furioso antes de lanzarse contra Black convirtiendo su arma nuevamente en un hacha. El joven logro reducir el impacto formando un pequeño escudo de energía oscura mientras ambos personajes luchaban por hacer ceder al otro ante su fuerza. Entonces, Black comenzó retroceder debido a la fuerza del villano, lográndose mover justo antes de ceder por completo y recibir el golpe del hacha. Incesantemente Slade comenzó a agitar su hacha contra el chico que no dejaba de retroceder, hasta quedar entre una pared y el villano, acorralado, pero antes de que Slade pudiese dar el siguiente ataque, de la nada un rayo azul se impacto contra su arma enviándola a varios metros de distancia. Cuando alzaron la vista, pudieron observar en a Silver, que se sujetaba desde las alturas de uno de los edificios donde había caído tras haber dañado sus alas, aun saliendo algo de humo de su mano tras haber lanzado aquel disparo mostrando una sonrisa confiada hacia su compañero. Entonces, Black aprovecho el momento y con ayuda de aquellas fuertes garras de cuervo de energía oscura, golpeo con fuerza a Slade lanzándolo a la distancia.

Pero luego, el villano se reincorporo rápidamente del suelo y fijo su vista en el arma demoniaca que yacía a varios metros de distancia, al notar esto, Light se apresuro a ir tras aquel objeto al mismo tiempo que Slade, comenzando una carrera decisiva, mientras, en ese mismo momento, Robín logro moverse lo suficiente para sacar un pequeño artefacto de su cinturón, con el cual comenzó a fundir el metal de las barras, apresurándose para liberarse y ayudar en la pelea.

Light y Slade iban muy parejos, acercándose a la misma velocidad desde los distintos externos, sin perder de vista el arma que yacía en el concreto, pero cuando Light logro llegar para recoger el arma, Slade le dio una potente patada enviándola a varios metros dejándola casi inconsciente.

Slade:-esperaba no tener que llegar a esto…. Esperaba solo tener que recurrir a la tecnología para mantenerlos controlados…- exclamo calmadamente mientras recogía el arma del suelo, convirtiéndola en un látigo de fuego y caminando hacia donde la joven titán se encontraba recostada. -…pero creo que en este caso, ¡HARE UNA EXCEPCION!- exclamo con fuerza alzando el látigo, Light apenas había podido recuperar completamente la conciencia, cuando vio sorprendida como el villano se preparaba para el golpe, por lo que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos y esperar el doloroso rose del látigo en su piel, pero un segundo antes, Black apareció cubriendo entre sus brazos a la joven titán y formando un campo de fuerza que los protegía a ambos.

Al ver como el muchacho que debía obedecerlo cometía aquel acto interponiéndose en sus planes, la rabia lleno con gran rapidez al ruin sujeto de la máscara, por lo que, impulsado por ese mismo sentimiento, continuo golpeando con fuerza aquel campo de energía oscura. Los golpes eran cada vez más recurrentes y poderosos, rosando el látigo carmesí en todas las direcciones sobre aquella superficie negra semitraslucida; con cada golpe, las marcas en el cuerpo de Black brillaban más y más, aumentando el dolor que provocaban esas mismas cicatrices comenzando a debilitar sus energías, mientras él se esforzaba por concentrarse y proteger a Light.

Pero entonces, ante la frustración, las fuerzas de los golpes que dirigía Slade aumentaron su ritmo, hasta que en un punto Black no pudo más y el campo de fuerza cedió ante los latigazos, y en eso, al instante en que aquella superficie comenzó a desintegrarse, uno de los golpes llego a Black: aquel látigo de fuego carmesí golpeo su rostro justamente en el ojo, causando una profunda cicatriz que atravesaba de arriba abajo su ojo derecho. Aquel marca había sido plantada con tanta fuerza y rabia, que desencadeno un dolor insoportable, una tortura con cada respiro. Fue tanto el dolor que Black se dejo caer al suelo, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba y retorcía, soltando unos espantosos gritos y gemidos, como si solo el rose del viento lo torturara, sentía que su piel estaba en llamas mientras las cicatrices destellaban con gran fuerza por todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que presionaba con fuerza la cicatriz en su ojo en un desesperado intento por apaciguar el dolor lo cual era inútil. Además, sus ojos habían adquirido aquel característico brillo escarlata; la cicatriz que atravesaba el ojo derecho había tomado la forma de la marca de Trigón resplandeciendo con gran fuerza, mientras que del lado izquierdo de su rostro, aparecían dos ojos rojos lo que le daba una apariencia mucho mas demoniaca.

Lightfire:- ¡BLACK, ¿Qué TIENES, QUE SUCEDE?-exclamo desesperada al verlo sufrir de ese modo. Light se esforzaba por sujetar a Black, intentando mantenerlo quieto para evitar que se hiciera más daño con tantas convulsiones y movimiento bruscos que le impulsaban el dolor, pero era en vano.

Lightfire:- ¡BASTA, QUE NO VEZ QUE ESTA SUFRIENDO, DETENTE!- exclamo molesta al villano, aunque no podía ocultar aquel tono de desesperación en su voz que le causaba ver a Black pasar por eso.

Slade:-que esto sea una lección para ustedes- exclamo de forma amenazante, permaneciendo ahí, parado tranquilamente, mientras tensaba el látigo entre sus manos causando que el brillo en este aumentara al mismo tiempo que el dolor en el cuerpo del joven demonio.

La joven titán no sabía qué hacer, no podía ayudarlo, no podía evitar que el siguiera sufriendo de esa manera, solo podía permanecer ahí….viéndolo sufrir…viéndolo pasar por eso solo. Los demás, a la distancia también podían ver aquella escena, era insoportable aquel sentimiento de impotencia que los invadía, mientras observaban como Black pasaba por aquella sadica tortura.

Lightfire:- ¡YA PARA…..HAREMOS LO QUE NOS PIDES, SOLO DEJA DE LASTIMARLO, POR FAVOR!- exclamo fuertemente con desesperación y angustia en su voz, entre llanto mientras de sus ojos brotaban sin control las lagrimas, tratando de sujetar a Black quien seguía moviéndose frenéticamente en el suelo a causa de aquella tortura.

Slade permaneció en silencio sin moverse, pudiendo distinguirse enseguida que de él emanaba un gran sentimiento de satisfacción ante esa victoria:

Slade:-me alegra que hayan decidido considerar mi proposición- dijo sarcásticamente, con ese calmado tono en su voz, al mismo tiempo que hizo que el látigo dejara de emanar aquel brillo rojizo, provocando que al mismo tiempo el dolor abandonara el cuerpo de Black, quien enseguida quedo inmóvil, calmado en el suelo, prácticamente en estado de Shock debido a todo lo que había tenido que pasar en tan poco tiempo. Light lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras no cesaba de llorar angustiada por lo que sabía que estaban renunciando.

Slade:-descuida, se acostumbraran pronto a todo esto. No recurriré a esto, siempre y cuando me obedezcan en todo, todo el tiempo…..- dijo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba hacia la joven, quien aun en el suelo llorando y abrazando a Black, le daba la espalda. –Pero para asegurarme, será mejor que tome medidas preventivas- exclamo mientras, sin que la chica tamaraneana se percatara, alzaba el látigo nuevamente con la intención de dejar aquella marca mortal sobre Light, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, un enorme rinoceronte de piel verde esmeralda lo envistió de un lado, enterrándolo contra la estructura de un edificio y volviendo a envestí una y otra y otra vez, con rabia y odio.

Light observaba atónita la escena, cuando todo quedo en paz. No se alcanzaba a distinguir ninguna figura, los ataques habían levantado demasiado polvo, cuando de pronto logro distinguir la silueta de Rouse saliendo de aquel manto de tierra y escombros.

Lightfire:-¡¿Rouse?- exclamo alegremente mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a secarse en su rostro, impresionada ante tal azaña cometida por la joven salvaje.

Rouse:- ¿están bien?- pregunto entre jadeos, pero antes de que hubiese podido recibir alguna respuesta, de entre el polvo salió como emboscada Slade agitando aquella enorme hacha, apenas pudiendo la joven esquivar el golpe. Rouse comenzó a retroceder a medida que Slade avanzaba soltando golpe tras golpe, pero entonces la joven se transformo en un tigre de bengala abalanzándose contra él y tirándolo al suelo; el villano contenía la mordida del feroz animal con ayuda del fuerte mago del hacha, pero la fuerza de la tigresa comenzaba a vencerlo, y antes de que esto pasara, en un ágil movimiento la impulso con sus pies lanzándola a varios metros, recuperando su forma y cayendo sobre el concreto.

Slade:-parece que el botón de rosa, al fin floreció. Veo que al fin decidiste enfrentarte a mi…..que lastima que tu hermano ya no puede protegerte- exclamo con un tono amenazante, acercándose a paso lento hacia la joven tendida en el suelo. Rouse se reincorporo, y comenzó a retroceder sin perder de vista al sujeto, con una mirada fija y rencorosa.

Rouse:-puede que sea así….pero ahora es mi turno de protegerlo a él- exclamo con un tono rencoroso en su voz, antes de convertirse nuevamente en una tigresa, lanzándose contra Slade, el cual comenzó fácilmente esquivando los zarpazos del molesto animal de piel color jade, pero entonces cuando esta tomo impulso para dar un gran salto con la intensión de envestirlo, en pleno acto el villano alzo su látigo y en un momento que pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta, el listón rojo escarlata roso la el hombro de la joven marcando una profunda cicatriz. Al instante, Rouse cayó al suelo, recuperando su forma original; la joven sujetaba con fuerza su hombro herido, mientras el dolor comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo, podía sentir como poco a poco comenzaba a perder las fuerzas y su capacidad de controlar sus propias acciones. Todos observaban la escena como si fuera el final, el acto que marcaba la derrota y la angustia, pues ahora la pobre muchacha quedaría a merced del mandato de Slade al igual que su hermano.

Pero de pronto algo paso…un extraño brillo blancuzco comenzó a emanar de la mano de Rouse, aquella que mantenía presionado su la cicatriz en su hombro. Sorprendida y algo asustada, la joven retiro rápidamente la mano de su hombro, y todos en el sitio pudieron observar como el brillo rojizo de su cicatriz cambiaba a una resplandeciente luz blanca, y al instante en que esta seso, la cicatriz había desaparecido. Todos quedado anonadados ante tal suceso, incluyendo al cruel villano, impresionados ante tal revelación…. Todo este tiempo, aquel poder de curación que habían pensado que Black desarrollaría en algún momento como herencia de los poderes de su madre, siempre había sido una habilidad innata de Rouse: fue entonces cuando recordaron los primeros días en que ambos hermanos estuvieron en la torre, aquellas ocasiones en que de la noche a la mañana Black parecía auto-recuperarse milagrosamente de drásticas heridas, Rouse siempre había estado a su lado, nunca se había alejado de él, hablándole, cuidándolo…tomando su mano.

Nunca se habían dado cuenta de esta habilidad, ya que durante toda su vida, Black siempre se ocupo de proteger a su hermana, siempre recibió la peor parte del trabajo, y claro los castigos de los errores que llegaba a cometer, y debido a esto, nunca se manifestó esa habilidad en Rouse aunque siempre estuvo presente. En ese momento, aun impactada por esa revelación, la Joven se reincorporo del suelo, y lentamente comenzó a quitarse la bandita adhesiva de su frente, no había nada, ninguna marca o cicatriz del golpe que había sufrido solo hace un par de horas, estaba totalmente curada. Era verdad, Rouse tenía la habilidad de curarse y curar cualquier herida, y por tanto….era inmune a las "marcas de Slade".

Enseguida, la joven fijo su mirada en Slade, con una expresión firme y amenazante, el villano al darse cuenta de que no podría someterla no pudo evitar retroceder un poco ante tal improvisto en su plan, y en ese mismo instante la joven tomo la forma de un velocirraptor envistiendo con rapidez al sujeto, quien con dificultad fue capaz de esquivar el ataque. Entonces Slade sujeto su arma convirtiéndola nuevamente en un enorme martillo, golpeando a la bestia prehistórica cuando dio su segunda envestida tirándola al suelo, pero antes de que pudiese dar el siguiente golpe, una enorme garra de cuervo negro lo golpeo de improviso lanzándolo contra un edificio. Al fijar su mirada, Slade pudio ver a Black a la distancia con aquellas enromes garras de energía negra, preparándose en posición ofensiva. Molesto, el villano cambio la forma del martillo por la ballesta demoniaca de flechas de fuego apuntando con odio al joven disparando proyectil tal proyectil mientras Black esquivaba las flechas deslizándose en el suelo como una sombra negra. Antes de que le fuera posible alcanzar al joven, un potente rayo azul cayó de las alturas casi derribándolo. Cuando fijo su mirada en el cielo vio como Light, sujetando a Silver, se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia él, mientras Silver no cesaba de lanzar rayo tras rayo de sus guantes, obligándolo a esquivarlos y retroceder.

En ese mismo momento, en medio de la pelea, Robín al fin fue capaz de romper las barras de metal y liberarse. Cybor, con ayuda de su gran fuerza y con un gran esfuerzo, logro romper el concreto y liberarse saliendo de los escombros que había provocado, mientras que abeja con ayuda de sus agujones logro hacer un pequeño orificio en el tubo que la aprisionaba para escapar del mismo al igual que Star logro recuperar la conciencia y doblar fácilmente las tuberías que la sujetaban al suelo, al mismo tiempo que chico bestia y Raven despertaban, a tiempo para ver impresionados como sus hijos peleaban con aquel cruel villano.

Los jóvenes no dejaban de atacar a Slade desde todas direcciones, perfectamente organizados, trabajando como un verdadero equipo, haciendo que retrocediera cada vez más, hasta que quedo solo a un metro del borde de la ciudad.

Entonces, al sentirse acorralado y motivado por la furia, Slade alzo sobre su cabeza el gigantesco martillo demoniaco, provocando un gran temblor, el cual pudieron esquivar los tres jóvenes, pero aquel movimiento sísmico, causo una grieta que atrapo la pierna de Rouse impidiéndole escapar.

Asustado, Black vio a su hermana atrapada y pudo notar la satisfacción que emanaba de Slade al verla como una presa fácil; lentamente, el villano alzo su martillo nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiese dar un golpe que sería potencialmente mortal contra su hermana, Black se adelanto, envistiendo con fuerza a Slade cayendo ambos al vacio.

Nadie podía creer lo que acababa de pasar….era imposible. El silencio permaneció en el lugar, en un tiempo que parecieron ser años. La tristeza y angustia comenzó a invadir a todos los presentes; las lagrimas empezaban a asomarse en los ojos de su madre, el dolor en el rostro de su padre, y la desdicha en los cuerpos de sus amigos.

Rouse comenzó a presentar una respiración agitada debido al llanto que amenazaba por presentarse, sus enormes ojos verdes comenzaron a brillar por una ligera capa de lágrimas que empezaban a desbordarse, y una expresión de angustia apareció en su rostro. Rápidamente, comenzó a jalar su propia pierna, liberándose del agujero, e instantáneamente corrió hacia el borde gimiendo y llorando. No había recorrido más de un metro cuando de pronto una mano se asomo en el borde, por lo que Rouse se detuvo de inmediato. Todos observaron impactados, atentos a ver quién podría ser el que estuviera detrás de aquella mano… las esperanzas fueron sustituidas por el miedo al ver que otra mano se alzaba sujetando la enorme hacha demoniaca entre sus dedos. Instantáneamente, todos se pusieron en posición de ataque preparados para pelear, pero todo cambio cuando el joven de ojos rojizos y cabello lavanda asomo su cabeza sobre el borde. Una sensación de alivio y alegría predomino ahora en el lugar, apresurándose a ir a auxiliarlo, especialmente rápido Light y Rouse.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Black fue capaz de impulsarse con ayuda de la poca fuerza que le quedaba en sus brazos, dejándose caer en el suelo al lado del borde, mientras jadeaba constantemente, con la tranquila mirada boca arriba. Poco a poco se reincorporo, sentándose mientras recuperaba el aliento, entonces observo detenidamente el arma entre sus manos, cubriéndola con un aura negra y flexionándola hasta que el material cedió rompiéndose en dos. Al instante en que hizo esto, el brillo en el objeto desapareció, al igual que el de sus cicatrices, la que también comenzaron a desvanecerse por completo de su cuerpo, claro, todas salvo la marca que había quedado atravesando su ojo derecho, la cual se había marcado con tanta fuerza que ahora era parte de el, aunque claro la inusual forma y el brillo escarlata habían desaparecido, y sus ojos tenían ese acostumbrado color lavando oscuro.

Con algo de resentimiento, aunque tan con alivio, el joven lanzo lo que quedaba del arma que lo había atormentado por tantos años al borde, observando con mucha paz como esas piezas caían al vacio para no volver jamás. En ese momento, Rouse llego corriendo rápidamente, lanzándose sobre su hermano en un gran y alegre abrazo, uniéndose solo unos segundos después la joven Light. Black abrazo felizmente a las dos jóvenes, y al alzar la vista observo la mano extendida de Silver hacia él con una sonrisa calmada y alegre. Con ayuda de este y de las dos muchachas, Black fue capaz de alzarse del suelo, intercambiándose una sonrisa de compañerismo entre los dos jóvenes.

Cybor:-¡buen trabajo niño, no sabía que podías pelear así!- exclamo fuertemente como un alago, acercándose junto con el resto del grupo, y agitando de forma juguetona los violáceos cabellos del muchacho.

Starfire:-¡no sabes cuánto nos alegra que te encuentres sano y salvo!- exclamo animosamente, abrazando a Black con fuerza.

Black se sentía…feliz, feliz como nunca antes lo había sido, pudiendo ver a su alrededor rostros felices de verlo. Entonces a la distancia, diviso dos figuras que había esperado ver desde siempre, parados con una sonrisa serena y alegre y unas miradas paternales que solo había podido soñar, estaban Raven y Chico bestia. Enseguida Rouse corrió hacia ellos, siendo recibida por un gran abrazo por parte de su madre; Black observo la escena con mucha calma y una paz abrumadora, contento de que al fin su hermana fuera feliz.

En eso, Raven abrió los ojos, viendo hacia Black, y estirando uno de sus brazos hacia su dirección, lo invito a unirse. Con una gran sonrisa, el joven se apresuro a correr al lado de su familia, y aunque lo dudo un poco al principio, abrazo con fuerza a su madre y hermana, mientras Chico bestia se acercaba rodeando a toda su familia entre sus brazos formando un gran abrazo. Al fin, después de todos esos años, de dolor y tristeza, de la angustia de no saber de donde eran o quienes eran, por fin ese peso se había quitado de sus hombros y habían obtenido aquello que habían querido más que nada en este y en otros mundos…..una familia.

De pronto, Robín se acerco ligeramente hacia ellos con una mirada seria. Al percatarse de esto, Black sospecho que era el momento de aceptar las culpas por sus actos pasados, y tras un profundo respiro, se separo de su familia acercándose con la mirada baja en señal de pena y sumisión hacia el líder titán.

Lightfire:-papá, no. Black no hizo…- exclamo preocupada separándose un poco del resto del grupo, tratando de evitar el conflicto que parecía venir.

Robín:-Silencio Light, aun nos queda un asunto pendiente- dijo con seriedad hacia su hija interrumpiéndola, para luego fijar la vista en Black que se encontraba parado frente a él.

Black:-….yo…yo lo siento, no debí….-dijo con tristeza, después de un profundo suspiro de pesar, manteniendo la mirada agachada.

Robín:- te debo una disculpa- exclamo de pronto interrumpiendo al joven, dejando anonadados a todos.

Black:-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañado mirando a los ojos al líder titán.

Robín:-no fui justo contigo, te juzgue mal. Supongo, que estaba demasiado preocupado por proteger a mi familia y a los demás, que no me di cuenta de que tu también intentabas hacer lo mismo…defender a la única familia que tenias- exclamo calmadamente, fijando su vista en Rouse, quien rodeada por los brazos de su madre le intercambió una ligera sonrisa de alegría y agradecimiento ante sus comentarios.

Robín:- yo más que nadie debí entender por lo que estabas pasando, sabía bien de lo que Slade era capaz, creo que era tanto mi deseo por vencerlo que termine viéndolo a él en ti- exclamo con calma, haciendo que Black se preocupara un poco ante aquel comentario bajando ligeramente la mirada.

Robín:-pero ahora se, que estaba equivocado…..con los dos….- dijo calmadamente, colocando su brazo en el hombro del joven, para después fijar su vista en su hija.

Lightfire:- ¿de que estas hablando papa?- pregunto confundida.

Robín:- Light, sabemos bien que no es siempre fácil para mí tratar contigo, con tu rebeldía y terquedad siempre desobedeciendo deliberadamente cualquier orden que te den…- comenzó a explicar. Al sentir esto mas como un reproche, la joven tamaraneana solo ladeo la mirada mostrando una expresión de frustración y molestia mientras esperaba lo que creía seria mas bien un regaño.

Robín:- pero me has demostrado lo madura que te has vuelto…estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hija- exclamo serenamente, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la joven de mechones rojizos, que al escuchar este cambio en sus comentario, mostro una enorme sonrisa, no pudiendo evitar darle un gran abrazo a su padre, causando más paz y alegría en el ambiente.

Robín:- y también, sé que me sentiré orgulloso la próxima vez que te vuelva a ver- exclamo mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Lightfire:- ¿a qué te refieres papá?- pregunto extrañada, separándose un poco de él.

Robín:- Light, tu madre y yo debemos volver a Tamaran para retomar el liderazgo…pero creo, que ya tienen edad para encargarse de todo ustedes solos- dijo con una serena sonrisa en su cara.

Lightfire:-¿¡que!- exclamo alegremente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Cybor:- sí, creo que es el momento de darles su espacio y que protejan a la ciudad por cuenta propia- dijo alegremente, golpeando ligeramente de forma juguetona el brazo de Silver.

Silver:-¿Hablan en serio?- pregunto felizmente, con un tono ligeramente escéptico

Abeja:- sabemos que les irá bien- exclamo calmadamente.

Chico bestia:-mientras estén todos juntos- dijo serenamente acercándose a Black.

Rouse:-¡¿Qué cosa?, pero si acabamos de encontrarlo, ¿no deberíamos permanecer más tiempo a su lado?- exclamo algo preocupada

Raven:- ustedes dos siempre nos tendrán cuando nos necesiten, pero es el momento en que empiecen otra etapa de sus vidas, que aprendan y enseñen, y que adquieran nuevas y mejores experiencias….y recuerden: jamás estarán solos- dijo plácidamente acercándose a sus dos hijos y rodeándolos con sus brazos en un tierno y maternal abrazo.

Silver:-¡booyaaa, al fin somos los nuevos jóvenes titanes….¿qué quieren hacer primero?- exclamo emocionado, acercándose al resto de sus compañeros, esperanzado por la siguiente tarea heroica que les podría esperar a la vuelta de la esquina.

-siguiente escena, la torre t-

Con miradas incrédulas y decepcionadas, los 4 jóvenes observaban el patrimonio que sus padres les habían heredado, el cual había quedado destrozado por la pelea previa que habían tenido.

Silver:-¡excelente, vivimos en un basurero!...y ahora que- exclamo con pesimismo y sarcasmo mientras se paseaba por los escombros.

Rouse:-tranquilo cerebro de insecto, después de lo que hemos pasado, esto será un día de campo- exclamo con un tono burlón, lanzándole una escoba para que comenzaran el arduo trabajo que les quedaba por delante.

Y así, la nueva generación de jóvenes titanes comenzó su largo camino; lograron reconstruir completamente la torre t, incluso le hicieron ciertas mejoras. En cuanto a sus padres; Robín y Star regresaron a Tamaran para encargarse de su pueblo nuevamente como lo habían prometido, Abeja y Cybor se mudaron a la ciudad acero en la torre t del este, mientras que Raven y Chico bestia regresaron a su viejo hogar en Azarath. De ahí en más, este nuevo equipo siguió sus vidas compartiendo muchas situaciones y aprendizajes….y así, al final del dia, los jóvenes titanes se posaron sobre la cima de la extraña estructura, observando aquel atardecer, aquella misma puesta de sol que habían presenciado cuando eran niños….pero ahora….era mucho mejor.

* * *

**BIEN, ¿FUE TODO LO QUE ESPERABAN?...vieron como hasta el mas pequeño detalle que puse a traves de cada capitulo encajo perfectamente en la historia general?...ahora entienden el por que de todo y mas. dejenme decirles que este par de años fueron los ams entretenidos que e pasado, pues sus comentario me motivaron mucho y nos divirtieron mucho a mi hermana y ami y por eso les tengo una sorpresita en la siguiente pagina...averiguenlo ya:**


	33. AVISO!

QUE TAL A TODOS...creyeron que no les volveria a escribir?, pues se equivocaron!:

VERAN, durante este largo tiempo en que ustuve piensa y piensa para diseñar cada uno de los 32 capitulos de este fic, no pude evitar que mi mente divagara por lo que se formaron algunas historias de mas:

MI PROPUESTA ES ESTA: TENGO PLANEADO HACER UNA ESPECIE DE SERIE escrita, que seria sobre como es la vida de los NUEVOS JOVENES TITANES, igual que la serie; incluiria, igual que la serie original, mucha risa, romance, peleas y accion, ademas de uno que otro personaje extra. hasta ahora tengo ya planeados unos 3 capitulo; 1 de romance, otro de familia, y uno como mas o menos de suspenso y origenes.

ENTONCES, LES QUIERO PEDIR que ahora si dejen comentarios, por que les voy a dar mas o menos 1 año (depende de sus coemntarios y que tantos sean) para que lo piensen y si al final la mayoria lo desea comenzare este proyecto en mi tiempo libre...de ser asi, y debido a que ahora los temas serian variados, tendrian que buscar aquellos capitulos cuyo titulo incluya TTT (TEEN TITAN TWO) junto a los titulo o bien mi nobre en el lugar que indica el autor...por cierto, si esto hace que se motiven mas, el primero tratara sobre un tema ROMANTICO muy emocionante que involucra a ROUSE (X3)

BUENO los dejo para que lo piensen, y gracias por estos momentos que compartieron con nosotras (mi hermana y yo)

FIRMA: USAGY-J y NEKO


	34. AVISO 2

hOLA A TODOSS!... les quiero desear un feliz año 2013 y me queria discukpar por haber tardado tanto en responder pero la verdad la universidad me reslto mas dificil de lo que esperaba y no he podido tener nada de tiempo libre durante meses. ademas, cuando alfin termine mis compromisos hubo un problema con el archivo que me habia llevado donde contenia el documento donde habia enmpezado mi nuevo fic y tuve que pedirle a mi madre que me enviara una copia desde BAJA CALIFORNIA SUR...pero ya saben como son los padres...algunas veces no entiendn bien como funciona la tecnologia de hoy en dia, y paso mucho tiempo antes de que decifrara como enviarmelo. siento decirles que publicar mi nuevo fic me llevara mucho mas tiempo de lo que esperaba...y me refiero a algunos años, pues veran, como mi hermana (gemela) co-productora y yo nos vamos a separar, debido a que estudiamos carreras diferentes, no me sera posbile seguir escribiendo pues sin su ayuda jamas lograria completarlo. tedre que esperar hasta las proximas vacaciones para seguirle a mi historia pues ahora con la mudanza, las clases de manejo, los papeles, las visitas durante las fiestas y mucho mas ya no cuanto con tiempo libre para continuar, pero sepan que he leido cada uno de sus comentarios cada dia sin excepciones, pero veran, como la mayoria de ustedes no estan inscritos en fanfiction me es imposible contestarles directamente, pero sepan que no he ignorado sus comentatios: espero poder seguirle a la serie lo mas rapido posible y ojala sea un gran exito al igual que "LA MARCA DE SLADE"... que se la pasen muy bien en este nuevo año y que se cumplan todos sus objetivos...CHAOOOOOO X3


	35. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

**Hola fans tengo un mensaje muy emocionante...mi hermana NEKO, que es muy buena artista, diseño los primeros dibujos de mis personajes...y algunos nuevos que apareceran en la serie escrita que estoy diseñando...entren a **

**Deviantart y busquen a neko-j...**

**Se que les facinara!**


	36. AVISOOO DE RETRASOFELIZ NAVIDAD!

AVISOO! Hola a todos los fans de LA MARCA DE SLADE….queria agradecerle a cada uno de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic. Incluso aquellos fanáticos en los que el español no es su lengua materna; se que he estado muy ausente los últimos meses pero la verdad es que he leído cada uno de sus comentarios, y siempre me motivaron muchísimo, pero con todo lo de la universidad estuve demasiado ocupada como para seguirle a mi proyecto: ya había podido adelantar varias paginas del nuevo fic que se titulara JUNGLE FEVER, donde la protagonista será ROUSE y algunos personajes nuevos, tenia planeado publicoarlo antes de navidad como un regalo sorpresa para todos ustedes….pero ocurrió algo terrible: hace solo un par de meses, mientras dormía alguien entro a mi habitación, y se robo algunas cosas de mi habitación…entre ellas mi laptop donde tenia la única copia del borrador original del nuevo fic, por lo cual perdi todo el trabajo que había logrado. Espero que la policía pueda recuperarla, pero mientras tanto tendré que volver a empezar, de verdad lo siento mucho aunque al menos ahora durante las fiestas podre encontrarme de nuevo con mi hermana NEKO que a estado estudiando fuera y nos aplicaremos durante las fiestas para avanzar de nuevo con el fic y ella estará subiendo dibujos nuevos de los personajes en su pagina en DEVIANTAR.

Por todo gracias: GRACias UsagyFAN, FANY LU, KITTY, PINKIYPIE, CARLOS ANTONIO, SELENE, BETO 23, LIAM, ASTRIDDRAGON, PAM, PAOLA NAVARRO, UMAMI DELICIOUS, KAREN, LUISAL, NERYTAA METALLIUM, SANDRA 22, ROUSE FAN, MICA, DANNY y todos los que han escrito comentarios… GRACIAS MILLL!, ustedes nos dan significado a nuestras vidas

ATTE: NEKO + USAGY


	37. AVISO DE PUBLICACION

HOLA TODO MUNDO: quería disculparme por no haber contestado a sus comentarios, lo que pasa es que he estado ocupada con exámenes y proyectos en la universidad.

Para los que no lo sepan, el nuevo fic JUNGLE FEVER ya fue publicado hace varias semanas atras, búsquenlo con el nombre de JUNGLE FEVER (TTT) ya que cada nuevo fic que publique es individual y no aparece entre los capítulos de LA MARCA DE SLADE.

Por cierto, para los que preguntaron, las siglas TTT quieren decir Teen Titan Two, es una ayudita que pienso poner a cada fic que publique para que reconozcan con facilidad aquellas historias asociadas a mis personajes.

Siento decirles que me tardare en publicar el siguiente capítulo, recuerden que sigo en clases por lo que les pido muchísima paciencia, gracias y espero recibir comentarios de ustedes pronto.


	38. AVISO DE PUBLICACION 2

PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON!...lamento haber estado tan ausente; quiero disculparme con todos y decirles que si leí sus comentarios...sobre todo los tuyos KITYY ya que me mandabas uno casi diario, pero estuve muy ocupada con cosas de la universidad y tuve una muy mala racha con la tecnología: la computadora que compre para reemplazar la que me robaron no agarraba bien el internet, por lo que mis papas me compraron otra que se averió a los 15 días de usarlo, 10 de los cuales no había ni salido de la caja, por lo que tuve que enviar mi laptop a una sucursal en los cabos que se tardo mucho, mucho tiempo en hacer su trabajo. La compu recién me llego ayer, y lo bueno es que ya salí de vacaciones: me disculpo por el mal tiempo que les hice pasar, juro que no fue mi intención, pero tenia que invertir todo mi tiempo y energía el cumplir con los deberes de mi escuela; les quiero aclarar que todavía tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo, no lo he tocado desde hace varios meses y el problemas es que no tengo la ayuda de NEKO para continuar: creí que mi hermana vendría a pasar las vacaciones conmigo, pero al parecer tendrá que tomar un curso en su universidad, la cual esta en otro estado, por lo que será laborioso el publicar el siguiente capitulo de JUNgLE FEVER, puesto que tendré que estarle enviando mis borradores de la historia por e- mail y esperar a que se desocupe para leerlos y darme ideas y consejos.

Solo espero que me tengan paciencia, y que entiendan que ahora estoy pasando por un momento crucial y trabajoso en mi vida que es formarme como profesionista y avanzar al siguiente paso de mi vida. Tratare de avanzar lo mejor que pueda, GrACIAS y felices vacaciones! w0


End file.
